Hokage High
by Chibi Star Vamp
Summary: Sakura and her friends have always been the losers of the school but when a new student joins their group can she help them become popular and not get pick on by the populars? Read and find out.  Other pairings hinaxnar , tenxneji , inoxshik ,ocxoc
1. Good Morning

Ok this is my first fanfic story ever but I had to get an account as soon as this idea popped into my head. I hope u guys love it and like awesome long stories because this one will be pretty long so without further or do my first fanfic.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"SAKURA WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Five more minutes mommy please?"

"OH HELL NO SAKURA WAKE UP NOW AND STOP CALLING ME YOUR MOTHER OR I"LL HURT YOU WITH A KUNAI!"

"TENTEN PUT THE KUNAI DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!"

"NO NOW WAKE UP!"

"Ok, ok I'm up. There happy?"

"Delighted, now hurry up and get dressed we might be late for the first day of school."

"On it Tenten. Hey are Ino and Hinata up yet?"

"Yeah they're in the kitchen making breakfast waiting for you to get up and get dress so you can eat and we can leave."

"Okay I'm almost done. There what do you think?"

Sakura was wearing a dark red shirt with a hoodie with cherry blossoms printed on the back on top and jeans that she got 2 days ago. Her waist length bubblegum haired was tied up into a ponytail with a red scrunchie holding it up. She wore glasses around her green eyes and even though she looked perfect for school it doesn't matter considering the girls are the losers of the school.

You see ever since the first day of school at Hokage High the girls were marked as losers and were tortured through the entire three years of school. Sakura was the bookworm of the group she knew the answer to any question you could come up with which is why she was officially hated throughout the populars for their lack of intelligence. That's why she's a loser.

X At the kitchen X

The girls were all sitting down eating their breakfast when they suddenly all stopped eating and sighed.

"Augh." "Man I hope this year isn't as bad as last year when we were the first to be picked on I hope they decide to pick on us last as a 'Good-Bye forever loser' present", said a worried Hinata with a piece of toast in her hand. "I know right I mean the least they could do is back the hell off or I'll kick all their asses out of the school for good!" shouted Ten ten after gulping down all her orange juice. "Why does the school even consider us losers? What the hell have we done to make them hate us so much? That's the only thing I wanna know before school ends," said Ino after eating her last bite of pancakes. "Well we better head off before we're late and we get the first detention of the new school year and that just screams 'Target us as he school losers this year!'" finished Sakura after piling up all the dishes.

After the dishes were put in their correct place and were washed they headed off to school locking the front door. The girls lived in the same house since freshmen year because they all considered each other family. Before they headed off to school Ino did an outfit check 'not that it matters anyway'. Tenten wore a black hoodie with a brown shirt under with the picture of a kunai and shuriken on it and a pair of ripped jeans. She wore her hair in her infamous two buns and had her backpack tossed around her shoulder with a chibi Tenten on it holding a kunai and winking. Hinata had on a lavender sweater with white flower petals scattered on it and a skirt with tights on it in the color white and her mid-length blue hair straight. Finally Ino wore a pair of purple sweatpants and jacket with her name printed on the back and her hair in her usual one ponytail with some side bangs covering one of her eyes. After the thumbs up and bright smile from Ino the girls locked the house door and headed off to school.

X At School X

When the girls arrived at school they weren't surprised to see a group of screaming fan girls in front of the entrance screaming their heads off. The girls knew what that meant. Tenten lead their way to the mob of girls and kicked their way through the crowd of fan girls.

Once inside they headed to their class where their teacher would give them their first assignment of the year. "Man I hate it when the teacher's late it really cuts into my gossip time I mean I could gossip now but it doesn't sound that much fun right now unless the teacher's not facing the bored. Ahh how boring", protested a gossip-less unhappy Ino slumped on her chair. "Relax Ino I for one like it that the teacher's late it means I can relax before the teasing begins on my grades like last year", said a worried Sakura. "Whatever let's get the teasing over with", said an annoyed Tenten but Hinata had no comment for she knew that in ten minutes the teacher would walk into the class room and the teasing would begin.

Finally ten minutes passed and class started.

Okay this is my first chapter of the story and just to warn you I will add two new characters that I originally came p with myself and who will be these new characters you ask well the first one will be introduced in the next chapter and the last one will be introduced 3 chapters from now. Thank for reading and hope you like it I will be taking suggestions and the ones I like will be put in the story with the reviewers name at the end of the chapter. So good bye and if you're and author good luck!

Chibi Star Vamp


	2. First Day

Hi hi this is chappie 2 of my fanfic Hokage High. In this chapter you'll be introduced to one of the new characters that I've added and learn about the second. So read on and enjoy.

X In Class X

Ten minutes passed and sure enough the teacher poofed in holding an Icha Icha book in his hands and wearing a mask covering half of his face.

"Good morning class my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your permanent teacher for the rest of your senior year." "Now I have an assignment that I would like to do but it seems that six of the desks are empty so we'll just wait for the rest to show up now shall we."

Just then the door swung open revealing five boys. They were Nara Shikamaru a lazy but intelligent boy and one of the hottest boys in school. The second was Hyuga Neji and long-haired boy that has an icebox where his heart used to be (that song sucked, no offense to those of you who liked it). Next was Uchiha Sasuke the second coldest guy in school and the second cutest. He has hair like a chicken's ass and hates his brother (don't we all hate our siblings am I right?). Then in came Uzumaki Naruto a bond with blue eyes who's waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too hyper for his age. Finally in came Itorashi Hitomi, the cutest and hunkiest guy in the school who like Shikamaru is smart and sometimes it seems he has no emotions and like the only word he knows is whatever but who cares he's hot. And when you're that hot no one cares what you do or say.

After all five boys entered Hitomi walked to his desk without a word while all the other boys followed him except Naruto to explain their lateness.

"Sorry we're late sensei but we were kinda trapped uh heh heh." "Whatever take your seats while we wait for the last student to come and join us." "Um Kakashi-sensei", said Sakura, "These are all the students who are in the class no one else is left"."Really well it seems we have an un-even amount of boys to girls so I guess we can't do the assignment that I was hoping for but I was sure there would be an even number oh well I guess I'll have to give you a different assignment then."

The class cheered because the first assignment is always the hardest. Meanwhile let's take a look at what the main characters of this story are thinking.

X Ino's POV X  
'Man I can't stand the pineapple headed freak. How I wish the dude would die and burn in hell'. 'I know right like who wears that type of hair anyway?' 'And yet girls love him ugh idiot fan girls. By the way inner-Ino where have you been all summer?' 'Oh I was at the beach in your mind getting a tan don't I look awesome?' 'Yeah you do it's a good look for you.' 'Arigato Ino-chan.' 'You're welcome.'

X Tenten's POV X

'Damn that Hyuga's here why the hell can't he just die? Maybe I should kill him?' 'Nah don't do that we don't want to stain our kunai with him, he isn't worth it.' 'You're right welcome back mini me how you been?' 'Thanks and I've been practicing my fighting skills just in case you know?' 'Yeah I do know. So how come you came back now?' 'You're in your last year of High school I must work overtime to help you pass this year or who knows what might happen if I'm not here to help you?' 'Yeah your right thanks for coming back.' 'You're welcome.'

X Hinata's POV X

'Na-na-naruto's h-here. I th-thought he l-left the s-school?' 'me too I hope he doesn't pick on us again last year really stunk because of him. He was so mean to us and we didn't do a thing to him.' 'Y-yeah you're r-right. I can't u-understand why h-he picked on us in th-the f-first p-place.' 'Me neither and Hina-chan you have to stop stuttering around people besides the girls maybe if you stop you won't be a prime target anymore?' 'Y-you're right I-I'll try but it's r-really hard t-to stop.' 'Don't worry I'll help you that's why I'm here isn't it? To guide you through this tough rode called Highschool.' 'Arigato mini-me. Y-you're an a-awesome friend and h-helper.' 'You're welcome Hina-chan now focus on the teacher. Okay?' 'Okay.'

X Sakura's POV X

'Man I can't believe I'm in the same class as Sasuke again when will the torment stop?' 'Who cares about him what about the fact that they're gonna target us as soon as one of us make a mistake.' 'You're right we gotta be on our toes from now on got it.' 'Yeah I got it, I'm you aren't I?' 'Yeah you are so let's inform the girls about it during lunch okay?' 'Okay Sakura we'll do our best to be the last ones targeted this year right?' 'Right now to focus on what sensei's saying.' 'Okay good luck.' 'Arigato.'

X Lunchtime X

At lunch the girls all sat down when Ino suddenly asked Sakura the question that's been rattling in her brain all day.

"Sakura-chan," "Yes Ino?" "Have you by any chance heard from Yayu lately I really miss her so much since she moved and I hope I hear from her soon." "Actually, now that you mention it Ino, I got a text from her today saying 'Good luck at school and you'll see me soon enough so don't worry. Love Yayu'." "Really when did you get it?" "I got during first period while we were waiting I was gonna tell you guys about it but I forgot. Gomen." "It's alright Sakura I forget a lot of things five minutes after I hear them because I'm not interested." "By the way guys we gotta be super careful from here on out. One slip-up from us and we'll be the new targets of the year. Got it?" "Hai," they all proclaimed in unison.

After that was said they all began eating lunch until the bell rang. They were so happy that the next period will be their last period of the day since no one works hard on the first and last week of school the principle made it a half day week. Finally the packed up their lunches and headed back to homeroom for their last class of the day.

X Homeroom X

There were 20 minutes left in the class before they were going home. Kakashi was finishing writing when the vice-principle Shizune came in the class and said that she had an important announcement.

"Welcome back and I hope you had a great summer. Now Kakashi about the un-occupied seat it actually belongs to a student who will register in October. Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you that so you don't hold your classes until everyone is present understand?" "Yes I understand. Arigato Shizune for telling me this and is there anything else that you would like to say?" "Actually there is something else. Tsunade-sama wanted me to inform you that the class tri-athalon will be held in the first week of October so start practicing and make your teams." "Will do." "Okay then good-bye." "Good bye and thanks again Shizune." "You're welcome." "Now class start packing up you have 10 minutes left and I have things to do and will let you out early today okay?" "Hai Kakashi-sensei." "Good now pack up and go home."

Finally the end of this chapter I know it's pretty soon to update but I really wanted to get this chapter up cause the rest of the week I won't be able to do it. You can expect a new one exactly one week from today and what do you think of my character Hitomi? Just so you know he has orange hair and crystal-blue eyes and and attitude that out ranks Neji and Sasuke and yeah I made him the hottest, gotta problem with that? I hope you don't I rather like him. Also as for the mystery girl Yayu is not her real name, they just call her that for short okay? Great! Hope you liked this chapter so now review and if you're and author good luck.

Chibi Star Vamp


	3. Enter Yayu

Moshi Moshi! It's me again just wanted to say thanks to the people who've added me to their favorites list for just the first 2 chappies. Domo arigato mata ah-oo minna for your encouragement and don't worry I'll always update sooner than you think. Okay today the 2nd and last of my own characters will be introduced. Oh and I just realized that I didn't put up a disclaimer so um I'll do it now okay.

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Naruto only 'Yayu' and Hitomi plus I own the plot just not the original characters and the show but I wish I did: (.

Now on with the show (chapter, ugh whatever you know what I mean).

X One month later X

"Ohayo minna." "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." "Class as you all know the tri-athalon is next week so we need our team to be read this week with no complaints got it?" "Hai!" "Very well then now first I would like to give you your assignment for the rest of the year, but first let's get these new seating arrangements done first now shall we?" "What!" shouted Ino, "But Kakashi-sensei we've been sitting in these seats since the first day of school why the sudden urge to change them now?" "Because Ino I want a boy sitting next to a girl pattern so the class assignment can be done properly got it? Or would you rather fail the entire senior year and be held back hum?" "Eh….. ah… no! Do what you want sensei I don't mind one bit," answered Ino. There was no way in hell that she would be held back this year and have to repeat this year while her friends do what they want. She'd rather die.

"Now everyone get your bags and line up against the walls. Girls to the left and boys to the right." After they got lined up Kakashi started seating them all the girls were just hoping to sit next to one of the popular 5, well except our girls who just wish that they could sit with someone else beside the popular 5.

Finally it came down to the popular 5 to be seated. Sadly Kakashi was an evil perv and he set this up the whole time. He looked at all the girls' faces but laid his eyes on Tenten for a moment who was dangling a shuriken in her hands menacingly at Kakashi gave him the 'You-better-not-or-I'll-kill-your-ass" look that he only smirked at but you couldn't tell. Finally he read the names of where the boys will be seated. Shikamaru sat next to Ino who was busy painting her nails the color black for when she kills herself cause of his choice. Naruto sat next to Hinata who was busy writing in her notebook her will but he didn't even notice or glance at her. Sasuke sat next to Sakura while she was reading a book called 'How to kill your teacher without people knowing it was you' but she had a book cover over it so you couldn't tell what she was reading and finally…..

X The Halls X

Meanwhile in the hallways walked a girl heading straight for Kakashi's room when she peeked in the window and noticed one of her best friends yelling at the teacher and when the girl through a shuriken…

X Back in the classroom X

…. Neji sat next to Tenten when she totally lost it and started yelling at Kakashi. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Why the hell does this jackass have to freaking sit next to me! I'll probably end up killing myself or him before the end of this month!" Suddenly Tenten through the shuriken at Kakashi only to have it pinned to the wall by a crystal kunai with different colored flower petals in it. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kakashi picked up the kunai and held it in the light only to see the initials 'O.Y' carved into it in the most beautiful script ever that it could be a work of art. Tenten went to Kakashi and asked him for the kunai, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata behind her when they looked at it they were shocked it was her kunai there was no doubt about it. "OMG", yelled Ino, "I know this kunai, it's one of Yayu's personal kunai isn't it?" "Yeah it is hers but where is she?" questioned Sakura when the door flung open and in entered a girl.

She wore baggy sweat pants in the color white with the name Yayu printed on the back. She also wore a sky blue shirt with 'I'm a major bitch so stay out of my way' printed on the front with a loose hoodie that matches the sweat pants and finally a pair of dark glasses covering her eyes and a white cap with the letter 'Y' in gold letter so you couldn't tell if she had hair or a figure in fact she looked like she had a pancake chest and no ass at all. She walked up to Sakura and them and said, "Oissu, can I have my kunai back please?" Tenten hugged her and said, "Here welcome back Yayu." "Arigato Tenten-chan and glad to be back." Then she turned around and walked up to Kakashi and handed him a note. He read it and told her to introduce herself.

"Ohayo minna watashi no namae wa Onagi, Yayuki des." "Everyone this is the new student Yayuki she will be with us for the rest of the year and she couldn't have had perfect timing to show up (queue spooky laughter and thunder and lightning in the background). Everyone just sweat dropped when Hitomi recognized the girl and said something that will completely shock her.

"Well if it isn't 'no-chest Yayuki' what are you doing here?" Yayuki became rigid as a stone and when she saw Hitomi she gasped but then she turned to him with anger in her movement. " Itorashi, Hitomi? What the hell are you doing here I thought your parents sent you away to Siberia for the rest of your life cause then my prayers would've been answered." She said with venom in her voice that out did a snake's and her soft voice became laced with black hatred icing and blood-red displeasure frosting that made the 'Oh hell no!' cake taste awful the way it should be. "Well they changed their minds and said I could stay why got a problem?" said Hitomi with a glare that gave everyone the chills hell that glares harder than the ones he gives to fan girls when they try to sit next to him.

Yayuki returned the glare 10 xs colder and filled with more hatred than him put into it when she answered "No I love it. What the hell do you think baka you tortured me throughout the first three years of High school and now I'm stuck in the same class as you… this is just great, just freaking great." Hitomi's only response to that was a heavy glare and a 'whatever'.

Then the class stood still when Kakashi said "Well nice to meet you Yayuki and I see you have a relationship with Hitomi which is perfect because you get to sit next to him." "Nani! Nandi!" exclaimed Yayuki but her only response was a glare from Kakashi when she began to walk over to Hitomi and sit next to him without a word when suddenly they heard a yawn. "What was that?" asked Kakashi directly to Yayuki. "Nothing it was nothing", she exclaimed but when Yayuki set her bag down a black wolf pup popped out of her shoulder bag but the freakiest part was that it spoke! "Ohayo Yayuki-chan. Daijoubu desuka?" Everyone was shocked even the girls except for Hitomi and Yayuki because they both knew of the wolf pup and why it was in her bag. Yayuki stood up and explained why she had the pup in her bag. "Gomen Kakashi-sensei but this is my wolf pup Yuksi and the reason she can speak is because I accidently did a permanent jutsu that was supposed to make her hair grow so I could style it but instead it made her speak. I know you might not want her hear but she is well trained and auntie Tsunade said I could keep her in class as long as she behaves."

Kakashi nodded and proceeded what he was about to tell the class before Tenten's little interruption. "Now as I was saying your assignment for the rest of the year is to act like husband and wife. The person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year and you must act like you are married." Everyone was shocked especially the girls. They couldn't believe this. But they were in so much shock that they couldn't protest even the boys were speechless. Then Kakashi continued, "You will move into a house with your partner this Sunday and since it's Friday I'd start packing now also only one group of you will live in a house with your friends and their partners and since Yayuki is new I'll let her have the opportunity to live with her friends so Yayuki who will it be?" asked Kakashi. Yayuki answered, "Kakashi-sensei I pick Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura." It was decided and then the bell rang to go home to catch up with Yayuki and pack for Sunday.

Finish with this chappie and what do you think of Yayuki and Yuksi? Don't worry you'll learn more about them soon and I'm thinking of doing and entire chapter for her soon. Also what about that assignment freaky right? God forbid that ever happens to me (not like my parents would allow it) I don't think I could do that at all. The next chapter the girls move into the house with their new roommates and from now on every chapter will be at least a month's worth of events with shockers in between can't wait. Oh and as for the whole tri-athalon thing who cares about that we gotta get some action in this thing.

I only updated this soon because I wanted her in it before I take a break and come up with new ideas for this story. Love ya and if you're an author good luck.

-Chibi Star Vamp

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hey people, it's me, Chibi. Listen, I know that this story was completed on the 20th of December of 2010, which, it was, but I have to tell you all something. If you just started reading this, you have a choice; you can either skip to the very last chapter and read my _highly important_ Author's Note or you could continue reading and find out _why_ I want you to do this in the first place. Once again, it's your choice, but trust me, the story _kinda_ goes down-hill from here. So do as you wish, just… don't skip the very last chapter. Please and thank you.


	4. Assignments and Secrets

Hey I'm back again with a new chapter! Yay! I know I know in the last chapter I said I would take some time off but I t just meant that I wanted to sleep and dream up some new ideas and I did. Last chapter they were given an assignment to live together and Yayuki was finally introduced along with her relationship with Hitomi. So without further or do chapter 4 of Hokage High done by yours truly (you better love me for this) me! On with the story.

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Naruto or the original characters just Yayuki and Hitomi plus the plot but as any other writer I wish I did : (.

It was finally moving day and the girls showed up first and the guys followed by 3 seconds when they came to the house they saw how he it was but Yayuki doubted that Kakashi picked her because of kindness so she went up to the door and found an envelope. The girls followed and so did the guys then Yayuki opened it and inside was the keys to the house, one for each of them but only one had a diamond 'Y' on it and then she read the letter.

"Dear Yayuki,

We hope you love the house. We picked it out personally for you and your friends and the left side is for the girls and the right side for the boys. As much as we love and trust you we don't trust those boys you and your friends are partnered with. Hope you love it and call us soon.

Love mom and dad."

Yayuki smiled and said "Figures it was them they always want the best for me and my friends even if it's just for a project." Finally Yayuki handed a key to each one of them and went to start unpacking. She used the elevator on the left side of the house to get to the top floor that held a penthouse for her and the girls. Once inside she went to the room with a diamond rainbow-colored 'Y' on it and started unpacking the girls did the same and lucky them their rooms were their favorite colors.

The boys also did the same and went up to their penthouse at the other side of the top floor and also found their rooms with their favorite colors. When they all finished unpacking the girls went to the girls only pool and scanned their keycards that allowed them access to girls only and both room areas. They got their swimsuits on and took a dip.

All the girls were in the pool except for Yayuki she didn't want to swim but they insisted. "Come on Yayuki how long does it take to change into a bathing suit?" complained Ino in a purple two piece suit with a dark purple colored 'I' in the middle. Finally Yayuki came out and she got in her bathing suit was also two piece with her signature on it but it was multiple colors and looked stunning. The girls swam for an hour when they decided to go to the living room on the main floor.

There they found the boys in the living room playing video games and all the girls occupied a couch. Not once since they arrived did they talk to the boys and their supposed to be married. Then the doorbell rang and Yayuki got it. When she opened the door she screamed 'nii-san' and they all stopped what they were doing. They went to the front door and were shocked to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes hugging Yayuki. They looked nothing related but then why would she call him nii-san?

"Minna," started Yayuki, "This is my nii-san Deidara. I know we look nothing a like because we aren't blood related but he sees me as a little sister and I see him as a big brother so I call him nii-san. Also these are his friends. Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Tobi and last but not least Itachi." When Yayuki said Itachi's name a guy with onyx eyes and black hair who looked like Sasuke stepped in.

Sasuke glared at him and Itachi only smirked the Uchiha smirk. Then Yayuki realized what was going on and she just had to say that Sasuke and Itachi were related but Deidara beat her to it. "Itachi-teme is Sasuke's older brother yeah. This is why they look so much alike yeah." "Nii-san, why the hell did you tell them it's my job to ruin their lives and make Sasuke and the guys annoyed as hell and my friends help me." Said Yayuki with an angered look on her face. Deidara only laughed and patted her head (actually her hat. Yayuki is wearing baggy clothes and a hat so no one can see her figure and hair. It's how she usually dresses okay just so you know.)

Yayuki invited them in but not before giving each of them a hug and surprisingly enough Itachi hugged her back which shocked everyone except her and Itachi. Once in the living room Sasuke broke the silence. "What the hell are you doing here Itachi?" "Well little bro I came with Deidara and the others to see the one person that we all consider as a little sister, Yayuki." Sasuke glared at Yayuki and she only smirked and flicked him off. "There you saw her, now I want you out of my house!" Itachi raised an eyebrow and Yayuki stood up with an annoyed as hell look on her face. "Um. Excuse me. But this is not your house and you have no right to tell them to leave. They can stay as long as they want and if you don't like it you can go up to your damn room and stay there as long as you want. Got it chicken ass?" After that was said Sasuke got up a mumbled something under his breath but Yayuki heard it walked up to him and slapped him up side his head. SMACK. "What the hell was that for bitch?" "You think I didn't hear you call me that? You got some nerve Uchiha, the next time you do that I won't hesitate to punch you now get up to your room!" Yayuki then turned around and walked back to the living room. "Boy must've lost his mind cursing me in my house."

When she returned she noticed all the Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Hitomi were gone. 'Thank god' she thought. After they talked it was getting late and decided to leave. Once 'good bye's were said all the girls piled up into the fabulously furnished living room of the penthouse and gossiped.

"So," started Yayuki. "What do you guys think of the house? I know my parents went a smidge over board but they love you guys like daughters and wanted to give you what they would give me. Only the best and most fabulous." "I don't know about you but I'm glad that the boys got the other side of the house." Said Ino. "I know me too especially since I can't stand that Neji. That guy is a total pain in the ass and we didn't even talk it's like we're divorced not married." "Yeah I know what you mean but what do you expect we're losers sharing the same house as the populars. They surely don't wanna be here and I doubt they can show emotion at all." Said Ino. " Yeah I mean all Sasuke did was complain about his brother being here and also Yayu-chan how do you know Itachi?" asked Sakura. "Great question Saku-chan. I know him because he's one of nii-san's best friends and he introduced me to him. He was really nice to me and once even called me imouto. So that's how I know him and why he smiled when I hugged him." Answered Yayuki.

After that was said the girls headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

X The next day X

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"SAKURA! YAYUKI WAKE UP! YOU TWO SLEEP LIKE YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Tenten so loud it was heard at the boy's side of the house.

The boys went to the kitchen only to find Ino and Hinata eating breakfast. "What the hell is that?" asked Naruto. "Oh that's only Tenten waking up Sakura and Yayuki so don't be scared little boys?" answered a smug Ino.

"AH TENTEN PUT DOWN THAT KUNAI AND STOP THROWING SHURIKEN AT US. AH SOMEONE HELP CALM DOWN THIS MADWOMAN! Shouted Yayuki.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY GET UP AND GET DRESSED WE GOT SCHOOL TO GO TO!

"OKAY IF WE DO THAT WILL YOU STOP?"

"YES I WILL!"

"FINE SAKURA GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET READY WHILE I DO THE SAME OKAY?"

"HAI YAYU-CHAN!"

Finally the screaming stopped and ten minutes later came down Tenten, Sakura and Yayuki.

"Hey why the hell were you screaming at 7 in the morning?" asked Naruto. "Because you baka these two lazy asses don't like to get up and go to school." Answered Tenten. "Excuse me. Lazy asses I think you're confusing us with pineapple head over there." Said Yayuki pointing to Shikamaru who's only response was a grunt.

After they ate breakfast they all headed to the garage to find three cars all with a gorgeous 'Y' on them. Yayuki smirked and got into the white hummer along with the girls but there weren't any door handles. All there was was a card scan. Yayuki scanned her key card allowing access to the house and all the doors on the hummer opened she and the girls got in but stopped when they saw the boys.

"Um hello how are we supposed to get to school?" asked Shikamaru. "Take the car you used to get your stuff here yesterday or would you rather walk lazy ass?" answered Ino. They were about to laugh when a limo pulled up on front and the boys all piled in. "My ride what you think 'no-chest' like it?"Said a smug Hitomi. "You can take your limo tell hell with you Itorashi, when I personally send you there." Hitomi smirked and got in along with his friends while Yayuki pulled out of the garage and drove to school.

X In Class X

After about 20 minutes of waiting Kakashi poofed in with one of the most evil smirks you would ever see but no one noticed. "Class today I will pass around this sheet of paper and you will sign it if you want to be in the talent show next month okay?" After that was said Yayuki texted the girls and told them to sign up with her they all texted back okay but had no idea the boys saw the text. That's when they decided that Sakura and her friends would be their targets and to make it more fun they all signed up for the talent show too.

After everyone signed up Kakashi gave them their weakly assignment. "Okay now for your monthly couples' assignment. You must learn everything you can about your partner and I will give you a test about it at the end of the month. If you fail to answer more than 6 correct your grade will drop 10% so try not to get it wrong okay. Now on with today's lesson."

The girls couldn't believe this. They have to tell their secrets to the popular 5, it's a living hell. Now on to what the boys are thinking.

X Naruto's POV X

'Man now I have to learn stuff about her? Like I want to, I'd rather commit suicide but if I learn more about her I'm bound to find her deepest fears and can use it against her. Sweet. Hm I wonder if she likes ramen?'.

X Neji's POV X

'Ugh now I gotta spend time with this pyrotechnic and learn about her. Hm but that means I can find out her deepest fears I mean after all she is my target to take care of so maybe this won't be so bad after all. Interesting'.

X Shikamaru's POV X

'How troublesome I have to learn more about her. But if I learn about her I can eventually use it against her. And maybe she'll even tell me a little about her friends and their secrets. And if she does I guess all blondes are dumb after all. How troublesome.'

X Sasuke's POV X

'Hn. I gotta learn more about the pinkette and her secrets. As if I could actually care about her? But since she is my target and you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

X Hitomi's POV X

'Wow now I have to learn about no-chest over there. Maybe I can learn why she dresses like a dude. Maybe she's lesbian and is dressed like that to get a girl I mean she shows no interest in boys what so ever. Or maybe she dresses like that so no one thinks that she doesn't have a chest. Either way I'll know more about her and will use it against her.'

X Normal POV X

Before class was dismissed for lunch Kakashi said that from now on they have to eat lunch with their partners like a married couple does. Some of the boys were cool with it but all of the fan girls felt their hearts break at the thought of having the loser 5 sit next to their future husbands. And no fan girl was more upset than Karin, a red head with an attitude and an obsessive love for Sasuke. She walked up to Sakura during lunch and told her to move.

"Move yourself Karin we don't like the hideous view of your face in me and my girls' light." Answered Yayuki. Karin walked right up to Yayuki and cursed her out. "What did you just say lesbian? I thought I was talking to nerdy over there not a lesbian slut?" Yayuki had it she got up from the table and slapped Karin across the face. SMACK! Everyone tuned toward them to see Karin holding her face and Yayuki's hand on the other side of it where she left it after she smacked her. "Listen Karin I don't care what you call me, but don't you ever call me a lesbian slut. Because I am not lesbian or a slut so you wanna call somebody that call you, your friends or your mother that because when you call me that it's a lie but when you call them that it's the truth. Now get out of my sight." After that was said Karin just flicked her off and walked away while Yayuki sat done. "OMG Yayu-chan I can't believe you just did that!" shouted Ino. "Yeah girl that was hard core. But I'm glad you did it cause Karin had it coming sooner or later." Said Tenten. "Thanks for doing that Yayuki you really saved me." Thanked Sakura. "Y-you're so b-brave Yayu-chan. I w-wish I was m-more like y-you." Praised Hinata. "Wow but why'd you have to slap her you could've just told her off?" asked Naruto. "Thanks guys and your welcome Saku-chan but Naruto the reason I slapped her was because I couldn't stand Karin from the moment I laid my eyes on her and I could just tell that eventually I would slap her for something she did or said." she replied. After lunch was over Hitomi and the guys had a new respect for Yayuki and learned that she would be the hardest to crack and boy did they love a challenge.

X At home X

After school was over they all went home and piled into the living room to learn more about each other that way they won't have to worry about it over the month. They would do this once a week to stay fresh and ahead of the game and they did this by playing truth or truth.

Sasuke was up first. "Okay guys what's your favorite type of music? I like rock and heavy metal." Naruto said he liked rock. Neji said he didn't like music at all. Shikamaru said he like calming music and Hitomi said he liked rock, pop and hip hop. For the girls Sakura liked pop, Ino like glam-rock, Hinata liked jazz, Tenten like heavy metal and Yayuki said that she liked pretty much all types of music.

Naruto's question was, "What's your favorite food? I love ramen." "Dobe Kakashi will never ask that. Being the perv he is he'll ask perverted questions." "You're right teme I wanna change my question?" "Fine but make it quick dobe." "Okay my question is…. Have you ever gotten a hickey? My answer is yes." "Yes dobe." "How troublesome but yes." "Yeah whatever." "Hm yes." When it was the girl's turn they all blushed except Tenten but they all answered no except for Yayuki. "What's this no-chest got a hickey before? Who was the guy and why?" asked Hitomi. "None of your business ass."

Next was Shikamaru. "Hm my question is have you ever kissed a girl? And my answer is yes." "Yep." "Duh lazy ass." "Yeah yeah whatever." "Hm yes." When it was the girl's turn they all glared at Shikamaru and said " NO DUMBASS!"

Neji asked the next question. "Hm my question is…. Do you have any 'experience'? And my answer is yes." All the boys answered yes but when it got to the girls they all blushed including Tenten. Ino answered first and she said yes. "I knew it you are a pig after all Ino-pig." "Oh come on it was one time." "Who was it pig?" "You're ex forehead." Sakura practically lunged at Ino only to be stopped by Hinata. The boys smirked at this. New info to use. The rest of the girls answered no except Yayuki. When she said it she frowned and almost cried. The girls knew why but the boys just had to ask. "Why are you crying?" asked Shikamaru. Yayuki stayed silent and nodded her head to Sakura while Ino and Hinata hugged her and Tenten held her tightly crying. "If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?" they nodded and Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "When Yayuki was 12, she was walking home from school when she was pulled into an alley by a stranger. He started touching her and would hit her if she complained. He made her give him a blowjob but right before he took her virginity Deidara and his friends beat up the man while Konan held on to her crying form. That's why they all consider her a sister and protect her especially Itachi, Sasuke, because he held himself responsible because he was supposed to walk with her home but couldn't because of detention. She doesn't have any scars or bruises from that day but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have the memories of it. So now that you guys know please don't tell anyone. And just because she has experience doesn't mean she ever wanted it." The guys couldn't believe it but at the same time felt sad for her. Sasuke felt so bad for yelling at her when Itachi said that he considered her a sister without knowing why. But know that he knew he wished that he didn't yell and curse her.

After a few minutes Yayuki stopped crying and regained her normal composure. And Hitomi asked the next question. "Okay my question is… have you ever bought sexy lingerie? Of course this question is for the girls only because it's obvious that we guys never did so girls if you'd please?" the girls glared daggers at him but answered anyway. "Yes I did but they dared me to do it." Said Ino pointing at the girls. "No I never did and we never dared Ino-pig she just said that because she wanted a stupid reason to try and act sexy. Pfft if she ever could." Said Sakura and Ino only glared daggers. "Liar Sakura we all did even Yayuki. Remember we took pictures and hid them in the box." "Ino why the hell did you tell them about the box?" asked Tenten. "Because… well…um… I guess it just slipped out. Ooops." "Ooops isn't enough Ino. Now they'll try to find the box. I knew we should've burned those pictures but noooooo you guys wanted to remember what your sixteen year old bodies looked like." Said Yayuki. "Oh come on Yayu-chan you didn't protest when we did it." "Actually I did but you guys said that if I protested you would put the pictures on the internet." The boys couldn't believe it. Somewhere in this house was an entire box full of sexy pictures of them. They had to find that box. So they all got up and headed towards the girls elevator.

Yayuki stopped and saw the boys were gone but then she thought of why and she blushed a deep red and informed the girls. "Girls the guys are gone. They're trying to find the box with our pictures in them. They'll see what I actually look like we can't let that happen." (Remember Yayuki hides her true body from them for safety reasons that include her past. So right now she is wearing baggy clothes, a hat and dark glasses. Oh and this is what she always wears except for when she is with the girls all alone or is sleeping.) "Right to the elevators."

X With the boys X

The guys reached the girl's penthouse and started looking for the box. They didn't know what it looked like but if they found a suspicious box, they would open it and look for the pictures. They searched forever until Shikamaru called them towards him. He opened a black box with 'Naisho' written in deep red. They were about to look in when the girls showed up. They quickly closed the box and started running. Yayuki got the box and ran to the elevator there she went to the girls only spa and used her key card to get in. she got a plastic bag and put the box in it but checking first that all the pictures were faced down. Luckily they were. She then closed the box, but it in the bag, tied it into a tight knot and put it in the bottom of the mud bath. After that was done she washed her hands away of the evidence and joined the girls upstairs.

X Three weeks later X

It was finally the end of the month and the big test was coming up. All the girls woke up earlier than usual and got dressed. The boys were already downstairs waiting for their breakfast. They all had smirks on their faces which Tenten found suspicious. Once they were all downstairs they made breakfast for themselves. "Hey aren't you girls gonna make us breakfast?" asked Naruto. "Why should we?" answered Hinata. "Because you're supposed to be our wives and last time I checked wives make breakfast for their husbands." Said Sasuke. "Fine what do you want?" asked Sakura. Just then Yayuki came down. "Hey Yayuki can you help us our husbands want us to make them breakfast the lazy asses." Said Ino. Yayuki glared at Hitomi but shook her head. Three minutes later the boys were all eating omelets that Yayuki made. "You know this is pretty good. Almost better than ramen." Said Naruto. "Thanks but don't get too used to it I'm not cooking for no one except me and my friends and last time I checked we aren't friends at all blondy." "Whatever we don't wanna get food poisoning from your next meal anyway no-chest." "Please the only poisonous thing in this house is you and your friends ego Itorashi." After that was odne they all drove to school and the test begun.

X One hour later X

During the test they were asked 10 questions about their partner and while they all passed it were still pretty scary to them on how much they know about each other but they let it go because starting next month preparations for the talent show will begin. And they all wanted nothing but to beat the other competitors including their partners.

Finally. This was the longest chapter ever. But it was so worth it. Okay next chapter is all about the talent show and Yayuki's true body will be revealed and when that happens things start to heat up between them but at the same time pranks are unleashed. This took two days to write but I'm sure that you'll love it and are just anxious about the next chapter. Oh and I need a song for the girls to perform and for the boys to perform so that's when you step in. tell me which songs you think you want them to do and I'll check out the video on YouTube and if I like the song I'll put it in the story along with the reviewer's screen name. Okay so good bye and if you're an author good luck.

-Chibi Star Vamp


	5. Talent Shows and Lust

Hey! Chapter 5 is here! (Clapping and cheering along with confetti) I know that I should take a break but … I wanted to continue so badly cause I enjoy writing this story so much that it's not even funny anymore (not that it was but you know). Okay this will be one of my favorite chapters to put up because it has the talent show, Yayuki's body is revealed, things start to heat up, pranks unfold etc. I so hope that you guys will enjoy this as much as I do and I'm going to work on a new story inspired by one fanfic that I read. So here's chapter 5 of Hokage High.

Disclaimer: Do not own blahblahblah wish I did blahblahblah but don't: (.

X Three days later X

After the test Kakashi-sensei let them start practicing on what they were going to do for the talent show. Most girls joined to impress the popular 5 but our girls joined to beat the snot out of their so-called husbands plus they wanted to hold this over them every day of their lives and believe me they will.

"Talent Show?" said Yuksi, (You remember her, little talking wolf pup in Yayuki's bag. Yeah I forgot to put her in the last story because I forgot but whatever. On with the story and sorry) that's what you guys are practicing for?" "Yes because we wanna beat those idiots' asses and show them who the real losers are." Said Ino. "Plus Yayuki wants a big audience to show everyone that she's not really flat chested and never was." Said Sakura, "Yeah and what better way to do that but in the talent show by dancing sexily?" questioned Yayuki. "Well I wanna help what can I do?" "Oh I got it. Yuksi go spy on the boys and see what they're doing and report to us immediately got it?" "Yes Yayuki." "Good girl and if you come back successful there're a few of your favorite homemade treats in it for you okay?" "Really? Thanks. I won't fail you guys I'll be back soon." "Okay and be careful!" "Got it!" "Now," said Hinata "Where were we?"

X With Yuksi X

Yuksi was sniffing out the boy's scent when she smelt Hoto, Hitomi's wolf cub. She hid in the shadows but his scent was getting stronger and that meant that he was closer. 'Hoto's around here somewhere so I better be careful or I'll fail. I won't let that happen.' Meanwhile Hoto smelt Yuksi and was trying to find out why she was here and so he hid in the shadows. Eventually Hoto caught Yuksi off guard.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I could ask you the same thing." "I asked you first." "I asked you second." That's when Hoto lunged at Yuksi and they started to fight. Yayuki heard it and ran to find Yuksi covered in blood. "Omygod Yuksi are you okay?" She said nothing and that's when Yayuki heard footsteps coming closer and she ran back to their room carrying Yuksi but what she didn't know was that someone caught a glimpse of her real hair.

X With the Guys X

After Hitomi picked up Hoto he went back to where the guys were practicing. "Hey guys can I ask you a question?" "What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Exactly how long is that Hinata girl's hair?" "I don't know mid-length why?"Asked Naruto. "Because when I ran to see what all the noise was about I saw a girl with long black hair running the opposite direction." "Hm well maybe it was Yayuki's hair or maybe Hinata folds half her hair up to make it mid-length I mean it could be a possibility." "Maybe your right but if that's Yayuki's hair then what does the rest of her body look like?" "Let's find out after the talent show we got work to do. But maybe you should sneak up to her room in the morning and make up a lame excuse like you were trying to wake her up and see what she actually looks like? But take a picture with your cell okay?"Said Shikamaru. "Maybe but do you think it'll work I mean if it does we could totally use it against her and her friends." "Oh it'll work meanwhile we'll do the same to the other girls and catch them in their sleeping forms."Said Neji. "Alright we got a plan now back to work." Said Hitomi. And they resumed their practice.

X With the girls X

Meanwhile while the boys were talking Yayuki was busy tending to Yuksi's wounds. 'Man if she doesn't recover soon it's my entire fault.' Thought Yayuki with saddened eyes. Just then Yuksi opened up her chocolate brown wolf eyes and yawned. "Yuksi are you okay?" "Hai. Demo where am I?" "You're in our room. I was tending to your wounds while the girls are down stairs baking the treats. Even though you didn't get the info I thought that it would be a good 'Thanks for the hard work' treat.' "Arigato Yayuki-chan but I did get some info." "Really what was it?" "On my way to the boys I ran into Hoto I think he was ordered to spy on you girls like you asked me to." "Interesting good work Yuksi. Now how about I clean your fur of all the blood on you?" "I would really like that. Thanks."

While Yayuki was cleaning Yuksi's fur the girls came back upstairs and went into Yayuki's room with the homemade treats. "Hey Yayuki you in here we have Yuksi's treats ready. Is she awake?" yelled Tenten. "Yeah I'm washing her fur in the bathroom set the treats on my bed please and can you girls stay in here I have something to tell you." "Kay." Ten minutes later Yayuki came back in with a clean and dry Yuksi smiling. After she was set down on her master's bed and began eating the treats, Yayuki spoke.

"Girls before Yuksi was hurt she ran into Hoto." "Who's Hoto?" asked Hinata. "Hoto is Hitomi's wolf cub. They're exactly alike in personality and attitude. Plus he can also speak like Yuksi." "Hitomi has a wolf cub too?" "Yeah in second grade while we were on a scavenger hunt we found them and hid them in our backpacks." "You and Hitomi were friends in second grade?" "No we were just scavenger hunt partners." "Okay I get it continue." "Thanks. Now as I was saying Yuksi thinks Hoto was sent by Hitomi to spy on us like I asked her to do. I for one think she's right. Hitomi would do something like that. But the point is from now one we practice in the girls' only gym okay?" "Okay now we should get some sleep we got school tomorrow." Said Ino. "Right see you girls tomorrow good night." Said Tenten. "Goodnight." They all replied back.

X The next morning at 6am X

The boys all woke up early and went silently into the girls penthouse once inside they each located the girls room who they were assigned and readied their camera phones. "Ready?" whispered Hitomi. "Ready." they replied back. They carefully opened the girls' room to see sleeping forms in their beds. Once they crept up to the beds they tried to lift the sheets but were shocked to see pillows. "What the hell? There's no one there only a pillow here! Where are they?" said Sasuke. "Same her they must be downstairs fully dressed eating. Ugh come on guys let's see if we can get another hour of sleep." Said Naruto. Once back in their rooms the boys sat on their beds which felt unusually more comfortable to sleep in. but they ignored it and fell asleep in their school clothes.

X One hour later X

Once they woke up at 7am they all headed downstairs to see the girls looking at them, then each other and starting to laugh. "What the hell's so funny?" asked Neji. "Nice clothes what you slept in snow tonight?" said Tenten. "What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru. "Have you guys looked in the mirror lately? You like half of a snowman" said Ino. And with that all the girls exited the room laughing with Yayuki giving Hitomi a smug look. That's when they took a good look at each other and saw that their entire bodies were covered in whip cream. "What the hell? Who did this?" shouted Hitomi. They went into the living room to see the girls watching TV. "Which one of you did this?" asked Naruto. "We all did. While you guys were trying to take a picture of our sleeping forms." Said Ino. "We put whipped cream all over your beds." Said Sakura. "B-because you t-tr-tried to sp-spy on what we-we're doing for th-the talent sh-show." Said Hinata. "So we thought that we'd pull a prank on you." Said Tenten. "But were surprised to find you gone. Oh and we know about your plan because we heard you talking about it on your way back to your rooms." Finished Yayuki.

"If I were you I'd start washing because school starts in half an hour. So.. bye!" Said Ino. And with that all the girls headed for school with Yuksi at Yayuki's side. "I can't believe they did that." Said Sasuke, "We have to get them back but much harder than what we originally planned as their first prank." Said Shikamaru. "And we will but not now we got the talent show next week. But right now let's go clean up before we're late to school." Said Hitomi. "Right come on let's go." Said Neji. And with that they cleaned up and headed to school.

X Night of the Talent Show X

It was finally talent show night. Everyone was there even the Akatsuki (in this fic they're good guys just so you know okay) were there to support Yayuki and her friends. Finally the lights dimmed and Tsunadae came out with a microphone in her hand. "Hello and welcome to Hokage High's annual Talent Show. We have many great acts tonight and I will be the hostess Principal Tsunadae. And now for the first act of the evening." Everyone cheered and after 8 acts it was down to two more. Finally it was Hitomi and the guys turn and they did Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Finally it was the girls turn and for them I'll write their full performance.

California Girls by Katy Perry

The lights dimmed and 5 girls stepped out in trench coats with matching hats. The music started.

CD: Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey.

Yayuki: I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be somethin' in the water. Sippin' gin and juice. Laying underneath the palm trees (undone). The boys. Break their necks. Try'na creep a little sneak peek (at us).

Tenten: You could travel the world. But nothing comes close. To the Golden Coast. Once you party with us. You'll be falling in love. Oooooh oh oooooh.

(They undid the cloaks and took off the hats before they sang the next line. Everyone was shocked to see Yayuki. First she wasn't flat chested in fact she was probably the biggest of all the female students and teachers. Next she had long black hair that reached the floor, with highlights that kept changing colors. And third she had so many curves in all the right and perfect places. Every boy started drooling so much that a small puddle started to form.)

Tenten and Yayuki: California girls. We're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes. Bikinis on top. Sun-kissed hot. We'll melt your Popsicle. Oooooh oh oooooh.

California girls. We're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce. We got it on lock. Westcoast represent. Now put your hands up. Oooooh oh oooooh.

Ino: Sex on the beach. We don't mind sand in our Stilettos. We freak. In my Jeep. Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh).

Sakura: You could travel the world. But nothing comes close. To the Golden Coast. Once you party with us. You'll be falling in love. Oooooh oh oooooh.

Ino and Sakura: California girls. We're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes. Bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin. So hot. We'll melt your Popsicle. Oooooh oh oooooh.

California gurls. We're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce. We got it on lock. Westcoast represent. Now put your hands up. Oooooh oh oooooh.

CD: Toned, tanned. Fit and ready. Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy. Wild, wild Westcoast. These are the girls I love the most. I mean the ones. I mean like she's the one. Kiss her. Touch her. Squeeze her buns.

The girl's a freak. She drives a Jeep and lives on the beach .I'm okay. I won't play. I love the Bay. Just like I love L.A. Venice Beach. And Palm Springs. Summertime is everything.

Homeboys Hangin' out. All that ass. Hangin' out .Bikinis, tankinis, martinis. No weenies. Just a king. And a queen-ie. Katy my lady (Yeah). You're lookin'here baby (Uh huh). I'm all up on you. 'Cause you representin' California (Ohhh yeahh).

(During that the girls were dancing according to what the lyrics were saying. During this their partners were staring on each of them. All the boys drooled except their partners who only kept watching.)

Hinata and Yayuki: California gurls. We're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes. Bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin. So hot. We'll melt your Popsicle. Oooooh oh oooooh .

California gurls. We're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce. We got it on lock. Westcoast represent. (Westcoast, Westcoast). Now put your hands up. Oooooh oh oooooh.

CD: (Californiaaa, Californiaaa). California girls man. I wish they all could be. California girls. (Californiaaa). I really wish. You all could be. California girls. (Californiaaa, girls).

End song

The song was finally over and everyone cheered. Mostly boys whistled and some girls just glared but the nice ones clapped. They waved and walked off the stage to see what their partners thought.

"So what you guys think?" said Yayuki. They all stared at her and Hitomi was the first to speak. "So this is what you actually look like? Eh. It was a fine performance but I doubt you'll win. Just one question are you going to stop dressing like a dude?" "No Hitomi I'm going to stay dressed like a guy now that people know what I look like. Of course I'll start dressing like a girl baka. And we will so win Hitomi because no one can resist hot girls dancing in sexy outfits." Just then Deidara and his friends showed up. "Nii-san!" "How you doing Yayuki-chan great performance." "Arigato and fine. Demo what are you doing here?" "We came to cheer you on but were surprised to see you dancing and singing in normal clothes." Said Itachi. "You better not be fucking complaining bastard. Because I for one fucking enjoyed it." said Hidan. "Of course you did it's the closest you've ever gotten to see a woman dance for you without you paying her to." Said Sasori. "Fuck you man." "Alright shut up. I have just one question Yayuki." "Yes nii-san?" "Who picked out the outfits?" "Oh Konan did she sent me pictures of them, the store location, how much they each cause and who wears what during the performance." " No wonder you were so eager to get here." Said Pein. "Well I wanted to see what my little sis and her friends looked like. Is that a crime?" "No just warn us first next time." "Alright." "Guys we better head back to our seats so they can announce the winner." Said Itachi. "Okay later imouto." "Bye nii-san see you soon."

Five minutes later Tsunadae came back on stage. "Alright now would all candidates please come up on stage?" they all lined up according to who performed first. "Now I will announce the winners." Everyone went silent and time stood still. She opened the envelope and stayed silent. People shouted 'READ IT ALREADY' obviously anxious to find out who won. She read the names and everyone was shocked. "It's a tie between Yayuki's and Hitomi's group." They all cheered and the girls waved while the guys smirked. Yayuki cast a cold glare at Hitomi who only smirked while looking at her body. The talent show ended and everyone went home.

X The next morning X

After everyone woke up the boys went into the kitchen to find Yayuki listening to Music through her head phones and making breakfast for her and the girls. While she was dancing and singing the song the boys heard some of the words. "I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. When I'm not with my girls I always get a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me."

The guys sat down at the table while Sakura spoke. "Hey Yayu-chan?" she paused the song and looked at Sakura. "Yeah Saku-chan?" "What song are you listening to?" "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Cascada why do you ask?" "Isn't it your ringtone?" "Yeah it fits my personality don't you think." "Mhmhm."

The boys left to go set up for the girl's surprise prank but none of them bothered to ask.

X At school X

When the girls arrived at school they were surprised to find no one was in the halls. When the stepped through the doors they shrieked. A bucket of cold water fell on them and their stuff. But while they stomped to class Hinata spoke. "Wait are we really going into class all wet?" "Like hell we are if they want to wet us, then we'll stay wet and they'll get soaked too." Said Yayuki. "Nice plan that way their prank backfires on them." Said Ino. "Yeah. It also teaches them to not mess with us again." Said Sakura. "Oh I am going to freaking love this." Said Tenten.

X In class X

The boys heard a shriek come down the halls and they all smirked while Naruto laughed. Everyone turned to him but regained focus when Kakashi poofed in the class. "Good morning class today we will be …" he was interrupted when the door was opened and in stepped five soaking wet girls. Most of the guys laid their eyes on Yayuki. She was wearing a camoflouge colored hat with ' Army Girl' written in diamonds. The hat had pink in some of the camoflouge. She also wore matching pants that were a bit baggy but fit her nicely, and a bubble gum pink t-shirt that had a heart with camoflouge in it and said 'Just because I'm cute dosen't mean you should fight.' The shirt became see-through because of the water and you could see some of her lacy black bra. Finally a mad as hell expression on her face directed at Hitomi and the guys. Many of the guys started drooling at her new appearance especially since her very long hair that reached the floor made her look like amazing. They all said 'Hi' to Kakashi and went to their seats. There they started to ring some of the water onto their desks including their partners. "Hey watch it what the hell are you doing?" said Shikamaru. "We're drying ourselves off what does it look like we're doing?" "It looks like you're trying to wet us too." Said Sasuke. "Exactly." Said Sakura. "But why are you doing it here?" said Hitomi. "Because your prank, your water, our payback." With that said they all sat done and Yayuki told Yuksi to go ask the nurse for 5 towels cause they were soaking wet from a prank. When Yuksi returned they began drying off and handed the towels to their partners. "Why are you doing this?" said Neji. "Because as much as we hate you we don't like to be soaking wet and neither do you so dry off." "Thanks" said Naruto. "You're welcome." Said Hinata.

After that episode everyone continued their day until lunch.

X Lunch X

While everyone was eating, Karin went up to them. "Oh hi Karin. What you want me to slap you again? Because if that's it I would love to." Said Yayuki. "NO! I just want to know what stupid game are you trying to play?" "What do you mean red?" "You think you can just come here, slap me and think I'm gonna stand for it? Well I'm not! And as for you Sakura, watch it." Before she left Sasuke spoke to her. "Karin." "Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said with hearts in her eyes. "Back off." "Eh. What?" "I said back off. Don't do anything and get it in your head that I will never like you or ask you to be my girlfriend. So you can take those silly dreams and got to hell." Karin stayed silent and when it finally sunk in she started crying and ran off. "Why did you do that?" asked Sakura. "Because you did something nice for us today and now it's our turn." "Thanks." "Don't mention it."

At the end of the day everyone piled into Yayuki's car including the boys and she drove them all home.

X Home X

Once home she went into the living room and laid on the couch. Hitomi watched her with a solemn expression but I smirk. They all watched a moving when Yayuki fell off the couch. "Ah good morning guys." "Morning it's 8pm." "Really? You sure?" "Yes. Unless the moon means day and the sun means night. If that's the case we're all late for school." "Hmp. Screw you Hitomi." "Sure. Wanna join?" Yayuki's only response was a blush and the streaks in her hair turned Blush pink.

"Ne Yayu-chan?" "Yes Hina-chan?" "Why did the streaks in your hair suddenly change color? In fact they change a different color every second." Everyone nodded and turned to Yayuki. "The reason that happens is because that's my bloodline limit. My streaks, eyes and nails change a different color. But the streaks change a color at the same time, and so my eyes and nails except my nails change color together and my eyes change colors together. And the only time that they're all the same color is when I set myself on a certain emotion like mad or upset." "Wow that's pretty cool." Said Naruto. "Thanks."

When everyone was hungry Sasuke and Sakura volunteered to get the snacks. "Why did you volunteer to help me Sasuke?" asked Sakura but her only response was Sasuke kissing her on the lips. At first she was completely shocked but then she found herself kissing her back. After a minute they parted. "Because I kinda like you." "Okay that's cool." Said Sakura with a red face. They started kissing again but were stopped when Yayuki shouted to hurry up. They stopped and came back out with popcorn chips and soda. "What took so long?" said Ino. 'Sorry I couldn't find the popcorn." Said Sakura. "Yayuki aren't you going to eat?" she asked her. "Nope I'm fine." "Liar you just wanna eat candy like you always do." Said Yuksi. "I do not!" "Then what's in the bag?" "What bag?" The one behind your back." "Nothing!" "Give it!" Yuksi and Yayuki started fighting for the bag and eventually Yuksi won and she opened the Bag. "Aha I knew it candy!" "Give it back!" "No you'll get fat if you eat it all!" "No I won't!" "You're right. Your breasts will get bigger!" "So let them!" that's when Yayuki realized what she said and put her hands over her mouth and blushed deeply. And sure enough her streaks, nails and eyes changed the same color as her blush.

That's when Hitomi realized that Yayuki was cute and that he probably liked her. He also guessed the guys started to like the girls too and made a plan to meet up with them later and come up with a plan to make the girls theirs and theirs only.

Chapter 5 is done. Hope you like it. Also what you guys think of Yayuki's body and bloodline limit I rather like it. Okay next chapter things get more intense when Yayuki starts to sneak out at 5am and no one sees her for over a week. When they find out her secret the boys start to go after the girls. But they still pull pranks on them. But now their favorites are ones that make them super sticky or make their clothes cling to their bodies and show of their curves. Okay so read and review. Oh and if you're an author good luck.

Chibi Star Vamp


	6. Yayuki's Secret Part 1

Finally! Chapter 6 yahooo! I know that you guys must love me for this and as I said before I will be taking your requests. So I update soon and this one is full of pranks. Now in this chapter Yayuki keeps sneaking out at 5am everyday for the past week. And eventually she doesn't even come to school anymore. And the gang tries to find out what she's hiding. So hope you enjoy it and remember I do take fun requests or ideas so don't be shy. Just don't change the entire story it's mine not yours.

Disclaimer: Usually disclaimer applies.

X 5am X

Yayuki woke up and gathered all her stuff into her gym bag. And all her school stuff into her backpack. She silently woke up Yuksi and made her departure with a few of Yuksi's treats in her bag. She left a note for the girls. She headed down towards the kitchen got a chocolate pop tart (don't you just love those? They're snacks on the go that don't need heating) and headed to the garage. She silently pulled the car out, closed the garage and drove off.

X 7am X

Two hours after Yayuki left she hadn't returned. Tenten was shocked to not find her in her bed. She went downstairs in the kitchen. "Hey guys have any of you seen Yayuki? I can't find her anywhere and Yuksi's missing too." "Nope. But I think she left a note on the fridge or something." Said Naruto. "Thanks." She walked over to the fridge found the note and read it out loud.

"Dear roomies,

Went to school early today because of overdo undone project. See you at school and don't worry I have Yuksi with me so I'm perfectly safe.

XOXOXO Yayuki."

"Look she drew a chibi version of herself winking and doing the peace sign with Yuksi on her head." Said Tenten. "Cute." Said Sakura. "Anyway we better head off or we'll be late. We can talk to Yayuki during lunch come on let's go." Said Ino. All the guys and girls piled into the hummer that could hold 16 and Tenten drove to school.

X School X

When they arrived at school they were shocked to not find Yayuki's car parked there. "I thought she said she was at school?" said Sakura. "Well maybe she parked up front?" said Sasuke. "You're right we shouldn't worry too much about it." "Wow since when do you two agree so much teme?" "We only agreed on one thing dobe. And it's not a big deal now come on we got school." They all headed inside and after half an hour waiting in home room there was no sign of Yayuki. They started to get worried. Kakashi then appeared in front of the class and said his usual greeting and started to hand out last week's home work. "Hm. Where's Yayuki?" "We don't know she said that she came to school to hand in an over-do project but her car wasn't up front and we haven't seen her all day." Said Tenten. "Well when she gets here tell her Tsunadae wishes to speak to her and please give her the work she missed and her graded homework." "Hai Kakashi-sensei." Said Hitomi.

X With Yayuki X

Meanwhile Yayuki was on her way to school when she realized how late she was. She was gonna get detention for this and she looked a mess. Once she arrived at school she headed to the girl's bathroom. She took of her sweatshirt, pants and t-shirt. She quickly got a pair of clothes and accessories that she picked out for school last night and put it in.

She wore a white tank top with a red white-striped jacket that showed her curves off gorgeously zipped up to her breasts and lowered the size of her breasts by an inch. She also wore a red miniskirt that went down to her thighs. White leggings and red shoes with white stripes on them with white socks. She also had on star white hoop earrings and a red headband. After she packed all her gym clothes in her gym bag, she went to the girl's locker room and stuffed her bag in there. She left Yuksi there so she could get some extra sleep and guard her stuff. Luckily the locker was full sized so Yuksi was at the top and her stuff at the bottom. And just in case she wanted a snack she left a bowl of treats with some milk in the customized shelf that she built for her and lined with purple fur. Yuksi also had a little bed for her there and a touch light at the side of each level. Yayuki closed the locker door, locked it and Ran to class with her backpack.

X In class X

Kakashi was writing down a formula when the door opened to reveal Yayuki. She looked sexy as always and the boys couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have her as their girlfriend. "Zan'nen watashi wa okurete" said Yayuki. "It's okay take your seat and copy Hitomi's notes on the class. When she sat down Kakashi called her name. "Hai Kakashi-sensei?" "Tsunadae would like to see you in the principal's office." "Thanks for telling me. Be right back!" and with that she left the room once again giving a sad smile to her friends who only gave her worried glances.

'Man the first time in the entire day that I get to see her and she leaves! I have to find out what's going on. But first I have to ask the guys if they like the other girls and tell them to keep pulling pranks except make them ones that get the girls sticky or make their clothes cling to their bodies to show off their curves.' Thought Hitomi. And with that he fell asleep because there was no reason for him to stay awake. I mean Yayuki's gone and he already knows this stuff.

X With Yayuki X

She was walking into the principal's office when tsunadae told her to sit down. Then a woman that looked German with a stiff face and her hair pulled up into a tight bun stepped in. "Miss Hirukazi-sensei what are you doing here?" "Miss Hirukaze is here because she will be spending all her time in this school week training with her like you did this morning." "Your principal has given me permission to take you out of school for the whole week just to practice." "What? But what about my grades auntie Tsunadae?" "You will be given automatic 100s because that's the grade you gotten." "But what about the couples' assignment?" "Kakashi will postpone them until next week after your recital." "And my friends? They're gonna get suspicious." "I will tell them to not worry. That you're just my personal assistant for the week and they might not see you." "Thanks auntie Tsunadae. When do we leave Miss Hirukaze-sensei?" "Grab your training things and backpack and we can go." "Okay. I'll be right back."

Yayuki exited and went to get her backpack that she left in class. She knocked and then entered. They all glanced at her as she got her bag, told Kakashi something, he nodded and she left. As if she was a ghost. She then went to her gym locker and found Yuksi awake. "Yayuki-chan what are you doing?" "Miss Hirukaze-sensei came to pick us up. We won't be back in school for the rest of the week and auntie Tsunadae has already taken care of everything." "Oh. I get it so you're packing up all my stuff to go?" "Yep just in case you get tired, hungry, thirsty or sleepy." "Arigato, but we better leave now." "You're right. Everything's packed. Let's go." Yuksi jumped into Yayuki's arms and she walked them back to the principal's office. "We're ready Miss Hirukaze-sensei." "Ah I see you brought the pup. Such a well behaved pet and so helpful too." "Arigato." "We better move out. You take your car and I take mine." "Hai. Bai bai auntie-Tsunadae." "Bai Yayuki-chan and Yuksi-chan." And with that they got into their separate cars and drove off to practice.

X Lunch X

"I miss Yayuki-chan. She's been acting so weird lately." Said Ino. "You're right and when she came in she didn't even bother to say 'Hi'. She left, came back and then left again. And without a single word said to us." Said Tenten. "I hope she's not in any trouble." Said Hinata. "I know she may be brave and strong and have Yuksi with her but she can't do everything by herself. Still why is she keeping secrets from us? Her best friends. What do you guys think?" said Sakura. "Why do you ask our opinions?"Said Hitomi. "Because I know you guys are suspicious about her too. And no one is more suspicious than you." "I don't really care how she acts or what she does. I just care that she doesn't make me fail the project." "Well I'm a bit curious myself. I mean she may be keeping secrets but no one can be able to hide it for that long." "Well she was able to hide what she really looks like until the Talent Show." Said Sasuke. "That girl's just a big pile of troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru. "Why would I care I don't even talk to her." "You know it's weird Yayuki's like all of us." Said Sakura. "What do you mean?" said Sasuke. "I mean that she has all of our attitudes and puts it into her style and yet she doesn't trust us." "Hn. Maybe she never trusted you in the first place." "Well actually she did. I mean the first day we moved into the house we went swimming in the girls' only pool and she showed us her real body and face." "I remember that." Said Ino. "She had on that white two piece that had a golden 'Y' in the middle of her chest and rainbow colored ruffles. She looked so cute and innocent." "Yeah which means she does trust us." Said Tenten. "Sooo," said Naruto. "What did she look like in the two piece?" "That's none of your business perv." Said Hinata.

"Whoa you just called me a perv. I thought you were too shy.?" "I may be shy but that doesn't mean that I can't be mean and defensive when I wanted to." "Guys can I talk to you alone for a second in the halls?" said HItomi. "Why?" asked Shikamaru. "It's a private matter." "Very well come on guys." And with that the boys left the girls to eat alone until they came back. "I wonder what that was about?" "Pig you're so nosy sometimes." "Still."

X With the guys X

"Guys I know you're starting to like the girls. I can see it in your eyes whenever you talk to the one that you were assigned to." Said Hitomi. "Yeah so?" said Naruto. "You can't tell them or show it for that matter Naruto unless you're certain that they like you back." "Hn. Fine. Can we go now?" "Yes." "Wait a sec Hitomi." Said Neji. "What?" "You like Yayuki don't you?" "Yes and if I didn't I would be gay which I'm not. As much as I hate the chick, I can't deny that I'm not attracted to her." "More like her body and how she dresses now." "Yeah I mean did you see what she was wearing in class? That was a very hot look for her." Said Naruto. "Whatever let's go." They went back to the girls ate lunch and when it was time for class, they headed back.

All except for Sasuke, who disappeared and Sakura who had to go get something from her locker. While she was walking to her locker she was pulled into the stair well. She tried to knock out the person but was surprised and happy to see red sharingan eyes. "Sasuke-kun don't do that." "Sorry but I have to talk to you." "Okay what is it?" except he didn't talk he just made out with her and she back. They kept kissing for five minutes until they realized they would be late. "I don't care the guys always know that I like being late for class." "But the girls know that I don't like to be late and if I stay here any longer they'll get suspicious of me." "Fine you go back. I'll be there in five minutes but you owe me when we get home." She blushed but said "Fine but nothing too sexual I'm still not ready." "Okay now go." "Kay bye." She left and came back in the class. Ten minutes later Sasuke showed up forgetting he was supposed to be back in 5 minutes ago he sat down next to Sakura and ignored everyone except his friends and the pinkette.

Sakura was pissed at Sasuke but was flashed out of that when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from…. Karin! 'How the hell did she get my number?' it said 'Skank stay away from my Sasuke-kun or the next time in gym you won't be around to flirt with him anymore.' Sakura texted 'I don't flirt with the Uchiha, I don't even like him! Take him if you want I don't care.' Five minutes passed and Karin texted back 'You don't then what's this?' and under it was a picture of her and Sasuke kissing in the stairwell. 'How the hell did you get that?' Two minutes passed. 'I have my ways now stay away from Sasuke or I'll show your friends this picture. And what would they say if found out that you had a crush on someone who's supposed to be your enemy?' 'Fine I'll do whatever you want. I'll stay away from Sasuke.' Her only reply was a 'Good girl.' Sakura couldn't believe it she was being black mailed by Karin of all people. She didn't say a word to Sasuke or her friends just simple things. How long would this go on?

X 3 days later X

It was 5am and Yayuki was sneaking out again. Everything was fine until she got to the kitchen. She flicked on the lights and saw Hitomi and Hoto staring at her and Yuksi. "Ahhh! Hitomi what are you guys doing this early in the morning?" "We could ask you the same thing. Where are you going?" "That's none of your business." "Maybe but don't you think your friends should know?" "I left them a note on my bed." "That won't do you any good. They all think that you don't trust them anymore." "Why would they think that?" "You sneak off early in the morning and you don't come to school. You keep your room locked and you don't even speak to them. I don't know about you but if I was them I would think that you didn't trust me too." "I'm sorry they feel that way but I can't tell them." "And why not?" "Because I can't! I wish I could but I can't!" when she said that she was crying. Obviously it was hurting her too to know that she can't talk with her friends and tell them her secret. Hitomi walked up to her cupped her chin and wiped the tears off with his thumb. "Yayuki you shouldn't keep this a secret for long." By then she stopped crying and looked up at him. He was so close to her she could feel the air coming out of his nose. But she was too mesmerized by his eyes to care. They weren't cold like before, they were filled with compassion that seemed to suck her in. "And I won't. Not until it's over." He smiled a genuine smile. She felt a light blush on her face and was sure her body did too. She came closer to his face and kissed him. At first it was a sweet one but then it became more intense. She pulled back with a heavy blush and saddened eyes. She pulled her body away from his grabbed her stuff and muttered a 'sorry' to him before leaving with Yuksi. "You like her so much don't you?" said Hoto. "Yeah and I'm sure you started to like Yuksi a lot more than usual?" "Yeah. But you have to hide it better." "Oh and an emotionless expression on my face after she pulled back wasn't a good cover up?" "It was but you shouldn't have kissed her in the first place." "Whatever."

X With Yayuki X

She was currently practicing when she remembered that today she had gym. And what better way to get in shape than have gym? She went up to Miss Hirukaze. "Miss Hirukaze-sensei." "Yes Yayuki?" "Is it okay if I go to school today to have Gym? I think it would be a great way to strengthen my muscles for the recital." "You are right. Exercise is very important. Why not? What time do you have Gym sweetheart?" "At 12 o'clock Miss Hirukaze-sensei." "Perfect timing you have to exercise from 12 to 1 anyway. So I'll inform the principal that you'll show up for Gym. How long is it?" "Forty-five minutes. Which gives me an extra 15 minutes to wash up and get back here." "Perfect. Now go back to your training and at a quarter to twelve you may stop, back your stuff and go to your school for gym." Yayuki's face lit up. Now she could speak with the girls. "Arigato Miss Hirukaze-sensei." And she went back to training.

X Gym X

When it was time for gym all the kids who had it started to head over there. The girls and guys were surprised to see Yayuki waiting for them sitting on the bleachers with her face in her hands. "YAYUKIE-CHAN!" the girls shouted while the guys looked in her direction. She stood up and waved at them before running over to them. That's when they were able to see what she was wearing. A deep blue tube top that reached an inch above you belly button giving a perfect view of her belly ring. With one of those have jackets that went down two inched below her breasts and a pair of jeans that were a smidge baggy but looked like normal jeans.

"Yayuki-chan what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "I'm waiting for you guys. Auntie Tsunadae let me take a break as her assistant long enough to have gym and spend time with you guys." Then her eyes saddened. "I'm sorry that you guys think I don't trust you. I do but I'm just so busy that I barely have time to sleep. So when I can I lock my doors so that I can be sure no one disturbs me." "It's okay. We're just glad that we can finally see your face again and hear your voice." "Wait how did you know that we thought you didn't trust us?" asked Ino. "Yeah did someone tell you?" asked Tenten. Yayuki lowered her head so no one could see her blush after remembering what took place in the kitchen 7 hours ago. But she knew that they could tell she was blushing because of her bloodline limit. "Y-you could say that." Looking at her nervous appearance and hearing her stutter made Hitomi smirk to know that he was the cause of it. "Yayuki why are you blushing?" asked Hinata. "Yeah I never saw you blush this red before unless a boy's involved." said Ino. Then something clicked in her head. "Oh I see. A boy is involved. So what did he do? Did he kiss you?" she blushed deeper. "If he did was he a good kisser oh and was he majorly a hottie?" Yayuki couldn't take it so she put her head up and looked Ino dead in the eyes and then she put her finger up to her lips and winked. "Na-i-sho." "That's not fair Yayu-chan tell me!" shouted Ino. "No!" said Yayuki dead flat. "Then I'll make you!" "How?" "I'll tell them about the you-know-what?" "Huh?" "You know the incident with you-know-who." She turned white. "You wouldn't." "I would." "Huh fine. I'll tell you. But no telling anyone of them got it." "I got it." She whispered something in Ino's ear and Ino just had a shocked expression on her face. "My god Yayu-chan you never told me that happened." "That's because it happened three days ago idiot." "And why the hell didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to." "So did you accept?" "No why would I?"

After that they walked to the bleachers when Hitomi walked alongside Yayuki. You told her what actually happened?" she blushed a light pink. "No she's use it against me in a fight. So I made something up." "Cool. Oh and by the way you tasted sweet." She blushed deeper and stopped walking. "Yayu-chan hurry up!" shouted Ino. "Huh? Oh! Coming!"

After they all sat down Gai-sensei came in. "Good morning class today we will work on our martial arts skills. Four people will spar this week. Alright so today's will be Karin vs. Sakura and Yayuki vs. Minamo." People couldn't believe it they had to go up against the captain and co-captain of the fan girls club. They got up and stood next to each other. The other two did the same. "I'm gonna love this." Said Minamo. "I'll teach you to flirt with my future husband." "What the hell are you talking about slut?" asked Yayuki. "I don't flirt with Hitomi. You're just saying that because you see me as a threat to your fake happy ever after with him." "Bring it on! And I don't see you as a threat at all!" "Then why the hell do you hate me so much?" "Grrrrrrr Fuck You!"

"Alright class the fight will be begin in 3...2...1...GO!" That's when Minamo and Karin lunged at Yayuki and Sakura. Yayuki was able to doge but Sakura got pinned down by Karin. Karin had Sakura by her arm but she flipped her onto her back and pulled her leg up like a wrestler. Karin was weak so when Sakura did that she immediately gave up. With Minamo it was another story. She and Yayuki were going at it like cat and dog. Minamo tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but Yayuki got her by the leg and started to slam her into the floor. Left, right, left, right and release. "Damn Yayuki's a good fighter." Said Naruto. "Oh you bet. This one time in kindergarten some little boy started to pick on Hinata and Yayuki put him in a cast without people knowing who did it." Said Ino. "I remember that. She said if the boy didn't tell who did it to him she would be his partner for the next field trip." Said Tenen. "He didn't tell so she could be his partner? That's lame." Said Neji. "To you maybe but Yayuki has always been insanely pretty and a major seductress since she was a baby." Said Sakura.

Meanwhile with the fight Minato had Yayuki by her hair and was choking her. Yayuki was struggling but then remembered that the more you struggle the quicker the air gets out. She calmed down and then opened them to reveal a dark shade of red and so were her highlights and nails. "Oh man Yayuki's gone dark red." Said Hinata. "Why is that bad exactly?" asked Shikamaru. "Because it means she's super mad! The darker the red, the madder she is. Until it reaches blood red and all she wants to do is kill her or watch her bleed." Said Ino.

Yayuki lifted her body and was able to put her legs around Minamo's neck. And using all her lower body strength, she was able to flip Minamo on her back releasing her neck. Minamo had her eyes closed which Yayuki assumed as a way to tell her that she won. But when she started to head back to the bleachers Minamo got up and headed straight for her kunai in hand. Yayuki turned around and jumped just in time to doge it then she crouched on the ground and was able to deliver a low kick to Minamo's legs making her fall. Yayuki grabbed the hand with the kunai and positioned it at the pressure point in her neck. "I win."

"Alright that's the end of the fight. Sakura and Yayuki win." "Yay! You rocked it Yayu-chan!" said Ino. "Yeah how did you get so flexible? I didn't even think that was possible." Said Tenten. "You're a great fighter as always Yayu-chan." Said Hinata. "You were awesome Yayuki! I'm glad you beat that Minamo. Now her and her fan girl crew know not to mess with us unless they wanna go through you." Said Sakura. Yayuki looked at them with sad eyes. "Arigato minna demo I have to go." "What do you mean?" said Naruto. Just then Yayuki's cell phone rang and Yuksi brought it to her. "Arigato Yuksi." "Hello. Hai. Hai. I'm on my way." "Guys I have to go. See you when I see you." And with that Yayuki and Yuksi left. And who knows when they will see her again.

"Why does she keep leaving?" said Ino. "And every time she does she looks so sad and her colors are grey blue." Said Sakura. "I wish she would tell us what's going on." Said Hinata. Then Hinata's phone rang with a message. "Eh. It's from Yayu-chan." "What does it say?" asked Naruto. "It says 'Hina-chan and minna gomenasai for leaving so soon. I wish I could stay and talk but Tsunadae has me up to my neck in stuff to do. And none of it includes something at school. Hope to see you soon

-Yayuki and Yuksi'".

"She does miss us." Said Sakura. "I'm glad she hasn't traded us for new friends." Said Tenten. "Oh come on you guys. Who could be better friends than us to Yayuki?" asked Ino. "Her nii-san, Sasuke's brother and their friends Ino." Said HInata. "Oh yeah I forgot about them. I mean they're older and cooler plus they all love her and treat her as a sister even though they aren't related at all." "You girls sulk too much. I'm outta here." Said Naruto. "Hn. Me too." Said Sasuke. "Wait but aren't you guys curious too?" asked Sakura. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "I mean what if Yayuki's hiding a secret from us that she doesn't want us to know. And that secret comes with major consequences?" "Why should we care?" asked Sasuke. "Because believe it or not you guys are warming up to Yayuki and she to you. I doubt it's just her looks. Like her love of food. Intelligence, fighting skills, her attitude and her simple nature. She has a part of us in her that makes her good friends with us and now you. So please help us figure out her secret?" "What do you guys think?" asked Naruto. "I have to say I'm a bit curious myself as to her strange attitude all of a sudden." Said Neji. "Alright we'll do it." Said Hitomi. "But exactly how if you haven't noticed she's practically never around?" "Easy," said Ino, "We'll ask the one group of people she would go to in case of trouble her nii-san and friends."

Yay chapter six is gone. I mean done. This is just part one next is part two which reveals a major shocker! Also the other day I was looking up Japanese words and found out rainbow in Japanese is 'Niji'. And I thought that it sounded a lot like Neji. So then I was thinking what if the creator of Naruto got Neji's name form the Japanese word for rainbow? Wouldn't that be weird and cool at the same time because his name's sake is nothing like his personality? So tell me what you think and as always I'm open to suggestions. So good bye and if you're an author good luck.

Chibi star Vamp


	7. Yayuki's Secret Part 2

Hey! Um… I know you must hate me for taking so long to update but I was working on my other story. Those of you who've added me to their faves should know about it. It's called 'Seductress Assassins.' If you don't know about it, then check it out. Okay so please don't hate me. I'm making it up to you by adding this new chapter and shining some light on Yayuki's secret. So hope you love it.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Just my characters that I made up and plot.

They walked up the porch to Deidara's apartment. Ino knocked on the door and waited. After 10 seconds of waiting she had enough and started yelling. "COME TO THE DOOR LAZY ASS WE NEED ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS NOW!" three seconds later the door opened up to reveal a pissed off Deidara. There was a crash and he turned away from the kids. "Dammit Tobi stop breaking stuff!" he turned back to them after he heard a bonk and a thud on the floor. 'Sounds like Itachi knocked him out for me.' He then returned his attention to the kids at the door.

"What are you guys doing her," he started and then lowered his head to Ino, "And why are you shouting and calling me a lazy ass?" Ino just glared. "We need some answers about Yayuki. And since she considers you and your friends family more than us, then you should know why she's acting so weird." Deidara just stared at them then led them in. he shut the door and walked into the living room. He found Tobi on the floor, and then looked at Itachi who was watching T.V. The others came in and sat down on the couch across from him. The rest of the Akastsuki looked at the younger children.

"What are they doing here?" asked Pein with Konan in his lap. "They're here because they want to know why little imouto-chan is acting so strange." Answered Deidara. "They think we know why?" asked Itachi. "Well you should since Yayuki considers all of you family and probably goes to you about her problems first before us." Answered Sasuke with a snarl and glare at his older brother.

"You're as irritable as ever little brother. If I didn't know you well enough then I'd think you'd have the hots for Yayuki. But then again maybe I don't know you well enough." Said Itachi. Everyone looked at Sasuke who only glared at his big brother stronger. "I guess you don't know me well enough because I don't have the hots for Yayuki." He replied with a bored expression on his face. Itachi just smirked. "If you don't like her you're gay." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What I mean is," started Itachi, "That Yayuki's probably the hottest girl alive. Rumor has it that she can turn a gay guy straight. And a straight girl lesbian. So saying that you, Sasuke, don't think in the least bit that she's attractive is like admitting that you're gay."

The room was silent. Everyone waited for Sasuke's reply. Then the door opened but no one noticed. "Shut up. First of all I'm not gay. Second why the hell do you care? And third I'll admit that she's hot and probably has those stupid powers but I don't like her because she's not my type." Yayuki walked in the room. "What are you guys doing here? And who's not your type Sasuke? Also nii-san I think I left my skateboard here last night. Do you know where it is?" "Hm. I don't think so. Check under my bed it could be there." Said Deidara. "Wait wasn't Tobi riding a skate board today?" asked Pein. "Yeah and didn't the little fucker smash it?" said Hidan.

Yayuki's streaks changed red. You could feel her intense gaze on Tobi. "You. Smashed. My. Skate. Board?" said Yayuki. "I didn't know it was yours. I just found it while looking under Deidara's bed for my yoyo." Answered Tobi nervously. Everyone looked at Yayuki who at first seemed to start calming down. She walked over to Tobi with an innocent smile on her face and then leaned against his ear. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" At first Tobi was in shock then he looked at Yayuki. "You have 3 seconds to run." She said. Tobi looked around and when he got off the couch Yayuki said, "3!"

Tobi made a run for it but couldn't get very far. Yayuki jumped on his back and had him on the floor. Hidan took out his video camera and started taping all of it. "Hidan what the hell are you doing?" asked Deidara. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing. I'm fucking videotaping this shit to put on the web. It's fucking hilarious. Damn this girl can fight." Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Yayuki-chan stop right now." Said Yuksi. "Why should I?" "Because you can't kill Tobi. He needs to at least buy you a new board." "He can't." "Why not?" "That board costs $100,000. It was made with pure gold. And nii-san gave it to me on my 13th birthday! It's important to me and he smashed it!"

"Whoa how'd you buy that board Deidara?" asked Pein. "I bought it by asking my parents." "And they agreed?" asked Hidan. "Yeah why wouldn't they. I mean Yayuki's like a daughter to them." "Gomen Yayuki-chan I didn't know! Ahhh my leg!" shouted Tobi.

Yayuki got up and formed her hands in a circle. Her streaks turned chakra green and a ball of chakra formed in her hands. She smoothed it out making it look like bandages and placed it around Tobi's leg, arm and head. She got up, "There that should heal you up as if nothing happened," she said with a warm smile but then it grew dark, "But the next time you break my stuff I won't go easy on you. Got it Tobi!" "Yes ma'am." Responded Tobi. She calmed down, smiled and then helped him up and sit down on the couch. Yayuki then looked at the rest of the people in the room and something occurred to her. "Why are you guys here?" she asked pointing to her room mates.

Ino stood up, "We wanted to know why you've been acting so weird lately Yayu-chan. And we came here thinking he would know the answer." She said pointing at Deidara. Yayuki looked at her with a bored expression on her face. "Well you won't get any answers. I've got to go. Bye nii-san! Bye guys!" and she left the house. Ino's face grew bright red. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST DID THAT! THAT GIRL IS SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES. I MEAN DID YOU SEE HER FACE IT LOOKED COMPLETELY BORED AND UNITRESTED! THE CHICK LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS PART OF THE UCHIHA CLAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

'Ino's right. She did look like she was part of our clan. What am I thinking? She's not my type. All though she could be my type.' "What are you thinking about little brother?" asked Itachi. Sasuke glared at him. "That's none of you business Itachi." Itachi smirked, "You know blondie's right. Yayuki did look like she was an Uchiha. It's amazing isn't it?" "Hn."

"Guys maybe we should go, I mean we won't find answers here anyway. And I bet Yayuki made them swear not to tell us. And seeing how she beat up Tobi over there they might not want to test her at all." Said Sakura. "You're right. Hey Yayuki left her bag and stuff here. Maybe we should look through it?" Said Tenten. Yayuki came back in the room. "I left my stuff." She said with the same emotionless voice. When she got down she cluched her stomach. "Imouto-chan are you okay?" asked Deidara. "I'm fine. I've just been working too hard that's it. Anyway I'll see you when I can." She got her stuff and Yuksi then left.

"She's such a liar sometimes." Said Deidara. "She only does that because she doesn't want us to worry and considering her current situation, it'll only make things worse." Said Konan. "I'll go with her, she may not know it but she needs me." And with that Konan left the room to go with Yayuki. "Why does Konan get to go?" asked Tobi. "Because she needs a sister figure with her right now and Konan's the only one." Said Pein.

"Um.. Do you guys know any way to cheer her up?" asked Hinata. They all looked at her. A light blush appeared on Hinata's face. "Sometimes going out makes her really happy." Said Itachi. "You should try that. Especially the beach. Imouto-chan loves the feel of the water and serenity of the beach." Said Deidara. "That's perfect we'll take her to the beach on Sunday!" said Ino with fire in her eyes. Tenten sweat dropped. "But Ino-chan it's November. The beach is too cold." Ino sagged and became depressed. "All hope is lost." She said. "Now now Ino-chan," said Hinata patting her back. "There's got to be another way to cheer up Yayuki-chan." She said. Ino lifted her head up and stood up bright and tall. Then she got a sly look on her face. "One word: shopping." Everyone stared at her for a moment. "Ino-pig that's a great idea. Yayu-chan loves shopping. It'll cheer her up if we take her shopping on Sunday. Then she could where her cutest outfit to school. It'll boost her confidence." Said Sakura. "One problem with your master plan pinky," said Neji. "How do we know she'll even go to school or have time to go shopping with you girls?" "What do you mean 'us girls'?" asked Tenten. "I mean we're not going and never will. Spending an entire day shopping with you girls is hell. Even if we are project partners we won't be seen in public with you losers." He replied.

Everything was silent. Neji stared at Tenten and she back. They were practically about to fight. "Guys we should go it's already 11 o'clock and we have school tomorrow." Said Sakura. They all looked at the clock and started to leave. Deidara got up and walked them out. As they all left Deidara put his hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "Listen take good care of my little sis. Cause if anything happens to her, it's on your head." "Why my head?" asked Hitomi. "Because you're her partner and probably the only one of those idiots besides the girls that has a rational mind." Hitomi looked at him. Then a bored glare appeared on his face. "Whatever." He turned around and left. Deidara closed the door behind him and as he went walking to the kitchen he fell.

"What the hell?" then he looked on the floor and there was Yayuki's board. "Wait if it was in the kitchen the whole time, then…" a flashback appeared in Deidara's head.

X Flashback X

Deidara just came home from practicing at the skate park. "Nii-san you in here?" asked Yayuki. "Yeah I'm in my room." He heard footsteps. Then Yayuki appeared at the door. "Ne, nii-san can you take me somewhere?" she asked. "Why don't you take your car?" "I didn't want the girls to know where I am. So I left the car and locked my room. I put a sign on the door that says 'Studying. Do not disturb unless extremely important. And a fashion emergency is not important Ino.'" Deidara laughed. "Sure where to?" "I'll tell you on the way out." She exited the room and Deidara put down his board and kicked it under his bed. He closed his door, got his keys and drove off with Yayuki. Forgetting to lock the door.

X End Flashback X

A vein popped up on his forehead. 'If Yayuki's board is here, that means Tobi smashed mine. If he thinks Yayuki's beating was bad he better be ready to go to the emergency room after he takes a beating from the one who taught her to fight.'

"Itachi-teme in about five minutes call the ambulance." Screamed Deidara. "Why should I?" responded Itachi. "Because Tobi's about to end up in the hospital!" the only thing people could her was screaming, begging, crashes and ambulance sirens.

X The next day X

Everyone was up and in the kitchen eating. "Maybe we shouldn't go to school?" said Ino, "We're all too tired and nothing's gonna happen." Everyone just made noises to signal that they agreed. "Okay then it's settled. We won't go to school today. I'll be in my room sleeping if you need me." She was about to leave when Sakura called her name. "Ino-pig we have to go to school it'll seem suspicious if we don't." said Sakura. Ino looked at her and slumped "You're right. Let's go."

They all piled into the cars. The boys decided they were getting too close and took the limo, while the girls took one of the cars in the garage that said 'G' ('G' means for the girls. Yayuki's parents don't want her cars getting ruined so the parents of the girls put their money together and bought two cars and sprayed the letter 'G' on them).

At school everyone was called in for an assembly. Tsunadae came out with Jiraya at her side. She gave the perv one hard glare warning him that if he tries anything it'll be worse than the time he tried to do 'research' on his book and did it by spying on her and Shizune while they were in the hot springs. He gave her a nervous look then a smile and Tsunadae turned her back to him. "I've called you all here today because we have some problems with dress code in the school." Everyone started talking and Tsunadae put her hand up to silence them. "Many of the girls tend to dress provocative. And many of the guys like to show their underwear which no one wants to see. So I asked Jiraya to design a suitable uniform for the school using the school colors, red, black, blue and white."

"Thank you Tsunadae," started Jiraya as he pushed Tsunadae out of the way. "The uniforms I designed have an exquisite taste but still look like uniforms. I have asked two models to wear them and it will show up on the movie screen behind us." The white screen came down and Tsunadae plugged in a video camera to the projector and handed it to Asuma. He clicked record and pointed it at Jiraiya. Jiraiya's picture showed up on the screen allowing everyone to see him.

"Now that everything's set up I will ask the models to come out." Karin came out wearing a white shirt with a dark blue blazer and skirt. Of course since she's a slut the skirt was higher, the jacket was open and the first 3 buttons of the shirt were un-buttoned. 'This will make Sasuke-kun love me. Seeing how sexy I look in the uniform.' She thought. The boy came out wearing the exact same thing except with pants (of course) and a tie.

"Starting next week you all have to wear this, all though girls, you are not allowed to wear it like Karin is. Got it?" said Tsunadae. "Hai!" replied the girls and some of the boys groaned. "You have to purchase the uniform from Shizune and wear them on Monday. You can also buy them on the school site where it will be delivered to your house on the next day. Now go to class." Everyone started leaving.

X In Class X

Kakashi was writing on the board when a woman with an uptight face and bun on her head walked in. she whispered something in Kakashi's ear and he nodded. "Class this is Miss Hirukaze, she has kindly invited us to go watch the performance being held tomorrow at 5pm. Tsunadae has told her that all of us will go. Apparently attendance is mandatory." They all sighed and went back to work.

"What awful children. Not a proper bone in them, unlike my protégé." Said Miss Hirukaze. Then Kakashi snapped his fingers. "That's right I forgot to tell them about your two protégés. Minna listen up." All of the class looked up at him. "We will also see Miss Hirukaze's two best protégés in the recital. So I want all of you dressed and ready to go by 4 o'clock. And if you're not here Tsunadae will hunt you down," then his voice lowered, "And god knows what she'll do." Everyone shivered at the thought of what their principal would do to them if they weren't here by 4 o'clock. Miss Hirukaze spoke up.

"My protégés have requested that you sit in the front rows of the show where you can get a close up on them. Yayuki entered the room. "Miss Hirukaze-sama Tsunadae wishes to speak to you." She said. "Very well please escort me to the Principal's office young lady." Yayuki nodded. "Hai, Miss Hirukaze-sama." They left the room. No one saw what Yayuki was wearing. But they were a bit over whelmed by the way she looked. She had her hair up in a messy bun and what looked like a gray track suit on.

X At home X

When the girls and guys arrived at home they were surprised to heard loud music coming from the living room. Yayuki was on the couch reading Breaking Dawn. "Yayuki-chan!" shouted Ino. No response. She tried again but louder. "YAYUKI-CHAN!" still no response. Ino had it she walked right up to Yayuki and made her look up at her. Yayuki smiled, but her book down and paused the music. "When did you guys get here?" "No the question is when did you get here?" said Ino.

"I got here after I took Miss Hirukaze to Tsunadae's office. Tsunadae said I need to rest up because I have to get to the show earlier than usual. I have to get the tickets, assign the seats, go over the program, assign the lunch; it's a lot of crap to be done. Which is why I have to be there by 6 o'clock." "Okay well at least this time you told us. I'm glad." Said Ino. She hugged Yayuki. The door bell rang. "I'll get that." Said Yayuki.

She opened the door and saw the Akatsuki there minus Tobi. "Hey nii-san, guys, come in." she let them in and they went to the living room. The rest of the guys were there playing video games while the girls were gossiping and talking. "Guys we have company." Said Yayuki. They all looked up and saw the Akatsuki. "What are you doing here?" said Sasuke. "Always the one with the most hospitality, aren't you Sasuke?" said Itachi. "Hn." Itachi just chuckled.

"Neh, nii-san koko de yatte iru koto?" Asked Yayuki. "Well remember when you thought Tobi smashed your board?" said Deidara. "Hmpf." Was Yayuki's answer. "It turns out Tobi smashed mines." Then he raised his hand into a fist and a vein popped in his head. "I sent the little creep to the hospital for that." Yayuki laughed a soft, sweet laugh that everyone loved. "So then where's mine?" asked Yayuki. "Right here." Answered Deidara with a gold board in his hand. "My board, arigato nii-san!" said Yayuki as he hugged him. "No problem." Was his only response. Yayuki pulled away so are you guys gonna stay a while, we can show you around the house if you want." Said Yayuki. "Sure why not." Said Pein.

"Awesome we take Konan guys can show the rest of you around." Said Yayuki. "But I don't wanna give a tour and I'm not either." Said Sasuke with a heavy glare. Yayuki walked up to him and stared him down. "You're showing them around chicken ass unless you want your fan girl crew breaking down that door. And then I'll show them the way to your penthouse on the top floor. You wouldn't want that would you Uchiha?" said Yayuki with a smug look on her face.

"Hn. Fine." Said Sasuke. Yayuki smirked and then gathered Konan and the girls. "Where to first?" she asked. "How about…?" started Sakura. "…the pool!" finished Ino. "The pool, what do you think Konan?" asked Yayuki. "I'd love to take a soak in the pool but I don't have a bathing suit." Said Konan. "We have a mess of bathing suits I'm sure one of them can fit you. Come on." Said Tenten. And the girls left to go to the pool.

The boys on the other hand were still thinking. "Wait why don't we go to the pool also and spy on the girls?" asked Naruto. "Dobe, that's a perverted thought. Besides they'll probably go to the girls only pool. And you need a girl key card to get in." "Sheesh teme you sound gay as ever." Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head. "I'm not gay, got it!" "Whatever you say Sasuke." Said Hitomi.

"You guys are fucking boring. I'd rather be with Yayuki's group instead of you damn shitheads." Said Hidan. "I'd have to agree with Hidan you guys are as lively as Tobi when he's incapacitated." Said Deidara. "Maybe we should just leave." Said Itachi. Then there was giggling. "Ah Ino-chan get off of me haha." They all knew that was Yayuki's voice, then they all sighed. "Whatever I'm going to the game room, see you idiots later." Said Hitomi. "Game room? You guys have a game room and we're waiting here?" said Deidara. "You guys are idiots, come on I'll take you to the game room. Come on Hoto." Said Hitomi.

Once they were at the game room, they could still hear the girls splashing. Then they heard footsteps and a door closed. "I guess they stopped." Said Pein. The door opened and in entered Yayuki. She was wearing a dark green tank top that reached 2 inches above her belly button that said 'Gēmā no shōjo' with a chibi girl playing video games at the bottom. She also had on shorts that went down to her knees in a dark blue color. She also had on varies accessories like her belly ring, bracelet and earrings.

She walked up to Naruto. "Naruto can I play?" she asked. Naruto did a spit take. "What?" Yayuki did an annoyed pose with her hands on her hips. "I asked if I could play." "Are you crazy girls can't play video games." "Oh really check the high scores for that game." "Fine." Naruto went to the high scores list and all the boys gathered around him and Yayuki. Naruto was shocked the first five names on the top high score list were the girls'. And Yayuki's was number one!

"See I told you girls can play video games, now can I play?" "Hell no," started Naruto, "You probably hacked into the game system and made yours first." Yayuki just flipped her hair. "Please if you think that's the case, then play me. And if you win, I hacked the system but if I win, I used natural born skill." Naruto nodded and Yayuki hopped the couch and sat down right next to him. Naruto handed her a controller, "Here you can use this." "No thanks I have my own." She pulled out a white and silver controller.

"No way, that's the new HD shock controller; every time you get hit you get the shock. How'd you get that?" asked Naruto with wide eyes. "Itachi-nii-san gave it to me on Monday. He said something about it being worth a mil or something." Everyone looked at Itachi, and Sasuke glared at him. "Why would you give her that and not me?" asked Sasuke. "Sure why not, I mean Yayuki does deserve it and you never did anything to deserve a gift from me. Plus I and Deidara and the guys are in a gift contest. The person who gives the best gift to Yayuki is the best big sibling."

"You guys have tons of work to do cause Konan bought me an entire new wardrobe a couple days ago. And none of it has shown up in Paris yet." Yayuki said with a smug look. "Damn Konan's good, but I'm fucking better." Said Hidan. "Keep thinking that." Said Yayuki in a low hard to hear voice, but Naruto caught it and started laughing.

"So are we gonna play or keep talking ladies?" asked Yayuki. "Yes best 5 out of 10 games." "Alright let me call my official ref and cheerleaders, Yuksi, girls it's starting." The door opened and Ino came in with a black shirt that said 'Yayuki number one in video games!' and a picture of Yayuki was done in grey. She had a mega phone in her hand. "Yayuki number one, all the guys suck! Go Yayu-chan!" then the rest of the girls and Yuksi entered with matching shirts and pompoms. "Yayu-chan! Kick his ass make him sure he never comes back. Yay Yayuki!" they all cheered.

"You're using the girls as cheerleaders?" asked Naruto. "Yeah they're my cheer squad and Yuksi's mah ref. alright let's get this ass whooping started." He nodded his head. "Oh and Naruto," "Yeah?" "Try not to get too, distracted." She said with a sly voice. Naruto just looked back and paid attention at the gaming screen.

X 20 minutes later X

"Yayu-chan you almost done?" asked Ino. "Mhm. I just have to defeat this one last boss…. And…. Done. Hellz yeah I win!" "Yayuki number one, she left Naruto in the dust goo Yayuki! Whooo!" went the cheer crew. "Well Naruto I guess I win." She said standing up, then she pinched Naruto's cheek and said in a momma baby voice, "Who's a loser to me? You are you are. Hahaha. Bai bai. Girls how about we get celebratory ice cream?" she asked them. "Yay Ice-cream!" was their only response. "Yuksi want me to bake you some treats that taste like ice-cream?" "Hai Yayuki-chan! Can I have the ones that look like ice-cream?" "Sure come on my little wolf pup we got winning to celebrate." The girls all left the room including Konan and headed towards the kitchen.

"This chick is horrible." Said Naruto. "She's not horrible, she's just skilled." Said Deidara. "It kinda makes you fucking wonder doesn't it?" asked Hidan. "What do you mean?" said Itachi. "Well doesn't it make you wonder what else she's skilled at?" said Hidan. It took everyone 30 seconds to finally sink in his words and realize what he meant. Deidara slapped him up side his head. "You will never fucking know. And I'll make sure of it too." He said with an angry glare.

"Oh come on man, she's fucking hot, probably the hottest a damn chick can ever get. I'm surprised she's still like that, innocent and not a slut. I've met hot chicks but none of them are as hot as her. Hell super models and playmates got nothing on her! Besides she's fucking 18, she'll eventually lose it by the end of the school year. Most likely on prom nite, or Valentine's Day." Said Hidan. Deidara just slapped him again but this time harder.

"You're such an over-protective brother Deidara." Said Pein. "Oh. And you guys aren't exactly wild about her losing it either are you?" he said with a smug look. When the rest stayed silent he just nodded his head. "I knew it; you want her to be that little girl we met when she was 5. That was 13 years ago and we still haven't given up the thought that she'll turn back to 5 and stay with us." There was a moment of silence when there was a crash and a scream. The guys all ran to the kitchen but were shocked at what they found.

The girls were having a food fight! Yayuki had two cans of whip cream in her hands. "Watch it Konan, I got whip cream and I'm not afraid to use it." Konan just gave her an amused look. She had two cans of chocolate fudge in her hands. "You're move." Was all she said. Yayuki gave her a smug look, shaking the two cans of whip cream in her hands. Konan did the same. "One…" started Yayuki. "Two…" continued Konan. "Three!" they both said in unison.

The hot fudge and whip cream went flying. Their clothes were already covered in ice cream treats so they didn't mind. All the girls were throwing food. Ino had a tub of ice cream in her hands, Sakura had chocolate syrup, Hinata had caramel in her hands ready to fire and Tenten had ice cream bars flying like shurikens. The guys just looked on. Hidan videotaped them having the food fight. Hey hot girls throwing food at each other is an awesome video. Finally when they were out of weaponry they started tackling each other. Yayuki took Konan, Sakura took Ino and Hinata had Tenten. When they finally got tired they all rested on the floor. But eventually got up when they saw the guys. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"You guys look awful!" said Yayuki. "You don't look so good yourself Yayuki." Said Konan in between laughs. They all stopped when they realized the boys were still there. "Who started the food fight…" started Deidara but Hidan cut him off. "And why the hell didn't you fucking call me?" the girls all looked at each other and pointed at the other. "Uhhh…. She did! No she did. Hehehe." They all said in unison. "Fine let me explain." Said Yayuki.

X Flashback X

"Ino-chan what do you want on yours?" asked Yayuki. "Whip cream please." "You love whip cream on everything don't you pig?" said Sakura. "You bet I freaking do!" and they all started laughing. "That's strange." Said Yayuki. "What's strange?" asked Yuksi. "The whip cream won't come out." She said squeezing the bottle. When the whip cream came out instead of landing on the ice cream, it landed on Ino. "You did that on purpose!" shouted Ino. "I did not it was an accident." Said Yayuki. Ino took a scoop of Ice cream in her hand and threw it. Yayuki dodged but it ended on Konan. Konan then threw some hot fudge on Ino and at landed on Hinata and Sakura. They both threw caramel only to have it land on Tenten. Yuksi knew how this was gonna end. So she hid under the table to not get her fur dirty. "Ok. I see where this is going…." Started Tenten. "It's on bitches!" Was the next thing Tenten said before the food started to fly.

X End Flashback X

"So that's how it happened. So I guess you could say… it's all Ino's fault!" said Yayuki pointing at Ino. "What? Is not you started it!" "I did not! You over-reacted to it!" "I'm about to knock you out." "Please Ino the only knock you're good at is getting knocked up." Ino couldn't believe it. Neither the rest of the girls. "Hell yeah chick fight!" said Hidan. Who was still videotaping. Naruto joined in with him.

"At least I don't have a huge stack of birth control pills under my bed!" said Ino. Now it was Yayuki's turn to be speechless. The guys looked at her. She only smiled nervously. "You're taking birth control pills?" said Deidara. "Nii-san you got it wrong. You see they make your skin nicer and help regulate my 'monthly friend' so it doesn't come to visit at horrible times." She said waving her hands in front of her chest. "Trust me I'm still pure, the girls and I spend every waking moment together. And they know I'm still good but if I did lose it I would tell them. Right girls?" said Yayuki looking at them waiting for an answer. They all nodded their heads. "Yeah, besides if Yayuki did lose it she would be like glowing!" said Ino. "Ino you're not making it better." Said Sakura.

Yayuki stayed quiet. She couldn't speak up. She knew how much the Akatsuki hated the thought of her growing up. And learning that she takes birth control pills, isn't helping that situation. She finally spoke up. "Nii-san you have to believe me, I'm still innocent." She said with sad eyes. That look was killing the Akatsuki guys inside. The thought of them making Yayuki said could send any man into an early grave. "Deidara she's telling the truth. I can see it in her eyes, Yayuki's not a liar. And she only gets this sad when she's accused of something she didn't do or hasn't done." Said Pein.

"He's right. Besides out of all of us, she probably wants you to believe her the most." Said Itachi. "Yeah you're right Itachi. And I do believe her, because who knows Yayuki better than us?" Said Deidara. Yayuki's face lit up and her eyes, nails and streaks turned sunny yellow. "Arigato nii-san." She was about to give him a hug before she realized she was still sticky. We should go clean up. But first where's Yuksi?" asked Yayuki. "Yayuki-chan I'm over here." They all turned to see Yuksi coming out under the table. "Why were you there?" asked Tenten. "I was hiding because I didn't want to get my fur sticky." "Too late ." said Ino before she dumped some caramel on Yuksi. "Ino-chan!" said Yuksi. Yayuki just laughed. "Come on Yuksi let's go get you cleaned up. We'll even take a bath together like we did when I was smaller." "Arigato Yayuki-chan." Said Yuksi as she jumped into Yayuki's arms.

"You know I feel pathetic." Said Sakura. "I know, we had an ice cream fight and forgot the toppings how sad is that." Said Tenten. "We'll finish the human buffet another day girlies. Right now I wanna get clean cause I'm way too sticky." Said Ino. They all nodded and headed upstairs. Konan by Yayuki's side. As the girls entered the elevator the guys went into the living room. Naruto walked beside Hitomi. "Dude Yayuki takes birth control pills. That's awesome." He whispered. "Perv." Was Hitomi's only comment.

X One hour later X

An hour later the girls came back down stairs. They were all fully clothed and clean. They looked as if the food fight never happened. "What took so long?" asked Deidara. "Well if you'd prefer me to be covered in ice cream treats I can go to the store, buy ice cream and use the girls as snowboards and go down a mountain made of ice-cream, that way we can all be sticky again." Yayuki said. That one comment put so many ideas in their minds that they had to use all their will power to hold back. Well the guys did, the Akatsuki on the other hand didn't really care, and those comments don't bother them anymore.

"We should leave." Said Itachi. "He's right it's getting late." Said Pein. They all got up and walked to the door. "We'll see you guys next time we visit." Said Konan. "Can't wait to see you oh and Konan," "Yes Yayuki?" "The next time you're going down." "Keep dreaming that little sis. But we all know that I am the oldest of you girls and have more experience in these sort of things than you can ever imagine." "We'll see about that." She said. Then Yayuki hugged Konan. They all smiled and left the house.

Yayuki closed and locked the door. "Goodnight guys, I have to get up early tomorrow so see you at the performance." She grabbed Yuksi and went up stairs to sleep. The girls followed and the guys went to theirs.

X Next Day 5pm X

They were at the place where they would see the performance when they realized it was an ice skating rink. "We came here to see an ice skating show. Wake me up when it's done." Said Naruto putting on a sleeping mask. "You guys are so mean. Kids from our school are performing. The least you can do is watch them. Fall asleep for everyone else." Said Tenten. "Fine but I want at least 3 hours worth of sleep." Said Naruto.

They all sat down, when Yayuki came up to them and handed their tickets. She was a bit nervous today but she would get over it with music. Like she always does. She then went back stage to prepare for the competition. "Kakashi-sensei you said kids from our school would perform. But isn't this a competition?" asked Sakura. "It is, which is why it's the perfect chance to show off their skills. If they win this, they're better than most professionals were at their age."

Miss Hirukaze sat them down in the front rows. She then sat down herself next to the teachers. "I can't wait for my girls to perform. Especially the first one. She has such potential and elegance." The lights dimmed and the show began.

X Half an hour later X

After the opening performances were done it was time for the real thing. The lights dimmed and the announcer called out the next performer. "Next up from Hokage High, is Onagi,Yayuki." Naruto almost chocked on his soda. A skater stepped out but you couldn't see her face. The music started.

X Toxic by Britney Spears X

Yayuki stepped into the light. She was wearing a punk ice skating outfit. It consisted of a hot pink shirt with stripes. And a skirt that had ruffles under it. The skirt went up to her chest, 3 inches below her breasts. She also had on net leggings and boots that went up to her knees with skates at the bottom. Her hair was tied up into two pony tails and her streaks were hot pink. She also had on a skull head band that had a pink bow on the skull's head and hearts for eyes. She looked amazing. She started to skate.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
a guy like you  
should wear a warning  
it's dangerous  
I'm fallen'

Yaqui spun around so fast that it looked like she could make a tornado. She stopped and started to skate around the rink. The crew got a good look at her when she came around their corner. That's when they noticed she had headphones on. It was a way to make her calm. She would listen to the song played on the speakers and skate to the beat. That's why they call her the 'Music-skating Princess'.

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

Yaqui then performed a high jump. She spun in the air ten times and landed with perfect balance. The crowd cheered. Everyone couldn't believe that a person could do that. But none the less they all insanely cheered. Yayuki smiled but was glad she couldn't hear the cheering. While she's a good skater she doesn't like to skate in front of a crowd. So she blocks it out with music so now it's only her, the ice and the music. Just the way she wants it to be.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

_[x2]_  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

And the music ended. Everyone cheered. Especially the girls. The guys on the other hand thought they were too cool for that but none the less smiled. The next performer was Minamo. Hitomi and the guys slept through it because who wants to see a fan girl skating just to impress a guy she has no chance of getting. When her performance was done they woke up and paid attention.

X 3 hours later X

It was finally the end of the recital. All the skaters stood in a line. The girls cheered hard when they saw Yayuki. Yayuki looked at them and smiled. Minamo on the other hand was winking at Hitomi who only gave her his famous emotionless face.

The winners were announced. Minamo took second place and Yayuki first. Guys through roses, and whistled. Most of them were from the school. During her performance they all bought roses just to throw them at her when she won. Yayuki looked somewhat sad when she was called as the winner. The girls were a bit upset and worried that she looked like she was at the brink of tears.

After the award ceremony, they went to Yayuki's dress room where they found her crying. The guys were there too for their own reasons. But were also worried about her.

"Yayu-chan why are you crying?" said Hinata. "Yeah, you should be happy; you won and looked great doing it." Said Ino. Yayuki lifted her head and looked at them. Her hair was down but she still had on the head band and the clothes. "Guys you don't understand." She said. Yuksi went up to her and Yayuki hugged her tightly. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"The prize while good is sad for me." She said. "A paid vacation to a foreign country is bad? Tell me how that's bad." Said Tenten. "You don't understand Tenten. It's not exactly a vacation." She said. Everyone was now confused. Yayuki took a deep breath and looked at them with grey blue eyes. "Guys," she started with a voice that sounded like all hope was lost. "Guys, I have to move to Russia."

So here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy. So don't hate me. What do you guys think? Should I take Yayuki out of the story or keep her in it? I'll let you decide. In two weeks I'll update but I'll only take her out if I get more reviews saying she should be out of the story. Next week a new chapter of my other story will come out. Also sorry that the ice skating scene is a little sketchy. I ran out of ideas for that. Anyways hope to hear from my loyal reviewers also I'm glad that so many of you have added me to your favorites list. Until next time.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	8. Goodbye Dear Friend

Kangei e no dokusha! As you all know this week I have to update my other story. So after I did that I'm updating this one. Ii have a question for you, can you save a user account on an usb drive? I'm getting a new laptop and I don't want to re-do everything I have saved on my user account. So if anyone knows how to do that please tell me and if it works I'll write and update my fics mega-fast just for you 'kay. So enough of my babbling on with the story.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to put this? Everyone knows who I own in this story and who I don't own. But here it is… do not own story or original characters. Just the plot and Yayuki and Hitomi and their pets.

Recap: "The prize while good is sad for me." She said. "A paid vacation to a foreign country is bad? Tell me how that's bad." Said Tenten. "You don't understand Tenten. It's not exactly a vacation." She said. Everyone was now confused. Yayuki took a deep breath and looked at them with grey blue eyes. "Guys," she started with a voice that sounded like all hope was lost. "Guys, I have to move to Russia."

Everyone was in utter shock. No one could even speak. Yayuki just looked at them tears still running down her eyes. Ino stepped up. "Yayuki please tell me this is some sick joke. Or a prank. Please tell me this is an early April fool's prank. Please." Ino pleaded toward her. Yayuki just looked at her and shook her head 'no'.

That's when Ino broke out in tears. The rest of the girls joined her shortly after. They hugged Yayuki hoping that if they held her tight enough she wouldn't leave them. But that didn't do any good. Miss Hirukaze opened the door to see the girls crying and the boys with sad expressions on their faces. She walked up to the girls.

"Now, now darlings. No need to cry. This is a great opportunity for Yayuki. She'll be among the best of the best. The least you girls could do is see her off with a smile." She said. Hoping her words would stop them from crying. The girls' cries turned to sobs. They all looked at Yayuki as she got up. She looked at her skating sensei and started to wipe away her tears. "Miss Hirukaze, when do I leave?" she asked. Hoping that she could make her last day here as memorable as possible.

Her sensei looked at her with a glum expression on her uptight face. "You leave for Russia in five hours darling. I suggest you clean yourself up and start packing." Yayuki felt her heart break. Five hours left. She turned towards her friends and looked at their faces. Each of them filled with heart break. The boy's were just filled with emotionless expressions. But if you looked close enough you could see sadness in their darkened eyes.

Miss Hirukaze left the room. She could feel the tension in the air. Yayuki looked at Yuksi who was still crying. Her snow white fur looking grey. "Minna," she started. She took a deep breath and braced herself for her following words. "Anata wa watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru pakku?" that one sentence made the girls look up at her. They all nodded their heads. "Guys can you please leave? I have to change my clothes." They all looked at her and nodded.

Once the guys were out of the room, Yayuki began to change. After she changed they all went out the door to find the guys waiting for them by the cars. The girls got in Yayuki's car and the guys took a limo. And they all went home.

X In Yayuki's Room X

When they all got home they headed towards Yayuki's room. The guys went to get boxes, tape and markers to help her pack. The girls helped Yayuki pack up her stuff. None of them having the ability to speak.

As Yayuki was packing up all her stuff on her dressers into boxes she looked at the picture frame standing there. It was a picture her parents took when she was eight. Her and the girls, including Yuksi, jumping off a mini cliff into a lake. She couldn't help but cry and laugh at that memory.

X Flashback X

The girls were all 8 years old. Ino and Tenten were walking up a mini cliff and yelling at the rest of the girls to hurry up. "Come on you guys at this rate we'll never get there in time." Said Ino in her little girl voice. "I agree by the time you get up there it'll be sunset." Said Tenten. "Well forgive us for not having as much energy or strength as you two pig." Said Sakura.

Hinata and Yayuki were behind Sakura. "Hina-chan you okay?" asked Yayuki. "I'm fine Yayu-chan. But we really should hurry up." Said Hinata. Yayuki nodded. Yuksi was on top of Yayuki's head making sure they were ready for any obstacles up ahead.

They finally reached the top. "Finally you two are so slow." Said Ino. "Whatever. I'll tell my mom to be ready for the picture. Yayuki went to the are closest to her mom on the cliff. "Mom, count us off and be ready to take that picture!" she yelled. Her hands were in the form of a mega phone. Her mother looked up at her darling daughter and her friends. She looked at them and then tapped Deidara's shoulder.

"Deidara sweety, can you please take a picture of Yayuki and her friends jumping off the cliff into the lake? Maybe snap it before they reach the water. Like maybe mid-plunge?" she asked with a pleading look. He looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing , it's the least I can do for my little sis and her friends." He got the camera and started to set it up. "Thanks, you're such a good big brother to her."

They both turned towards the cliff to see Yayuki looking at them patting her foot against the big rock. "Alright sweet heart we're about to take the picture. I'll count you off while Deidara takes it!" she shouted. Yayuki told her friends and grabbed Yuksi and hugged her to her little, barely starting to develop, chest. "Okay mom!" they were getting ready to jump. started to count.

"….5….4….3….2….1….jump!" they all jumped off the mini cliff screaming with smiles on their faces. Deidara snapped the picture in mid-plunge perfectly. The girls made a giant splash in the water and once they rose, they all started laughing. Yayuki was the first to get out and got a towel. She walked over to her mother and pretend big brother.

"Can I see the picture?" she asked Deidara. He nodded and handed her the camera. She looked at the picture. She smiled. "When we get it developed I want there to be enough copy for me and my five friends." She said. "Five there're only four." Said Deidara. She shook her head. "No, there are five. I want Yuksi to have a copy too in a smaller version." She looked at her mom who started to laugh. "Sure thing sweetheart I'll go tell your dad."

As walked away. Yayuki looked at Deidara with a pout on her face. "What?" he asked. "Never say Yuksi isn't part of my friends' group. We treat her like she's human and she's my best friend. Never make that mistake again got it nii-san?" Deidara just ruffled her long black hair that reached the floor. "I got it. I promise you I'll never make that mistake again." Yayuki smiled, got on het tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks nii-san. Bye!" and she ran back into the water. She cannon balled in making Ino want to chase her.

X End memory X

By the time Yayuki finished looking at the picture, she had already cried a tear of puddles on her dresser. Yuksi had seen her looking at the picture and was snuggled up to her cheek and liking it. Trying to comfort her. "I really miss those old times. Things were much simpler back then." She said as her tears slipped down her cheek and landed on the frame.

Instead of packing it in the box, she put it on her bed. There she will pack it into her bag so it won't get broken. The guys finally showed up in the room with the rest of the stuff. Ino finished packing some of Yayuki's clothes. She was about to do the rest when Yayuki stopped her.

"Ino don't pack them all up. What am I gonna wear when I come back here during Christmas to visit?" Ino looked at her and put on a soft smile. "You're coming back to visit for every holiday aren't you?" she asked. Yayuki hugged her. "Every major holiday and spring break. Plus birthdays, even for the guys, and graduation. Also if anything happens to any of you I'll quit what I'm doing and buy a flight here as soon as possible."

Ino hugged her tighter. When she finally let go her and Yayuki were both crying. The girls all finished packing with two hours to spare. They decided to go to the den, light up the fire place and talk. The boys went too.

"Guys I want to make my last hour here as fun as possible. So how about we play truth or dare?" asked Yayuki. They all agreed. "So who wants to go first?" asked Ino. "You should go first pig." Said Sakura. "Alright. Hitomi, truth or dare?" she asked him. Hitomi looked at Ino. "Truth." He said. Ino got a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hitomi, have you ever had any sexual thoughts about one of your classmates?" Hitomi just smirked. "I won't deny it but," he looked at Yayuki with a quick glance, "I have." Hearing this, the poor girl couldn't help but hide a blush creeping up her nose. He chuckled. "Really, who?" asked Ino. "Ino, it's truth or dare, not 20 questions." Said Tenten. Ino glared at Tenten who only smiled. "Alright Hitomi it's your turn."

"Whatever. Naruto, truth or dare?" asked Hitomi. "Dare." Said Naruto with a fox grin. "Naruto I dare you to go everyday up to Christmas vacation without eating ramen." Naruto looked scared. He didn't know what to say. But he summoned up his courage. "Fine. I-i w-will." The guys chuckled while the girls just looked at each other with curious looks as if asking 'Why is a month or so without ramen hard for this guy?'

Naruto's turn was next. "Okay I pick, Yayuki!" she looked at him with a curious glance. "Yayuki, truth or dare?" She pondered with it for a few seconds. "Dare." She said. Naruto got a Grinch of a smirk on his face. "I dare you to…" He stopped to look around the room. His eyes stopped on Hitomi who was looking at the fire. Naruto said his dare. "I dare you to sit in Hitomi's lap for the rest of the game!"

This left Yayuki speechless and got Hitomi's attention. 'That bastard. He thinks I won't be able to control myself around her. He's and idiot. I find the chick attractive, not like her.' Thought Hitomi. "I won't do that dare Naruto, pick another one." Protested Yayuki. Naruto chuckled. "But you have to, or then you'll have to take off your shirt." Said Naruto. "What, that wasn't part of the game." Said Yayuki. Naruto just shrugged. "You can either sit in his lap or be shirtless." He said as if he didn't care.

Yayuki got up and walked over to Naruto and slapped him. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. "I'll do your stupid dare but the next time it's my turn you'll regret it Uzumaki." Naruto cupped his cheek and just smirked. Yayuki was wearing a black sweater and gray skirt with thick black leggings underneath. She also had on snow boots and a thick gray headband that covered her ears. Hey when you're going to Russia you better be prepared for the cold. She sat in Hitomi's lap who didn't even flinch. She had a heavy glare aimed towards Naruto and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Naruto smirked but then felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was Yayuki's turn and when a look of despair crossed his face, Yayuki smiled and evil, devious but none the less cute smile. "Naruto, dare or dare?" asked Yayuki. "What? It's truth or dare." "No for you it's dare or dare. Now pick one." Said Yayuki. Naruto sighed. "Fine I pick dare."

"Okay I dare you to auction off the extra key to your bedroom in this house on the school's fan girl website. And also a half naked picture of yourself with only a pillow covering your private area. You have to put that for auction on the website too." After she finished saying her sentence Naruto tensed. "Naruto if you don't do the dare, your head will have to be shaved." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Naruto got up and got the digital camera. He went into the living space outside the warm and toasty den and stripped down his clothes. He opened the door and asked for a pillow. The girls covered their eyes as the picture was being taken of Naruto half naked. After Naruto came back in he glared at Yayuki who only flipped her hair.

'Her hair smells like different types of flowers and sweets. I hate to think this but it kinda feels right her sitting in my lap. I wish I could wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her delicious scent. Put for now, I'll just keep my cool and act like nothing's happening.' Thought Hitomi. 'How dare Naruto make me sit here. Although it feels nice. It's as if we're two perfect pieces. Whoa what am I saying? Have I gone completely bonkers? But I kinda wish he would wrap his arms around my waist and hug me closer to him. Pfft like that's ever gonna happen. Whatever I'll just act like I'm still mad at Naruto until I have to leave which is in….. Holy crap! 15 minutes.' Thought Yayuki.

She got up and walked towards the door. "Yayu-chan where are you going?" asked Hinata. "Sorry guys but I have to be at the airport in 15 minutes so that I can make it to my flight on time. Come on Yuksi we better put the stuff in the car." Yuksi ran to her and jumped on her shoulder. "Wait Yayuki one of us should drive you there." Said Sakura.

Naruto got an idea in his head. "How about you drive her Hitomi? I mean I'm sure you'll drive quickly because you can't wait 'till she leaves." Hitomi looked at him and then at Yayuki with a bored expression. "Fine I'll drive her to the airport. I have nothing better to do anyway." He got up and began walking towards the door. Hoto followed him on command.

They both left the den. As Yayuki was finishing up putting the rest of her stuff that she'll need in Russia until Christmas Vacation, she couldn't help but wonder if Hitomi really wanted to get rid of her that easily. 'What do I care what he thinks? I'll finally be rid of him like I always wanted. Even if it's not what I want anymore.' She said with a glum face.

"Alright your stuff's in the trunk. Get in the car so we can go already." He said with an annoyed expression. Yayuki just shook it off and put Yuksi and Hoto in the back seats. They both fell asleep. Hitomi pulled out of the driveway and started the long journey to the air port.

While they were crossing a bridge Yayuki broke the silence. "Hitomi do you really hate me so much that you'll do anything to get rid of me faster?" she asked with a nervous expression on her face. He looked at her for a second. "I don't hate you, I just can't tolerate you. And why do you care whether I hate you or not?" he asked her. "I just wanted to have the air clear before I go." She said. "Riiiiggggggggghtttttttt." Was his expression. She just crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"I'm really gonna miss Japan. I don't even know how to speak Russian. I wish I'd never won that contest." She said with a glum look. He looked at her again but this time his eyes softened. She looked like she was gonna cry again. "Don't cry. Besides it's not like you'll never see your friends again. Me, I don't think you'll see me ever again." When Yayuki heard him say that it felt like her heart broke in two.

"Promise me.." she said with her hands on her lap bunched up into fists and her head so low that her bangs covered her eyes. "What?" asked Hitomi. "Promise me you won't forget me. Even if I never see you again." She said. But this time tears slid down her cheeks and landed on the back of her hand. He looked at her again. 'She must like me, because then why would she be crying and telling me to remember her?' he just stayed silent and looked at the road.

More tears slid down her cheeks as she didn't receive an answer from him. They finally crossed the bridge. The airport was a good three miles from where they were right then and there.

X 10 minutes later X

They were at the airport and were unloading her stuff. She put Yuksi in her bag so she could sleep soundly. After all her bags were unloaded and she had them all set and ready to go, she turned to Hitomi. "You didn't give me an answer." She said. "What?" "You didn't give me an answer when I asked you to promise that you'll never forget me." "Whatever." Was his only reply.

She was about to turn around when he cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers. At first she was stunned but then she melted into his kiss. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers. "I promise I won't forget you, you have my word." "Hitmoi." Was her only response. "Now go you have a flight to catch." She nodded and looked into his eyes and smiled.

She turned around but waved back at him before leaving. He got into the car and drove off. 'I wonder what'll happen when I do see her again?' he asked himself. He looked at Hoto who was currently sleeping in the back. Apparently undisturbed by all the events that just occurred. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He said to himself.

There we go end of chapter. So what do you guys think? I have to warn you though; I won't update this story until I get my laptop. This will be happening this month. Also I won't update my other story because I have school this Tuesday and am backpack-less. I only have four classes to take but I have a lot of other classes and my mom said my grades better be better than last year's because I kinda stopped working hard. I usually get 'A's and 'B's but this year I got 'C's and 'B's plus one possible 'D' I believe. Ha that rhymed and I didn't even try.

So I hope to update this soon. Oh and about the whole account saving thing, yeah I'm way serious about that. I don't want to have to re-do all my data and I can't write these stories in privacy without my little sister bugging me. Okay so good-bye for the next couple weeks.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	9. Holidays Are So Sexy

Hey guys! I still haven't gotten my laptop yet, but I decided to update this story anyway. I know a lot of you have school and honestly so do I, but between us getting home from school and the hours we have to get ready to go to bed, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get on fan fiction and read my story! Finally on the 22nd of September was my birthday! So even though it's really late congratulate me! Also my laptop's on the way so soon I'll be uploading these stories like bees in a beehive. So as my birthday gift to you, even though it's not your birthday, I give you chapter 9 of Hokage High!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this, but like any other author, I wish I did. It would've made a great birthday gift right?

Recap: She was about to turn around when he cupped her face and smashed his lips against hers. At first she was stunned but then she melted into his kiss. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers. "I promise I won't forget you, you have my word." "Hitomi." Was her only response. "Now go you have a flight to catch." She nodded and looked into his eyes and smiled.

She turned around but waved back at him before leaving. He got into the car and drove off. 'I wonder what'll happen when I do see her again?' he asked himself. He looked at Hoto who was currently sleeping in the back. Apparently undisturbed by all the events that just occurred. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He said to himself.

X Story X

It was a cloud-less sky and the sun shone brightly on the surface of the earth. A young girl with shiny black hair that reached the floor, with streaks in it that changed colors, wearing a flowing, white dress was running in a meadow. She looked back and smiled her eyes, nails and the streaks of her hair changing to match sunny yellow, the color of happiness.

"Ne, Hitomi-kun saisei suru?" she said. Then she turned around, her hair blowing in the gentle wind. The boy, who she referred to as Hitomi, walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she looked up into his crystal-colored eyes. She leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

Suddenly the gentle wind grew stronger and storm clouds appeared. The meadow seemed to darken as the grass began to shrivel away.

"Hitomi-kun! I'm scared!" screamed the girl. The guy held her closer, but the earth began to crack underneath their feet. They both looked down at the ground in shock and quickly separated from each other. Both at separate sides of the cracked earth, they stared at each other. The earth cracked around the girl who stood frozen.

"Yayuki! Move!" shouted the boy. The girl known as Yayuki, shook her head 'No'.

"Hitomi-kun, I can't move! I'm frozen at the spot!" The girl looked down as the cracked surface of the earth began to form a circle around her body. Her heart beating s fast, she thought that at any moment, it would explode! Leaving her dead.

The boy took a step towards her, but at that exact moment the earth split in two separating the two. Then the ground underneath Yayuki cracked and she began to fall through!

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Hitomi!" she yelled. He tried to reach out to her, but was shocked to find out, that he was stuck to the spot! He couldn't save her and the ground beneath her, cracked even more until, finally she fell through. He looked down only to see her disappear in ash.

The world blacked out.

It was a new world now, and Yayuki and Hitomi were walking down the street together. While Hitomi was emotionless, as always, Yayuki was wearing a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly they stopped and Hitomi looked around. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" asked Yayuki.

He grabbed her hand a led her into an alley-way. No one was around and he got a smirk on his face.

"I thought we could have a little... 'fun' while we're here." He said with a smirk to make any girl fall prey to him. But she was different.

"No Hitomi, not here and probably not ever. Besides why would I want to lose my v-card here in a disgusting alley-way?" she asked with an annoyed-as-hell expression on her face.

He pushed her against a wall and leaned so his mouth was near her ear.

"Why wouldn't you?" was his response. And it sent her heart beating 10 xs as fast as normal. He leaned against her and kissed her. She moaned in pleasure but when she opened her eyes, she felt her heart skip one, terrified beat.

In front of her were three large men staring at her and her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys. Two teenagers making out in our alley. We should teach them a lesson." Said the leader of the group. The other two nodded and grunted in response.

Hitomi stopped kissing Yayuki and turned around. Keeping Yayuki behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Hitomi with hatred in his voice.

"All we want is to teach you a lesson." Said the leader as he walked closer to them. The leader stopped and the other two grabbed Hitomi, pulling him away from Yayuki. She was left defenseless.

While the other two had Hitomi and were restraining him, the leader advanced towards Yayuki, who whenever he took a step towards her, she would take two steps back.

"You're such a pretty girl. And you look like a virgin. I'll be glad to get rid of it for you." He said. Yayuki looked at him terrified. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that while the only person who could protect her, was being restrained by two other gangsters, she was left alone to try and fight off their leader.

She tried to make a run for it, but the leader grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She fell and the leader jumped on top of her, his elbows supporting him so he doesn't crush her. He was so close to her face she could smell his breath, drunk and un-brushed.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" yelled Hitomi as he tried to free himself and save his girlfriend. But he was being held too tightly. The other two looked at their boss with admiration in their eyes.

The leader pulled out a knife and began to slice away Yayuki's shirt. As the fabric ripped Yayuki stared at it in horror. Her shirt was sliced in half, leaving only her bra left to cover her breasts. "What a lovely bust, I can't wait to break them in." he said with a dark chuckle.

Then he began to open up Yayuki's jeans. That's when Hitomi lost it. "He thrashed so hard that the men holding him had to lay him down on the floor to keep him from breaking free. The leader looked over to him.

"Sorry, but you're little girlfriend's first time and last will be with me and not you." He said with a smile that sent shivers down Yayuki's spine. And not in the good way. Hitomi was helpless, he couldn't do a thing to save her, and he blamed himself for leading them into this stupid alley in the first place.

Yayuki was now naked in front of the men. Her hands trying to cover her breasts from their hungry stares. She looked over at Hitomi and tears began to spill out of her eyes.

The man on top of her positioned himself and entered her in an aggressive motion. She screamed in pain as her barrier was painfully broken.

"Stop! Please stop!" she yelled. But it was no use, he kept entering her and with each thrust it hurt more and more.

Hitomi watched in horror as his girlfriend suffered for his mistake. "Get the fuck off her!" he yelled.

But when the leader stopped thrashing, it was only to empty himself inside the girl. He then pulled a knife out and pointed it at Yayuki.

"You were good, but now I have to kill you." He said. Yayuki cried more and more. Her sobs were finally silenced when the rapist plunged the knife into her stomach.

"No! Yayuki!" yelled Hitomi. She looked at him with an emotionless face, and as a tear fell from her cheek, her eyes closed together. Forever.

Everything began to become pitch black, and all Hitomi could see was the body of his dead girlfriend and hear the laughs of the men who killed her and raped her. Then nothing.

X End Dream X

Hitomi woke up in his room breathing heavenly and looking down at his hands, which were currently shaking.

"Damn, it was just a dream. But boy was it horrible." He said. Then he looked at the clock beside his bed. "It's 6am, I should get ready so I can have some time to myself."

He got off his bed and walked into his bathroom. He began to get ready for school.

X 2 hours later X

They were all in class listening to one of Kakashi's lectures. Hitomi didn't even bother to pay attention, not like he did anyway. Ever since Yayuki left for Russia, he's been swarmed by his annoying fan girls harder than before. They think that now that his partner's in another country, they'll have a chance at becoming his partner and living in the same house as him.

But they were sadly mistaken. Because Kakashi didn't let any of them become his new partner, and Hitomi had a feeling Kakashi knew something he didn't. And that upset him even more.

Finally his lecture was over and class was dismissed. Everyone rushed out of the school because it was the last day before Christmas vacation. An entire month without school, or in the guy's world pure hell. Come Christmas day, their house would be flooded with gifts from desperate fan girls trying to steal their hearts. But their hearts were locked up in a cage only one special girl of their choosing could open, and they lived with them.

Sasuke and Sakura went in a different direction that the group to spend some alone time together.

X Sasuke and Sakura X

They were in the stairwell making out. When Sakura pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't. Karin's black mailing me and she'll show the girls the pictures she has about us." Sasuke looked at her with a relaxed expression on his face.

"I don't care, I've already taken your virginity, and Karin can't take you away without going through me."

Sakura blushed remembering the day she and Sasuke did it. It was on the same night Yayuki left. Sasuke was trying to cheer her up and the only way he was able to do that was by taking away her virginity, it helped her feel better but it also made her heart heavy cause now she has two secrets to stay hidden from her friends.

Sasuke pressed their bodies closer to each other so there was no space between him, and his secret girlfriend. Sakura hated when he did this. They usually ended up doing it in some random place but everyone's probably getting suspicious about where they are.

So she did the one thing she was able to do. She slapped him hard enough to leave a print of her hand on his face. Now had any other girl done that he would've made them feel low, but since this was Sakura and he knew why she did it he released her.

She kissed him and then put on her angry face and began to walk back to her friends. Sasuke walked behind her with an emotionless face on.

They finally reached the parking lot and their friends looked at him. Naruto walked up to him and laughed.

"Dude what happened to your face?" he said nearly bursting out laughing.

"Hn." Was his only response. "Sakura?" asked Ino. "I don't want to talk about it."

They all piled into their separate cars and drove home.

X The Next Day X

It was Christmas day and they all went downstairs to open the presents they got for each other. Except there was one large box under the tree that wasn't there before.

"What the hell?" asked Shikamaru.

They all gathered around the tree in front of the present.

"Open it." Said Tenten. And Ino being the nosy blonde we all love un wrapped it and handed the card to Hinata who read it and had a warm smile on her face.

"I-it's from Y-yayuki-chan." They all looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. Hinata blushed.

"Let me see that." Said Sakura. Sakura read the card. "She's not kidding, it really is from Yayuki, and I wonder what it is."

"Only way to find out is to open up this wrapping." Said Ino.

Using her long nails, she shredded that paper like a cat. Once it was un-wrapped she read the box.

"Life size Russian Doll. The way to feel like someone gone is still there." Ino said with excitement she opened the box, but got a sad expression on her face. "It's empty, why the hell would she send and empty box?"

"Surprise!" yelled Yayuki as she popped out from behind the box. Yuksi came up beside her. "Hi minna!" yelled the pure white wolf pup.

"Yayuki!" yelled all the girls in unison as they rushed to hug her.

"Yayu-chan I can't believe you're here!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah well I thought the greatest Christmas gift I could get you was me and Yuksi visiting for Christmas."

She walked up to the guys and her eyes landed on Hitomi for a second.

"Hey." She said to him softly, trying not to blush from seeing him again after their kiss at the air port. "Whatever." Was his reply.

Yayuki put her hands on her hips. "Jerk." Was all she said before she turned to greet all the other guys.

"So Yayuki how long are you staying?" asked Tenten as they all sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well, actually that's my real Christmas present for you guys, I'm back to stay forever. I finished all my training early. But you won't see me for 3 weeks." She said.

"How come?" asked Ino.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Russia for a week to stay with a friend. Them I, she and Yuksi are going to Paris for two weeks to visit some of our child hood friends."

"What a surprise Hitomi's doing the same thing, except he's going to California in America." Said Naruto. "And he's staying there for all three weeks."

Yayuki looked at him and he only looked away from her and walked up the stairs.

"Hitomi, dude where're you going'?" asked Naruto.

"To pack. I don't wanna be late for my flight tomorrow." He and Hoto continued up the stairs.

"Guys, I have to take a shower, I'll be back 'Kay?" said Yayuki.

"Sure Yayu-chan, mind if we come with?" asked Sakura.

"Actually I do, I've spent the last couple weeks sharing a dressing room with older woman yelling at each other 'When does my performance start?' so I kinda wanna spend some alone time."

They all nodded at her.

"Thanks. Come on Yuksi!" and they both went up the elevator.

X Upstairs X

Hitomi was walking back down stairs when he noticed Yayuki walking to his room. He stopped the elevator door before it closed and followed her.

She entered his room and looked around.

"Yayu-chan, what are we doing?" asked Yuksi.

"I told you, we're trying to find out why he's so cold to me all of a sudden. I mean colder than usual."

"But I thought you hated him?"

"I do. At least I think I do. Ugh, man I'm so confused."

"Why? What happened between the two of you?"

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. He kissed me so many times and each time I felt like part of my hatred for him was disappearing. And now I'm back and he doesn't say two words to me, and all I want to know is why."

"He kissed you, more than once! If your parents find out, you might be disowned."

"I know and you promised not to tell anyone. So zip it."

They began to look around his room but froze when they heard the door creep open. They turned around to find Zhitomir and Hoot at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his emotion-less attitude.

"Yaks go turn on the shower in my room, this might take a while." Said Yayuki.

Yuksi nodded. "Follow her." Said Hitomi to Hoto and the two wolf pups went to Yayuki's room to make it look like she was taking a shower.

"Now answer my question, what are you doing snooping around in my room?"

He stepped closer and each step made Yayuki's heart speed up.

"I-I just wanted to know why you're colder to me than usual."

"And you thought you would find the answer to my room."

"Yeah…so I guess…..bye!" and she made a dash for the door but he closed it and locked it.

"You wanted the answer, so here it is."

He walked over to her and pushed her up against the wall near the bed.

"While you were gone, I dreamt of you one night. In the dream you ended up getting hurt because of me. So I thought that if you ever came back, all I have to do is be cold to you so you won't get hurt because of me."

His hands were above her head holding his body weight so he could lean towards her.

"Why do you care what happens to me? I thought you couldn't stand me?" she asked as tears began to fall from her eyes. Hitomi licked them away causing the poor girl's heart to pick up its speed.

"Ironic isn't it, but someone I care about you," he came closer to her so that his mouth was near her ear, "I want you, badly Ya-yu-ki." He said in a lust filled voice.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first it was sweet, but then it grew hotter, until eventually it was just filled with their lust-filled emotions for each other.

X Warning lemon X

They broke apart and looked at each other with lust filled eyes. He picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Yayuki, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her with concern lacing his voice.

"I've never been surer about something in my life."

He kissed her deeply. She broke it to look at him.

"Hitomi-kun." She said with her voice full of desires for him.

He took off her shirt revealing her lacy black bra.

"Nice choice." He said.

Yayuki turned her back to him so he couldn't see her bra. Hitomi turned her around so he could see her face.

"I thought you said you were sure about this?" asked Hitomi.

"I am but, I'm just a bit embarrassed. It's my first time and it's with the guy who's been my enemy since practically birth."

"So, that doesn't mean I won't treat you nice." He said with a soft smile. "Now how do you get this bra off?" he asked her.

She giggled. "You have to unlatch it." She said.

"And where may I ask is that?"

She blushed a pointed to the center of her bra where a tiny black bow was. Hitomi smirked.

He un-did the latch and the bra came open. She covered her breasts with her hand. Not that it did any good considering their size, but hey at least she tried. Hitomi removed her hands and put them at the side of her body, and kept them there with his.

"I honestly don't see why you're trying to hide them, in fact if you showed them more you'd be…" but Yayuki cut him off, "I'd be a slut like Minamo and I don't want that to happen to me."

Hitomi sighed. "Yeah well Minamo's a slut because she wants attention, and you could never be one cause unlike Minamo, you didn't lose your virginity at age 12."

He then began to kiss her, but Yayuki pushed him off, crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. Hitomi raised a curious brow and wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong Yayuki?" he asked in his almost concerned voice.

"You jerk, I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed."

Quietly Hitomi took off his black shirt and threw it on the floor. He then wrapped his arms around Yayuki and squeezed her breasts. Yayuki let out a gasp as his strong arms wrapped around her body, feeling cool against her hot skin.

He whispered in her ear "Better?" all she could do was shake her head yes.

He turned her around and laid her on the bed. Her super long hair spread out like crazy and the silhouette of her body making her look so beauty, but her best feature was that she was still innocent. But not for long if Hitomi gets where he wants to go.

He lowered his head onto one of her breasts and began to suck on it while squeezing the other with most of his force. Yayuki began squirming under him. She was trying to pull back her moans and at the same time stop her dripping. But every time she squirmed she brushed up against Hitomi and when that happened he'd squeeze harder as if saying 'Keep doing that and I'll take you harder than I planned to.'

She gave up and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's head and let out a brief moan. "Hi-hitomi-kun." When she said that Hitomi knew that from now on, there wouldn't be any problems with her.

Once he was done with her breasts he noticed she was huffing and when her eyes opened they were a hot pink color. "So that's the color for when you're full of lust?" he asked her. "Yeah, I guess so." She said nearly breathless.

He went for her skirt next and put both his thumbs under her panties, doing little circles on her thigh. He pulled down her skirt and couldn't help but notice a few features. First she had a belly button ring of a moon and star inside a heart. 'Her family's crest, I bet.' He thought.

Then Yayuki turned around to let him take out the ribbon in her hair. That's when he saw it, the one feature on her body no one knew about. She had a tattoo. And not just any tattoo, no, it was a tattoo of an angel sitting sideways with a devil tail sticking out of her dress.

"You're tattoo fits your personality Yayuki." He said hotly against her skin. "A-arigato Hitomi-kun."

When she turned around again her hair was finally loose and most of it was over her chest covering her breasts from Hitomi's eyes. But he didn't mind, cause when he looked down he saw her panties were practically soaked. This made him smirk cause hottie or not, Yayuki was still a girl who couldn't control her body.

He kissed her deeply and begged for entrance, Yayuki gave it to him and Hitomi had one of her breasts in his hand, while the other slid down her body and stopped at her panties. He went over the fabric and pressed his thumb against it. Yayuki let out a shocked moan.

Hitomi pressed deeper until his thumb was practically soaked, but then he stopped and slid his hand under her underwear. He fingered her and at first she was in a bit of pain but then she relaxed and enjoyed it. Hitomi found out he could fit 4 fingers in her.

Finally he decided it was time for the main event. He un-did his belt and un-zipped his pants. Yayuki just watched him. Finally his pants slid off and all that was left were his boxers. But first he had to ask her one important question.

"Yayuki do you still take those birth control pills?"

"Yeah, but these are different. My dad had them custom-made so they work 110% better at preventing pregnancy."

Hitomi leaned over her. "Good and these walls are sound proof, so that means I can make you scream as loud as possible." Hearing this made Yayuki blush.

Hitomi pulled down her panties so they were all the way off and then somehow managed to pull down his shorts while still kissing her deeply. He positioned himself in front of her.

"Yayuki, this is gonna hurt badly." He said. Yayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Then she looked him in the eyes and said "I don't care, go ahead Hitomi-kun." Her voiced laced with lust.

He entered her slowly. "Ahhhh, it hurts, it hurts so much Hitomi!" He stopped for a while, but then began to push again until it finally broke. Yayuki was a virgin no more and he took it from her.

He let her get used to the feeling and get passed the pain. Finally she opened her eyes and said "Go." That's when the fun started.

He pumped into her going faster each time she let out a moan. After a few minutes he could tell she was gonna be hard. Usually it took him 2 minutes to make a girl climax, but Yayuki was different. They'd been at it for 5 minutes and she was close but not that close.

Finally he got her near the edge. "Hitomi-hun, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" He smirked at this; he could tell Yayuki would be able to fill all his sexual desires. He had to say, he loved screwing her.

She was sooo tight it felt like she was pumping him with all her might, it made him breathless and he could tell that it was only a matter of seconds before he reached his peak.

Finally her body began to shake and she climaxed, he followed her a few seconds later. He collapsed on her and she held him to her chest. He pulled out of her and she shivered.

X End Lemon X

They lay on his bed together. His eyes closed and she stroking his soft golden orange hair. Finally he looked her in the eyes.

"We have to get up. The others might get suspicious." She nodded and tried to get up. "Ow, I can't move." Hitomi laughed at her. Yayuki smiled.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh. I'm glad." He got up and put on his boxers, then went into the bathroom.

Yayuki just sat in his beds, the sheets covering her body.

'What did I do? If my parents find out..." her thoughts were interrupted as Hitomi came back out fully dressed and clean.

"That was quick." She said. He looked at her. "Yeah well, at least I can get ready under a minute."

Yayuki was putting on her shirt and tying her hair ribbon. "Hitomi, does this mean we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" he looked at the ceiling for a second pondering on whether to keep her, or throw her into the pile of girls he's screwed and instantly let go.

But he could tell she was different, and that if he kept her, fun things would happen to both of them. Her phone began ringing and he had to ask her one question.

"Why's that your ringtone?" she looked from her phone to him. "Well, I like it and it kinda fits my personality." "It does? Sing some of it and I'll be the judge of it." She looked at him like he was crazy and all he did was give her his blank face, but his eyes said, 'Do it.'

She sighed. "Okay it goes like this… I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts they always get a bit Naughty, when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy, can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me."

"You're right it fits your personality." He walked over to her. "And just so you know, your mine until I say so." He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Hi-hitomi-kun..." but she was cut off by a yell.

"Hitomi man, are you in your room?" yelled Naruto.

"Hide." Said Hitomi to Yayuki. "Where?" "The bathroom." She tried to run but couldn't. "I can't it hurts." She said a bit ashamed.

He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. "Stay here until loud mouth over there is gone." She nodded.

Her heart was racing. 'Omfg if I get caught here, Naruto will tell the others. I can't let that happen.' She quickly looked around the bathroom for place to hide. 'The shower, thank god it's tinted black.' And she hurried in as fast as she could, while at the same time healing herself.

Meanwhile Hitomi made an important discovery. 'Crap her phone's here.' He went to his dresser and found her phone. 'Got to give it to her before that idiot blonde gets here.'

But it was too late; Naruto was already at the door.

"Hitomi man what gives, you've been up here for almost an hour," he looked around the room. "And you haven't packed a thing. What were you doing up here?"

"I was trying to get some alone time Naruto." Said Hitomi in his usual tone.

"But it's the holidays; you have to spend time with the people you care about."

"I already did." He said in a somewhat smug tone.

"No you didn't, what there's some chick hiding in here?"

Hitomi stared at him for a second. "Naruto, leave. I get enough of you already."

Naruto looked at him, but left the room anyway. Hitomi locked his door and then headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and found the shower was running.

Yayuki was cleaning up after the events that just took place. She could no longer feel the pain in her legs and really wanted to shower and freshen up, because that's what she said, she would do in the first place.

'Damn I need a towel.' She thought and opened up the slide door to try and get a towel. But stopped when she saw Hitomi leaning against the doorway.

"Ahhh, Hitomi. When did you get here?" "It's my room, I'm always here." Yayuki pulled back a piece of her damp hair between her ears. "Can you hand me a towel?" she asked shyly.

Hitomi just had to get a smug look on his face. "Why don't you get it? You were about to before you saw me in here." Yayuki had to look away.

"Come on Hitomi that's not fair. Just hand me a towel." He shook his head. Yayuki gave up.

"She wrapped one of her hands around her breasts and stepped out of the shower. Hitomi just had to keep looking at her, didn't he?

"I don't know why you're trying to hide your body from me? I just took your virginity." Yayuki blushed, but he was right. Why try to hide when he's already seen it all?

She took down her hand and walked over to the towel rack. While she wrapped one around her body, Hitomi walked over to her.

"You know, you might actually be my first long time girlfriend. But that depends." "Depends on what?" "It depends on whether or not you can perform your girlfriend duties and my sexual desires." The last part he said cupping her face. He leaned down and kissed her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

They broke apart and Yayuki said, "I can do that."

Hitomi let her get finished and waited in the bedroom. A couple minutes later she came out, fully dressed and dried. "It's a good thing you have a blow dryer in there. Or I would've walked out of here wet."

Hitomi smiled. "Here's your phone." He said throwing it to her. She caught it. "Thanks, we should go downstairs now; I mean Naruto was getting suspicious. Thank god he's not smart enough or we would've been screwed."

He nodded. "I'll go downstairs; you still have to change your clothes. I mean taking a shower and coming down with the same clothes is a bit weird."

Yayuki looked down and he was right. "You're right."

"I always am."

She walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't get too cocky Hitomi. Oh and we have to keep us as secret. I don't want my friends to know that my worst enemy's my…"

"Lover?" he said. She immediately blushed. But spoke. "No! My boyfriend. If I was your lover, we'd do it all the time, while you had a girlfriend."

"I'm cool with that." She scoffed and walked out the room.

He walked downstairs while she took the elevator on the opposite side up.

Hitomi was downstairs. "Hitomi man, I thought you would stay up there forever." Said Naruto.

"Whatever." He said.

Suddenly there was a scream and Yayuki came running down the stairs. She bumped into Hitomi, who grabbed her by the shoulders, but she came down with such force, they both fell down. Her on top.

"Omygosh Hitomi I'm so sorry." She said after they fell.

"Dammit get off Yayuki!" he yelled at her. She quickly got off and brushed herself off. "Calm down I said I was sorry!" she yelled at him back.

"I don't care; you still ran down those damn stairs like a lunatic and knocked me down with all your damn weight!

"What I'm not fat, you're just weak!"

"I work out in the gym every day. You should try cause then maybe you wouldn't weigh so damn much!"

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

They stood staring at each other breathless, anger boiling in their eyes. The rest of their friends stared at the two yelling at each other.

"Guys calm down it was just an accident." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah I mean why are you so mad at each other? You two should just fuck and make-up." Said Naruto.

"In your dreams." Said Hitomi.

"Please like I would ever want to. Besides I don't go against my parent's authority." Said Yayuki.

While she looked mad on the outside she was blushing on the inside.

"You know what? Forget about it, because I'm about to say something that's very important to me," Said Yayuki "My parents sent me an entire new wardrobe and a box for my gal pals!"

The girls all screamed and ran up the stairs, but Yayuki stopped them. "The elevator is faster." She said. They all headed for the elevator screaming.

"This is gonna be one crazy school holiday." Said Naruto.

"You have no idea." Said Hitomi.

End of chapter. Okay look I know the lemon is a bit awful but it's my first and in time, my lemons will be some of the best ever! I hope. So my laptop is on the way and then these babies will be uploaded like mad. I'll upload my other two stories in the following week and when I get my laptop, I'll do a new one. This one is a vamp fic. Oh and Yayuki and Hitomi will appear in all of my stories so get used to hearing about them in it. So laters and remember I'm a year older! Hellz yeah, but also a year closer to death, ironic right? So…..Bye!

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	10. Sexy Holidays Equal Horrible New Years

Wats up how u ppl been lately. Okay this chapter leads up to a lot of things. As said in the last chapter Yayuki and Hitomi hooked up and were both leaving for separate vacations. Leaving the rest of the gang 3 weeks alone, well alone as they can get. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura's dirty secret be found out or will they keep getting lucky? Not if that bitch Karin has anything to do with it. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Get it, got it, good.

Hitomi woke up in Yayuki's room. It was 4 in the morning and he spent the night in her room. He quickly got up and woke her up as well. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked into the crystal eyes of her new lover.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said to her as she got up.

She quickly kissed him on the lips and got up and went to her bathroom.

Hitomi went in with her and she didn't mind one bit. They'd already done it and he'd slept in her bed, so why the hell would she mind if he saw her wet and naked. Not one bit.

She was getting undressed when he came up behind her.

"Here let me help you with that." He said.

She smiled and let him undress her. She was only in her underwear when he decided to leave the bathroom in her room and go back to his room and get ready to leave.

He knew that if he continued to undress her, they'd screw around and then he'd be late for his flight to California and she'd be late for her flight to Russia.

She walked him out in only her underwear and as he was about to leave he ducked back in. she stared at him for a second and then she spoke.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He looked at her.

"Look out the door for a sec and tell me what you see."

She did it, careful not to show her half naked body.

She gasped at what she saw. Sasuke was coming out of Sakura's room. He stopped in front of her door way and Sakura came out wearing a towel over her body.

Yayuki went back in her room, her hand covering her mouth.

"Well what did you see?" asked Hitomi.

"I saw Sasuke coming out of Sakura's room. Then Sakura came out only wearing a towel."

She paused as she heard footsteps going down the hall and two doors close.

Hitomi walked out of the room. Acting as if nothing happened. He looked back at his girlfriend only wearing a bra and panties.

He smirked and then pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

That wasn't fair for her. She was practically naked and he was kissing her. If they ended up doing it, all he had to do was unzip his pants and lower her panties.

He knew what he was doing to her. And he loved it to the fullest. He pressed her against the wall, not even breaking the kiss and then pressed himself against her core.

She moaned and pressed her body against his, but then her rational mind came back and she remembered where they were.

She broke the kiss and pushed him back. He stepped back and allowed her to take in a few breaths.

After she regained her posture she walked back in her room and closed the door. He waited outside. A few seconds later she came back out and walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She then pulled back and stopped at her door way.

"Ass." She said.

He smirked. "But that's why you like me."

She stuck out her tongue and closed the door. He began walking back to his room.

X 1 hour later X

They were putting everything into the trunk of the car. Hitomi was driving them both to the airport because their airplanes took off at practically the same time.

Yayuki sat in the passenger's seat as her boyfriend sat in the driver's seat. Both their pets in the back seat sleeping.

"Ready to go?" asked Hitomi.

"Not unless you want to have another make-out sesh. But yes, I'm ready." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

He put the car in drive and didn't say a word.

They were halfway to the airport when she finally broke the silence.

"Hitomi, why are you going to California for Christmas?" she asked him.

His eyes still on the road he answered her.

"I haven't seen the guys in a while. I've known them since I was smaller and they always stuck with my decision. So we all made a plan to meet at one of the places one of us live during Christmas time each year. What about you, why are you going back to Russia and the n Paris?"

"I have to send a few things back here from Russia. And same as you. My blonde-headed bestii lives in Paris. She wants us to be there to celebrate the holidays with her."

"I thought that girl Ino was your blonde-headed best friend."

"She is, in Japan. But my all time bestiis live in different countries so we don't see much of each other. Don't get me wrong the girls are still my friends, just not my all time best friends."

Hitomi sped up and rolled down the window.

"Why the hell did you speed up? Are you trying to get us arrested?" asked Yayuki.

"No, I just like fast rides. Why don't you like a bit of danger in your life?" he asked her.

She scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Then why are you dating me if you know your parents will freak?"

"Because I actually like you," he looked at her with one eye brow raised as if asking 'And…?' she huffed and finished her sentence. "And…. Maybe I like a bit of danger in my life once in a while."

He smiled.

"So I guess you'll love this next part." And he sped up even more causing her to be pushed completely back in her seat.

"Gah! I'd love it more if we were on a motorcycle." She said trying to catch her breath.

Hitomi slowed down and looked at his girlfriend.

"A motorcycle huh? Remind me about that when I get back."

She smiled.

X 3 hours later X

The rest were finally awake. The host was quiet and everything seemed to be at peace.

They were all in the living room watching TV when a car pulled up in the driveway. A man dressed in a suit knocked on the door.

Sakura got it.

"Here are the keys to young master Hitomi's ride. Please put them in his room and do not let anyone ride it." Then the weird butler man left and Sakura walked back into the living room.

"Who was at the door Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Some weird butler guy. He handed me the keys to Hitomi's car and then told me to put them in his room and not let anyone ride it."

Naruto instantly shot up.

"You mean his red Ferrari? The one he rides that goes amazingly fast? Let me drive it please!" he said way to anxious.

"Fat chance Naruto. Hitomi will kill me, or worse. I'll just leave them in his room."

She went up the stair and came back a minute later.

They all sighed in unison.

"Why the hell does it feel so boring?" asked Tenten.

"We should totally do something to spice it up!"

She ran into the kitchen and came back with a few movies, and some snacks.

"How about we watch a few movies and get to start maybe standing each other. Then we can work on the other two later." She said as she sat down.

They all got a few snacks and Ino popped in a movie.

Before the movie started Sakura stood up. She was getting tired of keeping her and Sasuke's relationship a secret. It was eating her inside out. She wanted to get this off her chest sooner, because in 4 more days it's a New Year and she wants no secrets in the New Year.

"Guys, I have a confession," she started to say. She took a look at her friend's faces and took one nice deep breath and then she continued. "I and Sasuke are kinda already together." They all looked at her and then at the Uchiha who didn't make a notion of it being a lie.

"WHAT YOU AND SASUKE HAVE BEEN GOING OUT? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING!" yelled Ino.

"Well since like the talent show." Sakura said hiding her face.

"Teme, how come you never told us?" asked Naruto.

"Because, Sakura wanted to keep it a secret from her friends. She was afraid that if she told them, then they would hate her forever. So we agreed to keep our relationship a secret so she could keep her friends." Explained the Uchiha.

"Sakura, we don't care who you date as long as you're happy." Said Tenten. Then she became a bit sad. "But I wonder how Yayuki's gonna take the news. You're like her best friend, and this was a big secret."

"Who cares, how she takes it, we'll back you up 100% of the way." Said Ino.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks guys."

Naruto then looked at Sasuke.

"So did you two, you know, do it yet?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's face turned bright red, Sasuke smirked and Ino covered her hand over her mouth when she saw Sakura's nervous expression.

"Oh my, you did do it didn't you? You're not a virgin anymore. Man Yayuki's gonna murder herself." Said Ino.

"Why just because her friend's not a virgin anymore?" asked Neji.

"No because it's the one who took it that she'll be angry about. I mean she freaked out when we were small and Sakura told her that she had a crush on her brother." Said Tenten.

Ino huffed. "Oh come on, she's like miles away and you're worrying about this now? Let's have some fun right Shikamaru-kun?" Ino instantly covered her mouth.

They all looked at her.

"Ino, have you and Shikamaru hooked up?" asked Sakura.

"What, no why would we?" she said in a rushed state.

"Ino-chan, tell the truth please." Said Hinata.

"Alright already! I and Shikamaru have been going out, and I know you and Neji have also been dating Tenten. And the same for Hinata and Naruto. There I said it, Happy!"

Sakura stared at her friends. "Is this why you acted so cool about it. You guys have been doing the same thing?"

"Yea we have." Said Hinata.

They all sat back down on the couch, an unbearable silence hit them like a heat wave.

"What now? I mean how do we tell Yayuki and Hitomi?" asked Neji.

"We shouldn't tell them just yet, it may ruin their vacations away from us. Let's wait until school, where they can't do a thing to hurt us, emotionally or physically." Said Shikamaru.

"Well at least the air's finally clear. I mean we've all done it with each other. And I found out Neji and Hinata are cousins."

"You screwed with my cousin Naruto?" asked Neji, a deathly aura surrounding him.

"Um, yes." Replied Naruto.

Neji was about to mangle him, but Tenten stopped him.

They all decided to watch a few movies, and then go out for a group date. Now with the air clear, they could have one of the best vacations ever.

X Time skip four weeks later X

Everyone woke up and were getting ready for school. After they got dressed they each headed downstairs and headed towards the garage. There they found and amazing black and red motorcycle.

"Whoa," started Naruto. "Whose late Christmas present is this?"

He walked over to the motorcycle and started to examine it.

Meanwhile Hitomi looked at Yayuki who was staring in awe at the motorcycle.

He walked over to it.

"My parents got it for me. I told them how I wanted one that had that futuristic look and they got it. So who wants a ride?" he asked in the smuggest tone ever.

The girls refused and then there was only Yayuki left.

"So want a ride Yayuki? It could be the only kind thing I do for you this New Year."

She was having a hard time controlling herself and finally she gave up and shook her head.

He smirked and tossed her a helmet. It was white with gold, his was black with red. He got in and she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I hate you so much right now Itorashi." She said.

He started up the bike and replied. "You'll hate me even more after this ride." And he took off with such speed Yayuki had to hold on super tight.

The vacation was finally over and both Yayuki and Hitomi were back. Except them both had what looked like tans.

Hitomi's was a sun tan and Yayuki's was something she called a lunar tan, which made her skin look like it was glowing.

She was wearing the school uniform and her hair was tied up into two pony tails with dark navy ribbons. The uniform exposed a bit of her thigh and barely covered her behind.

And since Hitomi was now her boyfriend, which no one still doesn't know about, he walked behind her and death glared any boy who tried to take a peak up her skirt.

She also had on white tights to cover some of her legs and wore navy flats with white socks.

She and Hitomi sat down at their seats.

She noticed her friends were talking to their partners like they were in love or friends.

Sakura and Sasuke were busy talking about what to do know that their relationship's going public.

They were trying to find out a way to announce it and that stupid bitch Karin did it for them.

(Karin on the school's TV announcement News,)

Karin: Hello my fellow student bodies and enemies. I have breaking news for all you Sasuke lovers like me.

(She cleared her throat.)

That stupid slut Sakura is now his new girlfriend! I don't believe this. I've spent like all my life trying to win his heart and now that they were partnered up for the dumb project, they all of a sudden decide to start dating! What the hell!

Also apparently the rest of their crew have hooked up too. The only ones who refuse to hook up are mega hottie Itorashi, Hitomi and mega slut Onagi, Yayuki. I'll ask a random person what she thinks about this news.

(Minamo sits down next to Karin.)

Hello Minamo, tell me how do you feel about the possibility that Yayuki and Hitomi might hook like the rest of their friends?

Minamo: Personally I think it's impossible. When I found out Sasuke and Sakura hooked up, I did my research on Yayuki and Hitomi's relationship.

Apparently their families are both rich and sworn enemies. Each year their families through a huge banquet together just to show off and make the other jealous. Which explains why Yayuki always hates it when Hitomi out smarts her; of course it's easy to outsmart the completely dumb. They've hated each other since birth and I'm pretty sure that that Idiot Yayuki would rather commit suicide than date my soon-to-be-husband Hitomi.

Karin: But this morning we saw Hitomi riding to school on a motorcycle and behind him Yayuki! What do you think about that?

Minamo: No threat what so ever. If you checked carefully you could see the angry expression on both their faces and the angry conversation they were having. I see no possible chance of those two ever hooking up.

Karin: Lucky you, your husband is still single. While mine's cheating on my with a pink haired hussie! I'll kill her! I fucking told her to stay away from him when I caught them in the act of making out in the stair well! That bitch's going down! You hear me Haruno! You're going fucking down, hard!

Minamo: Nice Karin. And Yayuki, sweetie, I would love to be friends since now I know about your past with Hitomi. Hey maybe you can even hook us up? Just kidding, I would never be the friend of a girl who could be a threat to my happiness in the future with my Hitomi!

You could easily trick him and make him dump me! That means my dreams of becoming Itorashi, Minamo would be ruined because of your jealous ass!

Karin: Minamo, honey calm down. Now back to the main issue here. Now that Sasuke and Sakura are an item, we must unite and conquer. This is war from here on out. Me and my girls are taking down Sakura and her girls one by one. And no one will stop us, this I swear!

Minamo: Unless the guys break up with them and go out with us and then marry us, then their precious little girlfriends won't get hurt. Except, since Yayuki isn't dating Hitomi, she's probably in more danger than the rest because she is an obvious threat.

Karin: So starting today at 3pm in the auditorium all girls who want to break up the new couples or keep them from forming must meet to discuss our plan to break them up for good.

Minamo: You here that girlies. You're going down one way or another.

(New Broadcast ends )

Everyone stared at the girls and their boyfriends.

"I don't believe thus, you guys hooked up with the enemy and you didn't even tell me!" yelled Yayuki.

"Well it happened while you were gone and we couldn't reach you. So we decided to keep it secret." Said Sakura.

"You know what, I'm glad you hooked up cause now I know who my real friends are."

"What you don't have any more best friends than us Yayuki."

Yayuki scoffed. "Not in Japan, but my all time best friends live in Russia, Paris, Italy and New York City. You guys were just the people I hung out with here in Japan."

The girls were shocked then one of the guys in the room spoke up.

"Wait you mean, they aren't your friends at all? Then what do your real friends look like?"

Yayuki walked up to the projector in the room and hooked it up to her cell phone. She she scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for and showed it on the projector.

It was a picture of her and four other girls, each equally beautiful just like Yayuki and had long hair that reached past their knees.

Yayuki was in the middle doing the peace sign. Next to her was a blonde whose hair was in two long pony tails with her arm wrapped around yayuki's shoulder, her other arm was wrapped around a girl with dark green hair who was hugging the blonde. Her hair also reached past her knees a few inches above her ankles. Another girl on the right side of Yayuki had long blue hair and was also doing a peace sign and too had really long hair. Finally the last one had long black hair and had her back turned towards the girls. She may look like she hated them but she was smiling and winking, but still had that cool aloof attitude and she looked like she was Goth.

"These are my real best friends since birth. The blonde lives in Paris, the black-haired on in Russia, the green- haired one in Italy and the blue-haired one in New York City. We all gathered in Paris for Christmas Vacation and that's where I took the picture."

Everyone stared at the picture of Yayuki's best friends in the whole world. The boys were nearly drooling. Each girl was beautiful just like Yayuki and they each had that moonish glow.

Yayuki's Japan friends were staring at her picture and then looked at her. Yayuki turned off the projector and un-plugged her phone from it.

She then went to where her friends were seated.

"So they're your real friends huh? Whatever they're all ugly and look stupid." Said Ino, but she knew they looked the complete opposite of what she just said.

"Hitomi, man what about you? You have any better friends than us?" asked Naruto.

Hitomi nodded. "But I won't show you what they look like."

At that moment Kakashi came in and saw the arguing going on between the girls.

He quickly silenced them and made a surprise announcement.

"Today we will be going to the new ski resort which just opened up here in Japan. The bus we're leaving in leaves in an hour, so go home and get dressed.

People started talking. Then Yayuki got up out of her seat.

"Kakashi-sensei, will we be like able to go snowboarding while we're there?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I love snowboarding and I can kick anyone's ass in this room."

"Not mine, I've won a lot of snowboarding competitions and I doubt a dumb girl can beat me." Said Hitomi.

A vein throbbed in Yayuki's head. "I can too beat you, Itorashi!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? Bring it Onagi." He said taking a step towards her.

She stood her ground. "Fine, I will! Get ready to get your ass whooped, by a girl!" and she exited the room, Yuksi right behind her glaring at Hoto.

"Those two are going down." Said Hoto.

"Like hell they are." Said Hitomi.

X One hour and thirty minutes later X

They were all on the bus. Yayuki sat in the front with Yuksi while her friends all sat in the back.

Sakura was talking with Sasuke; they were seated in the very back seat.

"Sasuke, she has better friends that are better at everything, even better looking. I think I just lost her."

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"So at least you still have me and your other friends." He kissed her on the cheek.

It made her feel better but she still felt like an ass.

They were finally at the resort. Hitomi snuck away, off to do who knows what, while Yayuki stuck with the group. They were headed to an area where they usually hold competitions. She had her snowboard with her to show off a few of her skills and practice for when she has to school Hitomi.

They all sat down. The girls sat near Yayuki who tried to sit far away from them as possible but was cornered when she hit the edge.

"Alright class, I know your cold and ready to take off you coats and hit the lodge, but first how about we hear the rules of this lodge from the owners of it?" said Kakashi.

Four people steppes out. You couldn't tell who they were, but you could tell they were girls because they all had long hair.

"Alright this is my lodge and no one messes it up!" yelled the one with black hair.

"Excuse me; this is like out, lodge. We all paid for part of it." Said the one with blonde hair.

"Yeah but one of us is like missing." Said the one with green hair.

"But we still all paid one-fifth of it so it is considered our lodge." Said the one with blue hair.

As the four girls argued in front of the crowd, Yayuki got the strangest feeling of déjà vou. Until finally she figured it out. She knew who these people were and this is her lodge too. She's the missing link.

"No way!" she yelled standing up. Everyone looked at her including the four mystery girls.

The blonde lifted up her goggles and looked at Yayuki who had her hands on her hips and was smiling.

The blonde knew who she was instantly. Only one person in the world had that smile and floor long black hair. Plus there was only one person she gave a white fur coat with rainbow writing on the back in the name Yayuki, exclusively only found in Paris.

She told the rest of the girls and they decided to test it.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy," the blonde said.

"," said Yayuki.

"What," said the black haired one.

"What," said the blue haired one.

"What," said the green haired one.

"What," said the blonde haired one.

"What," said Yayuki.

And they did that once more, the 'what's not the 'hey' or 'grl'.

They all screamed and Yayuki ran down to them and hugged them. The girls removed the giant overcoats they were wearing to show they wore matching outfits and coats. Each in their own favorite color and personalized like Yayuki's.

"Omfg, what are u guys doing here?" asked Yayuki.

"What do you mean what we're doing here? This is our lodge and you paid for one-fifth of it meaning this is your lodge too." Said the black haired one.

Sakura and her friends went down to see how Yayuki knew these people and why they were dressed the same.

"Yayuki who are they?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki turned to her. "These are my true friends. The ones who don't hook up with my enemy's best friends and then let me find out about from a red headed slut's broadcast all over the damn school!"

She pointed to each one of them.

"This is," she pointed to each of them who lined up in this order, blonde, black, green and blue. She continued. "Moto, Tenako, Sokaro, Tami, Haiko, Anisha and Mino, Ano."

Yuks, I'm like so majorly glad you're here." Said Tenako.

"Thanks Ten." Said Yayuki.

"You should hang out in the lodge with us. It's your too you know." Said Tami.

"Sure let's go, come on Yuksi." And she and Yuksi left with the girls.

"It's official, we lost her for goo this time." Said Sakura.

"Who the hell cares at least we still have each other." Said Tenten.

The all walked back to where they were staying to rest up until 10 o'clock.

Yeah, I made Yayuki leave the group and Hitomi too. But this doesn't mean you won't see them in the story anymore. They'll just be in it way less since one of my reviewers said that this story sounded like it was all about Yayuki. So I decided to add 8 new characters each with 8 new pets. Now Yayuki and Hitomi act like they hate each other but it's an act. They're still dating and all but I can't let the rest of them know that. I have to spice it up a bit. Also while Yayuki pretends to be mad at her friends, they all still live in the same house, except now her friends live in Japan and attend school with her. So now Yayuki and Hitomi have their own groups which force the two old groups to re-group and take them down!

So what'cha think? I know lots of drama coming up but hey it's not called a romance and drama for nothing. In the next chapter I have a killer scene coming up and for the rest of the chapter's I'll be doing those ranting things where the characters help me introduce the story and stuff so yeah. Also be on the lookout for my new vamp fic with all the Naruto characters originally in it and the one I made up and technically own, in 'Kiss of Death'.

Hope to update soon,

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	11. Snowy Love

Hey peeps. In this chapter get ready for a major Sakura and Sasuke moment plus the snowboarding competition between Yayuki and Hitomi. What's gonna happen in those two major events? Well I know but you don't so you'll have to read and find out what happens. I would just like to thank all of the people who've added me or one of my stories to their favorites or reviewed. You know while some writers think reviews are meant to like annoy them, I think they're meant to improve their writing. So to make this story better and get more loyals review, review, review and I will listen. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer" Do not own.

After losing Yayuki, the girls decided to spend time with their boyfriends.

Hinata was helping Naruto make ramen, and Shikamaru was tutoring Ino cause she's pretty close to failing. Tenten and Neji were sparring and Sakura and Sasuke were… nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell are those two?" asked Ino, trying to understand a math problem.

"Probably out somewhere talking." Said Tenten dodging a kick from Neji.

"Or screwing around." Said Naruto.

The gang looked at him.

"What? It's possible people." He said defending himself.

X With Sakura and Sasuke X

Sakura and Sasuke were having hot chocolate in the lodge at the resort. Sakura took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed.

"Sasuke I feel horrible. I lost my friend because I kept our relationship a secret. She probably hates my guts." Said Sakura.

Sasuke took a sip from his and then set it down and leaned back in his chair.

"It'll be fine. She's just being an annoying drama queen. Sooner or later, she'll forgive you." He said.

"Thanks, but I wish it was sooner." Suddenly a kid came running into the lodge and stopped at their table.

He was huffing and puffing like mad. Finally he regained the ability to speak.

"Yayuki and Hitomi are having their contest down Rider's Mountain."

Sakura gasped. "But that place is super dangerous; they can get hurt like mad."

"So we better get going." Said Sasuke as he stood up, grabbed Sakura's hand and started running. Sakura looked back at the boy.

"Thank you!" she yelled and then began running at Sasuke's speed.

X Rider's Mountain X

A crowd was gathered around the snowboarders and their friends.

Yayuki was getting her equipment on, when Sakura and the rest of the gang came up to her. They were currently catching their breaths while she was putting her gloves on.

"What do you guys want?" she asked them. Not a hint of happiness in her voice.

"We came to stop you. You can't do this Yayuki. You'll get hurt." Said Tenten.

"Idgaf. If it means I can beat the Itorashi, then I'm all in for it." She said standing up.

"But, you're not allowed to go down this path. It's restricted." Said Ino.

"Have you girls forgotten already? I own one-fifth of this lodge. This means I can decide what area's restricted and what's not. And I say this place is fine." She said turning around and getting her snowboard.

"But Yayuki, if you own it, then you should know about the treacherous terrain it has." Said Sakura.

"She does already. We got a map of the mountain, a planned out the course. We gave it to each of the contestants so they know what's ahead." Explained Ano.

"But," started Sakura, but she was cut off.

"Save it Sakura. My mind's made up. Come on girls, let head to the starting line." Said Yayuki walking in front of her best friends.

They followed behind her. Not even bothering to look back.

"Come on girls. I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sakura. And the girls started to run to the starting line.

Hitomi was already there. Behind him were four guys. They had the same colored hair as Yayuki's best friends and they each looked rich, just like Hitomi.

Yayuki stood next to him and began strapping on her snowboard. Hitomi couldn't help but look at his secret girlfriend. She was beautiful, liked thrill rides and was athletic. But there was much more to her than it seemed.

"Alright," started Tenako. "The rules for this challenge are simple. Reach the goal before your opponent and play fair."

"Anyone who doesn't play fair gets disqualified and the victor is the other opponent." Said Tami.

"But above all try your best." Said Ano.

"And the winner has ownership rights over the loser. Meaning they have complete control of what the loser does for an entire month." Said Anisha.

A thought clicked into Hitomi's head. It made him smirk. The same thought appeared in Yayuki's head, but it made her slightly blush. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Yayuki, why are you blushing?" asked Tenako.

"What? I'm not blushing." Said Yayuki.

"Yes you are. You could see a small tint of pink on your cheeks and over the bridge of your nose." Said Tenako.

"Tenako, you've finally snapped. I did not blush." Said Yayuki.

"Sure you didn't. And I'm a fake blonde like that Ino chick over there." And she pointed to Ino, who started fuming. The girls tried to calm her down.

"Just, drop it. Let's get this contest over with." Said Yayuki.

"Okay." Said Tenako.

"On your mark," said Ano.

"Get sets," said Tanisha.

"Go." Said Tami.

And they were off. Yayuki pulled a bit ahead of Hitomi. But he leaned and gained speed. She tried to do the same and it worked, but for a few seconds.

They were doing great. But then the worst happened. Yayuki slammed into a rock, while she was turning and fell. She slid off the side of the mountain. She would have plummeted to the ground too, if she hadn't held on to the side of the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Hitomi! Help me!" she yelled.

"Hitomi heard her and stopped at the cliff where she fell. He got off the board and went to the side. He looked down and saw his girlfriend hanging for her life.

"Yayuki, don't worry. Grab my hand." He said.

She tried to reach it but was slowly slipping.

"Hitomi-kun, I can't. I'm about to slip and fall." She said as she looked at him through grey blue eyes.

"She finally lost her grip and was about to fall. Hitomi grabbed her with both hands before she fell and was slowly pulling her up.

When she was back on solid ground, she removed her snowboard and jumped on her boyfriend.

They both fell to the ground. She was of course on top; his hands were encircled around her waist.

She deeply kissed him. At first it was a thank you kiss, but then it grew so heated. Hitomi was slowly unzipping her jacket, trying to get it all the way down and off.

When he finally slid it off of her, he slid his hand under her sweater. All she was wearing under her sweater was a bra. He put his hand under her bra, lifting it under her sweater.

She moaned as he took one of them into his hands. While it was extremely cold outside where they were, Yayuki's body was hot.

They broke the kiss as Hitomi kept playing with her breasts. Yayuki's eyes were closed and she was panting. Hitomi loved it when he had this effect on her, for some reason he enjoyed teasing her until the point where she's hot and bothered.

Yayuki took his hands from under her shirt and held them. Hitomi looked at her with a confused look on his face. She finally regained her breath and gained control of her body. She then looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Sorry Hitomi-kun, but we can't do it here. It's cold and we're in the middle of a race. We have to get back on track, or they'll think we're lost." She said. Her eyes changing back to normal from hot pink.

He shook his head. "Okay, but if I win, that means we can do it wherever, whenever and you can't stop me." He said really close to her face. She was blushing madly and thought he was gonna kiss her, but instead he let her go and started re-tying his snowboard back on.

Yayuki did the same. But first she had to fix her jacket and her bra.

"Good luck, babe." And he left. She was right behind him.

X Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain X

"A huge crowd was gathered at the bottom of the mountain. They waited anxiously for the winner of the race.

Finally someone spotted them and pointed to them. "Look, there they are!" he yelled and the crowd saw two figures snowboarding down the hill.

Yayuki was currently in front but Hitomi was right behind her. He was gaining speed so quickly that when he passed her, he was almost a blur. Using the adrenaline and determination she was now set on, Yayuki gained speed.

They crossed the finish line.

Yayuki looked at Hitomi, a sad smile on her face, and her hands balled into fists. Hitomi smirked at her; one that she knew would give her pleasure and make her nervous all the more.

"And the winner is… Itorashi Hitomi!" exclaimed the announcer.

Yayuki's friends went to encourage her and cheer her up.

"It's okay Yayuki, what's the worst he can do?" asked Ano.

"You wouldn't want to know." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to Hitomi and waited for him to notice she was there.

"Con-gradulations Hitomi. I guess you are the better snowboarder." She said extending her hand.

"Thanks. Maybe next time, you'll think twice before challenging me." He took her hand.

But instead of shaking it, he used it to pull her into a kiss. Yayuki was stunned, her eyes wide open. She soon found herself closing them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hitomi broke it and walked away. "Later." He said.

The crowd was silent. So many mouths were left hung open.

Yayuki was the most stunned. She couldn't speak. Then she finally re-gained her ability to move and speak.

"You ass, get back over here Itorashi!" yelled Yayuki at Hitomi.

"I don't think so!" he yelled back in a cute boyish way.

She stomped after him, and then she ran after him.

She didn't get far because her friends, old and new, gathered around her.

"What the hell just happened Yayuki?" asked Tenako.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did he just kiss you?"

"I don't know?"

"You're lying through our teeth Yayuki." Said Tami.

"Yayu-chan is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sakura.

"Like are you two dating behind our backs?" asked Ino.

"What? No! I can't stand him, and he just proved it. The guy's an arrogant self absorbed jerk, who doesn't give a fuck about anyone else except himself and his dumb dog! Now if you excuse me, I have to go wash my mouth with soap." And she stomped off.

X With Hitomi X

He was walking into his room, when a petite hand slammed itself against the door. The owner of that hand was none other than Yayuki. And boy was she fuming.

"Hey babe, what do you want?" asked Hitomi.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his room. She then locked the door and found him sitting on the couch.

"How could you do that?" she asked him.

"Do what?" asked Hitomi in his emotionless expression.

"Do what? You kissed me in front of all those people. Are you trying to get us caught? You know how our parents will act if they found out that you kissed me." She said her voice lowering.

Hitomi got her hand and walked her into his bedroom. He then sat her on the bed.

"Hitomi, why did you do that?" asked Yayuki.

"I don't know. I'm used to screwing around with you and making your life a living hell. I guess old habits die hard." He said sitting next to her.

"Well you have to break it." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't think I can. If I break that then the only thing I have left will be my stone cold attitude."

Yayuki made him look at her.

"I like your stone cold attitude. It makes you very attractive to me, and apparently a lot of girls.

Yayuki kissed him. He broke it and stared into her eyes.

She didn't know why, but while he was looking into her eyes, his intense gaze made her hot. She began to take off her jacket. Then her sweater and her pants.

He kept looking at her, it made her want him so badly. She was trying to control herself, but she was aching underneath. She needed him, badly.

"Hitomi-kun, please." She begged him to take her in a soft and pleading voice.

He stayed still and shook his head. Yayuki let out an annoyed sigh; well barely because her breath was slowly being taken away.

Hitomi started to speak. "If you're aching so badly, pleasure yourself." He said in a cold, emotionless voice.

Yayuki's eyes became wide, and then they became halfway closed. She was in need of him and he wanted her to do it herself.

Nevertheless she did it. She slowly brought her hand down and put it in herself. She could feel herself becoming wetter. She then closed her eyes and reached for her breasts. Playing with it.

Hitomi just watched her, as his girlfriend fingered herself because he wouldn't do it. A hint of amusement in his eyes. He just watched her as she came.

She laid down on the bed, breathing heavily. Her body was still trying to overcome itself and her eyes were closed. She would've fallen asleep had she not felt the bed shift.

Hitomi was on top of her now. Completely naked, with a smirk on his face.

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "You're... such… a… jerk...Hitomi-kun." She said panting.

He smirked. "And you enjoy it when I'm mean to you. And rough."

She shook her head. He plunged himself inside her hard.

She gasped and then moaned.

"Admit it Yayuki, you like it when I treat you rough." He said. He wouldn't move until she would admit it.

"No, no I don't." she said. He rammed into her again. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep screaming form pleasure.

"If you don't admit it, I won't do it." He was teasing her. Just like when they were young, but this was different. They were doing it and to get her to admit things, he would always do it to her.

She was slowly losing control. He was inside her and not moving. The coil in her stomach was becoming harder to control. She wanted release, no she needed it. She needed him to make that dumb coil break and to save her. She had to admit it. She did like it, when he was rough with her. She absolutely loved it.

"I," she started. But she turned away when she saw the look on Hitomi's face. Enjoyment. He was enjoying torturing her, and she liked it too.

"I, I, I do! I like it when you're rough to me and act like a jerk and how you torture me to the point where I can't take it anymore! So please, please, pleeaaaaaassssssssseeeee, take me hard." Those were the only words he needed to hear.

He began pounding into her so hard, and she enjoyed every second of it, so did he.

He finally came and collapsed on her. She lifted his head with her hands and made him look at her. "Arigato Hitomi-kun." She said with a sweet smile.

"Anytime Yayuki." He gave her a smile and then pulled out.

He wrapped the covers over them and held her as he fell asleep.

Yayuki couldn't sleep at all though; she was too worried at what the others might think. She finally sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Whatever happens, happens." Was he last thought before she fell asleep in the arms of her secret lover.

X With Sakura and Sasuke X

They were walking down a snowy path. Holding hands.

It was beautiful outside. The snow falling looked like stars and shined in the light of the sunset.

They stopped under a withered cherry blossom tree.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad we started dating. But I still feel like a loser." She said turning away.

"Why do you feel like a loser?" asked Sasuke a bit concerned.

"Because, you're so popular and handsome and even though we're dating, people still think it's a charity case. And that you don't really like me." She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Who cares what they think? I don't. They don't know why I started dating you and they probably never will." He said.

Sakura looked up at him. Tears still falling but slowly beginning to stop. Her heart beating so fast from the joy.

She hugged her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Then she let go of him.

"Thanks Sasuke, that means a lot to me you know." She took his hands in hers and stepped closer.

"Sasuke's eyes became sincere and not as cold or dark as always.

Their lips touched. It was a sweet kiss. Then slowly it turned heated. Until finally they needed air.

"Sakura, I've honeslty never felt this way about a girl before." He told her.

Her heart picked up its pace. 'Is he saying what I think he's about to say?' she thought to herself.

"Sakura, I think I like you. Wait no, I think I actually love you." He said.

She began crying tears of joy.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you too." She hugged him tightly, "I love you so damn much."

He hugged her tighter. You couldn't have asked for a better time or place to confess your love for a person. The last light of day, beautiful snowflakes falling and the person you love the most at your side. It was truly a tear jerking moment had anyone been there at all.

They stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"Now about that you feeling like a loser part, I have a plan for that." Said her true love.

"Plan, what plan Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Tonight is karaoke night. All you have to do is put on an amazing performance and everyone will think you're cool." He said as if the problem's solved.

"Sasuke! I don't know how to sing. Well I do, just not in front of people."

"But you sang at the school talent show, I don't see a problem with you singing now."

"Yeah, but that was different. No one was focused on me; they were busy focusing on Yayuki. Besides I bet she'll sing in it too, and she has amazing musical abilities."

"So, all you're trying to do is make people think you're cool and stop them from calling you a loser. It's not a competition. And don't worry about Yayuki, just think about you, and the fact that I'll be cheering for you the whole way through."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you can be such a softie sometimes." Said Sakura holding his arm tighter and rubbing her head against it.

"What can I say; love does that to a person."

She smiled brightly, her green eyes shining more than the stars themselves.

"I'm glad." And she held him tighter.

X That Night X

Everyone was gathered in the music hall of the resort. Some people were nervous because they were singing while the others were excited.

Sakura checked behind the curtains, her boyfriend and his friends were sitting in the first row. She waved at them and they waved back.

Thank goodness the girls were performing with her, because if she had to do it by herself, she might throw up.

"Sakura-chan calm down." Said Hinata.

"Yeah forehead, you're sweating so much you could fill a lake bed." Said Ino.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I think I might throw up."

"Well, don't meanwhile where were you and Sasuke this afternoon?" asked Ino with a curious look.

Sakura blushed.

"What happened?" asked Tenten.

"Sasuke, he said he loved me." She told them.

"What! He said it?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, he said it and then said that if I'm worried that people might still think that I'm a loser that I should just sing in this show. And to not worry about anyone, only that he's watching me and cheering me on." She said with a blush and a smile.

"Lucky! I wish Shikamaru would say that to me someday." Said a jealous Ino.

"But I'm glad Sasuke told you how he felt." She said hugging Sakura.

"Thanks Ino." Said Sakura hugging her friend back.

The show started.

Many people went up to sing. Some to confess their love others to try and steal boyfriends from other girls and I know you know who I mean.

Finally it was Sakura and the girl's turn.

They stepped out, the crowd cheered as the music began to play.

X Clumsy By: Fergie X (Sakura sings all of it while the girls dance back up)

CD: Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

Sakura: First time that I saw your eyes

Boy, you looked right through me

Play it cool but I knew you knew

That cupid hit me mhm

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

CD: Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

Sakura: Can't breathe when you touch me, see

Butterflies so crazy mhm

Whoa now, think I'm goin' down

Friends don't know what's with me

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', and fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', and fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

CD: She can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

Sakura: You know this ain't the first time

This has happened to me, this love sick thing

I like serious relationships

And a girl like me don't stay single for long

'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up

My world is crushed and I'm all alone

The love bug crawls right back up

And bites me and I'm back

CD: Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

CD: Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

Sakura: You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', and fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', and fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', and fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

So in love with you, so in love with you

X End Song X

The crowd cheered. The guys cheered the hardest. The girls got off stage.

"That was so amazing. We actually did it and didn't throw up!" yelled Ino.

"Hey I consider not throwing up good enough for me." Said Sakura.

"Next up Yayuki and her friends." Said the announcer.

"I knew she would perform." Said Sakura to herself.

Yayuki and her friends stopped in front of Sakura.

"You guys did great. And I'm sorry by the way I've been acting lately. I shouldn't have gotten so upset because you were dating Hitomi's friends. You should be allowed to date if you want, and if you give me another chance, I'll be a better friend than I was before." Said Yayuki.

"Thanks Yayuki and I'd love for you to be our friend again." Said Sakura.

"Really? Great. We can all be friends, all 9 of us." Said Yayuki. Her best friends nodded.

"Awesome good luck with the song." Said Tenten.

"Thank you." And they walked on the stage.

X Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P X

Yayuki and her friends: It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

Yayuki: In the summertime I met a guy

He was so fine, He blew my mind

My friends are telling me

Yayuki's friends: Girl he's a loser

Yayuki: But they can't see

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Yayuki's Friends: Hellooooooooooooo?

Yayuki: From the first time I saw his eyes

There was sunshine every time

He walks into the room

I feel my heart go boom boom boom

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

(The lights dimmed and sparkles fell from the ceiling. It gave the girls a magical glowing blue look that looked absolutely stunning.)

There was a time, when I was young

And love had felt so strong

Now it comes back to me

What's going on?

(The lights came back on and streams of light shun from behind the girls. The glitter made it look so bright. And everyone cheered. )

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like (like, like) Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

Something´s happening to me

It's a lot like (like, like) Romeo and Juliet

And it feels like (Like)

Somethin's happening to me

It's a lot like (like, like) Romeo and Juliet

And it feels like (Like)

Somethin's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

And it feels like

Somethin's happening to me

X Song Ends X

They bowed and everyone cheered. They waved and hugged each other.

When the girls came backstage, they found Sakura and the girls clapping for them.

"You were amazing." Said Sakura.

"Thanks, but I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Said Yayuki putting her hands on her stomach.

Sakura laughed. "I had that same feeling." And they laughed together.

"Can all the people who performed please come out on stage?" asked the announcer.

"Time for curtain call." Said Yayuki.

"Comparer vos chéris meilleur et le sourire!" said Tenako.

"What?" asked Ino.

"She said, 'Look your best and smile darlings' in French since she lives in France." Said Yayuki.

"Oh, I was gonna say the same thing, but in English." Said Ino.

Everyone who performed went on stage. The two groups of girls stood next to eachother, following Tenako's French advice. But that didn't stop both blondes from working the room.

"Why would she give us advice, if she won't take it herself?" asked Tami to Yayuki.

"You know how she is Tami; she never takes her own advice." Said Yayuki.

People gave them standing ovations.

"Thank you for coming, and we hope you have a lovely stay." Said the announcer, and people began to get up and leave the room.

"You girls did a nice job today." Said Shikamaru.

"Nice job, oh puleez, we totally rocked it. Both of our groups." Said Ano.

"So true, it was majorly wicked." Said Tami.

"Wow, you girls sure are showing your true colors." Said Neji.

"Well, now that we're friends we should show you who we are." Said Anisha.

"We're friends now?" asked Naruto.

"Mais bien sûr mon ami blonde tête. Nous sommes tous amis incroyables à partir de maintenant." Said Tenako.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Cela nous inclure trop?" asked Hitomi's blonde headed friend.

Tenako was shocked to find out he could speak French. It was like he was made for her.

"Bien sûr, il ne." said Tenako overcoming her shock.

"Je suis content, voulez-vous joindre à moi pour le chocolat chaud?" asked the boy.

"J'adorerais." Said Tenako as she slipped her arm through the French boy's. And they walked away.

"Holy crap. A male Tenako. I don't think I can handle two." Said Tami.

"Tami, you're such a drama queen sometimes." Said Anisha.

"Oh and like you're glad Tenako could now have a possible boyfriend? If he breaks up with her it will be like last time." Said Tami.

Anisha stood frozen still. "Oh my god." She said.

"So are you and Hitomi like friends now, Yayuki?" asked Sakura.

"Friends doesn't even explain what we are." Said Hitomi.

His friends snickered behind him, and Yayuki blushed.

"Oh, really?" asked Ino in a sly voice.

"Dammit someone get rid of this annoying blonde too." Said Yayuki.

"Not until I know what you and Hitomi are." Said Ino.

"Fine he's kinda, um, my" but she was cut off.

"I'm her lover." Said Hitomi.

Ino practically choked.

"What!" yelled Ino.

"I've already taken her virginity too." Said Hitomi.

"What, when?" asked Tenten.

"When she came back for Christmas. Instead of taken a bath, she came to my room to snoop around. She wanted to know why I was so cold to her and instead of telling her, I showed her." Said Hitomi with his arms crossed. And an emotionless attitude.

"Isn't that right, Ya-yu-ki?" he said.

Yayuki's face was madly red and she couldn't speak.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to date your worst enemy, but when we do, you go all psycho on us." Said Ino in a teasing way.

"I had a reason. Why would you keep something like that away from me? Besides if my parents found out that I'm dating the child of their worst enemy, I probably be disowned." Said Yayuki.

Her cell phone went off.

"Hello…mom...what...now...okay….all of us, including you know who...okay mom, I'll tell them…..bye mom, love you too." And she hung up.

"My mom wants all of us to pack; we're going to the annual family bamquet. She said your mom had an important announcement Sakura, oh and Hitomi you and your friends have to come too. You're parents are having theirs too. So get packed and get the two French blondes, we're going to Tahiti!"

"Yes, no more cold clothes!" yelled Ino.

"We better get home and pack." Said Tenten.

"Tahiti, here we come!" yelled Ino.

Done. In the next chapter, you'll be able to know what happens to them while at the annual family banquet between Yayuki and Hitomi's families. I really hoped you loved this chapter. Oh and to hear the songs, just go on YouTube and type in Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P, but you don't have to capitalize it, or put the periods between the word soap. It's an amazing song and I fell in love with it the first time I heard it. See I kept my promise and put in a major Sakura and Sasuke moment, plus an extra lemon. Hoped you enjoy and review, cause remember the more reviews, the better the story becomes and the more I update these babies faster.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	12. Meet The Family

Okay, get ready to meet creatures of death, horrible monsters, things that can tear you apart from shred to shred. They are vicious, cold-blooded killers, they are, they are, they are….. Yayuki and Hitomi's families! Lolz, I probably made you think it was a chapter for 'Kiss of Death' my new vamp fic. Nope, it's the 12th chapter I believe for 'Hokage High'. This is all about family, oh and a surprise twist. Man this is gonna be so screwed I'm gonna enjoy writing it. And I hope you enjoy reading it so, read!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

"What's a sex symbol?" asked Ino.

They were all on the way to Tahiti. They were currently on Yayuki's family's private jet. You could tell with the words 'Onagi' stamped on the side in big fancy gold-colored letters.

"It's a person well known for their sexual attractiveness. Why?" asked Yayuki.

She was sitting next to Hitomi on the window side of the jet. He said it was because he liked sitting near the walk way, she thinks it's because he wants to see her butt, when she tries to get out.

"I wanna become one. How do you become one?" asked Ino.

"You have to be mega sexy, and act all shy or completely outgoing or even in between." Said Tenako.

"And people have to stare at you, while you're doing simple things." Said Ano.

"Look, here's a website where they posted all sex symbols." Said Ino pointing to the computer screen.

"Ah, why are all 9 of you on this site?" asked Ino.

"What? Let me see that." Said Tami.

She scrolled through it. "Mhm, the blonde's correct. We are all on this site. And when I say we, I mean Yayuki's best friends, or us, and Hitomi's best guy friends, which would be the exotic ones." Said Tami.

"That's not fair. I wanna be one." Said Ino.

"You have to earn it, and then they have to make it official by stamping something on you, with and 'SS' on it, and the sign for your gender." Said Anisha.

"Ugh, do you guys have that stamp?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, mine's on the palm of my hand." Said Tenako, showing it to Ino.

"Where are the rest of your?" asked Ino to the remaining 8.

"Back of my neck." Said Tami.

"On my ankle." Said Ano.

"Bottom of my foot." Said Anisha.

"On my wrist." Said Ryou, (Blue haired boy).

"I got mines, on the back of my neck too, so no one will be able to see it." Said Hiroku, (Black haired boy).

"Side of my neck." Said Mishio, (Blonde haired boy).

"On my forehead." Said Kisho (Green haired boy).

"Yayuki, Hitomi, where are yours?" asked Ino.

"On my right arm muscle." Said Hitomi.

"Mines, on my left hip. I got it done in gold, and put white jewels on the letters and symbol, but a bit off so it looks like a golden shadow." Said Yayuki.

"NW, I did the same but got it done in Orange and put yellow jewels over it." Said Tenako.

"Me too, done in gray purple, jeweled in black." Said Tami.

"Done in dark blue, jeweled in a light blue." Said Ano.

"Done in dark green, jeweled in light green." Said Anisha.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our decent. Please fasten your seat belts, and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you." Said the pilot.

"Okay, while we're down there no mentioning of any of us, being in a couple. Especially me and Hitomi, got it Ino and Naruto?" asked Yayuki.

They both nodded.

X Airport X

They arrived and got off. Once in the airport, they were greeted by a chauffeur.

One for Hitomi's group of friends, and the other for Yayuki's. They each got in the separate limos and were driven to the hotel.

Oddly enough, their parents booked the same hotel, and the same floors.

"Ironic much." Said Yayuki as she stepped out of the limo.

"Welcome to the Spa Hotel, where you have your own Spa, in your bathroom. Might I ask if you have any reservations?" asked the hotel manager.

"Yes, I and my girl friends are here for the banquet. My name's Onagi, Yayuki." Said Yayuki giving off a dazzling smile.

"And what about you sir?" asked the manager to Hitomi and his friends.

"We're also here for the banquet, but for a different party. My name's Itorashi, Hitomi." Said Hitomi in an 'I couldn't care less' attitude.

"Alright, I've been ordered to keep you two apart." Said the manager.

"Might be better too, there isn't enough room in this gorgeous hotel for stinky trash." Said Yayuki.

"Maybe, it's because your ego's so damn huge, no one else can fit." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki glared at him, and he ignored her.

"Okay, so I'll take your bags and you can go up to your rooms." Said the manager.

Both groups left, a good couple feet in between them. Once they got in the hotel, they got into separate elevators.

"I'm gonna spend some time on the beach." Said Ino.

"I'm in, my skin's all cold and pasty, from the cold." Said Sakura.

"We're all going, but my parent's might be there setting up, so no showing any emotion other than hate, towards the guys. That goes double for you Sakura." Said Yayuki.

"I can control my feelings toward Sasuke, unlike you whose heart goes boom boom boom, when Hitomi walks in the room." Said Sakura.

"That was part of the song." Said Yayuki.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Said Sakura.

Yayuki just scoffed.

X One hour later X

Yayuki and Tami were currently walking down towards the beach. The other girls had already left to find a good spot.

When they arrived they found all the girls, lined up with their hands supporting their head which were on their knees. All of their eyes were fixed somewhere on the water, and they looked like they were in love.

"What are you girls doing?" asked Yayuki.

No respond.

"Hello, what gives?" asked Tami.

Still no response.

Yayuki followed their eyes and then she saw why they were in a state of love.

In the water, the guys were playing water foottball. With the water glistening off their pecks, making them look amazing. She nearly fell to her knees when she saw Hitomi.

"Tami, look in the water." Said Yayuki.

Tami did it, and at first she didn't show any signs of emotion, but then she saw Hiroku.

"Hiroku," she mumbled silently.

Suddenly Tenako got up.

"What are we doing? We don't stare at them, we make them stare at us!" she said stomping her foot on the ground.

"I agree, we should do something to make them feel weak, when they see us." Said Anisha.

"How about, extreme water skiing?" asked Ano.

"That's perfect. Yayuki and I will be on the skis while you three drive the boat." Said Tenako.

"I wanna drive." Said Tami.

"Do what you want, just go fast enough to make all of us look amazing." Said Tenako.

"We'll get the boat." Said Tami, and she and Anisha and Ano went to get a speedboat.

"Don't forget the skis!" yelled Tenako.

"You girls wanna come?" asked Yayuki.

"No thanks, I think we'll just sit here and stare." Said Ino.

The others shook their heads.

"Okay, come one Yuks." Said Tenako grabbing Yayuki's hand and running off with her.

"Ahh, I love how Sasuke looks." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, they look so hot. Especially Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

X With Yayuki and the Girls X

"You chicks ready?" asked Tami as she started to turn on the boat.

"Yes, and remember, do as many jumps as possible, oh and Anisha and Ano, try to get their attention." Said Tenako.

"Don't worry; they'll have to look at us. Everyone on the beach will have to look at us." Said Ano.

"This is gonna be fun." Said Anisha.

"Alright, please keep your body in the vehicle at all times, until it comes to a stop." said Tami as she put it in drive.

They were off.

Tami drove so fast!

Yayuki and Tenako were hanging on for their lives. As Tami turned the boat, Yayuki and Tenako waved to the people on the board walk with one hand.

"Hi there." Said Tenako.

Then Tami went out to the first jump.

"Hi guys!" yelled Yayuki as they were nearing the jump.

The guys all looked at them and were shocked at what they saw.

Instead of going around the ramp, and letting Yayuki and Tenako jump it like you're supposed to do, Tami made the speedboat go mega fast.

"Tami, what are you doing?" asked Ano.

"Making the jump." She said.

"Wait, do you mean the boat or just Yayuki and Tenako?" asked Anisha.

"The boat and Yayuki and Tenako." She said.

"What!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Hold on!" she yelled.

The boat went up the ramp and jumped, Yayuki and Tenako got some major air, but they were scared for their lives. The boat hit the water with a giant splash.

Tami then drove it to the shore, near the guys.

"Are you insane?" yelled Yayuki.

"You could've gotten us all killed!" said Tenako.

"Hey you said get their attention and that's exactly what I did." Said Tami.

"Yeah, in a hot sort of way, not trying to kill us sort of way!" yelled Tenako.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls and all the guys were running over to them.

"Whoa, I have to admit, that was awesome." Said Naruto.

"Thank you, at least he gets it." Said Tami.

"He said that because he wasn't on the boat or hanging on a rope tied to it, and he didn't experience that jump." Said Ano.

"Pfft, you're just mad." Said Tami.

"I'm furious!" yelled Ano.

"Are you girls okay?" asked Ryou.

Ano instantly sat down. "Of course we are that jump was like totally part of the plan." She said. Obviously flirting with Ryou.

"I'm glad, that jump was insane." Said Ryou.

"I know I was so scared." She said. She got off the boat and wrapped her arms around Ryou. "Hold me please, I'm still shaking from it all." She said.

Ryou did just that.

The girls snickered, and Yayuki and Tenako did a low five, while Tami and Anisha did a high five.

"Man Yayuki, I knew you like thrills, but that was just insane." Said Hitomi.

"Don't tell me, tell the other black haired girl. She was the one who decided to do that." Said Yayuki pointing to Tami.

"Still you looked hot." Said Hitomi.

"At least it was worth something." Said Yayuki.

"Uh, Yuks, aren't those your parents walking down the beach with Hitomi's?" asked Ano.

"What?" yelled Yayuki.

"Yeah, it looks like Hitomi's parents are there too. They seem to be arguing." Said Ryou.

"Omygod, you guys have to hide." She said.

The guys all climbed into the boat, the girls got out to give them room.

"I can hear what they're saying." Said Yayuki.

Suddenly the parents shouted the name of the one child.

"Hitomi, come on." She said.

"What if they see us?" he asked.

"They're busy glaring and yelling. You go one way, I go the other." Said Yayuki.

"Okay." He said as he got out.

X With the parents X

(This is what happened before they screamed their child's name).

The Onagi's were currently looking for their precious and only daughter.

"Where is she, I haven't seen her in months." Said .

"She's probably at the beach with her friends." Said .

Yayuki looked a lot like her mother. They both had black hair, but her mother's reached her back. They had nice figures and both talked a lot alike. Yayuki had her father's looks too. They both had the same neon purple eyes and smile.

"Oh my god, I was afraid they would be here." Said .

"Well, well, well, look what the dead beat cat dragged in." said .

"I thought you people went broke with all the money you spend on your spoiled daughter." Said .

"No, we may spoil her, but at least we know she doesn't ask for much like your pompous son." Said .

"At least our child dresses like their gender, while your daughter dresses like a boy!" yelled .

"My daughter happens to be very beautiful. She just does that to not embarrass you Mika." Said to .

"What? I have a better figure than you Miyaku!" said .

"Oh yeah, well at least my daughter isn't stupid and a block head like your son!" yelled Miyaku.

"My son is not dumb, thank you very much, and I can prove it." Said Mika.

They both called their children's names.

"Yayuki!" yelled .

"Hitomi!" yelled .

Yayuki came running from the left, where her parents were at, and Hitomi from the right, where his parents were at.

"Yes, mother?" asked Yayuki.

"Ahh see, my daughter is gorgeous. I bought her that swim suit, and she is very well developed. She looks better than you Mika." Said shoving her daughter in front of her, while still holding her shoulders.

"What?" asked Hitomi.

"See, my son is very handsome. He's any girl's dream and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way. So keep your daughter away from my son Miyaku." Said .

Yayuki glared at Hitomi.

"Itorashi." She said with her arms crossed over her chest, to a) keep him from staring and blowing their cover and b) to make it look like she was mad. She laid a heavy glare at him.

"Onagi." He said with an angry expression. He tried to keep himself from examining his girlfriend. She looked amazing in the swimsuit.

"I thought you were sent to boot camp for being an arrogant jerk." Said Yayuki.

"I thought you committed suicide when I heard you left the school." Said Hitomi.

"Had I known you were still here, I probably would have."

"Boot camp sounds better than being in the same area as a stupid brat."

"Oh, I'm a brat? At least my ego isn't so big that it could block out the sun!" she screamed.

"At least I didn't pose around as a since nearly 12 years old!" he yelled.

"Honey, calm down. You shouldn't waste that precious voice of yours on trash." Said .

"Son stop, these people aren't worth it." Said .

"You're right mom. Hey is nii-san here?" asked Yayuki.

"Yes dear, he's with Sasori and Pein and Konan." Said .

"I don't know why she even calls him her brother. They aren't related." Whispered to .

"They probably have sexual relations. I wonder if they know?" asked .

"My daughter still happens to be a virgin. And she calls him her brother because that's what we consider him. And if she ever lost her virginity, it will never be with your stupid son!" yelled .

"My son would never screw around with your daughter!" yelled .

The whole time they were talking about it, Yayuki looked at the ground and tears began to spill from her eyes. No one noticed except for Hitomi.

Normally he would hold her, and tell her it'll be fine, but now that his parents and hers were right there, he couldn't do that. He watched as her silent tears fell.

Then she turned around and began to walk away. Forgetting their parents were there, he chased her. He had to make her feel okay.

Finally he caught her. She was sobbing under a huge rock. A small waterfall covered it, and it was cool inside.

He sat down next to her. He made her sit on his lap as he tried to comfort her.

"Yayuki, are you okay?" asked Hitomi holding her around her waist.

"I feel so horrible; my parents don't even know what happened. And I can't lie to them. I thought I could, but I can't." she said as she began sobbing into his chest.

He held her tighter.

"Hitomi, I can't." she said.

He then made her look up at him.

"I know, just stay quiet, everything will be alright." He said.

"I'll try, but what if I tell them?" she asked.

"We try to make them understand. And if they're still mad, chances are they'll still stay together and then get mad at each other. They might separate us, but that won't mean they can stop us from getting together." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"Hitomi, don't what if we get caught?" she said.

"What about it?" asked Hitomi.

He pushed her on the sandy floor. She had absolutely no power to stop him. And he knew it, all too well.

"Hitomi-kun, matte," she said. Her neon purple eyes began to darken as the lust started to take control of her body.

"You know, one thing I love about the beach is that you have to wear a swimsuit. And all I have to do is take off those straps and your chest will be exposed." He said to her.

His crystal colored eyes now looked grey.

He kissed her, then rolled over so she was on top.

Then the worst happened. Both their parents followed them and found them in the cave. They had to cover their mouths to keep from screaming in horror.

Both fathers had enough.

"Onagi, Yayuki, what are you doing?" yelled .

"Itorashi, Hitomi, step away from that girl!" yelled .

Hitomi looked up.

"Crap." He said.

Yayuki looked up too and quickly got up off of Hitomi. Hitomi quickly stood up as well and stood next to Yayuki.

"What do you think you're doing with this Onagi?" asked .

"This Onagi, father, just happens to be my girl, and I think I was kissing her." Said Hitomi expressionless.

"What do you mean, my daughter's your 'girl'?" asked .

"I meant that she's mine. As in my girlfriend." Said Hitomi.

"My daughter is not a piece of property you can claim." Said .

"Hitomi, how can she be your girlfriend? I thought we raised you better than that?" asked .

"You did, but you forgot a few details." Said Hitomi.

"Oh, and what was that?" asked .

"We're both teenagers. And any person can plainly see that Yayuki is hot. And I couldn't control myself." He said as if it was no big deal.

"But we can. You are forbidden from seeing this girl." Said .

"Yayuki, get over here." Said .

She began walking towards her father. But Hitomi grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going to her dad.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" asked Yayuki.

"Trying to keep you." He said.

"Let my daughter go!" yelled .

"Hitomi, please. Don't make it worse than it already is." Said Yayuki life lessly.

"Yayuki, no way am I letting them keep you locked up like a prisoner." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry.

Their parents watched. And something in their minds clicked.

"You really care for her, don't you?" asked .

"Yeah, I guess I do." Said Hitomi.

"Honey, do you care for him too?" asked .

She couldn't speak, she just shook her head. Hitomi rubbed her back.

"I guess we can't stop them." Said .

"Yes, I remember when I was young and I met your father. We were complete opposites and I still fell for him. My parents grounded me. But that didn't stop him; he would always climb up to the window in my room." Said .

"And it was hard, considering the fact they had three guard dogs, with extremely sharp teeth." Said .

"He once got bit, and I took him in and began nursing his wound. It was at that moment that they saw how we felt. And let us do as we wish." Said .

"The same thing happened to us." Said .

"Except I had to dodge a moat full of sharks." Said .

"So does that mean Yayuki can still be my girl?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes, you know I don't even remember why we started hating each other in the first place." Said .

"Neither do I, but I have one condition. She better not get pregnant." Said .

"Don't worry; she still uses those pills you gave her." Said Hitomi.

"I'm glad. Honey come here." Said .

Yayuki hugged her mom.

"Maybe this banquet can be done in peace. In fact, how about we now do everything together?" asked .

"Yes, we can start with shopping for some new decorations." Said .

"We better get going Yayuki; the others must be getting really worried. They probably think our parents killed each other off or something." Said Hitomi.

"Yayuki-chan!" yelled Yuksi.

"Hitomi!" yelled Hoto.

Both pups walked into the cave, they were each soaking wet.

"Where have you been?" asked Yayuki.

"Nowhere." Said Yuksi.

"We've been looking for you." Said Hoto.

"Liar, both of you went mysteriously disappearing after we got to the hotel." Said Yayuki.

"Forget it already. What we have to tell you is far more important." Said Hoto.

"What is it?" asked Hitomi.

"Uh, I forgot." Said Hoto.

"Forget it then, come one. We should get dressed for the banquet. Besides has a very important announcement to make." Said .

"You're right. And might I say Miyaku, you have a very lovely daughter." Said .

"Thank you, your son is so brave. I just loved the way he stook up for her." Said .

"Well then, come on. Being the two most beautiful women at the banquet, we have to look our best." Said .

"Yes." Said .

Hitomi grabbed Yayuki's wrist and started to run out of the cave with her.

"Hitomi-kun, matte!" you could hear her yell.

Their parents chuckled.

X The Banquet X

At the banquet, everyone was sitting down. The guests of the Onagi's on the right and the guest of the Itorashi are on the left.

Yayuki sat across from Hitomi, and whenever she would look at her parents, they smiled at her.

stood up.

"I have some very important news to tell you." Said .

Everyone looked up at her.

"Sakura, dear, you're getting married!" said .

"What!" yelled Sakura standing up. "Mom, I can't get married. I'm 18, I have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady, and as for this boyfriend of yours, just dump him. You can't have a boyfriend if you're already married." Said her mother.

"Mom, how can you ask me to do that?" asked Sakura. "I love my boyfriend, and I'm not just gonna dump him for some dude I don't know."

"But sweetheart, it's very good. This way you don't have to die old and alone." Said .

"Sakura, you'll be marrying a nice boy by the name of Rock Lee." Said her mother.

Yayuki quickly caught Sakura as she fainted.

"Oh my sweet cherry blossom, what has happened to you?" asked Lee, as he suddenly arrived.

"Lee, get away from her, she fainted because of you." Said Yayuki.

"And thank you for catching her, my musical angel. Would you care to, go out?" asked Lee.

"Uhh, I can't because…" she started.

Sakura woke up only to see Lee, really close to her face.

"My cherry blossom, how glad I am that you came through." Said Lee.

Sakura screamed and jumped into Yayuki's arms, just like in Scooby-Doo.

"I feel like I've just woken up from a horrible nightmare." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, since we will be married, maybe we should practice with the child making? What do you say?" asked Lee.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, me too." Said Sakura.

Lee tried to take Sakura from Yayuki's arms.

"Here let me take you to a secluded area." Said Lee.

Sakura jumped out of Yayuki's arms and started running for the hills or in this case the hotel.

"Run, Sakura! Run like mad!" shouted Yayuki.

"Since my cherry blossom is occupied, how about I take you to a secluded area?" asked Lee to Yayuki.

"Sakura! Wait for me!" yelled Yayuki as she too started to make a run for the hotel.

"I love a good run, I'll join you!" yelled Lee.

Sasuke and Hitomi's anger was past boiling point and they were just about ready to explode.

Sasuke stood up and headed for the beach.

"I need some fresh air, excuse me." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going for a ride." Said Hitomi as he too got up.

"Wait, both of you come back here." Said .

They obeyed her.

"Why are you both so upset?" asked .

"Lee, I could never stand that guy and now he's making it worse." Said Sasuke.

"How?" asked .

"He's chasing my girlfriend and asked if they could do it." Said Sasuke.

"You're dating Yayuki?" asked .

"No, I am." Said Hitomi. "Sasuke's dating Sakura, the girl you just arranged to marry a complete idiot."

"What? Did you know your daughter was dating this boy?" asked .

"Yes, and both of us parents, approve it." Said .

"I'm sorry, we didn't know. But what's done is done, and Sakura will marry Lee." Said .

Suddenly Sakura ran by and hid under the table, Yayuki followed a few seconds later.

"Have you seen my cherry blossom and musical angel?" asked Lee.

"That's it, I can't stand this anymore!" said Sasuke.

"Listen Lee, we've never liked you." Said Hitomi.

"But now, we completely hate you. So stay away from my cherry blossom Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"And my musical angel Yayuki, unless you want to die young." Said Hitomi.

Both girls came out and looked at their boyfriends.

"But you see, Sakura is my wife-to-be, and I'm planning on making Yayuki my mistress." Said Lee.

Hitomi grabbed Lee, and put him up in the air.

"You are not, making her your mistress. And if you do, god help you." He said trying to threaten him.

"And as for your marriage with Sakura, it's officially canceled." Said Sasuke.

"Hurt me all you want, but the marriage cannot be canceled. The contract has been signed and it's completely un- breakable. Sakura has to marry me, or you'll never see her again." Said Lee.

"No! I'm not marrying you, and I never will!" yelled Sakura.

"Lee, get it through your thick, bowl cut hair head, Sakura doesn't like you, you creep her out and me, so GET OVER HER!" yelled Yayuki in Lee's face.

Lee took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Yayuki.

Hitomi then swung at Lee, and hit him in the stomach.

He then left with Yayuki.

"Lee, you perv! How the hell could you do that? What's your problem?" yelled Sakura.

Lee kissed her too. But this time she slapped him, and Sasuke punched him.

"We are not getting married and that's that!" she yelled.

She, Sasuke and the rest of the gang left the banquet.

That just left the parents that were there, and Lee.

"I cannot believe what just happened." Said .

"Man, Sakura's gonna hate us forever." Said .

"Yayuki might need therapy." Said .

"Not unless our son makes her forget." Said .

"Could you please not talk about that while we're here? It's still hard to get used to." Said .

"Yes, I'm still a bit overwhelmed by this all." Said .

"I can't believe Yayuki's dating Hitomi." Said Deidara.

"We all can't believe it sweetheart." Said .

X With Sakura, Sasuke, Yayuki and Hitomi X

"Eew, I still can't believe he kissed me." Said Sakura.

"Me neither." Said Yayuki.

"I should've hit him harder." Said Hitomi.

"I should've killed him." said Sasuke.

"I can't believe that I have to marry him." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, I as your friend will not let you got through with this dumb ass wedding." Said Yayuki.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"What if I crashed your wedding? Or better yet, the minute he asked if there's anyone who doesn't think that you two should be married, we'll all raise our hands in protest, and if that doesn't work, we can always set the wedding on fire." Said Yayuki.

"Have you done this before?" asked Sasuke.

"No, but Tami has. She's like an expert in crashing weddings, so I'll ask for her advice." Said Yayuki.

"Thanks Yayuki, I now I know that I won't have to go through with this stupid wedding." Said Sakura.

"No probs, I've wanted to crash a wedding ever since Tami told me she jumped from a plane and spray painted the entire outdoor wedding black, while it was happening." Said Yayuki.

"You're friends are crazy." Said Hitomi.

"No they're not, they're just unique." Said Yayuki.

"Well to crash a wedding, it has to happen, so we should get set up for it." Said Sasuke.

"I'll text Tami and Tenako." Said Yayuki.

"Why are you texting Tenako?"Asked Hitomi.

"She plans it, and Tami crashed it. Yes, they said their in." alright Sakura, I and you have a dress fitting in two hours." Said Yayuki.

"Why two hours?" asked Sakura.

"So we can crash it tomorrow, that way this nightmare will be over with quickly." Said Yayuki.

"Cool." Said Sakura.

"Guys, you have a tux fitting in one hour." Said Yayuki.

"What, why?" asked Sasuke.

"Apparently, Lee wants you two to be his best mans. Sakura, who's gonna be your maid of honor?" asked Yayuki.

"You of course, that way, you can stay with me at all times." Said Sakura.

Yayuki's phone rang. After a few minutes, she hung up.

"Tenako said she has everything half way finished. All we have to do is get the dresses and spread the word." Said Yayuki.

"She's half way done? How?" asked Hitomi.

"The girl can plan anything, even a funeral a day before it happens. The others are planning the crashing of the wedding. Including the guys well Hitomi's guys." Said Yayuki.

"What are the other guys doing?" asked Sasuke.

"They're helping Tenako move everything. I hope they work out a lot." Said Yayuki.

"I'm so happy. The wedding will be over in the same time it starts." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now come on, we have dresses to try on." Said Yayuki as she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran with her to the limo.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Question is, are you?" Asked Hitomi.

"Yeah." He said.

X Wedding X

Everything looked beautiful. The wedding was green and pink and white.

"Tenako did a good job." Said Sasuke to Hitomi.

"Too bad, it's all going to waste." Said Sasuke.

"Everyone please settle down." Said Tenako.

"Start the music." Said Ino.

The music began playing 'Here Comes the Bride' and everyone turned to the entrance.

Sakura stepped out. She looked beautiful. Her dress was a soft white with pink trimming. Her hair was made into a traditional bon, and her face was covered by a baby pink veil.

"She looks amazing." Said Lee to his best man Sasuke (Ironic right?).

"Yeah, she does." Said Sasuke.

Behind her was Yayuki. Her dress was a soft purple. It really made her eyes look brighter. Her hair was slightly curled, and her highlights looked brighter. (She has multi-colored highlights. As in more than one highlight color in her hair. I wish I could do that, but I'll just stick to the fake ones.)

Her dress was short, and smooth. It was a soft pink too, to match Sakura's. She looked beautiful too, but Hitomi wondered what she looked like in a wedding dress.

Sakura got to the aisle, and looked at Lee, Yayuki stood right next to her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this young man and woman in holy matrimony." Said the minister.

"If there is anyone who doesn't believe that these two should be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

At that moment Yayuki, Sasuke, Hitomi and the rest of the gang who was at the wedding raised their hands.

Sakura beamed.

Just then, Tami crashed through the glass sky light with cans of spray paint in her hands.

"I do not believe these two should be married, for this was forced upon this young girl, by a contract." She started.

The rest of them came through the hole and also had cans of spray paint in their hands.

"So I suggest if you don't want this wedding to get spray-painted, you cancel this wedding in the next 10 seconds." She said starting to shake up the cans.

The minister held his ground.

"Wait a moment, we are getting married and that's final." Said Lee trying to be brave.

"Lee, please let them do as they wish." Said Sakura sweetly.

"But," he couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura stepped on his foot.

"I said, let them do as they wish." Said Sakura again.

"If what is said by this girl true, then I cannot marry you two. For marriage is a choice, not an arrangement." Said the minister.

Yes!" screamed Sakura.

"Wait, a sec." said Tami. "Who the hell am I gonna spray then?"

"Lee." Said Yayuki.

"Works for me." And she and the gang spray-painted Lee, black, blue, green and many colors more. It looked like a rainbow threw up on him.

They all laughed.

"Laugh all you want. For at least I still have my pride." Said Lee, and he walked out of the ceremony with his head held high and his chest out.

They all laughed and Sasuke and Sakura walked away.

X With Sasuke and Sakura X

"Here, let me help you out of that dress." Said Sasuke as he walked into Sakura's room and locked the door.

"Thanks." She said. But she knew that meant more than just a simple gesture.

He reached for her zipper, and began sliding it down. The room seemed hotter, he put her on the bed and began sliding off the dress and kissing her while it was going down in the areas that were becoming exposed to him.

Sakura's skin became hotter. Her jade eyes became clouded with lust and now looked dark green. As Sasuke came up and looked at her in the face, his onyx eyes seemed completely black. As if they were a black hole.

Sakura brought him down onto her chest, where he began playing with her breasts. She tried to hold back a few moans, but some of them escaped easily.

He stopped playing with them and kissed her deeply. He slid one of his fingers in her. She tried to buck her hips, but he held her steady.

He inserted two, and began to pump. Sakura closed her eyes and let the sensation overcome her, when she was about to release herself, he stopped.

Her eyes still closed, he got on top of her, and inserted himself in her.

She screamed in pleasure, and he smirked.

"Sasuke-kun," she said her voice so soft and full of lust.

He came in her, and she followed a second later. He got off of her and let her sleep. Usually he would've joined her, but he wasn't tired. Besides, she needed her rest, after all that she's been through in the past couple hours.

X The Next Day X

They were getting ready to leave. They boarded the plane, and got in their usual seats.

Yayuki instantly fell asleep. She had her head on Hitomi's shoulder. He just looked at her, and then continued with what he was doing.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were talking.

"I'm so glad that episode is over." Said Sakura.

"Me too." Said Sasuke.

"You seem nicer now." She said.

"I know, but I'll still be cold, just not as much as before." He said.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think will happen when we get home?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. But you have to be more careful now. Those annoying fan girls will surely go after you." Said Sasuke.

"Aren't you gonna protect me?" asked Sakura.

"I will, but just in case I can't always have someone with you."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks."

End of chapter. I would've uploaded it yesterday, but, I couldn't so hope you liked it. I thought of the whole marriage thing to show how awesome it is when you're jealous. And I know how at first it seems like there's more of Yayuki and Hitomi than Sasuke and Sakura, but that was just to show the whole relationship thing. Also I hope you liked my new fic, and if you haven't read it yet, read it people.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	13. New Project

Yay I finally have time to update this baby. I hope I can update the same day I started to publish it. Okay in this chapter, they get a new assignment and I forgot to mention in the last chapter but Yayuki and Hitomi's relationship will stay a secret. Why you may ask, because I didn't want people to know yet, I've decided to play around that line and not cut it just yet. Since there's school, I think I've been updating my stories faster than normal. In fact I think all writers are because they want to get these stories done quickly. Oh well better for readers right? On with the story.

Disclamier: You know the drill.

They were back in school. The trip to Tahiti was very fun and eventful. Sasuke and Sakura seemed closer and they loved it.

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's room. He was on the other side of the bed sleeping so peacefully.

'Aww, he looks so cute.' She thought.

It was strange, whenever Sasuke slept in her room, he would get up first; and whenever Sakura slept in his room, she would get up first. It was as if they weren't yet comfortable with sleeping in the other's room. But she didn't mind, she liked the way he looked while he was sleeping.

She got up, careful not to wake him up. Yet. She had a plan to get him up for school today. But first she had to shower.

She went into the bathroom and found her towel. Now that they were in a relationship and slept in the other's room once in a while; some of her stuff was in his room, and some of his stuff in hers. Making it easy to shower and do their normal morning routines.

She got her shampoo and poured some on her hand. She washed her hair carefully. After applying conditioner and taking it out right away, she began to wash up. When she was done, she stepped out.

She went to his closet, that now had some of her clothes in, but since she wore uniform to school thanks to that stupid rule, she didn't have to worry about what to wear.

She got her underwear and bra from the cabinet next to the bed, a fresh pair, and slipped them on.

He was still asleep, which was weird because he usually wakes up when she puts on the underwear. She then put on her shirt, skirt, socks, shoes and the uniform jacket over the shirt. She went o to the mirror and fixed her make-up.

That's when she noticed the time.

'It's 6am, no wonder he's still sleeping.' She thought to herself.

It was two hours before she had to go to school and she was already dressed.

With all the free time she decided to make herself something to eat. She walked down the hallway, careful to not make noise so she wouldn't wake p any of the other guys or girls who might be sleeping in the room.

She went into the kitchen and made herself an omelet. It was her favorite too. She sat down to eat it in the living room while watching TV.

When her show was nearly finished, she noticed someone standing over her. She screamed but then saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun, why'd you scare me like that?" she asked.

"It wasn't my intention, but it was fun to do." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

She noticed that he was also dressed in the school uniform.

"I don't so, but when I finished getting dressed, I saw the time and decided to make myself some breakfast. You want some, I could make something for you?" she asked him.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." They sat there together watching TV, waiting for the others to get up.

X One Hour Later X

The rest of them were up and running. It was a funny sight to see, the way they acted when they saw how much time was left.

"Gah, where the hell is my backpack?" asked Tenten.

"Has anyone seen my hairbrush?" asked Ino.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, where's my homework? I know I left it here somewhere." Said Yayuki.

"Found them all, they're in the living room." Said Hinata.

All three girls ran to the living room.

Tenten's backpack was under the coffee table. Ino's brush was under the couch. And Yayuki's homework was on the TV. All three girls sighed in relief.

Sakura had to laugh.

"Hey no laughing. We didn't get up at 6am like you." Said Tenten.

"Yeah forehead, we had better things to do." Said Ino.

"Besides, you misplace things too." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, but I don't go berserk like you. I mean you practically tore the house down looking for your comb Ino, which you have like 10 more of them in your room." Said Sakura.

"But this was the one I bought for freshman year, it has sentimental value." Said Ino.

"Then put it in a glass case instead of using it." Said Sakura.

Ino walked away. The other two did the same.

X At School X

They were in Kakashi's class. No one was paying attention, but some were trying.

Kakashi stopped talking and looked at his class.

"Now for your monthly couples' assignment." He said with his hands on his desk.

Some of them groaned others didn't because they were asleep.

"This month, I will give you a baby doll that you must treat as an actual child. The doll was created to act just like a baby, meaning you will have to feed it." He said.

"That's okay, I'll just use a bottle." Said Ino.

"Actually, you'll have to breast feed it." Said Kakashi.

Some of the boys' moods lit up.

"But Kakashi it's a doll, how can it tell the difference between the two?" asked Tenten.

"The mouth of the doll is in the shape a baby uses for a pacifier, and breast feeding. If you use a bottle, it won't fit and the baby will make crying noises." He said.

The girls groaned.

"I've taken the liberty of having these dolls personalized to match like the person you're married to." Said Kakashi.

"In that case, I don't want it. Hitomi can have it." Said Yayuki.

"Fat chance, you're the damn mother of the thing, you take care of it." He said.

"In your dreams. It's your child, and I don't want it. Case closed." She said.

"Actually Yayuki, both of you will have to take care of it like it's a real baby. So you don't need to argue who has it unless you're divorced.

"I want a divorce." She said.

"I'd like a divorce too, that way you can keep the stupid child." Said Hitomi.

She glared, he glared back.

"You can't get a divorce. Now stop arguing and pay attention." Said Kakashi.

They both sat there quiet.

"I can't believe they're that good at hiding it." Whispered Sakura to Sasuke.

"Yeah well, they've probably had a lot of practice and maybe their hatred for each other isn't completely gone yet." Whispered Sasuke.

"I think so too. So what do you think our 'child' will look like?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, maybe my hair and your eyes?" he said.

"Maybe." They both looked back at Kakashi.

"Now I'll call you and your spouse up one by one to get your baby." He said.

He called up all of the partners. The babies looked somewhat like them. It was almost creepy, but at the same time good. Because if they had a child with their partner in the future, an actual one, then maybe the baby would look like that.

Sakura and Sasuke's baby was really cute. It had black heir like Sasuke and green eyes like Sakura. It was kinda pudgy, but its cheeks were made to look rosy red. It was a girl, you could tell because of the rosy cheeks and the pink outfit.

Sakura smiled a bit. The baby looked real, but it was so fake. Sasuke looked at her and had to admit. She looked nice holding a child that looked like them, but he'd never say it to anyone but her where no one can hear them.

Yayuki and Hitomi didn't bother to look at their child. They just left it on the table and looked away from each other. The baby began to cry.

"What the hell's wrong with it?" asked Hitomi.

"It's crying. What you never saw a baby cry before?" she asked.

"I don't pay attention to them." He said.

Yayuki knew she had no choice. She picked it up and cradled it, she began rocking it. The doll's eyes began to close. When they were fully clothed, Yayuki let out a sigh.

"I already hate it more than before." She said.

The bell rang and everyone left for lunch. Sacra got the baby and carefully held it, as if it were real.

Her cheeks looked so nice, and her eyes looked like they were full of life. You could tell that she liked this project.

They all sat at their usual table. The girls sat on one side, the guys on the other.

"I wonder if my baby likes ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, it's not a real baby. It can't eat ramen." Said Hinata. She blushed a bit when he called theirs. She wished that someday she could have a child with him, but if her cousin Neji knew, they'd never get the chance.

"Still, maybe it can slurp ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, you're such an idiot, it can't slurp anything, it's not real." Said Sasuke.

"So what if my son's not real, I'll treat him like he is." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura was caring for the baby at the lunch table. It was the cutest baby doll she'd ever seen.

Yayuki on the other hand just stared at hers, wishing it would go away.

Hitomi caught her glimpse and she returned to watching the doll.

"What do we have next?" asked Ino.

"Gym with Gai-sensei." Said Sakura.

"Don't you mean gym with _Gay_-sensei?" asked Yayuki.

The girls laughed at her joke. The guys didn't, well Naruto did a bit, but let's face it he's a goofball.

"Man, I hate gym. I hope we don't have to do anything." Said Ino.

"Ino, it's gym, we always have to do something." Said Sakura.

"Well I hate it." She said.

"Who cares what you hate or like, you have to take the class or you fail." Said Yayuki.

"It's not the class I hate, it's the uniform." Said Ino.

She was right, the girls' uniform was a white shirt with the school logo on it and navy blue shorts. Some girls wore bras to hold back their breasts while they ran, but girls like Karin and Minamo, did it to impress guys and lure others.

Sakura sighed. "Why do we wear that thing anyway? It's so awkward when you try to run." She said.

"Yeah, with all the guys staring at you, it's horrible." Said Tenten.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that the other guys don't ogle you." Said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Said Sasuke.

She smiled. "Thanks."

The bell rang. They each got their stuff and headed towards the gym.

X Gym Class X

Everyone was in their uniforms. The guys' was like the girls. White shirt with navy blue school logo and shorts. Except theirs was guy shorts, not the short ones the girls had to wear.

Gai greeted his class, all too enthusiastically.

"Morning youths of the future. Today we will be doing a relay race. Girls against the boys. Here are the first two teams."

The teams were made and the girls won the first victory. Then the guys, and the girls again. It was tied now due to the guy's last victory.

"Alright, next teams step up." Said Gai.

The girl's team consisted of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Yayuki. Of course you know who the guy's team is made up of and in what order.

"Alright, the rules are simple. Run with the baton in your hand and try to get it to the person in front of you after a lap. The last two will decide who win, since they won't have anyone to give it to. Alright start." Said Gai.

Sakura and Sasuke took off. They were racing neck and neck, at the same speed. Sasuke seemed like he was pulling ahead, so to counterattack, Sakura dipped her head to gain more speed. They finished their lap and now it was Ino's turn.

She and Shikamaru seemed to have a good start and were able to keep up with each other. Shikamaru pulled ahead because Ino was getting tired, then she noticed her favorite lip-gloss on the ground and headed for it. She rushed pass him like it was nothing.

Tenten and Neji were next. After Ino gave her the baton, Tenten wasted no time in gaining the lead. Neji was closing up on her but she wouldn't let him take the lead. Every time he tried to pass her, she would try to block it. They reached the end of their lap and Tenten handed it to Hinata.

Hinata wasn't much of a runner and Naruto knew that. He slowed down once in a while to let her take the lead.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto paid no mind to him and continued with the race. They were a few feet away from where they would be done, that's when Naruto decided to try and take the lead.

Yayuki and Hitomi waited patiently for the baton to be passed to them. Once in a while he would steal a glimpse at her. Her long hair was tied up into two pony tails with dark navy ribbons. She looked really pretty, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him

Naruto gave him the baton and he ran. Yayuki followed a few seconds later.

Since no one at school knew they were dating, but they did know about their rivalry, they decided to make it seem like they still hate each other. She was next to him and trying to take the lead.

"Give up Yayuki, you'll never win." Said Hitomi.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." And she tried to pull ahead.

Then everything went in slow motion.

They were near the starting line. Yayuki was gaining the lead. She suddenly tripped and began to fall.

Everything went back to normal speed. She hit the ground hard. The girls went to see what had gone wrong.

When they got to her, she was holding her ankle and rubbing it. A few tears were in her eyes.

"Yayuki, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"No, I think my ankle's broken. It really hurts." More tears slid down her face. Her eyes were slowly turning red and puffy from the crying.

Hitomi crossed the line first. The guys had won. They cheered but then stopped when they saw the girls huddled around Yayuki.

They went over to them.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"She fell. She thinks she could have broken her ankle." Said Hinata.

Hitomi looked at her through sad eyes. Seeing her crying and in pain made him want to die. Even though he wasn't the cause of it, but if he had just let her take the lead, then she wouldn't be in pain right now.

"Oh man, this looks bad. Someone take her to the nurse." Said Gai-sensei coming over to her.

"I'll take her." Said Tenten.

She got Yayuki and helped her up. They began to walk to the nurse's office.

"Alright people. That ends our class period. Get your stuff and get to your next class. And hurry or you'll be late." He blew the whistle and people groaned.

X Class X

They were half an hour into 6th period when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Kakashi.

Deidara entered the room. He looked out to the class and back to the teacher.

"Oh um hi, I'm Deidara, Yayuki's older brother. I came here to get her stuff." He said.

"Ah yes, they told what happened during gym. Is it serious?" asked Kakashi.

"Apparently. She can't come to school for the next week, so I'm here to get her homework for it." Said Deidara.

The girls were shocked to find out that Yayuki wasn't going to be in school for that long. Hitomi was also upset, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Tell her I hope she gets better soon. As for the homework there is none." Said Kakashi.

Then Itachi entered the door.

"Deidara, what's taking you so long?" he asked.

"Would you wait, I still have to get her stuff." Said Deidara.

"Hurry up." Said Itachi.

Kakashi looked at Itachi, then at Sasuke. They looked alike, but he had to know for sure.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask what's your name?" he said to Itachi.

"Uchiha,Itachi. Why?" he said.

"Now it makes sense. I was just wondering because you looked a lot like Sasuke." He said.

"Unfortunately." Said Itachi.

"So are you here to pick up Yayuki too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm driving her home. Deidara's just here to make sure she has her stuff." Said Itachi.

"No, I'm driving her home. And staying with her." Said Deidara.

Itachi smirked the Uchiha smirk. Sasuke glared at him. He wouldn't dare.

"I'm as much of a brother to her as you." He said.

"So, she trusts me more."

"Hn. We'll see about that." And then Itachi left.

Deidara got Yayuki's stuff and left too.

For the rest of the day, two things were on many people's mind. Sasuke has a really hot brother and apparently so does Yayuki.

The next few hours of school seemed like the longest in history to the girls. Especially Sakura. She hated it when one of her friends got hurt, and when it was this serious, she needed to be there.

The second the bell rang, she rushed for her locker and got all her stuff. She then headed for the car and waited for the rest. She texted the girls so many times to hurry up.

"Forehead, why do you keep texting me to hurry up?" asked Ino.

"I'm sorry but I really want to get home. Yayuki's there all by herself and I don't want something to happen to her." Said Sakura.

She truly had the biggest heart of all the girls. This is why Sasuke absolutely loved her. And even though he only told her once, she knew that he loved her.

Ino unlocked the car and Sakura quickly grabbed the keys and tried to get into the driver's seat. Tenten quickly grabbed Sakura and got in the driver seat herself.

"What, why can't I drive?" asked Sakura.

"Because in the rush you're going, we'll either get pulled over for speeding or get in a car accident. This way, neither will happen." Said Tenten.

Sakura huffed and got in the back seat next to Ino. The car drive home seemed to last forever.

Once at home, she didn't even wait for the car to park, she got out the minute they were in the driveway and entered the house.

"Yayuki! We're home! Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

She entered the living room and found Yayuki and Deidara watching TV. She was leaning against him, apparently asleep.

"Shh, she just fell asleep." He said.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry."

They all went into the living room. Deidara got off the couch and stretched.

"I better get going. I'll be back tomorrow when you leave for school to keep her company." He then got his keys and left.

"Man, I feel so sorry for her." Said Ino.

Hitomi sat down on the couch next to her and she somehow sensed that he was there and fell asleep on his chest.

"But she's a bit lucky. I mean no school for one week sounds so awesome." Said the blonde.

"Yeah but too bad of what happened to her to get that week off." Said Shikamaru.

Sakur sat down on Sasuke's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace and then turned on the TV.

"I'm so tired. School can take a lot out of you." Said Tenten.

"Especially when you have a child to take care of." Said Hinata.

"That reminds me, where are those dumb dolls?" asked Tenten.

"Kitchen table. All of them are there, even Yayuki's. No need to worry." Said Hinata.

"Oh good, I almost had a heart attack." Said Tenten. Ino agreed with her.

"So what now?" asked Sakura.

"How about we take a nap here in the living room. Whoever wakes up first can do whatever they want to our faces." Said Naruto.

"Nap yes. Contest no." said Neji.

"Fine." Said Naruto.

They all fell asleep on a couch in the living room.

So what do you think of this chapter. As you can see it's moving from Yayuki and Hitomi to Sasuke and Sakura. Also the reason I made it seem like Yayuki and Hitomi were the main couple was because there are so many Sasuke and Sakura fics, and I wanted to make mine a bit different. I have two new no three new fanfic ideas thanks to one of my reviewers who said I should make one about Yayuki and her friends with Hitomi and his friends. It sounds like a great idea. But here are the topics I want you to choose from. So technically my next fanfic idea will be picked by the one my readers find more interesting. So here they are:

The gang goes to a magic school owned by Hitomi. They each take separate classes where Hitomi and his friends teach it and Yayuki and her friends help as their assistants.

It goes back to the original Naruto theme, where they try to get back Sasuke, but there are so many obstacles in between like new enemies and hidden secrets. It's the ultimate hunt and search for Sasuke Uchiha!

Like I said, it's all about Yayuki and her friends with Hitomi and his. They go to a spa resort and things start to majorly heat up. There are lies, cheats and sexy one-shots that could turn to more. There is some mention of Naruto characters in it, but not a lot.

So tell me which one of those topics catches your eye. The one that receives the most votes by chapter six of 'Kiss of Death' will be the one I work on next. So then until next time, oh and I'm glad I published this the same day I started it. I'm so happy. Okay then remember review and tell me which one you like the best.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	14. Gotta Love Drama

Hello again. I love that I've already got a few reviews for which idea you think I should use for my next fan fic. Alright at the end of this chapter I'll show them again, in case you've forgotten or something, plus there will be another idea that I had but just forgot to add it. I personally like this new idea for reasons I can't tell you. Alright then let's start this new chapter. Oh and I know that I'm supposed to update my vamp fic, but I've decided to give it a break while I think of a few ideas for it, but I will update it sometime this week. And a special chapter of it will come out for all you Halloween lovers out there. So on with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my characters and the plot.

X The Next Day X

They all woke up for school. Well almost all of them. Due to her injury, Yayuki can't go to school so she'll be at home. Her brother will come later and keep her company so she won't be alone.

Sakura was currently putting her homework I her backpack, when she was held up by her waist.

"Morning." Said Sasuke.

"Morning." Said Sakura. She kissed him on the cheek; they looked like they were actually married.

"So, can you put me down now?" asked Sakura to her boyfriend.

He shrugged, but after she gave him her pleading look, he put her down.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sasuke.

"A bit stressed. Tomorrow we have that test, and that baby doll kept waking me up in the middle of the night. Thank god the walls in the room are soundproof, or the girls would've chewed me out because of that doll." She said.

"I doubt it. They probably had the same issue with theirs and were thinking the same thing." Said Sasuke.

Sakura laughed a bit, but then she rubbed her eyes. Sasuke noticed the slight hint of bags under her eyes.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you were stressed out, you have bags under your eyes." Said Sasuke.

"I know, tonight you take care of that stupid doll. And try not to smash it, it's our assignment." Said Sakura.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"Ugh that stupid doll's going in the gutter if it wakes me up again." Said Ino as she came down the stairs.

"Ino, it's supposed to act like that." Said Shikamaru.

"I don't care, for the next three nights, until the weekend, it's your problem." She said as she handed the doll to him.

"So when are you gonna take care of it?" asked Shikamaru.

"The weekends." She said. "On second thought, never because on the weekends I go shopping."

"Fat chance, you get it every other day." Said Shikamaru.

"Good morning Ino, I see you're in a bad mood." Said Sakura.

"What was your first clue, me yelling or this stupid doll with tae on it?" asked Ino.

"The bags under your eyes." Said Sakura.

"What!" yelled Ino.

She hurried and got her compact mirror. It was true, there were bags under her eyes. Her face was filled with a look of utter horror and disbelief.

"No! Bags are supposed to be cute accessories, not ugly things under my eyes that make me old." She said.

"Drama queen." Said Sakura.

Sakura then went to where the stair case was.

"Hey guys, time to go to school! So get down here or we'll be late!" she yelled.

Hinata came down the stairs with Naruto right behind her.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto-kun had a ramen problem." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, last night I tried to fill my tub with ramen, but it didn't work. So I had to empty it last night. It took forever and I slept in." said Naruto.

"Who cares we have to go!" yelled Ino. "Tenten, Neji get your asses down here!" yelled the blonde at the end of the staircase.

"Why didn't you tell Hitomi to get down here?" asked Sakura.

"Because he's probably saying good-bye to Yayuki. We might as well let him." Said Ino.

X With Hitomi X

He walked into Yayuki's room to find that she was still asleep. He walked over to her bed, and a small smile appeared on his face. She looked so peaceful.

He leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips good-bye. He was surprised to see her wrap her arms around his neck and make the kiss deeper.

They broke it and he stared into the eyes of his girlfriend. They looked bright as always and she was smiling.

"Morning." She said, her voice sounded sweet as always.

"Morning." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Thanks, that's a very nice way to wake me up." She said, laughing.

"Anytime. I just came to tell you we're leaving for school. Oh and Hoto will be here also to keep you company." Said Hitomi.

Hoto walked from behind him and jumped on her bed. Yuksi woke up and did the same thing.

"That's right. And I promise to not leave your side unless you say so." Said Hoto.

Yayuki smiled. "Thanks. Hitomi-kun, you better go." She said.

"Yeah. See you after school Yayuki." He said, and then he left the room and closed the door.

"Man I hate having a broken ankle." She said to both wolf pups.

They nodded in agreement.

"How about we get some extra sleep, before we go downstairs and get some stuff to eat." She said.

Yuksi and Hoto snuggled up to her and rolled into their little wolf pup balls, where their tails as their pillow. Yayuki lay back down on her body, moved around a bit to get more comfortable and went to sleep.

X With Sakura and the gang X

Hitomi came downstairs, they all looked at him. He noticed who was there and who was not, two people were missing.

"Where are Neji and Tenten?" he asked.

"The hell should we know. They've taken the longest to come down." Said Sasuke.

There were loud footsteps coming from up the stairs.

"Dammit Neji, I should murder you!" yelled a viciously angry Tenten.

"Not unless I kill you first woman!" yelled Neji back.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs. They were glaring at each other.

"What took you two so long?" asked Sakura.

"Ask him, not me." Said Tenten.

"This whiny little bitch got upset because I wouldn't get up. Then she fucking tackled me and threw the damn baby doll out the window. Let's hope it's still intact." Said Neji.

"Oh I'm a whiny little bitch? I'm not the one who didn't want to get up for school like he was a damn ten year old!" yelled Tenten.

"My god, they're acting like they're really married." Said Shikamaru.

"So when are you two gonna have your first child?" asked Naruto. He broke out into a fit of laughter.

Tenten, angry as hell, walked over to him and slapped the shit out of him.

The gang just tried to act normal. Hinata didn't make a move to stop her, even though she cared for Naruto, its best if he learned his lesson.

She stopped after the fourth slap. Two red hand print on Naruto's face.

"Dammit, I was just kidding. Can't you two take a joke?" asked Naruto.

When Tenten made a move to hit him again, Naruto ran behind Hinata, hoping that Tenten would take pity on him.

"Guys, we should get to school. Come on or we'll be late." Said Sakura.

They all nodded and headed outside. Tenten went and got her baby doll that she threw out the window. It was still intact, thank god.

She then put the doll in her backpack and caught up with the others.

X School X

At school they went through their regular routines, and just as they were about to get to their next class, an announcement was made.

"Attention, all students whose next class is with Kakashi, please report to room 821, thank you." Said Shizune through the intercom.

"What's that about?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Ino, you're a gossip, did you know anything about this?" asked Tenten.

"No idea." Said Ino.

They all arrived at room 821. The other kids who usually have their class with Kakashi know, like them, were already there and talking.

They all sat down in the front row. A fan girl sat next to Hitomi. He didn't acre because he wasn't interested at all. She was a bit too overwhelmed to try to make conversation. And she blushed at the thought that he let her sit there because he might actually like her.

Then Minamo entered the class and scared the fan girl away, so she could sit next to her true love.

"Hi there Hitomi-kun." She said unusually cheery.

"Whatever." Was his only response.

She didn't try to push it. She was just happy that she was sitting next to him and not Yayuki.

Sakura and Sasuke sat together. There was a comfortable silence with them. Then Sakura yawned and put her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're too sleepy." He said.

"I know." She couldn't say anything else because she was trying to save her energy.

The teacher ended and it was… Jiraya.

Many students groaned and Sakura slapped her forehead.

"This could only mean one thing." She said to Sasuke.

"Yeah." He said.

"Good morning students. It's that time of year again. Time for sex ed." He said.

Many boys like the class, but that was only if they were way too perverted or had absolutely no girlfriends what so ever.

"Alright, the first thing I'm going to teach you about is the female anatomy." He said. A perverted smirk appeared on his face.

"That's the only thing you teach about." Said Tenten.

"And I don't care." He said.

He continued towards the board and rolled down a photo. It was of an extremely hot girl with short hair in high heel boots with nothing but a jacket on and a thong.

He quickly rolled it up and nervously smiled.

"Sorry that's part of my personal collection. This is the right chart." He said.

A picture of a female figure came down. Parts of her body were labeled and she had no face. You know your usual sex ed female model.

He took out a long pointer stick and pointed to the figure's small sized breasts.

"We all know what this part of the female body is. And there are many names for it, like any other part of the body. Notice the small size, now we all know that by example, they can get unusually large, but we aren't complaining." He said.

Some of the guys laughed and the girls just rolled their eyes. He continued.

"Now I've made a list of the 10 bustiest women in the school, which I am not allowed to show you but am allowed to tell you the first five." He said.

He went into his desk and searched around for a piece of paper.

"That's right I had them made into graphs." He went to the other side of the board where he pulled down the first graph. It was a picture of the school principal, Tsunadae.

"Notice her figure and the size of her breasts." He said.

He pointed to them and some of the guys stared at them. Our guys didn't even bother. And some of the girls felt a bit ashamed about their size compared to their principal's.

"I remember one time; she was running in the school, they just kept bouncing up and down. It was truly a sight to behold." He said. He began to drool, and lost attention, remembering the day.

"Um, Jiraya-sensei?" asked Naruto.

He snapped back into it.

"Right, alright number two on my list."

He pulled up the Tsunadae one, and pulled down a second one. This one had a picture of Yayuki on it in her school uniform.

She was smiling and doing the peace sign while winking.

Hitomi instantly set a heavy, deathly glare on the perverted teacher. A deathly aura surrounded him the second he saw the picture of his girlfriend.

Jiraya noticed it and saw the glare Hitomi was giving him. For some reason he felt a bit scared and shivers went down his spine.

"Well, the reason I have her up there is because," he looked at Hitomi who looked like he was getting ready to strike any second.

He quickly got a pair of scissors and began shredding the picture to pieces until there was nothing left. The shreds of her picture fell on the floor in confetti.

"I was drunk when I added her, I swear." He said to the class. But he was telling Hitomi more than everyone else.

Hitomi seemed to calm down, and went back to his normal emotionless face.

Jiraya took a few sighs before he continued.

"On second thought, how about I not show you the rest of the girls on my list?" he said.

Some guys groaned, but other girls shook their head up and down, agreeing with his decision to not continue.

The rest of the class went off without a hitch. He explained a few things, a few perverted jokes were made and everyone listened or at least tried to.

When the bell rang, they all headed out.

"Come on Hitomi-kun, we don't wanna be late." Said Minamo acting like Hitomi was her boyfriend.

"Go away Minamo, I have a few thing to take care of first." Said Hitomi.

She left but not before giving him a sad look.

The gang left too, leaving Hitomi and Jiraya alone.

"Listen you perv, next time you put up a picture of my girlfriend to show to the entire damn class, I'll make sure you won't be here to do it again." Said Hitomi.

"Look, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." He said, a bit afraid of the male.

"Well now you know and it better not happen again." Said Hitomi.

He left the room, leaving a scared Jiraya.

He didn't notice that Minamo was outside the door listening to everything he said. She was in pure shock.

'Yayuki and Hitomi are da-da-dating!' she was filled with anger, more than she already had for the girl. And sadness at the fact that she just lost her future boyfriend. But she would break them up, one way or another.

X Home X

School ended and the gang went home. They were surprised to find Yayuki on the couch with Hoto and Yuksi on either side of her.

"How as your day?" she asked.

"We had sex ed and there was a," Naruto was cut off by Hitomi who put his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Not important. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, better than yesterday that's for sure." She said.

He smiled, one that was only meant for her. The others didn't even notice it; they were too busy with their stuff.

X Sasuke and Sakura X

Sakura climbed up the steps to the top floor. Why she climbed up the steps instead of using the elevator, she will never know.

She went into the hallway leading to the boy's room and entered Sasuke's room. He was lying on his bed watching TV. She smiled when she saw him; he looked like he was asleep.

She decided to wash up and grabbed her towel. In the bathroom she took off her school uniform and put it on the floor. She'd pick it up before she left.

She got in the shower and let the warm water slide down her back and over her body. She didn't notice when someone opened the shower door and stepped in.

But she did notice when she felt his arms encircle themselves around her waist. She gasped.

"S-sasuke-kun." She said. She became a bit flushed when she realized the situation they were in.

"Sakura, let me help you." He said in her ear.

She moaned at his voice. It was full of lust. She also moaned when he began to play with one of her already erect nipples.

He played with them more roughly, and she got wetter by the second. But she couldn't tell if it was because of the water still running, or because she was getting horny.

One of his hands stopped playing with her breasts and slid itself down to her womanhood. She shivered as his hand slid down her body. Once he got where he wanted, he inserted two fingers and began to pump in and out of her.

She gasped, but then moaned.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" she yelled out.

He smirked, she could tell because of the way he moved faster.

When she was near her edge he stopped. She groaned at the lost of the wonderful feeling. He then plunged into her, without giving her a warning.

"Ahh!" she said.

He pressed her against the wall; it could withstand the pressure of 16,000 so it could hold Sakura being pressed up against it.

Her hands were holding her against the wall, he picked her up and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

He then turned her around so her body was facing him. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation on him moving inside her.

He brought his mouth down on her nipple, playing with it while his hands held her up.

She put her hands in his hair, tangling them in the raven locks of her lover.

"Sasuke-kun, f-faster." She said.

He obeyed her wishes. She let out a couple moans of lust. Then she screamed his name.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she came.

He continued and then he released himself in her.

"Sakura." He groaned.

He held her up, before finally setting her down. She was barely able to walk, because she was still recovering, so he held her up by her waist.

"I love you." Said Sakura.

"Same." Said Sasuke.

She kissed him. He inserted his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

They battled for dominance, and Sasuke won. Then Sakura broke the kiss.

Sasuke looked at her through a confused face. She had to giggle; he looked so cute, like a puppy.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to get back to the others." She said.

"So, they're probably doing the same thing." He said.

He began to suck on her neck.

"Still, we can't let them…" she was cut off when he carried her bridal style out of the shower. He set her down on the carpet in the bathroom.

He then handed her, her towel and she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

X 10 minutes later X

Both Sasuke and Sakura came down stairs. After their little 'session' she was able to convince him to hurry up and get dressed. But it came with a price, later she'll have to give him a tit job. She agreed, after a few seconds of blushing.

They sat down on the couch. Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The others were watching a movie.

"What movie is this?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, as Yayuki, she picked it out." Said Ino.

Yayuki smiled at her pink-haired friend.

"Paranormal Activity. It's r-rated and a major horror flick. So I hope you don't wet yourself." Said Yayuki, amusement leaking out her voice.

"Why would you pick something like that?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki shrugged. "I don't know I just felt like watching a horror fic." Said Yayuki.

Sasuke held onto Sakura tighter.

"Don't worry, it's just a movie. If you get scared I'm here." Said Sasuke.

She snuggled up to him. The others noticed but decided to not say anything. It was slightly creepy to see an ice cube warm to near a piece of bubble gum.

Yayuki was laid across the couch and leaning on Hitomi's chest. His hands were on her shoulders and Hoto and Yuksi were on her stomach.

Ino and Shikamaru were sitting normally. But then Ino leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. He didn't even flinch, it made her slightly angry, but then she saw a twinkle in his eyes and she smiled.

Tenten and Neji were both on the floor. They were eating popcorn and drinking soda. Every now and then, they would fight for who has to go get the refills for everybody.

Finally, Hinata and Naruto were also on the floor. Hinata was in Naruto's lap and his arms were around her waist. Sometimes Naruto would put a little space between him and Hinata because of the look Neji gave him. Hinata didn't mind, she didn't want Naruto to get hurt either.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura, Hinata and Ino when the ghost did weird freaky, killing stuff.

Yayuki and Tenten laughed at this.

"You girls are su-uch wimps." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, it's just a movie." Said Tenten.

"Based on a freaking real story." Said Ino.

"Sorry, but we all can't be tomboys like you two, who love scary movies." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean? I hate scary movies." Said Yayuki.

"Then why did you pick this one?" asked Hinata.

"Because, it's a gt." She said. Then she winked at the girls.

They all looked at each other then something clicked.

"Ohh, I get it." Said Ino.

"Nice." Said Sakura.

A few scary scenes passed, but Yayuki and Tenten didn't scream at all. But they did scream when the ghost showed a scary face on the screen.

"Ahhhh! Turn it off, turn it off!" yelled Yayuki.

"Ahhh, take off the damn flick!" yelled Tenten.

The other girls just screamed and threw popcorn at the movie screen.

The guys turned off the movie. They each tended to the shaking girl in their arms. Each of them was shaking with fear, and they needed comfort.

"Why did you pick that again?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Yayuki.

"Man, that was some scare." Said Tenten.

"Tell me about it, I might not be able to sleep for the next couple days." Said Sakura.

"I-I is it o-off?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, it's off." Said Ino..

"G-good. Come o-on Naruto-kun, we-we should go t-to sleep." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, man you must've gotten really scared to start stuttering, Hinata." Said Naruto.

She blushed; the out-going semi-shy Hinata was gone. Now all that stood was the innocent, super shy, stuttering Hinata. All thanks to one movie.

Both the new Hinata and old Naruto walked up to his room.

"Maybe we should sleep in the guy's room today? What do you girls think?" asked Sakura.

They each shook their heads. The guys didn't mind, but it was the reason why that made them a bit worried.

"Are you girls sure? You could always sleep in your rooms." Said Sasuke.

"No, no, no, no, no Sasuke Kun! How am I going to sleep with those images of that movie in my head? It creeped the hell out of me." Said Sakura.

She clung to Sasuke's shirt. She knew he'd let her do as she wished because he wanted her to be happy.

"Fine." He said.

"Thanks." Said Sakura.

"Hitomi-kun, can you carry me to your room? Please?" asked Yayuki.

"Sure. Come on." Said Hitomi.

He picked Yayuki up bridal style and headed towards the elevator. He wanted her to get up there as soon as possible, so that she could get her rest. And maybe, her ankle would heal faster than it was said to.

The rest left in a hurry, because of the girl's phobia.

End of chapter. Now like I said at the beginning, here are again the ideas for my next fanfic, plus a few new ones I thought up of, but didn't type down.

The gang goes to a magic school owned by Hitomi. They each take separate classes where Hitomi and his friends teach it and Yayuki and her friends help as their assistants.

It goes back to the original Naruto theme, where they try to get back Sasuke, but there are so many obstacles in between like new enemies and hidden secrets. It's the ultimate hunt and search for Sasuke Uchiha!

Like I said, it's all about Yayuki and her friends with Hitomi and his. They go to a spa resort and things start to majorly heat up. There are lies, cheats and sexy one-shots that could turn to more. There is some mention of Naruto characters in it, but not a lot.

I write another Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. But in this one, the chapters are really long; because each chapter represents the grade they're in since daycare together as the first chapter. It has special events like birthdays, holidays etc, and includes all of the characters, even my own. But they won't over shadow Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Each chapter is a year's worth of time. But I must warn you, it will take some time to update, but will be worth it, when the chapter's uploaded.

It's a Total Drama World Tour/ Naruto fic. Where the host is Kakashi and the contestants are all the characters. Each chapter has one of the songs in them and just so you know, I've already heard all the songs, so you don't have to read this if you don't wanna get a huge spoiler about who wins. Each chapter is just like the series, containing the same situation and challenge. It will be an any character fic, because there is more than one couple in the series. Oh and I will also include the aftermaths along with their songs.

So these are once again, my fan fic ideas, along with the two new ones I forgot about, and you decide. I've already received two reviews about which one you want me to do, and one of them asked me if I could do both! I have to say, I like them. They're challenging me and I lo-ove challenges. So tell me which one you like and please review. Oh and challenge me. Okay then bye!

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	15. Promises

What's up people? As you know I can now update these babies quickly. So, I will be updating these things like twice a week or maybe per day. Alright then how about I start this bad boy? Alright then, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. I only own my own characters and the plot.

The last week of school went rather quickly for the gang. Everyone was back to school and Yayuki's ankle healed, so she was back with her friends.

They were in class waiting for Kakashi to appear.

"Why is he always late?" asked Ino.

"We're just as clueless as you pig. So don't go asking us." Said Sakura.

Ino grumbled at her nickname. She may have heard it a lot of times, but that doesn't mean she doesn't find it annoying.

"No one was talking to you forehead." Said Ino.

Sakura glared at Ino. They gave each other those nick names when they were smaller, but it still got on her nerves. She turned back towards the door and in ran in Yayuki.

"Omygosh, omygosh, omygosh, omugosh!" she squealed as she went over to her friends.

She stood in front of Sakura and gave her the sheet of bright yellow paper she was holding.

"Look at this." Said the overly excited girl.

Sakura read it and then looked up at her.

"School play? Why are you so excited about this?" asked Sakura.

"Because Kura-chan, you're gonna try out." Said Yayuki with her hands on her hips.

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. Yayuki just nodded and Sakura glared.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"I did. You, Haruno Sakura, have already signed up to try out for one of William Shakespear's greatest plays, 'A Midsummer's Nightmare.'" Said Yayuki.

"What! Why?" asked Sakura. Her hands were on her desk and she was standing.

"Because Kura-chan, you're a spectacular actress and you should show it." Explained Yayuki like it was obvious.

Sakura's temper grew and Yayuki sensed a deadly aura surrounding her.

"K-kura-chan?" asked Yayuki.

Sakura looked down so you couldn't see her face.

"You. Are. Dead!" yelled Sakura as she pounced for Yayuki.

The black-haired girl squealed and jumped out of the way. Sakura regained herself and began to chase her around the room. The entire class watched as the pinkette tried to take down the rainbow streaked black-haired girl.

They ran out of the room and everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at them.

"N-now Kura-chan, you wouldn't want to kill one of your best friends right?" asked Yayuki when Sakura cornered her in the hallway.

"I don't see my best friend, I see a girl who doesn't listen to a word I say!" yelled Sakura.

Her green eyes seemed dark and dangerous.

Sakura was about to hit Yayuki when someone caught her hand. Yayuki waited for the impact, and it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke holding Sakura's fist with Hitomi behind him.

"Sakura, what's going on?" asked Sasuke. His voice was harsh and sounded disappointed in her.

"I, I was just…" she stopped and tried to think of words to say.

"She tried to kill me because I signed her up for the school play." Said Yayuki pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

Sakura glared at her and tried to hit her. Yayuki ran past her and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's left hand. She knew Sakura couldn't take on Sasuke, let alone Hitomi. So she was by far safe. For now.

"Sakura, is that true?" asked Sasuke.

She looked away and shook her head. Sasuke let go of her and began to walk away.

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun!" she called out to him.

He stopped and looked back at her. She was shifting from foot to foot. Her skirt reached her knees, she looked cute with her hair back and a light blush on her face.

"Do-do you hate me now?" she asked.

He looked at her and his cold onyx eyes softened.

"No, come one or we'll be late for class." Said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled up at him and her green eyes shined. She then looked over at Yayuki who was still holding onto Hitomi. She had almost punched her friend. Had Sasuke not been there, Yayuki would have had a bloody nose.

"Yayuki, I'm," she started. Yayuki cut her off.

"No need. I should've asked you first. I'd be upset if you did something like that to me." Said Yayuki.

They both smiled. At each other.

Hitomi whispered something in Yayuki's ear and she looked at him confused.

"Come on, we have a class to attend to." Said Hitomi.

They all left the stair case and walked to class. Yayuki had released her grip on Hitomi and walked behind them with Sakura.

Sakura and her were happily chatting away. She twirled a piece of Sakura's pink hair in her hand and it looked like they were talking about the play.

Sakura blushed at how many times Yayuki complimented her on her fabulous acting.

"Yayuki, I'm not that good an actor." Said Sakura.

"Liar! You rocked it in the third grade play. And you act like you can stand Lee every day. You're a tre amazing actor." Said Yayuki.

"Well, if you say so. Alright I'll do it." Said Sakura.

"Awesome. Auditions are today at 4, afterschool." Said Yayuki.

Sakura got nervous. So little time to think of a good audition. She may be a good actress but she wasn't that good. A sickening feeling revved up in her stomach.

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick." Said Yayuki.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm nervous." Said Sakura.

"If you want, we can go to the stage during lunch and practice your lines there?" said Yayuki.

"That would be great. Thanks." Replied Sakura.

They sat down in their usual seats.

"I see Yayuki's still alive, and doesn't have a bruise on her face." Said Tenten.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, came in and held me back before I could land a punch." Said Sakura.

"And thank god he did." Said Yayuki.

They all were seated now and Kakashi walked in. he was reading his book and carried a brief case with him.

"Alright then. This month's new project is getting through being divorced." Said Kakashi.

"Yes!" yelled ever fan girl in the class. They were obviously glad that our heroines of the story were no longer married to the guys.

Yayuki pretended to be happy. The class still didn't know about her and Hitomi's relationship. The kiss confused them but after what she said, they didn't give it a second thought.

Sakura felt upset and so did the others. Now millions of fan girls will go after their guys because they're divorced.

"You and your partner will have to get through being divorced. One of you will keep the child, and the other will have to pay child support." Said Kakashi.

"What if neither one of us wants the child?" asked Yayuki.

"Then I will take it away and you will fail this class." Said Kakashi.

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Who said life was fair?" asked Kakashi.

She stayed shut and looked at Hitomi. He glanced at her and she looked away. There was a blush on her face as she remembered what he had told her.

Sakura was angry. She had one of the worst glares set on her sensei. She wished he was dead, she wished he was gone, she wished he wasn't there.

Sasuke looked at her and looked deep into her eyes, as if saying, 'It'll be alright. Just act like you can't stand me.'

This was a great opportunity to see how well she can act. This could be the perfect training for her. Thank god Kakashi gave her the assignment in their first period class.

"Now, one of the hardest things a male faces through a divorce is being sexually deprived." Said Kakashi.

One of the male students raised his hand. Kakashi nodded at him telling him to speak.

"When you say sexually deprived, what do you mean exactly?" asked the student.

"I mean, no sex what so ever. You can't even touch her." Said Kakashi.

Most of the male students groaned. Others hid it, very well, but deep inside they were hurting like hell. Our guys stayed calm. They knew that the girls would cave in, so they played it cool.

Kakashi looked out at his students. Some of them seemed depressed.

'So, they're the ones who've already done it with their partner.' He thought. Then he looked at Sakura, Sasuke and the gang. They all seemed extremely calm and not worried.

'Man, I was hoping they would freak.' Thought Kakashi.

Jiraya walked in the room. He looked out at the class. They watched him like hawks, to see what the perverted sensei wanted.

Jiraya walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you about a certain group of students." Whispered Jiraya.

He noticed that Jiraya hinted towards Sakura and them. A gleam became slightly visible in Kakashi's black eyes.

"Very well." Said Kakashi getting up. "Class, behave while I have a chat with Jiraya here."

Both adults exited the room.

"What the heck is that about?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Ino.

Just then Karin walked up to Sasuke. Her uniform was worn in a sluttish way. Her blouse was unbuttoned and showed her white tank under. She had the tank pulled down a bit to show enough cleavage and her red bra. Her skirt was pulled down so that you can see her thong. She was chewing gum and popped a bubble as she looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," she started. She sat down on his desk and Sakura glared at her, she smiled. "Now that you're divorced from that pink- haired bitch, let's say I try to help you forget all about her?" she asked. She popped another bubble and leaned down closer. Trying to show off her breasts.

Sasuke stared at her face in disgust and then looked away. He and Sakura may be divorced in the project, but she's still his girlfriend.

"Karin, go away. I don't like you and I never will. So fuck off." Said Sasuke.

Sakura snickered and the rest of the gang looked on.

"But Sasuke-kun," whined Karin. "You don't deserve her. She's slept with like half of the guys in the school." Said Karin.

"Are you by any chance mistaking me, for you Karin?" asked Sakura.

Karin glared and grabbed the collar of Sakura's blazer.

"Listen pinky, no one talks to me like that." Said Karin.

"Obviously someone should." Replied Sakura. "And get your filthy hand off me. God knows where that's been." She grabbed Karin's hand and pulled it off her collar.

Karin smacked her dead in the face. She then got a wicked, proud smile on her face.

Sakura touched her cheek. She then stood up and punched Karin in the mouth. Karin fell back from the blow of the force and stared up at the pinkette. Blood spilled from her mouth and she coughed up a tooth!

Sakura stood over smiling. Karin glared at her.

"Listen slut," started Karin. But she was cut off by Sakura.

"No you listen. Don't you ever hurt me or my friends and stay away from my boyfriend." Said Sakura.

Karin stood up and wiped away the blood from her mouth. She stared Sakura dead in the eye and both girls had a stare off. The class watched with excitement. Even Hitomi and Sasuke were shocked at what was unfolding.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Karin grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her down. Sakura screamed and punched Karin in the stomach. She knocked all the air out of her lungs and Karin was gasping for air.

The class stayed quiet. They knew that if they made any noise, then Kakashi would come in and ruin the fight. They all silently cheered.

Sakura stood there and waited for Karin to make the next move. Karin grabbed a pair of scissors and showed them to Sakura.

"I wonder if Sasuke will still be yours if I cut off all of that hair of yours?" she asked. An evil grin plastered on her face.

Sakura stood her ground. There was no way in hell that she would let Karin intimidate her. No way in freaking hell.

What happened next was so unfair.

Karin's posee grabbed Sakura and held her down. Karin walked over to her and grabbed he pink locks. She was about to cut them all off when she suddenly felt a blow to her cheek.

The scissors were dropped from her hand and she cupped her cheek. More blood began to fill her mouth and she coughed it up. She looked at the person who delivered the blow to her face and had a deadly glare set on her.

Yayuki stood in front of Sakura cracking her knuckles. She had an emotionless mask on her face and a deadly glare was set on the girls holding Sakura.

"Let. Her. Go." Said Yayuki.

The girls didn't budge a bit. They grabbed Sakura tighter. Yayuki took a step closer. There was some blood on her knuckles and she wiped it off on Karin's shirt.

The class was completely silent. This was good.

"I'll say it one last time. Let my friend go." Said Yayuki. This time she dug her nails into the hand of one of the girls and drew blood. The girl released Sakura and silently shrieked.

The others let her go fully and went to aid their leader.

"Karin, are you alright?" asked one of them.

"No, I want those two bitches dead, you hear me? Dead!" she yelled.

She stood up and ran for Sakura they toppled on the ground and Karin wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura tried to pry her hand off of her but in return Karin held on tighter and dug her nails into her skin.

"Kura-chan!" yelled Yayuki.

She was about to help her when all of Karin's girls jumped on top of her. She fell with them on top. She watched as Karin practically squeezed the life out of Sakura. She tried to break free, but they were too heavy.

Karin squeezed tighter and tears began to slide down Sakura's cheeks. She was nearly out of breath.

'This is it, I'll finally kill her.' Thought Karin with a sadistic smile. 'Just a few more seconds and bye-bye pinky.'

Yayuki was getting squeezed so hard she couldn't practically breathe herself.

'Damn, what do these girls eat?' she thought. But what good was insulting them if there was no way she couldn't say it out loud?

She watched as Sakura began to cry.

'Kura-chan, I'm sorry. I failed my promise I made to you all those years ago.' Thought Yayuki she too began to cry.

The gang watched in horror as two of their friends were getting killed. They were frozen with fear and couldn't find themselves to be able to do a thing.

Sasuke had had enough of it. He walked over to Karin and spoke.

"Karin." He said.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see the man of her dreams glaring down at him.

"S-sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"S-s-sasuke-k-kun." Sai dSakura. Her voice was weak and tears began to slide down faster. He looked at his girlfriend and anger began to boil in his eyes.

"Karin, get off of her." Said Sasuke.

Karin winced at the harshness sin his voice.

"But, Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Now!" yelled Sasuke.

Karin got off of Sakura and released her deadly grip on her. Sakura took in a deep breath of air and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile Hitomi began to rescue Yayuki.

He walked over to the girls and glared them down.

"Move it." He said.

"Why?" asked Minamo.

"Because I said so. Now get off of her!" he yelled.

"But, it's not like you like her. Right?" asked Minamo.

"Move it!" he exclaimed.

All the girls got off of Yayuki and he stared at her. She got up and then looked at him.

"Arigato." She said.

"Whatever." Was his reply.

Yayuki then noticed Sakura and scurried over to her.

"Kura-chan!" she yelled.

She wrapped Sakura in her arms and gave her a hug. They were both standing and Yayuki was crying harder than before.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I failed my promise." She said in between tears.

"Promise?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki let go and looked at Sakura. She wiped away her tears with her finger and stared ta Sakura with gleaming neon purple eyes.

X Flashback X

Eight year old Sakura was hiding in a bush. She was looking at her 3rd grade crush.

'He's so cute.' She thought in her little girl voice.

She didn't notice someone kneel down next to her behind the bush.

"What'cha doin'?" asked eight year old Yayuki.

Sakura shrieked and everyone looked ta the bush.

"Meow." Said Yayuki.

"Cat?" said a boy.

"It's a cat." Said another.

"Stupid cat." Said someone else.

"Yayuki, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" asked Sakura.

"No, I made it perfectly clear what I wanted to know. I want to know what you're doing." Said Yayuki in her little girl voice.

Sakura ignored Yayuki and turned around and continued at look at her crush. Yayuki followed her eyes and saw who she was looking at.

"So, you like Migako huh?" said Yayuki.

Sakura blushed. It put her hair color to shame.

"Maybe." She said nervously.

"I don't blame you, he's pretty cute." She said.

"Mhm." Replied Sakura. Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait, you don't like him too do you?" asked Sakura.

"Nope. He's cute and all, but he's not my type." She said smiling.

Sakura sighed in relief.

'Good, so we won't have to compete for his attention.' Thought the pinkette.

The bell for recess rang and the girls had to go back to class. They got up from the bush.

"What were you doing behind that bush?" asked Migako.

Sakura's heart sped up and a blush appeared on her face.

"Um, we, we were just," she couldn't form a single sentence in front of him.

"We were looking for that cat." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, that's right. We were looking for that cat that we heard earlier." Said Sakura with confidence in her voice.

'Thank god Yayuki thought of a good excuse.' Thought Sakura.

"Are you okay?" asked Migako. "You're face is all pink." He said to Sakura.

Migako then went over to her and put the back of his hand on her fore head. Her heart sped up.

'He, he's touching me!' she thought. Her blush began to spread wider as she thought ever word. 'Migako-san's actually touching me!'

"She's fine Migako-san. She's just a bit warm from all this summer weather." Said Yayuki.

"Okay then. See you in class." Said Migako. He then ran back to his friends.

Sakura stood frozen in spot. Her crush had just touched her. She couldn't breathe. It was like she was turned to stone.

"Sakura, come on. We better get going ourselves." Said Yayuki waving her tiny hand in front of Sakura's red face.

"R-right." Sakura managed to say.

They both walked back to class together.

X An hour later X

During math, the teacher had given them a couple pages to do while she began to grade the pop quiz they just took ten minutes ago.

A note was passed to Sakura from behind. She opened it and then she read it. Her face became instantly red. The note said,

'Sakura,

I think you're cute.

-Migako'

The girl wasn't able to focus for the rest of the day. The letters on the note kept appearing in her head.

At the end of the day, while she was packing up Migako went up to her.

"Um, hi Sakura-chan." He said nervously.

"Mi-migako-san." Said Sakura.

"Listen, I was wondering, maybe we could go get some ice cream together Saturday afternoon? I mean if you want." Said Migako.

"I, I'd l-love to Migako-san." She said.

"Great! I mean cool, I'll pick you up then." He said.

"Okay." Said Sakura. Those were the only words she was able to speak at the moment.

"Okay bye Sakura-chan." Said Migako. He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Sakura's face grew wide. She looked as red as a beet. Her heart was pounding so fast that she was afraid that it might leap out of her chest.

'Migako-san, asked me out. He asked me out and kissed my cheek!' she thought.

She grabbed her stuff and went to look for Yayuki to tell her.

X With Yayuki X

Yayuki was walking to the front gate to wait for Sakura there. Migako and his friends were walking behind her and she was able to hear their conversation.

"So you asked Sakura out?" asked one of his friends.

"Yeah, we're going to get ice cream Saturday afternoon." Said Migako.

"This Saturday?" asked another one of his friends.

"Yeah, why?" asked Migako.

"Don't we have that soccer tournament this Saturday afternoon?" said his friend.

"Shoot, I totally forgot." Said Migako slapping his palm against his head. "Man, what am I gonna do?"

"You could tell her that you got an injury?" said one of hid friends.

"Or you could take her to the game instead?" said the first boy.

"No, I promised her that I'd take her out for ice cream." Said Migako.

They were silent.

'Migako asked Sakura out? And he might blow her off for a stupid soccer tournament? Sakura's gonna be heartbroken. No I can't tell her, she'll hate me. No I have to.' Thought Yayuki.

"I know exactly what to do." Said Migako.

"What?" asked the second boy.

"You'll see Saturday." Said Migako.

Yayuki stopped at the front gates and Migako and his friends walked past her and left the school building.

She saw Sakura running towards her. She smiled at her pink haired friend. When Sakura reached her, she grabbed her hands and told her the news.

"Yayuki, Migako asked me out! We're going to get ice cream Saturday!" she yelled.

Yayuki slightly smiled at her friend's eccentric attitude. She was glad for her, but it broke her heart at what she was gonna say next.

"Sakura, he's not going on your date." She said.

"What?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki took a deep breath. "He's gonna blow you off to go to his soccer tournament." She said.

"No he's not, he promised." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I heard him talking with his friends. He said he was going to his soccer tournament Saturday instead of taking oyu out for ice cream." Said Yayuki.

Sakura was getting upset and annoyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing form her friend's mouth.

"Liar! You're just saying that because you like him and don't want me to think that he likes me!" yelled Sakura. She released yayuki's hands and balled her into tight fists.

"Sakura, I'm not lying! I heard him!" yelled Yayuki back.

"You heard him say that he wasn't going to take me out for ice cream?" asked Sakura.

"Not exactly, he said he made his choice, and when his friend said what was it he said that they would see on Saturday." Said Yayuki.

"So you are lying. He never said he wasn't going to take me out. You just want him for yourself." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, listen to me." Said Yayuki.

"No, you liar. I can't believe I once thought you were my best friend. I hate you!" yelled Sakura. She then stomped out of the school and left Yayuki speechless.

X Saturday X

Yayuki was on her way back from her recital. She was supposed to perform, but then she noticed the time.

"Where to next Mistress Yayuki?" asked the driver.

"Please take me to my friend Sakura's house. I have a feeling she might need me." Said Yayuki. She looked out the window of the limo and saw the school's soccer field. She noticed Migako was playing and knew that comforting her friend was more important than some stupid recital.

"Very well." Said the driver.

They drove faster and arrived at Sakura's house in three minutes. Yayuki got out and the driver closed the door.

"Hoshino, please tell my parents that I will be sleeping over at Sakura's tonight." Said Yayuki.

"Very well. What about your pajamas and clothing for tomorrow?" asked Hoshino.

"I'll borrow something of Sakura's to sleep in and I'll wear one of her outfits tomorrow." Said Yayuki.

"Very well, I shall inform your parents of your request." Said Hoshino closing the door.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow?" asked Hoshino.

"I'll call you." Said Yayuki. "Oh and thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Hoshino.

He got in the limo and drove off. Yayuki walked up the steps to Sakura's porch. She took a deep breath and rung the door bell. She heard some foot steps and Sakura opened the door.

"Hi." Said Yayuki.

"Hi." Said Sakura. That's when Sakura hugged her and began to cry into her hair.

"Yayuki, I'm sorry." She said while she was crying.

Yayuki rubbed her back while hugging her back. Sakura let go and they sat on her porch swing.

"I can't believe he did that. And I can't believe I said that to you." Said Sakura.

"It's okay. You did it out of furry, and I know that people say stupid things they don't mean when they're angry." Said Yayuki.

"It hurts so much." Said Sakura as she began to cry again.

Yayuki took her head in both her hands and made Sakura look at her. And through all the wisdom she collected over the years that Sakura never knew she had, she said some of the best advice Sakura had ever heard at her age.

"Sakura, if it were meant to feel good, then they wouldn't call it a crush." She said with a smile.

Sakura cried more and sobbed in Yayuki's chest. Yayuki sighed and rubbed he rback, then she held Sakura tight.

"Sakura, know this. I'll always protect you, even when you're mad at me. Even if I have to risk my life. And I'll never lie to you. I'll always, always protect you, Kura-chan." That was the first time Yayuki called Sakura that. That's also when they made that promise.

"Promise?" asked sakura as she held out her pinky and wiped her tears away with her other hand.

"Promise" said Yayuki.

They pinky swore on it.

"___Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta." Said Yayuki._

___Sakura said it in English while Yayuki said it in Japanese._

_"_Finger cut promise: If you're lying, may you drink a thousand needles and cut off your finger." She finished in unison with Yayuki.

Then they both said the final part of the pinky swear in English. They both said it together in unison.

"___Fire, Water, Earth, Air! I declare a pinky-swear!"_

They both smiled and laughed.

X End Flashback X

Sakura looked back at her friend.

"I remember that. The day I figured out what it meant to have a crush." Said Sakura.

"And the first time we had a fight." Said Sakura.

"I can't you believe you remembered it." Said Sakura.

"I never forget my promises." Said Yayuki.

Sakura smiled at her friend.

'I can't believe she remembered it. I'm so glad, I thought she had forgotten. I'm so happy to have a friend like her.' Thought Sakura.

Just then Kakashi and Jiraya walked in. They noticed all the blood on the floor and Karin's black cheek.

"What happened in here?" asked Kakashi.

No one said a thing.

"Maybe some boys got into a fight over a girl?" asked Jiraya.

"But that doesn't explain Karin's black cheek." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yayuki did this to me. She even knocked out one of my teeth." Said Karin.

"What! The only reason I did that was because Karin was about to cut Sakura's hair. She strangled her and nearly killed her. Look at Sakura's neck, see you can even see the marks Karin's nails left on her skin!" yelled Yayuki.

She lifted Sakura's neck so Kakashi could examine the marks Karin left around the pinkette's neck.

"Karin, is this true? Did you try to strangle Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"No, well yes, but," she was cut off by Kakashi.

"No buts, go to the principal's office. I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Kakashi.

Karin left. As she passed Yayuki and Sakura she gave a glare saying 'I'll get you two bitches for this.' She walked out of the room and slammed the door hard.

Sakura looked back at her friends and hugged Yayuki. Yayuki was taken a bit by surprise but hugged her back.

"Thank you." Said Sakura.

"No probs." Said yayuki.

They let go of each other and waited to here what was their punishment.

"So what's our punishment?" asked Sakura.

"None." Said Kakashi.

This took them both by surprise.

"Really?" asked Yayuki.

"Yes. What you did was out of self defense. Karin did it out of jealousy and hatred." Said Jiraya.

"Yay!" they both said as they high fived each other.

The bell rang. It was time for second period. Everyone got up and left. The girls did too. They made such a rush for it they almost tripped over each other's feet.

Throughout the entire day, all anyone in school could talk about was what happened in first period. The rumors of what actually happened got out of control.

So it went from Karin trying to kill Sakura and Yayuki saving her to Karin ending up in the hospital from the beating Sakura and Yayuki inflicted on her.

Wherever Sakura and Yayuki were, the students got out of their way. Sakura found it extremely annoying that everyone was afraid of her. Yayuki just ignored it. She was used to people being intimidated by her. It was her life before she met Sakura.

During lunch, it was the worst. Some dudes tried to take on Sakura while she was sitting down.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura to the bulking guys. They were practically on the school's wrestling team.

"We want to see what you did to take down Karin." Said one of them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"We want to fight with you and see what you did to land Karin in the hospital." Said the third guy there.

"I didn't do a thing. She isn't even in the hospital." Said Sakura.

"Yeah well let's see about that." Said the second guy. He grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

The entire cafeteria watched.

"Hey!"yelled Yayuki as she got up from her seat and faced the guys. "Let go of Sakura you bunch of bakas." She said.

The guys looked at her.

"No way. We heard she sent Karin to the hospital, and we want to see what she did." Said the first guy.

"She didn't send Karin to the hospital. I did, and I'm about to do the same if you don't let her go this instance." Said Yayuki. Her hips were to the side and her hands were crossed over her chest. A heavy glare in her eyes.

They let go of Sakura and surrounded Yayuki.

"Oh yeah, do it." Said the second guy.

She stepped away from her seat and looked at them. She then went up to the second guy and kneed him in his crotch.

The guy fell with pain. Covering the area where she kicked him.

The other two rushed towards her and she stood still. The first guy went up to her.

She looked at him, not even looking intimidated by the fact that he was like twice her size. He cupped her chin. She smacked his hand off of her.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"I'll do what I want girlie." He said.

She jumped in flipped the air and landed on his back. He was trying to get her off of him and began to run around in circles. She covered his eyes. Then she directed him where to go.

"That's right, keep running forward you big idiot." She said.

He knocked into his other friend and she back flipped off of him before he made the impact. She had taken them down in nearly a minute.

She went back to her friends and sat. they all looked at her as she took a sip of her soda.

"What?" she asked.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" asked Naruto.

"Tenako wanted us to try out for cheerleading with her once. We all took gymnastics together. I also took a few self defense classes when I was smaller. I still do." Said Yayuki.

"Yayuki, this is the second time you saved me." Said Sakura.

"Hey, a promise's a promise." She said.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Said Naruto.

"You won't forget. No one ever does." Said Yayuki.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

End! Now you know more about their pasts. I hope you liked the chapter.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp.


	16. Holy Crap

I am hit by a huge wave of inspiration! Which is majorly good news for you guys because this chapter is just like, omygod! You will not believe what happens in this chapter. Btw, you can all thank the girl who wrote the fan-fic, 'In the Palm of Your Hands' for my new source of inspiration. I love it so much, and I'm still not done with it. Read it sometimes and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my characters that I originally came up with and the plot so shut the hell up, read and don't sue me! Thank you!

X The Next Day X

The entire school was buzzing with news. But while the event that happened the other day was still in the top ten things to talk about in school gossip, there was a new rumor. People were frightened by it, but what the hell could be so terrifying?

Students walked into their classrooms and quickly sat down. But there was a line of scared students in front of Kakashi's homeroom. All the teens there were afraid to even step foot in that room. There was smoke coming from the door and it was green, a gross, slime colored green.

Some of them were shaking with fear and others were frozen to the spot, not able to move a muscle. The gang walked up to their homeroom door and instantly noticed the pile of students there.

Sakura found it suspicious. Why were they just standing there? She walked up to one of them and looked into her fear filled eyes.

"What are all of you doing?" she asked.

The girls stood frozen still, her brown eyes were filled with so much fear that she looked white as death. In fact they all did. Suddenly they heard a growling sound come from the door. That spooked all of them, and they wanted to run, but felt something metallic around their knees.

There were electronic anklets around their knees, how did they even get there? The anklets began emitting a strange sound and then smoke filled the hallway.

The students began to cough, and tried to get rid of the smoke. But suddenly, they all stood frozen and dropped to the ground. The gang fell down too and as much as they tried to stop their eyes from closing, sleep quickly over came them. And they were completely knocked out.

X ? X

No one knew where they were, or what time it was. They slowly began to open their eyes and noticed a few very disturbing things.

First, they were all tied up to chairs and couldn't move. There were metal cuffs around their knees and hands. There was rope tied over their waist to the chair, and there were spikes on the chair and cuffs.

The hell was going on? This looked like a scene from one of the Saw movies. The students tried to break free, but when they moved, the spikes would graze their skin and slightly cut them.

They tried to speak, but couldn't. Then they realized that their mouths were taped shut. Now that was extremely freaky. They could hear a scream wanting to come out of their throats for some of the students, but people like our gang, stayed calm.

Instead they observed the room. The walls were made of what looked like solid steel. They were bolted shut by bolts that looked to be 2x the size of their fists.

The floor was… clear! They could see right through the floor, and what they saw shocked the hell out of them. There were sharks, great whites, hammerheads, tiger, barracuda, none the less sharks all the same along with eels under them. Their hearts picked up their pace.

One wrong move and they would be dead meat for sure. Literally dead meat. They saw a few fusion tubes to the far left and what looked like to be clones of them were in them. Okay, that just passed the freaky meter.

The huge solid steel doors slid open and in stepped two figures. Who they were shocked them the most.

It was Jiraya and Kakashi! The hell was going on here?

Both men stepped forward and removed the tape from each of the students' mouths. Their students held back a yelp of pain as the tape was quickly and painfully removed from their faces.

"Welcome." Said Kakashi.

"Where the hell are we Kakashi-sensei?" yelled Naruto.

"I was just about to explain that Naruto." Said Kakashi.

Naruto was about to say something again, but stopped when he saw the glare Sasuke was giving him. He knew what that glare meant and didn't dare to not follow it.

"Welcome to," he paused for a second and Jiraya hit a button. The steel walls came down and what they saw shocked them.

The gloomy atmosphere was quickly made brighter by the glorious sun rays that hit down on them. There was a beautiful sandy beach and palm trees. A nice breeze hit them and it felt wonderful.

"Paradise Island." Said Kakashi.

They all sweat dropped. All that scary crap just for this? Damn, why the hell couldn't they just say that they were taking their surprise senior trip?

"You mean to tell me, that we all went through that scary crap because you wanted to take us on a damn field trip?" asked Sasuke.

"No, this is a couples' retreat. Meaning that while you are divorced, you will have to see how much faith your partner has in you." That was half the truth and half a lie.

Jiraya told Kakashi some very interesting facts that made Kakashi come up with this evil scheme. He wanted to see certain students jealous, see what they would do. This entire island has cameras everywhere and whatever the students did, they would instantly see.

The students were annoyed as hell. They wanted nothing more than to kill both of their perverted sensei. They wanted to strangle their necks and watch their faces turn blue, gasping for breath.

But that was soon forgotten when they looked around the island. The place was beyond gorgeous! The sand looked so smooth and soft. They wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feeling of that sand on their feet and feel the warm, refreshing water over their skin.

Only one problem, they were still tied and the tank of sharks and eels were still under them.

"Okay, but can you let us go?" asked Sakura.

Both senseis smirked and Jiraya pushed another button. They were released and something cut the rope, they all stood up and began to stretch and make sure everything was still okay. Then Jiraya pushed another button and the floor opened so quickly. Turns out the tank was just a TV screen under them and they fell into the water. Uniform and all.

"Have fun swimming back to shore." Said Jiraya.

They floor closed and then they boat sailed to shore. They looked at it and sighed, and then they began to swim back to shore.

By the time they got there, their clothes were clinging to their bodies and they were panting. The only people not panting were the guys, more specific, Sasuke and Hitomi. All those years of working out not only gave them bodies of gods, but amazing strength.

They stood up and looked at their friends, but their eyes lingered on their girlfriends. Then they became angry. Every other guy there was staring at them both, as they panted and looked at the sand through half-lidded eyes.

"I never have felt so tired in my life." Said Sakura. She stood up and stretched a bit.

Sasuke smirked. He saw Sakura when she was at her most tired, and that was because of his doing.

"I've felt more tired before. Especially when I'm stressed." Said Yayuki.

She got up and noticed all the sand in her long black hair. It reaches all the way from her head to the sandy floor. She frowned and then kicked off her flats. She then grabbed the nearest strand of long grass and used it to tie her hair up.

She picked up her flats and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not staying here in the burning sun with this stupid uniform on. I'm going to look for our sensei and demand them to tell me where I'll be staying, so that I can dry off and get some comfortable clothes." She said. Then she turned back around and began to walk away.

Hitomi, feeling a bit worried about her began to walk in her direction. Everyone looked at him weird.

"What, it's better than waiting here in this damn hot Sun." he said. His voice was calm, but his face showed irritation.

"Yayuki, wait up!" yelled Sakura.

She ran up to her friends and both females walked away. Soon, everyone else began to follow.

X 30 minutes later X

They couldn't take it anymore. They had been walking under the hot sun for such a long time. The heat was getting to them and they were near the brink of collapsing.

They had been forced to find ways to cool off. They all had white shirts under and took off their stupid blazers and the white shirt under. The guys kept the shirts open and had the blazers around their shoulders, while the girls took off their blazers, had them tied around their waist and took off the white shirt. But some of them, kept the shirts on, but had it completely un-buttoned.

"Damn I can't take this heat anymore!" yelled Sasuke.

"I know I'm getting ready to collapse again." Said Sakura.

He looked at his girlfriend. She looked beautiful even though she was freaking hot form the sun.

"Of all the nights where I used to pray to be hotter, this is NOT what I meant." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, too bad praying only made you uglier." Said Hitomi.

She shot him an irritated glare.

He smirked. How he loved it when she was mad at him, that or lusting after him.

They couldn't take it anymore. They were about to collapse when a big boat pulled up beside them. Actually, it was two boats. One a sleek black. Loud music was playing from it and had a nice silver stripe around it.

The other was nice purple. It had different shades here and there, and loud music was playing from it too. There was a picture printed on the side, but no one could see what it was. There were multi colored music notes printed on it.

They were yachts, and their owners must be fucking loaded because those yachts were huge as hell. The music never stopped but you could clearly see that someone was staring at them. Not just one, but four. One each yacht four people looked over the edge and looked straight at them.

'Damn.' Thought Hitomi.

'Finally, saved at last!' thought Yayuki.

The music stopped and so did the engines of both boats. The people on the yachts jumped over the edge and swam to where they were.

Once they were out of the water, all eight of them, they started to dry off and looked at them.

"Yuks!" yelled the blonde girl. She wrapped her arms around Yayuki and hugged her. Yayuki hugged back.

"Dude, the hell are you doing here?" asked the blonde boy.

The blonde girl stopped hugging Yayuki and looked into the neon purple eyes of her best friend.

"How you been dawling?" she asked in a French accent.

Yayuki laughed, she only uses that accent when she wants to ask all sophisticated and too good for anyone else. But now she used it to make Yayuki laugh.

"Mawvelous, but I do not care for the sun." said Yayuki back in a French accent.

They laughed and hugged each other again.

Sakura coughed and made everyone look at her.

"Yayuki, who are they?" asked Sakura.

Of course she couldn't recognize the girls. Their eyes were hidden behind a pair of black ___Chrome Hearts__, Kufannaw_** II. The glasses were majorly expensive in fact they cost $1,350 alone. Their clothes just screamed 'rich as hell'. Even though they were just wearing bikini tops and some daisy dukes, but still, they all looked and acted rich.**

"**Sakura, you remember Teanko, Tami, Anisha and Ano right?" asked Yayuki.**

**Then it hit her, they were the girls who owned the lodge in Tokyo. The really chic snow one that they stayed in for a few days. No wonder they jumped over board to look at them.**

"**Hi." Said Sakura.**

**These girls made her feel ugly. They were all insanely beautiful and rich. She knew Yayuki was one of them and many times she felt that way about Yayuki too, but then she remembers that Yayuki didn't flaunt her money around like most rich kids. She wanted to go to a normal school and have normal friends.**

**Sakura's gaze turned towards the guys that were there. They must be Hitomi's friends, no wonder. So much for a vacation.**

"**Anyways," said Tami. She was getting tired of all the silence while the pinkette processed everything in her head. "What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't step foot on this island again until he," she pointed to Hitomi with her thumb, "Was dead."**

"**I did, but it wasn't my choice." Said Yayuki.**

"**So you're parents wanted you to embrace your rich teen life style and do what we do?" asked Ano.**

"**Awesome! Now we can par-tay all night long." Said Anisha.**

**Yayuki shook her head. As much as she wanted to do that, she couldn't. Besides, if Sakura ever found out what really went down when she was away, she might have to embrace that life. And that's not the life she wanted.**

"**Damn, jeesh Yayu embrace your spoil brat-ittude already." Said Tami.**

"**Yeah become that major back-stabbing bitch that used to do party all night long and not give a crap what anyone else thought." Said Tenako.**

"**Yeah, embrace the motto printed on the side of your yacht, "Haters Make Me Famous.'" Said Anisha.**

"**No, now can you please take us to wherever the hell you girls are staying so that I can get some fucking clean clothes." Said Yayuki.**

**They smirked at her.**

"**Sure Yuks, but first do it." Said Tenako.**

"**Do what?" asked Yayuki.**

"'**It.'" Said Tenako with a mischeveous smirk on her face.**

"**Hell no!" yelled Yayuki.**

"**Aw, the spoiwled wittle bwat can't get what she wants." Said Mishio.**

"**Fuck off you damn fake blonde. Do back to kissing up to your gay as hell leader you man-whore." Said Yayuki.**

Her girls smirked, and then they laughed at the look on Mishio's face. There was the old Yayuki, the one who would curse like hell and tell anyone off easily.

"Like you're any better you spoiled brat." Said Hitomi.

"I am Itorashi, besides I don't have a brat attack when I don't get what I want." Said Yayuki.

They began a stare down. They were divorced, and their friends were there.

"Yuks, what's wrong? The last time we were at the resort you said you," the blonde haired girl was cut off when Yayuki put her hand over her mouth.

She glared at her, one that could put the Uchiha's glares to shame. The rest of the class didn't know about her and Hitomi's relationship, and with Minamo, Karin and the head of the fan girl leaders right behind them, she didn't want them to know at all.

The blonde shut up, and Yayuki removed her hand. She then shot the rest of her powerful glare to her friends, and Hitomi's. At first Hitomi's friends didn't take her warning, but after Hitomi shot them the same glare, they obeyed.

Then all of a sudden everyone turned towards Sakura. The pinkette looked at them shyly. She had no idea why they all turned to her. But the weird part was that they all had glares aimed at her. She looked towards Sasuke and he had one too!

"S-sasuke-kun?" she said.

"Don't call me that." He said.

She felt her heart begin to brake. How could he say that to her? Last time he said that he loved her.

"W-hy, S-sasuke-kun?" she asked. She could feel her eyes begin to water up.

"Didn't you hear him slut?" said Karin. She walked over to where Sasuke was and put her left hand against his right shoulder. "He doesn't need you, or want you." She said.

"Why?" asked Sakura. She was shaking and tears began to slide down her face.

"Because, pink haired freak, he has me now." Said Karin.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Karin put her hand on Sasuke's cheek and then they… they… kissed. Sakura felt her heart break right then and there. She collapsed on the ground on her knees. She put her hands over her face so no one would see her cry, but they saw.

"Why, Sasuke, why?" she asked.

"Because you're a freak. Who the hell has weird pink hair and green eyes? Karin's more normal than you and that's why I chose her over you." He said.

Sakura cried harder. Why weren't her friends defending her or threatening to beat Sasuke to a pulp? Why were they doing that to her.

"H-how come you guys aren't de-defending me?" asked Sakura. She removed her hands from her face and stood up. Her body was shaking and she looked at her friends.

"Because, we totally agree with Kari, you are a freak Sakura." Said Yayuki.

"But I thought you said you would always protect me?" she asked.

"And you believed me? Man not only are you a pink haired freak, but you're also so damn gullible." Said Yayuki. She started to laugh and so did everyone else.

They were laughing, at her! The hell was going on here? Why were they all laughing at her expense, at her pain, at her broken heart? Why wasn't anyone defending her? Why did they all hate her so suddenly?

Then the ground looked like it was moving, and her friends looked like they were getting bigger and bigger!

"Freak!" yelled Karin while pointing at Sakura. They only laughed harder and harder.

Then a hole appeared under her and she fell through! Someone grabbed her and it was Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun, you saved me." She said smiling up at him.

"No, I just wanted back that bracelet." He said.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"I'm giving it to Karin." He then took the bracelet and let her fall.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled as she fell.

All she heard was the laughing voices of her friends as she fell down the endless pit of darkness.

X Normal X  
Sakura woke up screaming in her bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed like mad.

She screamed so loud that everyone came rushing to her room.

Sasuke slammed the door open and appeared with a bat in his hand and a mega fierce glare.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked. His voice was angry, but she couldn't hear him, she was still screaming.

Yayuki jumped on her bed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura, Sakura!" she yelled trying to wake her friend and stop her from screaming. Then she pulled her against her chest and held her.

Sakura noticed and stopped screaming. She cried into Yayuki's tank top while she stroked her long pink hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Yayuki. "Why were you screaming?"

"It was so horrible. We were sent to an island and then your friends came. Then you all started to glare at me, and then Sasuke kissed Karin! A black hole appeared under me and when I fell Sasuke grabbed me, but then he said he just wanted the bracelet he gave me to give to Karin and after he got it, he let me go! I heard all of you laughing at me, and I woke up screaming." Said Sakura.

Yayuki held her tighter. Sakura could hear the beating heart of her friend. It sounded so calm and soothing, like her mother's. She really did love Yayuki; she was like her mom, but in friend form. Sakura calmed down and took deep breaths, and then she felt the bed shift and looked up.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed there with them. He had a concerned look on his face. He was worried about her, he could tell, but he wasn't the one to show emotion. Especially around the guys. And that's why she liked Yayuki; she would show her the love and affection that Sasuke wouldn't unless they were in private.

"Sakura," he started. His voice was just laced with so much worry, it almost shocked his friends. "I would never do that, you know. I can't stand Karin and she's not the one I like." He said.

The whole room went silent. Everyone was dumb-founded, except her, Sasuke, Yayuki and Hitomi. They really weren't the ones to show that they looked stupid and they already knew, so why look dumb?

Sakura had Yayuki let her go and she went over to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. Sasuke patted her back carefully. It was all that he could do.

"I know." She said.

The gang was finding it awkward and they left. Yayuki got off of Sakura's bed and went to where Hitomi was waiting for her. He was the only one left and held the door knob so he could close it when she was out. She went over to him and he wrapped his free arm around her waist and closed the door. Leaving the two lovers alone.

Sasuke then pulled Sakura closer to him and held her tight. Just because he was an emotionless ice cube sometimes doesn't mean that he didn't know how to show emotion when people were gone. She sobbed lightly in his chest and he began moving his hand on her back in a comforting motion.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." Said the young Uchiha.

She stopped sobbing as much as before, and he wiped the tears off her eyes.

She looked at him with tear streaked bright green eyes and he still had that worried look in his eyes. It was 5am and he didn't look the slightest pissed at the fact that she had woke him up.

She got out of his embrace, even though she really needed it, and looked at his eyes.

"Sasuke, you can't. We're supposed to be divorced." Said Sakura.

He frowned at bit. "But no one's around." He said.

"Still, it's part of our project." She said.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince the beauty in pink, so he gently got off of her bed and walked towards the door.

"Okay, see you later today." He said. He opened the door, walked out and then shut it behind him.

She looked at the door and felt stupid for saying that but it was for the best she told herself. She tried to go back to sleep, but after an hour of trying and tossing and turning in bed, she knew that she wasn't able to go to sleep. She decided to get ready for school even though it was just 6am.

She got out of her bed, went to the bathroom in her room and started to let the water fill in the tub. Usually she would take showers, but since it was pretty early, she could take a nice bath.

She took off her pajamas and let her tied up pink hair loose. She stepped in and instantly relaxed. The warm water felt so good on her dry skin. She grabbed her shampoo and began washing her hair.

She was supposed to get it washed this Saturday, but decided to d o it today. While Ino will be upset with her, she just wanted to wash all of her troubles away. After rinsing, adding conditioner and after letting it sit, rinse the conditioner out, she had washed her beautiful pink hair.

She then began to wash up for school. She grabbed her honey scented gel, her favorite, and began to wash her skin. Her skin kept getting smoother as she washed away the dry pieces of skin that accumulate don her body while she was asleep. Then after washing everywhere, she rinsed off, and let the water drain itself.

She slipped on her favorite slippers and got her green towel. She thought a pink towel was just over-doing it a bit too much. She then went to her room, and began to dress for school. After everything was done, all that was left was her wet hair. She had a towel over her white school uniform blouse so that it wouldn't get wet.

She mentally cursed. She never learned how to blow dry her hair herself and there were only two people she knew who could blow dry hair. She decided to go to the expert, Ino, and texted her with her phone.

She knew Ino would be awake because after she wakes up, she won't fall asleep until she gets tired again. She heard footsteps outside her door, and when it opened there stood an angry blonde.

"You washed your hair?" asked Ino. She was so annoyed.

"Yes." Said Sakura a bit timidly.

Ino looked angry but then calmed down. She motioned for Sakura to sit in the chair in front of her dresser, and left.

Sakura knew that Ino went to get her blow dryer and just sat there. Ino came back with a brush and blow dryer, she plugged it Ino and began to do Sakura's hair.

Sakura had noticed that the blonde was already dressed for school and couldn't help but feel grateful. Now Ino had all the time in the world to do the pinkette's hair.

An hour later, Ino had finished but still wouldn't let Sakura get up. She un-plugged the blow dryer but plugged in a curling iron. She began to curl Sakura's recently obtained bangs just perfect so that they bounced just right.

After she was done, Ino added some oil to her hair and bangs and then she was done. Sakura looked at her reflection, getting bangs was a great decision of hers. Almost all her friends had bangs except Tenten. Ino had side bangs, but they didn't exactly count as real bangs.

She stood up and took off the towel over her shoulder. It was 7:20 am, and they hadn't had breakfast yet. She put on her navy blue school blazer, and helped Ino carry back her beauty supplies to her room.

They then took the elevator down stairs and found all of their friends waiting for them.

"Morning." Said Sakura.

They looked at her, she thought they were gonna glare and laugh at her like her dream, but thank god that they didn't.

"Morning." They all said in a dull unison.

She felt a sigh of relief hit her and smiled. She made herself a quick breakfast. So technically she had some Lucky Charms with milk.

But when she poured the cereal in the bowl, she found out that there was only cereal, no marshmallow charms. She had a displeased look on her face.

"Who ate all the marshmallows in the Lucky Charms?" asked Sakura.

They all stayed quiet and she scanned the room. The person, who ate them, would have had to love sugar and had to have a high metabolism so that they wouldn't gain weight at all.

Her greens eyes landed on neon purple eyed girl.

"Yayuki, did you eat all the marshmallow charms?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki looked at her, "What, no. I am like so offended by that Kura-chan." Said Yayuki. She put a hand over her heart and had an offended look on her face. "Besides, I hate Lucky Charms, I like Frosted Flakes better."

It was true, never once in her life had she seen her black haired friend reach for a box of Lucky Charms. So it couldn't have been her, then who?

She noticed Ino was slightly tense about the whole subject. She looked at her blonde friend that stood in front of the fridge.

"Ino," said Sakura. She saw the blonde tense a bit and hit her head against the fridge's ceiling. "Did you eat them? She asked.

"No!" said Ino. But if you look closely, you could see that she had powder on her lips.

Sakura walked over to her and looked at her lips. She then noticed that Ino was hiding something behind her back.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"What's what?" asked Ino.

Sakura snatched the box out of her hand sand looked at its contents. It was all of the mini marshmallows in the Lucky Charms.

"So it was you." Said Sakura. She walked over to her bowl and poured some of the charms in.

"And you were gonna let me take the blame?" asked Yayuki. There was an annoyed look on her face.

"No, I was gonna let them think it was you until I finished them." Said Ino.

"That's letting me take the blame you blonde pig." Said Yayuki.

Ino just scoffed and walked away.

'Bitch.' Yayuki thought.

She then left as well.

Sakura stayed in the kitchen and ate her Lucky Charm with marshmallows and milk. After she finished, she washed the dishes and put everything back where they belonged.

She checked the time and saw that it was 7:50!

'Crap!' she thought.

She grabbed her book bag and yelled in the living room.

"Time to go!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed towards the garage. After they got into their separate cars, well Hitomi went on his motorcycle; they each pulled out of the parking lot, locked the garage doors and headed to school.

X School X

At school a crowd of fan girls had already formed in the parking lot and around the door. They were each determined to get the guys now since the girls were no longer married to them.

The first to arrive was Hitomi. Since he went on a motorcycle, he was able to get there faster. He had to admit that he hated the fact that Yayuki wasn't behind him. He took off the helmet and put it safely back in place.

The others arrived shortly after and when the guys stepped out of their car, the fan girls practically screamed. They each cornered them in the car, and the guys couldn't get out.

The girls saw this and glared. The only girl who didn't glare was Yayuki because no one but her friends knew about her and Hitomi.

Meanwhile Sakura and the girls, even Hinata which is saying something, were sending death glares to every fan girl. The girls didn't notice and just kept on trying to get the guys out of the car.

This was starting to annoy Sakura and she walked over to the crowd. She then was able to get through and made them all face her.

"Hey, stay away from them! You don't have a chance so, get on with your pathetic excuses that you call your life!" she yelled.

The fan girls looked at her and glared. There were more of them, then there was of her and she was beginning to feel slightly intimidated.

She didn't let it show of course. If there was something that Sasuke taught her, it was to never let your opponent know that you're afraid of them. So, she glared heavier at the girls.

Still nothing.

The bell rung and thank god, they all left. After the girls were gone, the guys got safely out of the car and walked over to the girls.

They said nothing and just began to walk to class.

X Class X

In class, they weren't surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there yet. The guy is always late and always has some lame excuse.

But it was surprising, when one minute after the bell rang, someone opened the door.

The class stopped talking and were actually paying attention. Kakashi came in and he wasn't late! Like wtf, happened to him?

He sat down in his desk and didn't say a word. He would give them their assignment, but was too caught up in what Jiraya had told him. So all his students had already paired up huh? Time to use it as his advantage.

He stepped out again, and this time came back with Jiraya. The hell was going on now? This question was in all of the students' minds.

They just stayed quiet and observed their teachers. After the teachers spoke, they turned towards the class.

"Class," started Kakashi, "Me and Jiraya will be partners in teaching. Meaning that we will be teaching this class and sex Ed together."

Great, two perverts teaching kids about sexual education. Can you spell disaster?

The class groaned and some of them felt like running out of the door or even jumping out of the window. They would do anything to not have to listen to these two work together in teaching.

"Now," started Jiraya. "Today, we will be discussing your projects."

They stayed silent.

"I want you to return the baby dolls." Said Kakashi.

Jiraya went around with a box and everyone dumped their doll in. they were more than eager to get rid of that stupid thing. After all the dolls were collected, everything was silent.

Jiraya and Kakashi both got evil smirks on their faces. It creped the hell out of some of the students, but not all of them.

"Since you are all divorced," said Kakashi.

"We want you to have the full divorced experience." Said Jiraya.

He pulled down a chart that had various things listed. It showed what you must do to make it seem like you are actually divorced. The list included things like fighting, cursing each other out, seeing other people, glaring, breaking things in fits of anger etc. you know things people do when they have a bad divorce. Other divorces are just fine. The people stay friends and once in a blue moon, end up getting back together.

"These are what you must do in order to make it seem like you are actually divorced. If you feel to act this way, then you will automatically fail this class, thus getting held back." Said Kakashi.

That was so harsh.

They all shook their heads and stayed silent. Kakashi then looked at Jiraya, and they got that stupid devious smirk of theirs again. Kakashi began to pass out paper and Jiraya pencils.

On that paper, I want you to write down five things that you like about your spouse." Said Kakashi.

He had a perverted smirk on of what some boys would write down. And what some girls would write down.

They began writing down some things but two didn't write down a single thing.

"Why aren't you writing down anything?" asked Kakashi. He really couldn't give a crap; he just wanted to see what they would write down.

"Because, I don't like anything about her." Said Hitomi.

"Likewise." Said Yayuki.

He momentarily frowned at the two. Form what he heard from Jiraya, Hitomi claimed that he and Yayuki were dating. He could tell it was the truth because of the sexual tension he felt coming from them both at the moment.

"But there must be one thing you like about her." Said Kakashi.

"I'd like it if she went away. Forever." Said Hitomi.

"Please, I was here first. You should be the one to leave you arrogant, pompous bastard." Said Yayuki.

How these two were able to pull off faking that they don't like each other, he might never know. But he had to admit that he found it very entertaining.

He looked at Jiraya, who nodded at him. Jiraya then strode over to the opposite side of Kakashi. Kakashi stood next to Yayuki and Jiraya next to Hitomi.

They gave each other a look and then Jiraya pushed Hitomi to the side where he fell on top of Yayuki. He pushed with so much force that both of them toppled over, he landed on top of her.

He held himself up with his arms so that he couldn't crush her. That would be the last thing he wanted. He tried to get up, but found that Jiraya and Kakashi were both sitting on his back.

"Get off." Said Yayuki.

"I can't." said Hitomi.

"Why the hell not?" she asked.

He groaned as the weight of his sensei was getting worse. How he was even able to hold them both up and still not crush her, well he had to be pretty damn strong.

He pushed up but it was no use.

"Get off of me!" she yelled at him. Her purple eyes were looking angry and while he knew it was fake, he still liked the way they shined with hatred. He always did, that was one of the reasons why he'd always try to make her mad when they were younger.

"I can't! Jiraya and Kakashi are freaking on top of me so shut up!" he yelled.

She almost winced at the harshness in his voice but knew that she couldn't back down. When they hated each other, she never backed down. And she has to keep that illusion.

Hitomi began to twist and was able to flip both of his sensei off of him. He then got up off of Yayuki and dusted himself off. Yayuki did the same, the entire time an annoyed as hell look on her face.

The teachers got up and were impressed by the strength that he had. That would be harder than they thought. They got up and also dusted themselves off. When they got up, they found both of the students sitting in their chairs and glaring at them.

They now knew what both of them were capable of. And the glares they were shooting at them were so cold that it was hot. The room felt like it was suddenly 80 degrees colder and like the air was denser than before.

Kakashi coughed, trying to ignore the glares both students were sending them. "Very well then, if you want, you don't have to do the assignment since we clearly see that you hate each other with all your guts." Said Kakashi.

"Like hell I do! He has tormented me since the first day I freaking met him! And there is no way that I will ever find one thing I like about him because, I don't like him at all!" yelled Yayuki.

To get her point across she had her hand over her chest and her neon purple eyes looked like any second now, they would shoot fire out of them.

Hitomi said nothing. He just stayed quiet but his crystal colored eyes spoke for him. But if you looked closely, like seriously close and knew him well enough you could see that he was hit hard by what she said.

The class was silently, and the bell rung. Everyone got up and left.

X Lunch X

During lunch, everyone at the table was surprisingly quiet. No one talked, not even Naruto or Ino which was really saying something.

They all sat in silence. The air around them felt tense. Ino had had enough of this silence.

"So Sakura, I heard that you're trying out for the school play." Said Ino.

At that moment it felt like the air was clear.

"Yeah, but I need some help with my lines." She said. She reached into her bag and found out that it wasn't there. The script for her rehearsal wasn't in her bag.

"Shoot, I think I left my script in Kakashi's room." Said Sakura.

"I'll get it. I have to ask Kakashi-sensei something anyway." Said Yayuki.

She got up and left. Hitomi followed her, there was something that he needed to do.

X Kakashi's room during lunch X

Kakashi and Jiraya were both in the room talking.

"I still can't believe how much strength that boy has." Said Jiraya.

"I know, this might be harder than we thought." Said Kakashi.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Jiraya.

"Because, imagine what would happen if the student found out about their relationship. There would be angry girls and furious boys. Teaching here might not be so bad anymore." Said Kakashi.

They heard footsteps and quickly turned off the lights and hid in the large supplies closet. They left the door opened slightly so that they could see who it was. The closet was at the very back of the room and was faced so that the doors were in the direction of Kakashi's desk.

They saw someone turn on the lights, but then someone else turned them off.

"Gah, Hitomi! Don't scare me like that." Said Yayuki.

Now they really were glad that they hid in the closet. Even though it was slightly cramped.

"Why'd you turn off the lights?" she asked.

"Because do you really want people to know that you're in here with no teacher? It looks suspicious." He said.

"It looks even more suspicious if a guy's in here with me." She said.

"Whatever." He said.

She turned around and started to look for Sakura's script. There was no way that she would let the girl pass up on her audition. Sakura's seriously talented and if she wanted, she could be one of the most famous actresses ever.

She looked around where they set. She didn't know that Hitomi was closing in on her until she turned around. He was only like 5 inches away from her and she felt her heart speed up.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked. There was a smirk on his face. He knew she liked it.

"It looks like your trying to get on my nerves." She said. Her voice sounded so much stronger than before.

"Really, because that's exactly the opposite of what I'm trying to do." He said.

He stepped closer and she backed up. She hit something hard and knew that she was near a desk. He got closer until there was only like one inch of space between them.

"Hi-hitomi-kun." She said.

Kakashi and Jiraya couldn't believe their eyes or ears. Not only did she like him, but he liked her! It was true, they were probably dating, but they needed more proof and boy did they get it.

Hitomi grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. He smirked. She could feel herself melt into his eyes and it looked like she was hypnotized. He then crashed his lips onto hers.

She moaned into it and sat on the desk. He put his hands on the side of her thigh and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She played with his golden locks and then pulled back.

She was gasping and she knew her eyes looked darker than they normally would be. His probably looked grey instead of the clear crystal they usually are.

She laid her head on his chest and tried to regain back her normal breathing. She listened to his heart beat and felt it go slightly faster than normal. She loved that she had that affect on him.

"Hitomi," she finally said after her breathing came back to normal. "I have to find Kura-chan's script." She said.

It irritated him that all she was worried about was Sakura's stupid script. But he knew that he could use it to his advantage. He pulled away from her and walked out of the door.

She looked at the door and her eyes grew hard.

"Bastard." She said.

She then looked on the desk and there was the script. Her face brightened up and she quickly grabbed it. She then walked out of the room and closed the door shut.

Kakashi and Jiraya came out of the closet. (That sounds slightly gay right?) They looked at each other and had a knowing smile on their faces. This was gonna be fun.

X Play try outs X

After finding her script, thanks to Yayuki, Sakura practiced her lines.

They were a bit difficult, but she only needed to recite an entire page. She had practiced with her friends and it was finally time for try outs. She went alone because all of her other friends had electives of their own.

They all had home ec together. While Yayuki and Hinata were good cooks, sometimes even amazing cooks, Ino and Tenten would burn the place down if they weren't there. Thank god they were or else they would have a law suit on their hands.

She was nervous and really wished someone was there for her. It was her turn and she went up and recited her lines.

She cleared her throat.

"If we shadows have offended. Think but this, and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here. While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme. No more yielding but a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend." Said Sakura.

She recited them perfectly, although she had butterflies in her stomach. But she still sounded amazing! She bowed.

"Fabulous, I like the way you speak. With such confidence and spirit." Said the director.

"Thank you." Said Sakura. She smiled and her eyes shined so brightly that they looked more radiant than the sun.

She stepped off of the stage and grabbed her stuff. She heard somewhat of an explosion coming from the home ec room. She was afraid to look but she just had to. She peeked in the door and practically burst out laughing.

Ino and Tenten's faces were covered in batter. They both blinked and looked at each other. The home ec teacher went over to them and tried to clean it off but she couldn't.

Then they both took off their aprons and so did Yayuki and Hinata. They grabbed their stuff and stepped out. Sakura was standing outside of the door with a smug look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were trying to make bread. But we put in too much yeast and when we opened the oven door to see if it was done, it exploded in our faces." Said Ino.

"The teacher said we have to take it off at home, since it might take hours to remove." Said Tenten.

She tried to hold back her laughter but it was almost impossible. They looked so ridiculous. She took out her phone and took a picture of them.

They then all started walking back to their car. They noticed that the guys' car was still there and so was the motorcycle. Yayuki threw them the keys and they looked at her confused.

"Why are you giving us the keys?" asked Sakura.

"No reason. I just thought that I'd ride home on Hitomi's motorcycle." She said.

Ino smirked.

"You know where they are don't you." Said Ino.

"No." said Yayuki.

"Liar, I bet he told you where he was gonna be today." Said the blonde.

"And if he did?" asked Yayuki.

"Come on, tell us. Where are they?" asked Ino.

"I don't know why you want to see Shikamaru with dough all over your face. You look like a giant marshmallow tried to eat your face." Said Sakura.

Ino glared at her friend who only shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So what, he'll like me no matter how I look." She said. She tried to flip her long blonde hair but found dough in it, she looked like a mess.

"Sorry Ino, but it looks like they're already here." Said Tenten. She pointed towards her left side and you could clearly see the guys walking to them.

Ino hid behind Sakura.

"Oh no, I can't let him see me like this." She said.

"What happened to, 'He'll like me no matter how I look?'" asked Sakura. She tried to sound just like Ino.

"Still, I am not letting anyone see me like this. Especially my boyfriend." She said.

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru.

He looked at all the girls. All the guys did and they saw Tenten's face covered with dough.

"What happened to your face?" asked Neji.

"Home ec accident. Too much yeast and it exploded in our faces." Said Tenten.

"Ours?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, me and Ino. That's why she's trying to hide behind Sakura." Said Tenten.

Shikamaru walked over to where Sakura was and the pinkette stepped aside. He looked down at the blonde on the floor who was facing the other way.

"Ino." He said in a stern voice.

She slowly got up and looked at him. He looked at her with that impassive face of his and didn't say a word.

"Look, I know that while I am a goof ball, you may want to break up with me. But know this Nara Shikamaru," her eyes became fierce. "I am me and if you can't accept me as anything else, then I don't care."

He said nothing.

"Troublesome woman, why would I break up with you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because I'm covered in dough and look stupid." Said Ino.

"If I cared about that, then I wouldn't have started to date you. You are so superficial sometimes Ino." Said Shikamaru.

She smiled and for a second forgot about her dough covered face.

"So, I guess that you don't have any complaints either Neji?" asked Tenten.

He shook his head no and she too smiled.

"This is very touching and all," started Naruto. "But I wanna go home and eat."

"N-naruto-kun, you a-always wan t-to eat." Said Hinata.

"Of course, food is just so good." Said Naruto.

They began to pile up into the cars. The girls got in one, the guys in the other and Hitomi on his motorcycle with Yayuki behind him. They all drove off home.

X Home X

Yuksi and Hoto were both in the living room watching TV. When they woke up, they had come down here and managed to find the remote. They used their paws to turn it on and flip through the channel.

"Why is there never anything good on at this time of day?" complained Yuksi.

Hoto didn't answer and that annoyed her.

"I asked a question." She said.

"So, doesn't mean that I was meant to answer it." Said Hoto.

"It does if you are the only person in the room." Said Yuksi.

"I'm not the only person in the room. There are no people in this room, just us wolves." Said Hoto.

'What a smart ass.' She thought slightly annoyed.

"We're home!" yelled out Yayuki.

Yuksi let out a sign of relief. She was glad that her master was home because now she won't have to spend the rest of the day arguing with Hoto.

She ran up to her master who set down her backpack, embraced her and then took her upstairs without another word.

As much as he hated to admit it, Hoto was slightly sad to not have Yuksi with him. He liked to annoy her and he adored her reaction. It was clear to him that he was falling for the pure snow white haired young female wolf, just like his master did for her master. But he'd be damned if he let anyone know.

He just sat silently on the couch.

"So how were try outs Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, how about we focus on getting this goo off of you and Tenten's faces?" asked Sakura.

Ino could see the smile forming on the pinkette's face, and she wanted to glare but then she found out some very shocking news.

"I think it hardened." She said. It came out a bit muffled because she felt her lips begin to stay together.

"What?" asked Sakura. She didn't hear a word Ino said. Well she heard it but she just couldn't understand it.

"I shed, I shink, dat shit shardshened." Said Ino. Now her lips were closed together and she couldn't person any syllables correctly.

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Sakura.

Ino became irritated and searched for a note pad and paper in her bag. She found some and wrote down what she wanted to say.

Sakura read it when Ino handed it to her and a smile on formed her lips. She wanted to burst out laughing right then and there. She couldn't believe what the blonde had written down on the piece of paper.

"It hardened?" asked Sakura playfully. She was trying to hold back her giggles, but was slowly losing the war of laughing going on in her body.

"Shnot flunny, shelp." Said Ino.

"Oh, I'll help alright." Said Sakura.

Sakura left the room leaving Ino confused.

X Sakura X

She climbed up the stairs that led to the second floor. There were only four floors in the house and she almost never took the elevator. But once in a while, when she was too tired to even move or look at stairs she uses the elevator.

She then began walking down the long hallway. She still couldn't believe where she was living. The house was huge and she wondered how long it would take before she got used to it. She had finally reached the door she was looking for.

It was one that anyone rarely used, unless Deidara and Sasori came over. The art room. It had so many different ways to create a fantastic master piece. She asked Yayuki once why she didn't use that room like Deidara and Sasori. Her reply was 'My form of art is different form theirs.'

She didn't know what that meant but she didn't put in too much thought for it. Yayuki was sometimes so mysterious that you forget who you're even talking to and she leaves you with more questions than answers. No wonder she rarely got into trouble.

As she walked into the art room she looked around. It was an artist's paradise. The wall design was just different giant splats of paint in ever color, shape and form. It looked so random and yet looked really nice.

There were various pieces of artwork hung up and when she looked closely, some of them were made by Deidara. She thought it was weird because he usually only sculpted things out of clay.

She turned around from the artwork and let out a yelp. She covered her mouth, but then slowly calmed down. There was a statue there, life size, of Yayuki. It was painted and looked so real. Damn Deidara was a super sculptor if he was able to make something so realistic. All though, she never recalled when he had the time to make it.

The statue looked so real. It had her long hair, and bright purple eyes. The statue was wearing some baggy jeans, a nice tank top and a jean jacket. There was a mini ponytail on top of her head and the rest of her hair was let down. It even had her bangs done perfect and it had her hands on her hips, the statue looked like it had on a pair of head phones around her neck. It looked like she was smiling, well more like smirking.

It didn't look like he was done with painting it because only half of her was colored. She would have to remember to ask Deidara how he made it and if he could make one of her too.

She continued to look around the art room for what she was looking for, but couldn't find it. She glared at it all. This room was full of art supplies and the one she needed wasn't even there!

She stopped glaring enough to see that there was a supply closet located a few feet away from her. She went to it and opened the door. It was full of more art supplies, and she just knew that she would be able to find what she was looking for there.

She entered and began to look around. She heard the door creak and then it slammed shut. She quickly ran over to it and tried to open it up, but with the huge amount of force she was using, she was able to pull the door knob off!

Now was when she really began to panic. She started to bang on the door and shout for help.

"Help, guys help me!" she shouted.

But she knew it was useless, no one ever comes into this room at all. Then she remembered that she had her cell phone and would be able to call for help. She reached into her pocket but then remembered one very important fact.

Her school uniform skirt didn't have pockets! She checked the pockets of her blazer and that's when she noticed that she wasn't even wearing her blazer. She began to bang her head the door.

How was she gonna let them know where she was now?

X 2 hours later X

Ladies and gentlemen, Ino's patience has left the building. She had been waiting for Sakura to return for over two hours now! The blonde couldn't stand for someone to keep her waiting that long, and since she wasn't able to talk it was even worse for her.

She got up and angrily walked into the living room to find that the only people there were Yayuki, Tenten, Neji and Sasuke. She sat down angrily on the couch and could have sworn that they all glanced at her.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Yuksi.

The pup was on Yayuki's lap and just now she noticed that she was even there.

She didn't respond. Not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. The dough had completely hardened and she practically broke her nails when she tried to pry it off herself.

"Why isn't she speaking?" asked Yuksi.

Ino began to point to the dough. She was showing them that she couldn't get it off, and then tapped it to show them that it had hardened.

They stayed quiet and looked at her like she was completely crazy. Then they all put two and two together and figured out what she was saying. Then they turned to Tenten, who had taken it off the second she got into the house.

"I guess it hardened." Said Tenten.

They all walked over to Ino and tried to find some way to take off that dough that now felt like cement.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital? They might have to remove some of the skin off of her face but they'll get the dough off." Said Neji.

Ino shook her head 'no'. There was no way that she was gonna go to some hospital and come out with barely any of the skin on her face at all.

"Or, we could find another way." Said Tenten. She glared at Neji who still stayed impassive.

Ino made signs. They were weird signs and no one knew what it looked like she was trying to do or say. She moved her hands in a flowing motion trying to show flowers.

"Wind?" asked Yayuki.

Ino shook her head no. then she went over to Sasuke and started to act like Sakura. She clung to his arm and tried to smile.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Ino smiled and shook her head up and down. She had let go of Sasuke and made her fingers look like they were walking, and then she pointed to the cement dough on her face.

"Kura-chan went to get you something to remove the dough?" asked Yayuki.

Once again the blonde shook her head up and down.

"How long ago was that?" asked Sasuke.

Ino showed '2' on her fingers.

"Minutes?" asked Tenten.

"No, hours." Said Neji.

The blonde punched the air in victory. Now that they know what happened, they can find a way to help her out.

"So, Sakura went to go find something to get that dough off your face but hasn't returned for two hours?" asked Sasuke.

She shook her head up and down with glee.

"But, she would have called if something happened." Said Sasuke.

"But wait, her phone was in her blazer and that's in the kitchen." said Tenten.

"That means that she's somewhere in this house, probably trapped." Said Neji.

"Yuksi, I want you to pick up her scent and sniff her out." Said Yayuki.

"Sure, but first I need something that has her scent on it." Said Yuksi.

Wolves have an incredible sense of smell, all they need is to pick up the scent of something or someone and they'll be able to track down where the thing is.

Ino hurried and got Sakura's blazer that was on one of the tables in the kitchen. She then took it over to Yuksi and the pup sniffed it well.

She then began to sniff the floor and picked up Sakura's scent. Not wanting to lose it, she kept moving forward and the others quickly began to follow the young pup.

X Sakura X

She was tired and hungry. There was very little room in the closet and the small amount of air that she had in there smelled of clay and was very stuffy. Once in a while she would sneeze, but now it felt like all the dust collected itself in her nostrils and piled up. So now she couldn't even sneeze.

She heard her stomach grumble and a pain struck her. She didn't even have enough energy to get up and was currently on the floor trying to control her breathing. She was slowly losing consciousness and her throat was so dry that every time she swallowed, it felt like a needle was being dragged against her throat.

She just sat there, in the dark. What little light she did have came from the crack in the doorway. She was slowly beginning to lose hope.

"Kura-chan, you in here!" yelled Yayuki.

"Sakura where are you!" yelled Sasuke.

At that moment she felt like she had found enough strength to get up. She slowly got up and banged against the door. She heard footsteps and soon the door opened. She almost fell on the floor, had Sasuke not caught the pinkette.

"Sakura are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, her eyes just closed and she fell asleep.

X 5 hours later X

When she woke up, she was in her room, tucked in. She still wore her school uniform and slowly began to sit up. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand and looked at the clock.

It was 9pm. She had been sleeping for a pretty long time since she was locked up in that closet. She pushed back her bangs and almost regretted getting them, but she needed something to hide her forehead even though no one teases her about it. But still, she wanted to experiment with her looks.

She walked over to the light switch and flicked on the lights. She yawned and then began to discard of her clothes. She threw them somewhere insignificant on the floor and then grabbed a towel.

Her body felt sticky from all the sweat she had and she knew she smelled like really bad. No one could be in a closet like that for a long time and not come out sweaty and smelly.

She quickly took a nice shower. She didn't feel like taking a bath because she was hungry and still had to do her homework. So she was pressed for time.

After her quick shower, she put her wet hair up in a pony tail and decided to let it air dry this time. No reason to piss off Ino again.

She wrapped the towel around her body and then went back into her bedroom. She picked out some comfortable pajamas. She didn't care about cute because she was too worried about getting food into her stomach. She put on her slippers and headed downstairs.

She was surprised to find everyone in the den doing homework. No one noticed her and she thought that it was better if they didn't because she was so damn hungry. She felt like her stomach acid was slowly eating up her insides for some type of nourishment.

She went into the kitchen and was surprised that when she opened the fridge she found a meal wrapped in plastic wrap with a little note with her name on it. She took the meal out it was some mashed potatoes with chicken and gravy.

She felt her stomach grumble and quickly removed the note and wrap and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. She really had to love the person who invented the microwave, or else everyone would be forced to eat all of their leftover food cold. And that just ruins good food.

After she ate the food, she quickly located her backpack and went to the den.

"Hey Sakura, I see you're finally awake." Said Ino.

"I see you're looking less ugly than normal now that there's no dough on your face." Said Sakura.

Ino glared and Sakura just sat down in an un-occupied chair and took out her books. She got out her math book and began to work on it.

"Man, am I beat. I think I'll sleep early today." Said Yayuki.

She began to pack up her stuff, and then she got up along with her backpack. She was still in her uniform and slung her messenger bag back pack over her shoulder and grabbed Yuksi.

"Nighty night." She said. Then she left.

Sakura began working on all of her homework. Usually it would have taken longer but her friends helped her and she got done with it faster.

Sasuke was the last one to leave. He wanted to stay with her and help her finish up her work.

"There, all done. Thanks for the help Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"Hn." He said.

He may be dating the chick, but he's still not used to showing any type of emotion for any girl other than his mother. He may have already told her that he loved her, but it's still a new feeling for him.

She frowned a bit. Sure she was dating the great Sasuke Uchiha. The hottie that can make any girl instantly fall to her knees and desperately try to get his attention. The guys that can make your heart flutter even if he just glances at you. The ice cube who while has a cold exterior, can make you feel hot and bothered in a nano second.

But sometimes, his lack of emotions makes her feel like he doesn't even like her. Like the only reason he's dating her is because it was a dare. But was it part of said dare for him to tell him he loved her, to stay and worry about her and to sometimes actually smile at her, not a smirk but a true smile that makes your heart flutter like mad and you're afraid that it's about to freaking explode!

But she should consider herself lucky. How many girls can say that they have not only given the Uchiha their first time, but he proclaimed his love for her under a beautiful snowy day? I bet you none, because he doesn't proclaim his love for just anybody. No you have to be very important to him for him to say that he loves you.

But still…

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt strong hands encircle her waist and pull her close. Then she felt butterfly kisses being planted against her skin. She let out a moan and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't." she said.

"Hn." He said.

He started to suck on her neck and left a red mark on her neck. Her eyes were slowly starting to become stormy and she was losing her rational mind. But no, she couldn't do it here in the den. One of their friends could walk in on them any second now.

So she did the only thing she was able to think of right now. She got up, grabbed her back pack and knew that he would follow her. She then went to his room, threw her backpack on the floor and sat on his bed.

When he entered he found her staring at the ground nervously. He threw his back pack on the floor and walked over to her. He slowly sat down on the bed and said nothing.

She looked at him and found his face emotionless like always. But this was somehow different. There was a look in his eyes telling her that he was contemplating on something to do. She let out a deep breath and then looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun," she said; her voice barely audible.

He looked at her and she pounced on him. She quickly pushed her lips onto his and he fell back on the bed. He had to admit, he was taken back, but then he enjoyed it. He put one of his hands on her head and the other was on her back. She made the kiss even deeper and moaned.

He loved that sound. A sound that he wanted to make sure that no one else besides him would hear. He wanted her all to himself. Sure that sounded possessive but if you met this person, and for years were trying to hide your feelings from them. But then you end up partnered with them on a project where you have to share a house together, feelings are bound to be found.

Eventually, you'll both end up together and you'll want nothing more than that one person. To keep to yourself forever. Sure people might say that you're a crazy person and need to go to a mental hospital, but who gives a damn what they think? What's important is what you think or feel, and right now Sasuke is feeling pretty great.

They broke the kiss and she stared into his eyes. They were so dark that if they were any darker they'd be pitch black. Hers were a dark muddy green; they were so clouded with lust. He loved that look in his eyes, but he had to admit something.

While she is no longer as pure as before, that look in her eyes when they're normal makes you do a double take on her status. And then when you finally learn of her status you're like, 'Are you fucking serious? This has got to be a joke right?' But no, it's all true.

But hey, Sasuke was happy that he was her first and if he had any say in it, which he does her only.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you." Said Sakura.

Every time she said those words he feels his heart swell. He loves hearing those words from her mouth almost as much as he loves her. Their senior year is nearly over and then he will be separated from Sakura for god knows how long. He had to do something about that.

"I love you too." He said.

She smiled and her muddy green eyes looked brighter than before, then a sinister gleam appeared in them.

"If you truly love me, then do me this one favor." She whispered in his ear.

A smirk appeared on his face. He didn't know where that was going, but he knew he was gonna like it.

She leaned in more into his ear and whispered in such a seductive voice, that had it been any other boy he probably would have melted.

"Let me copy your homework answers." She said.

He looked at her slightly shocked, but then he saw her begin to laugh. He had to admit, it was pretty funny.

They got up off the bed and she was still laughing.

"I'll get you back for that one Sakura." He said.

"Fat chance Uchiha." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

She looked at him and he looked at her. They would have stayed staring at each other had she not looked at the time. It was already 11. She had to fall asleep now or she'll regret it later.

"I'll see you in the morning Sasuke-kun." She said. She went over to him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before picking up her back pack, walking to the door, giving him a wink and leaving, shutting the door behind her,

He collapsed on his bed with his arms out. Sakura drove him so crazy and she didn't even know it. Her exotic hair color, he amazing green eyes, the sweetness in her voice, her body, well just pretty much her.

He had to do something before senior year ends. He has to find a way to make Sakura his forever. He doesn't want to lose the only person in the word that he truly loved that weren't part of his family. The only person that could make him feel emotions. No, he'd do everything in his power to get Sakura. Because he is an Uchiha and Uchihas always get what they want.

Always.

See, I used my inspiration and finished this chapter. I loved the fan fic and give my greatest praise to the writer. It's unlike any other Sasuke and Sakura fan fic, but don't worry the matching is as it says so don't fret. I want to know what you guys think about this chapter. I've decided to start adding more details into my stories because they become more interesting. So from now on, you can expect long ass chapters with lots of details.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	17. Bring It

Hello, hello, hello ping. Welcome back to a new chapter of Hokage High. Okay so I was checking my stats and for just having three stories and publishing my first in I think August, I'm doing pretty great if I do say so myself, but the weird thing was that the story that got more hits was 'Kiss of death'. I guess people really like supernatural fics a lot. Okay then enough about my other stories, here is a new chappie for this story.

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot. The other characters are owned by the creator of Naruto whose name I still don't know. Oh well.

The sun was low and the sky was a purplish color. The clouds still hadn't gained their fluffy form and the birds were just beginning to wake up and sing their song for all nearby to hear. People were just beginning to wake up and you could smell the morning due on the flowers.

Our favorite house was barely awake. The people living there were all sound asleep and didn't feel like waking up, but they had to. If they didn't they would be late for school and while no one really likes school, they'd still hate to be late.

A certain pink haired beauty had her head buried in her pillow. The sheets were wrapped around her perfect body and her face looked so calm and peaceful. Her dreams were filled of a certain raven-haired boy who she absolutely loves. She giggled in her sleep and a smile formed on her lips.

"Sasuke-kun." She said as she slept. There was no doubt that that boy filled her dreams every day. Some good dreams, other nightmares. But today was a day for a good dream and she loved it.

She didn't want to be woken up at all. All the pink-haired girl wanted to do was stay asleep. It was her wish as of the moment, but not all wishes come true.

The door opened and the girl in bed stirred. Another girl, about her height, walked over to her bed. She looked at the time and saw how late it was. She began to move the girl on the bed and tried to wake her up.

"Sakura, Sakura wake-up, we have to go to school." Said the girls.

Sakura just stirred in bed and began to grumble.

The girl tried again but to no prevail. So she thought of another plan. She went over to the girl's stereo and popped in one of her CDs. Then she turned it on and set it to max volume.

Sakura shrieked and rolled off of bed. The sound of Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus blasted through the walls of the room. Sakura got up and un-tangled herself from the sheets. She got up and stared at her fiend who was turning off the stereo.

"I so don't know why you even like that song. I really hate it." Said the girl.

"We don't all have your sense of music Yayuki." Said Sakura.

The girl giggled and helped Sakura up. She took her hand and when she got up, Sakura looked at Yayuki threw glaring eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Sakura.

"Sorry but I thought that you'd love to know that it was 7:30 and you have half an hour to get ready for school and eat." Said Yayuki.

Sakura looked at the clock and nearly fainted. It was 7:30, if she didn't get ready now, then she'd be late for school. Tsunade would kill her if she did that.

She immediately ran to the bathroom and began to get ready. Yayuki got out Sakura's school uniform and a few accessories for her hair, and then she left to let the pink girl do her business.

Meanwhile Sakura was nearly going crazy. She had taken a nice quick shower and brushed her teeth perfectly. But that was the easy part. Getting ready in 20 minutes would be difficult. She got out and began to put on the underwear that Yayuki had laid out for her.

She then put on deodorant and lotion and proceeded with putting on her school uniform. After she got on the white blouse and skirt, all that was left was her blazer, shoes and her hair.

She quickly put on her shoes and headed towards her mirror. She un-did her hair from her pony tail and began to brush it. Her bangs weren't that messed up but they still held that perfect bounce.

She then put a navy blue headband in her hair and put on some earrings and bracelets. Then she put on her blazer and looked at the time. It was 7:55, she had five minutes to get to school. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her pack back. She got to the garage and saw that there was only one car there.

"Glad you could join us Miss Sakura." Said Ino.

"Pig, shut up and drive." She said.

They pulled out of the driveway and closed the garage door and locked it, and then they headed towards school.

X School X

The pinkette rushed through the halls. She was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She had to run through three more hallways in one minute. She was down to thirty seconds and reached the familiar door of her homeroom. Ten seconds were left and she quickly twisted the door knob and burst through the doors.

"I'm here!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her weird. All the guys were there and so was Yayuki. They all stared at her as if she was crazy. She fixed her pink hair and bangs. She then calmly walked to her desk and sat down next to her boyfriend.

Her friends entered and they looked like they didn't care if they came late.

"Why didn't you guys start running with me? We could of all made it on time." Said Sakura.

"Because, Kakashi won't be here for another couple minutes." Said Ino.

The pinkette felt completely dumb at the moment. Of course if she was late the teacher wouldn't be able to tell because the teacher is always late himself. Sakura felt like the dumbest girl ever at the moment.

The door opened and in stepped both of the perverted teachers. They each had a suit case in their hands and wore very stylish suits. They almost looked professional, it was a weird look for them and the student's weren't used to it at all.

"Morning class." Said Jiraya.

"Morning." The grumbled.

"I hope that all of you are still following the rules for your divorced marriages." Said Kakashi.

The class was quiet. Kakashi raised his visible eye brow at them and they all grumbled again.

'Interesting.' He thought.

"Hello and good morning." Said a girl.

They looked to the screen on the TV and found Karin sitting with Minamo doing the daily news report. They do it every day and all they talk about is upcoming events and the latest gossip.

"Today we will be introducing a new segment called 'Boy Watch'." Said Minamo.

"It's a way for us to keep tabs on certain males stolen by a certain group of idiotic s-l-u-t-s." said Karin.

All four girls glared at the screen. How dare they call them that on TV? Those girls are so going down one way or another.

"We have some very shocking news." Said Minamo.

"I know that a lot of you are wondering if the relationship between our favorite guys and least favorite girls is true, and sadly yes. They're all dating each other." Said Karin. Her face looked sad and she seemed like she was about to cry.

"All but two." Said Minamo. Her face had a smile on it. But then the smile slightly faded. "But if what I heard was true, then they might actually be dating."

The class turned to look at the two students. One's face was completely emotionless and the other's was glaring ta them all. Kakashi smirked at this. He and Jiraya already knew about their relationship, but he wants everyone else to know too.

"But, since we all know about their rivalry, I highly doubt it." Said Karin. "Now back to more important news."

"We have an exclusive clip proving that the relationships are true. Sadly, but we only have them on one couple." Said Minamo.

"Role the clip." Said Karin.

X Clip X

The camera zoomed in on the front door of the gang's house. It zoomed in more and then went to the garage. You could see a car pull out and in it you could see Sasuke and Sakura.

"I can't believe that they just left us like that." Said Sakura.

The rest of the gang had left earlier that day for a concert. The concert was sold out and it was nearly impossible to get tickets. But when you have two insanely rich friends with mega connections, you could buy a sold out ticket for America an hour before the flight leaves.

"It was your fault Sakura, you were the one who just had to get her hair ready." Said Sasuke.

"Of course I had to get my hair done perfectly, the guy we're about to see is the hottest man in all of Japan." Said Sakura.

Sasuke stopped pulling out of the driveway and looked at his girlfriend. He didn't like it when she talked about guys that way. And even though it's not true love, like the kind she has for him, love is love and it made him jealous.

"Sasuke-kun, why'd you stop?" asked Sakura.

He didn't say anything. Instead he was holding the wheel and glaring at nothing in particular. Sakura was beginning to get nervous. Sasuke doesn't just space out on her like this and they were gonna be late for the concert. She could just hear Ino gushing to her about how hot he was and how well he sang and more details that will haunt her life.

"Sasuke-kun, come one or we're gonna be late." Said Sakura.

The camera zoomed in more on Sasuke's stoic expression. You could see the lense beginning to fog up and you can tell that the person was starting to get angry.

Sakura turned completely around and looked at her amazing boyfriend. He looked as hot as ever and smelled amazing. He was wearing the cologne she bought for him for Christmas. That's one thing you have to love about your boyfriend, he always wears your favorite cologne which just happens to be the one you bought for him.

Her green eyes were staring at him in a worried expression. He wasn't going to stay like this to her forever. He was just gonna make her beg him to go to that concert.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, can we please leave? Please?" she begged him.

She still got no response from him. She wrapped her arms around his right one and pressed her chest up against his. Normally when someone would do this to him, he would snap at them. But since this was Sakura and not a pestering fan girl, he liked it.

"Please?" she asked. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smirked.

He started up the car again and they began to drive to the concert. You could see Sakura hug Sasuke and him not trying to push her off.

The holder of the camera put it on her face. It was a Sasuke fan girl. You can tell because her hair was the same color as Sasuke's but you can easily see the red hair on the top of her crown.

"That slut, she's going down." Said the fan girl.

X End Clip X

The entire class looked at the Uchiha and the Haruno. Sasuke was expressionless as always but Sakura was blushing. She couldn't believe that Karin would stoop so low that she would send someone to spy on her and Sasuke. Actually she did believe it but she didn't think that she would show it to the entire school.

"Yes, that little pink haired chick's going down. And as of now, there are about an entire nation's worth of girls ready to take you down Sakura." Said Karin.

"Yes and as for my dear Hitomi-kun," started Minamo.

Yayuki felt her anger boil up as she heard Minamo call him that. But she would never show it, she was good at hiding her feelings. She learned that from Sasori. Hitomi felt his stomach churn with disgust when Minamo called him her Hitomi-kun. If anything the only girl he belonged to was Yayuki. He looked at her and saw that her face held no expression, but he knew her better than that. Over the years, when he would tease her, he learned how to read her expression form her eyes. It was a gift. And right now, he saw that she was boiling with anger. A smirk would have been on his face if people didn't know that they were dating. So he kept his face like usual, no emotion what-so-ever.

"Dear, dear Hitomi-kun, since you aren't dating that little hussy Yayuki, how about we go to the park?" asked Minamo. "Don't answer, I already know what you're gonna say. Meet me in the parking at the end of the school day."

He felt like throwing up and killing her at the same time. Like he'd ever go on a date with her. He's actually glad that he's dating Yayuki. She's a challenge, beautiful, dangerous, sneaky. In simple words, he's his type of girl and he liked it.

"I'm so happy for you Minamo, at least your heart hasn't shattered to pieces like mine. If I had enough money, I'd get rid of every girl who Sasuke considers his type." Said Karin.

This slightly scared the Uchiha. That would mean that the only girl he'd ever be able to talk to is an annoying fan girl. A world of only fan girls is a lot more worse than hell. He and the guys would have to hide under ground to stay alive. And he didn't feel like being the first of the age of mole people.

"Well you still have a shot. I mean how long can he date a girl that bubbly? He said that he hated girls like that." Said Minamo.

"And yet they're dating. I bet that little witch did some voo-doo magic on him." Said Karin.

Sakura had gotten up and left. Everyone turned their attention to that pink-haired.

"Kura-chan, where are you going?" asked Yayuki.

"If you hear any screams, it's Karin." Said Sakura.

"Let me help. I promised to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do. Even if it means that two red heads must ide." Said Yayuki.

Both girls left and made a sprint for the broad cast room. They ran so quickly with their anger providing their strength. They reached it in a minute and burst open the door. The cameras turned to them and everyone in the school saw both angry girls walk towards the two red heads.

"Oh if it isn't slut and slutty. What are you girls doing here?" asked Karin.

"Kura-chan wants to kill you, I'm here to help." Said Yayuki.

"Kill me, please she couldn't even take me on that day we fought in class." Said Karin.

"She was doing great, until you decided to play dirty and had your mob squad help you, you weak little priss." Said Yayuki.

Karin got up and walked towards both girls and so did Minamo. They'd be damned if they let these two little girls talk to them like that.

"The hell do you just say slut?" asked Minamo.

"Do go confusing yourself with me." Said Yayuki.

Minamo's face began to turn red. She was boiling with so much anger that her blood pressure rose. She was glaring daggers at Yayuki and Karin at Sakura.

"Listen Karin, I don't care if you have feelings for Sasuke. But the nest time you send on of your little fan girls to spy on us, you're gonna be five feet under with me laughing at you from the living." Said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, well I wanna see you try." Said Karin. She took an intimidating step forward but Sakura stood her ground. She wasn't scared of Karin in the least. She had fought Karin and won. But since the only girl she had with her right now was Minamo and Yayuki would take care of her, she could do it again.

"I'm not gonna try, I'm gonna do it." Said Sakura.

Karin tried to punch Sakura in the face but she ducked and was able to kick her in her stomach. Karin stumbled back a bit and gasped for breath. She then glared at Sakura.

"You little bitch." Said Karin.

She lunged forward and punched Sakura in her chest. Then she landed a blow to her legs and sent the girl toppling to the floor.

Sakura looked up at her. She was smirking and had her hands on her hips. She then grabbed Sakura by her hair.

"I'm not gonna cut it, instead, I'm gonna burn it." Said Karin. She began to drag Sakura to the coffee machine. Sakura dug her freshly sharpened nails into Karin's skin and that made the red head release her.

Sakura got up and landed a blow to Karin's face. Blood came out of her mouth and she fell on some heavy equipment. Something sharp dug into her butt and she jumped up screaming.

Sakura looked on and began to laugh. It was a funny sight to see your worst enemy howling with pain. And even though it was a bit sadist, it was still funny.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked having things go up your ass?" asked Sakura.

The camera man laughed. So did Sakura, but not Yayuki. There was a crash and everyone's attention turned towards the other two fighting.

"Why the hell are you doing this? You said you didn't like Hitomi that he was an annoying prick and that if I wanted, I could have him." Said Minamo.

"I never said that this was about that little prick, but you accusing us of dating, when we aren't, is one of the worst things a person could do to me. To make assumptions of me." Said Yayuki. She dodged a punch and landed a kick to Minamo's left thigh.

Minamo went at her harder this time.

"So you think that you're too good for him huh? That he's not even worth your time?" asked Minamo. She landed a blow to Yayuki's stomach and the girl fell on the couch.

"I thought you didn't want me to have him. You can so take him, I don't even want him." Said Yayuki. The words hurt coming out of her mouth. She hoped that Hitomi knew that it was just a fake.

"I don't but no girl is too good for my Hitomi-kun." said Minamo.

She jumped on the couch and the air came out of Yayuki's lungs. Minamo smirked and was about to slap her across the face when someone grabbed her hand.

She looked at the person and saw that it was Sakura. She then looked at Karin who was heading outside clutching her behind. She didn't like the odds at all. Yayuki took the opportunity to push Minamo off of her and then push her against a wall with her hands behind her back.

"You're gonna regret you ever did that." Said Yayuki.

"Oh yeah, bring it bitch." Said Minamo.

"A bitch is a female dog, dog barks, bark is on a tree, a tree is nature, nature is beautiful and beauty is rare. So you just called me a rare beauty and thank you, I know I am." Said Yayuki.

She then slammed Minamo against the wall and that earned a shriek form the girl. She then began to twist her arm and hit one of the pressure points in her neck. That knocked Minamo unconscious instantly. She let girl go her and the girl collapsed on the ground.

They both looked at her for a second and then an idea popped into Sakura's head. She whispered it into Yayuki's ear and that earned a smile form her. They both ran to the desk and sat down where their enemies sat down. The camera man had the camera on them the entire time. Minamo and Karin weren't exactly the prettiest girls alive, but these two were some of them.

"And in conclusion, we can beat those two up anytime and anywhere. We can also take on any of you annoying little fan girls who dare to make false accusations of us." Said Yayuki.

"Yes and the next girl who dares to spy on me or any of my friends, is in for a world of hurt. And I know that Karin's not five feet under, yet." Said Sakura. An evil gleam in her eyes.

"You know Kura-chan, we should take over the broadcasting. At least we won't spend our time talking about guys that we'll never get." Said Yayuki.

"So true, but maybe we shouldn't." said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Yayuki.

"Because I got better things to do than sit here and talk." Said Sakura.

"But that's what you're doing right now." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, but it's like only a onetime thing." Said Sakura.

"Hm. Well people have as nice of a day as you can have since we are in school." Said Yayuki.

"Yeah, bye." Said Sakura.

They got up and left the camera man still followed their movements until they were outside the door. When they left he went in front of the camera and spoke.

"Damn." He said. Then the camera shut off.

X Back in class X

After the camera shut off, the class began talking about what they just saw happen. Not only did those two girls get into a fight again but they kicked Karin and Minamo's asses. It was so funny.

The door opened and in stepped both girls. The class was silent and watched as they sat down in their seats like nothing happened.

"Well, you girls certainly know how to get your point across." Said Kakashi.

"Yes and it was very entertaining. Remind me to never get both of you mad at the same time." Said Jiraya.

"Then stop being such a perv." Said Yayuki.

"You too Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura.

Both teachers smirked and began to teach the class what they had in mind that day.

X Lunch X

They all sat in the lunch room eating. Sakura came to the table holding two boxes of chocolates and eating from the top one.

"Who gave those to you?" asked Ino.

"Some guy, he said it was a gift for delivering an awesome ass wooping. These are yours Yayuki, they're caramel filled." Said Sakura.

She gave the second un-wrapped box to Yayuki who looked at it with question on her face. It was as if she was scanning the box with her eyes.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I read the back of the box. Milk chocolate with caramel inside." Said Sakura. She took another one of hers and popped it in her mouth.

"No thanks, I don't want it." Said Yayuki.

The table stayed quiet. Since when does Yayuki ever turn down anything sweet? She lives for things filled with sugar, is she sick?

Ino pushed Yayuki down on Sakura's lap and began to check her temperature.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

Yayuki removed the blonde's hand and sat up.

"I'm fine, but I just don't want them. I don't want any sweets anymore." Said Yayuki.

"The hell is wrong with you?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah you giving up sweets is like me giving up ramen, it's impossible." Said Naruto.

"Sorry." Said Yayuki. She got up and left.

They all stayed quiet. Never have they ever seen her like this. It was so weird and so unlike her.

"What did you do?" asked Naruto to Hitomi.

"Nothing, I don't know why she's like that." Said Hitomi.

"I have to go guys I have to go see if I made the part in the play. Maybe that good news will cheer her up?" said Sakura. She grabbed the chocolate box that was hers and put it in her messenger bag.

"Aren't you gonna take Yayuki's chocolates to her?" asked Ino.

"No, someone else take them." said Sakura. The pinkette waved and left.

She walked down the lunchroom and exited the doors. She then headed towards the drama room to see the casting list. She didn't hear footsteps behind her so she assumed that Sasuke didn't follow her. She was a bit glad too that way if she didn't make the part, she wouldn't have to be embarassed.

She reached it and went in. The drama room was slightly creepy when no one was in there. She found the drama teacher in the costume room and headed towards her.

"Um, hi." Said Sakura.

"Oh hello there. How may I help you?" asked the woman. She had dark red lipstick and heavy black eye liner. There was blue powder on her face and she looked way over done.

"I was wondering if the casting list came out." Said Sakura.

"You're in luck. I was just about to post it up. Here take a look." Said the woman. She handed the list to Sakura and she searched her name.

Haruno Sakura….Tatania

Sarina Karin…. Tatania's understudy

Sakura couldn't believe it, not only had she made the part, but she was one of the main female characters. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. Now she really had to practice her lines. And Karin was her understudy. Ha, she beat that bitch in the auditions like in a fight. She felt so proud, again.

"Thank you." Said Sakura. She turned and left.

Now she really wished that Sasuke was with her. She would've jumped on him and hugged him like hell. He would've kissed her on the lips and congradulated her for getting the part. But he wasn't so she would have to wait to tell him after school.

X End of the day X

Everyone was heading home. Teens were crowding into cars and driving off, or parents picked up the ones who couldn't drive. Boys and girls grabbed their skateboards and left. Others got into their bikes and pedaled to somewhere or home.

Our gang got into their separate cars and drove off. There were only two cars rides left.

"Minamo' are you coming or what?" asked Karin.

"No, Hitomi is coming. I know he is. Besides, his motorcycle is still here." She said.

"But how do you know that he'll be here. And why am I here?"

"Because, I want you to see it when he comes here and takes me away."

They heard footsteps and saw a figure walking down the parking lot. It was Hitomi no doubt he walked straight to his motorcycle.

Minamo was still in the car with Karin and was about to get out when they saw another figure. It was Yayuki. She headed straight for Hitomi's motorcycle, where he leaned up against it.

"Okay, what wrong?" asked Hitomi.

"What do you mean?" asked Yayuki.

"First you don't accept something sweet, then you don't talk for the rest of the day and you have this sad look in your eyes." He said.

Minamo listened intently on their conversation. So did Karin.

"Nothing's wrong." Said Yayuki.

"Yayuki I know you better than that. And I know that something's up with you, now you either tell me or you walk home." Said Hitomi. She knew that he wasn't bluffing he'd make her stay out in the open during a tornado if she hadn't told him what's wrong with her.

"Hitomi, I don't feel like it." Said Yayuki. He tossed her a helmet and she caught it.

"Come on, we're going for a ride." He said. He got on and so did she. Then he started his motorcycle and began to ride off.

"Follow them." said Minamo.

Karin didn't ask questions. She just started the car and began to follow the two teens. She was lucky that her windows were tinted or else they would have seen them easily.

"What does that bitch think she's doing? Going somewhere with my Hitomi-kun." said Minamo.

"I don't know, but you got your video camera?" asked Karin.

"Yes, why?" asked Minamo.

"Because if she's up to something, we're gonna show it to the school tomorrow." Said Karin.

Minamo smirked. This would get Yayuki back for what she did to her before. She was unconscious until lunch time. And she was gonna make Yayuki regret that she ever did that to her before.

Hitomi stopped at the park. It was a nice park and was beautiful. He had come there when he was a little boy with his parents. His favorite place was the large pond full of ducks. And that's where he was gonna take Yayuki.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

He took off his helmet and so did she. He then placed them back under the seat with his book bag. Yayuki did the same with her stuff and he led her to the pond.

Minamo and Karin parked right behind his motorcycle and Minamo grabbed her video camera. They then began to follow them to the pond. Once there, they went on the other side of the pond and hid in bushes. Minamo turned on her video camera and zoomed in on the two. It was a good thing that the camera could record up to fifty feet of voices.

"Hitomi, why did you bring me here?" asked Yayuki. She sat on the railing facing the opposite direction of the pong while Hitomi looked at it.

"I want to know why you're so upset. It's not you and it doesn't fit you at all Yayuki." Said Hitomi.

"It's nothing." She said.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be acting like this." Said Hitomi.

She stayed quiet and looked away. Hitomi got up and put his thumb and pointer finger on her chin so she would look at him. His eyes held a worry for her, one that he never showed. But they were in private so he didn't mind.

"Yayuki." He said.

That one word, her name, the way he said it brought her to tears, she began to cry and he let her. Her hands were on his chest and she balled some of his blazer into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Yayuki had gotten off the railing and cried more. She just needed to cry, to let all of her vent up emotions out. She didn't care if Hitomi saw her in her weakest state. It wasn't like when they were young where he would tease her about it, no now all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Minamo watched as her enemy was being held by her crush. She felt like throwing the camera across the pond and hitting Yayuki on the back of her neck. Karin watched in shock. Who knew that these two were like that?

She stopped crying and was beginning to calm down. Her eyes were glistening form her tears and she had practically soaked Hitomi's blazer. She looked up at him. Before his crystals eyes always had hatred towards her but now they held nothing but worry. She blushed at the way he looked at her.

He couldn't help but chuckle ta this. He always thought that she looked cute when she blushed. Even when they were younger.

"Yayuki," he said in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "Now are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She got out of his grip and at on the railing again. This time she looked directly at him and spoke.

"When me and Minamo were fighting, and I said I didn't want you, I felt horrible. I thought that you would hate me again if I said something to upset you. So I just stayed quiet and didn't give you any reason to hate me again." Said Yayuki. She was looking down.

"Why would you care if I hated you again?" asked Hitomi.

"Because, you hated me when we were kids, and it hurt Hitomi, it hurt really bad. I may not have shown it, but every time you teased me, I felt like a needle was jabbed in my heart. Then eventually id di start to hate you, but I couldn't help but actually like you." She said. She blushed again and didn't look at him in his eyes.

He stared at her for a second, he never knew that she liked him that far back in time. He also didn't know how much it hurt her when he and his friends teased her. They would tease her on her hair, it's length and the weird highlights in them. They would tease her on her voice, even though it was beautiful even back then. And they would tease her on her looks. Saying that her eyes were too big, or that they were a weird color. Saying that she looked fat because she ate all those sweets. But she never was fat and secretly they all thought that she was the prettiest girl that they've ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you hated it." He said. He spoke softly and she barely heard it, but when he said it, it came out loud and clear.

"It's okay." There was a sad smile on her face. "I mean kids never tell each other how they feel."

"You know, I never meant that teasing. It was just a way to cover-up the fact that I thought you were cute." He said.

She looked at him shocked. Behind the bush Minamo felt like ripping all of her hair out. She was currently biting on her lip to keep form screaming in anger. He thought that she was cute when they were kids. He liked her and so did she. If they had known that when they were smaller, they probably would have been married by now. The thought of them together made her want to throw up and cry all at the same time.

Karin looked at her friend. She had never seen her like this before. It brought tears to her eyes. Once fell and she quickly wiped it away before Minamo noticed. Karin took the video camera form her hand and started recording it herself. Minamo wouldn't be able to go on now, so Karin knew that she had to continue it herself.

"Y-you th-thought I was cute?" asked Yayuki.

Hitomi shook his head and smirked at her. She blushed at him and looked away. A pout on her face.

"You should've been nicer to me then." Said Yayuki. Her cheeks were puffy and she looked at him through one eye open.

"Maybe, but all that hidden desire, made me want you more." He said. He went to her and put his hands on either side of the railing. Her body was in between him and the blush grew. He whispered the words and Karin couldn't make out what he said.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing Ya-yu-ki?" asked Hitomi.

"It looks like you're trying to annoy me." She said.

"Actually, I'm trying to do the very opposite." He leaned in more and a sexy smirk was on his face.

He then brought his lips forward and kissed… her forehead. Yayuki looked at him a bit confused as he removed himself and leaned against the railing.

"Way to kill the mood." She said as she hoped off.

"Whatever." He said.

She pouted again and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and she was leaning sideways. He looked at her and scanned her body, she really was beautiful.

"Hitomi, you can be so cold and a jerk sometimes." Said Yayuki.

"What, you want me to make it up to you?" he asked.

Minamo now paid more attention to them than ever. He kissed her on her forehead. His lips were touching her skin, and not hers. Minamo was more than furious at Yayuki. She wanted nothing more but to kill her on the spot.

Hitomi got up and stood over Yayuki. He was so much taller than her and she hated it. He made her feel so short when she wasn't. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but blush again.

Karin zoomed in on them. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Sasuke and Sakura do this, but she knew that Minamo had it bad for Hitomi. And to watch him there, standing with her worst enemy was just horrible.

"Hitomi let me go, the mood's gone away. And besides, we don't have time for this and…" she was cut off by his lips.

He pulled her tighter to him and made it deeper. She didn't make any movement to kiss him back, but her self-control was slowly more like quickly melting away. She finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair.

Minamo felt her heart stop at that moment. She nearly fainted. Karin felt the same but knew that she still had to video tape it. They needed it to make her life hell. To pay her back for all the crap she and her friends have done to them. They were gonna make their lives miserable.

Hitomi moved his hands form her waist to her hips. Her skin felt smooth even though it was covered by a skirt. She always wore leggings because she never liked to show much or anything of her body to anyone. But he got her to on Christmas day, the day when they both hooked up. The day his fantasies actually came true.

He loved the way she tasted. Always sweet, never sour even when mad. She opened her mouth and he invaded her. She didn't bother to fight him, he always one. A slight blush crept on her cheeks and she poled away. She put her head against his chest and her hands too.

"Hi-hitomi-kun." she said.

He smirked. It boost his pride when he heard her moan his name like that. Breathless and blushing. He truly loved it and never wanted it to stop.

"Come on, the others will probably be worried." Said Hitomi.

"Mhm." She said.

They began walking back to the motorcycle. Her head on his left arm and her arms wrapped tightly around it too. She was trying to get rid of the lustful feeling in her eyes. But it was hard especially when you just found out that your childhood crush liked you too back then.

That would explain why he acted the way he did when she was keeping the ice-skating secret form her friends. And how he worried about her when she gave him her virginity. It all made sense to her now, opposites do attract but it doesn't hurt to have a few child hood experiences with that person.

Meanwhile Minamo was finally letting all of her anger go.

"I can't fucking believe her, that bitch stole him away from me!" she yelled.

Karin had saved the tape and turned off the camera. There was a glare on her face.

"She had claimed his heart since they were young? I bet if they knew that they liked each other back then, they'd be married and having kids by now. I wanna murder that slut so much right now." Minamo's hands were in fists.

"Minamo calm down. If she doesn't want anyone to know about their little relationship, then we'll just tell the whole school about it. And show the video, until the last part." Said Karin.

"Yeah, and then she'll be so devastated that she'll run out of the class, and then," Minamo began to imagine what she would do to Yayuki.

X Minamo's twisted fantasy X

Yayuki ran out of the classroom crying. She was devastated, humiliated she wanted to die. She wished that she was never born, that her parents never met in the first place.

She ran down the hallway and stopped at the stairs. Minamo was there with a smirk on her face.

"Why, why'd you do it?" Yayuki yelled/asked at Minamo.

"I saw you with my future husband, and I needed a way to tear you guys apart. This was just step one of three." Said Minamo.

"Step one of three?" repeated Yayuki.

Two large guys grabbed Yayuki from behind. They took her arms and lifted her form the floor and held her in front of Minamo.

"Let me go." She struggled against their grip, but it did nothing.

Minamo walked forward and looked at Yayuki. She didn't see why boys like Hitomi thought that she was so pretty. To her, Yayuki looked like a skank behind a mask. A husband stealer, someone… who must die.

She slapped Yayuki hard across the face. The girl shrieked in pain and Minamo slapped her again.

"Every time you scream, I'll make it more painful." Said Minamo.

Yayuki was crying and tears slid down her eyes. She didn't want to be in more pain than she already is. She stayed quiet and let her silent tears fall.

"I'm gonna make you want to regret the day you ever laid eyes on Hitomi-kun." said Minamo.

She pulled down Yayuki's leggings and panties.

"Wh-what are you doing?" said Yayuki.

Minamo took out a toy. It looked like a guy's private and she shoved it into Yayuki without a warning. Yayuki screamed and cried more. Blood soaked her panties and Minamo looked at her in the eyes.

"I told you, now for the final step." Said Minamo.

She took out something form her pocket and shoved it in Yayuki's stomach. It was a knife. The girl didn't scream, she just gasped and the guys released her. She fell on the floor and stayed there.

Minamo looked at her with a satisfied look on her face. She looked ta Yayuki, her hands were over her body and the knife was still in her stomach. The toy was still in her too and Minamo pushed it in deeper and broke her barrier.

Yayuki's breath was gone and her life was leaving her too. She would die, she knew she would.

Minamo then dragged the knife against her stomach and made a deep cut form her stomach to her private. The pain was too much to bare.

"I told you I'd make you regret looking at my Hitomi-kun." said Minamo.

Yayuki used her last ounce of energy and looked at Minamo. Her hair was orange, but not like Hitomi's. It reached her back and she had the tips died in red. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had some freckles. Her red lip gloss shined as she spoke.

"Bye-bye Yayuki." Said Minamo. She turned around and left, the guys followed her too. Then her eyes began to close and Yayuki died there on the spot.

X End fantasy X

"OH yes, I'll do exactly that to her." Said Minamo.

She and Karin began to leave the park. They couldn't wait until tomorrow at school. On the way out they saw Yayuki and Hitomi riding home.

X Next Day X

He woke up in his room and noticed the insane amount of heat next to him. He looked and saw her face, her angelic face. Her beautiful body was wrapped in the sheets and the room smelt of her. He loved her and she knew it.

He got up quietly and made sure as to not disturb her. He hated it when she woke up that way, it meant that she would be in a slightly bad mood the rest of the day. He then headed towards his bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

When he was washing his hair, he heard the door to the bathroom creak open. He saw her outline as she stepped in and headed towards the mirror. She was doing different hairstyles to see which one she would wear for the day. It almost made him laugh at how much she cared about her hair.

He finished washing up and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and proceeded to the other person in the room. She was just in a towel herself and has already finished brushing. Her hair was still down, but it would be up in a second.

"Morning." He said.

She smiled at him and her eyes shone. He loved the way her eyes looked. Her unusual hair color, one that he would make fun of when they were younger and her bright colored eyes, another source of his teasing.

"Morning." She said. She then went and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She then stepped into the shower and began to wash up herself. He looked at her outline again and then left. He went in his room and got on his school uniform. By the time he had his white shirt on, she came out of the bathroom and began to dress herself.

He had finished and watched as she put on her skirt and her blouse. Then she brushed her hair and her bangs and slipped on her blazer. She looked as pretty as ever and he was glad that he could call her his.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and pulled a lock of her long hair behind her ear. She then finished fixing her bangs and at her boyfriend. While sometimes he was so cold to her, she knew how to make him show emotion.

"Yes, especially with you by my side." She said.

He went over to her and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and was just a way to show her that he liked her and that he really appreciated her.

"C'mon, the others are waiting." He said.

They grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs. Everyone was minding their own business today and didn't even look up at them when they came in.

"Morning." She said.

"Oh hey forehead, about time you woke up." said Ino.

"Yeah well, at least I don't role in mud pig." Said Sakura.

Both girls began to glare at each other. They did this nearly every day. They would insult each other, give some dirty looks and then go back to being the best of friends. It was a daily routine and yet got interesting every time they did that.

"Come on, we better head out or we'll be late." Said Sakura.

"Really forehead, that's all you worry about. Being late. It's only 7:50." Said Ino.

"I don't want to be late to school. Besides, I have to get there early to pick up my costume for the play." Said Sakura.

"You made the part, who did you get?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I got Tatania, and Karin's my understudy. That's like having her as my own personal assistant." Said Sakura.

"No, it's like having a death wish." Said Yayuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"If she's your understudy, that means that she'll try to get rid of you in order to perform herself. You now have to be extremely careful around her and her friends." Said Tenten.

Sakura had never thought of it like that. Now she was so worried about playing that part. If Karin was her understudy and she really hated Sakura that meant that now she would be even more determined to get rid of her. She could be a dead Sakura by the end of the week.

"Oh man, thanks for scaring me guys." Said Sakura.

"W-we weren't tr-trying to scare y-you Sakura. W-we were just t-tr-trying to warn y-you and k-keep you safe a-and alive." Said Hinata.

"I know, but now, it's just, hm." She sighed.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:55.

"Can we go now?" asked Sakura.

"But you haven't even eaten." Said Yayuki.

"Toss me a chocolate pop tart." Said Sakura.

Tenten threw her the pop tart as if it were a shuriken. It landed in front of the girl and she quickly un-wrapped it and began to eat it. She really loved them, she would have asked for a chocolate chip one, but her friends had already claimed the ones that they wanted.

They each got up and Sakura finished her pop tart, they got in their cars and left for school.

X School X

Have you ever been trapped in a sea of fan girls? Well that's what, what was happening to the guys at that very moment. They were having a harder time getting through these girls than the people Moses led through the desert.

Naruto and Shikamaru had to take out hockey sticks they had in the car to make it through. The fan girls edged away from them when they poked them in their stomach and some even tried to take the sticks.

But after a couple glares and insults, they made I through and were currently heading to class.

"I have to admit, that was funny." Said Sakura.

The girls began to laugh a bit and the guys just said nothing.

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Sasuke.

"We tried, but they pushed us to the back of the crowd and we couldn't get through. Sorry." Said Ino.

"Next time, you better help us." Said Shikamaru.

They stayed silent and walked into class. They each sat down and waited for both of their perverted teachers to show up.

"I forgot to say this, but congrats on the part Sakura." Said Ino.

"Thanks, I thought I was just gonna get someone insignificant, but I ended up getting a lead role." Said Sakura.

"So, what does Tatania have to do?" asked Tenten.

"She's the queen of fairies, had Karin landed the role of Cobweb, she would have been my loyal servant." Said Sakura.

"That would have been totally awesome." Said Yayuki.

"I-I can't w-wa-wait to see y-you perform S-sakura." Said Hinata.

"Thanks, but I'm a bit nervous myself." Said Sakura.

"You'll do fine forehead. Besides, we'll all be there cheering for you." Said Ino.

"Thanks, but are you guys sure that you'll be able to make it?" asked Sakura.

This question was intended for all 9 of her friends. They stayed quiet and thought about it for a moment.

"Forehead, I'd be willing to give up a salon appointment to see you perform." Said Ino.

"Really, thanks." Said Sakura.

At that moment their teacher's decided to grace them with their presence. This whole being late thing was really starting to get on their kid's nerves. But did they mind, no.

"Morning class." Said Kakashi.

They all stayed quiet and Kakashi noticed some tension in the air. And it was directed towards him and Jiraya.

"What's with all the hostility?" asked Jiraya.

"Why are you two always late?" asked Tenten.

"Well, there were these very old women trying to cross the street and we," said Kakashi but he was cut off by one of his students.

"Save it. We've got better things to do than listen to your lies." Said Neji.

Jiraya and Kakashi just sweat dropped at the bluntness of the male student. They weren't surprised at all, but still. The coldness in his voice really hit a sore spot.

"Very well then." Said Kakashi.

He was gonna say their morning lesson when the TV turned on. It showed Karin and Minamo with angry as hell faces on. They looked uglier than before.

"I swear being that ugly should be a crime." Said Yayuki.

"I know I wish that they both were dead, or lived somewhere else." Said Sakura.

"Hello, and welcome to boy watch part 2." Said Karin.

"Sad-as-hell edition." Said Minamo.

"Oh poor baby, but don't worry. I'm sure the student body would just love to see this." Said Karin.

"Role tape." Said Minamo.

"Man not another spy video on me and Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"It's a spy video all right but not on you and Sasuke." Said Ino.

The clip showed what happened and what was said when Hitomi took her to the park. The last part as in the kiss really made everyone in the entire school gasp.

"Oh, my, god." Said Yayuki under her breath.

The clip ended and you saw Karin's devilish face and Minamo's upset about to cry face.

"So as you can see, they apparently are dating." Said Karin.

"That little bitch's going down. Just like her stupid pink haired friend and the rest of those sluts." Said Minamo. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were narrowed.

"So this ends this week's boy watch." Said Karin.

The TV went off and everyone was silent.

"So," said Kakashi as he turned back towards his students, "You two are together."

"Well I thought the world would end when that happened." Said Jiraya.

"Shut up." said Yayuki.

"Whatever." Said Hitomi.

"Now Hitomi, don't be so cold." Said Jiraya. He was really enjoying this.

"Sensei, I suggest you not say another word before I make you disappear." Said Yayuki.

"You can't do that." Said Kakashi.

"My daddy has over a million connections, including in some of the world's best agencies. So yeah, I can make seem like Hatake Kakashi, never was even born." Said Yayuki. She sounded like a true rich kid.

Kakashi shut up at that moment and so did Jiraya. For a moment they had forgotten who both of their students were. Heirs to a huge fortune.

"Very well, now on with the lesson." Said Jiraya.

They did the rest of the lesson like nothing even happened.

X Lunch X

Lunch was more awkward than before. People kept staring at them like they were mutants and not just normal teenagers. As they sat down at their usual lunch table, a thought popped in Sakura's head.

"Yayuki, why did you keep it a secret anyway?" asked Sakura.

Yayuki knew perfectly what she was talking about.

"Nii-san." Was her only response.

"Huh, what does Deidara have to do with any of this?" asked Tenten.

"Nii-san never liked Hitomi. When I was little and he picked on me, I told him what happened and he grew a deep hatred for Hitomi. So I kept it a secret so nii-san wouldn't get mad at me or try to hurt Hitomi." Said Yayuki.

Now it all made sense. Every time Deidara came over, he would always glare at Hitomi like no tomorrow. Then when Hitomi would even try to get close to Yayuki, Deidara would move and sit next to her. He never noticed Yayuki's surprised look and glare. But he sure saw Hitomi's.

"Oh, now I get it." Said Ino.

"But what now? I mean Deidara will learn of it sooner or later. What are you gonna do?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to go in hiding. When nii-san's over it, I'll see you all again." Said Yayuki.

"Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?" asked Ino.

"No, last time I told him I had a crush on this one boy, he got angry and left. I didn't see him for an entire month and when he came back, he acted all a-okay." Said Yayuki.

"Hm." Said Sakura. She didn't bother asking any more questions.

"Man, I wish this day would end." Said Yayuki.

"How come?" asked Tenten.

"Bitch alert." Said Yayuki.

They all looked at her and then at where she was glaring at. Minamo, Karin and the rest of the fan girl crew were walking towards them. they each wore their uniforms in such slutty ways.

Their blazer were all un buttoned and were wrapped around their waists. Their white blouses were only buttoned up until the third to last one and showed off part of their bra. Their skirts were a bit too high for comfort and the only wore flats.

They all stopped in front of the gang's table and began to glare at the girls.

"Well, congradulations Sakura on winning the part of Tatnia." Said Karin. It was sarcasm, that much was known.

"Thanks." Said Sakura a bit skeptical. She was gonna take the girl's warning to heart.

"And congrats to the rest of you, for being such sluts and stealing our boyfriends." Said Karin.

That sent all the girls glaring at both red heads. They were sisters, and acted the same. They were actually twins, but fraternal. They only looked alike in hair color, eyes and slutty ways.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"You heard Karin-sama." Said the ruler of the Neji fan girls.

"I know, but I just wondered how she was still able to speak with all the bjs she gives." Said Tenten.

Karin glared at the bun haired girl. She didn't want Sasuke to know that, even if it was meant as an insult.

"Hm, but I must know. What did you girls do to get the guys?" asked Karin.

"They probably raped them in their house and the guys went out with them in pity." Said Minamo.

"We don't rape anyone. That's just for girls who are too insecure of their looks and act like sluts. Like you five." Said Sakura.

"The hell did you just say pinky?" asked Karin.

"You heard me red. You're. A. Slut." Said Sakura.

Karin has really had it with Sakura. Ever since they were little she saw her as a threat. She wasn't blind, she knew that Sakura was actually a pretty girl. Pink hair and green eyes, that made for an exotic combination. And she knew that Sakura would eventually gain the love and attention that she wanted from Sasuke.

So she ended up hating her and insulting her. Her sister didn't help because she didn't like Sasuke, but when she first saw Yayuki walk into the room in second grade, she too knew that she would be a threat. Turns out that other girls saw them as threats too along with Hinata, Tenten and Ino. So they each vowed to win the attention of the one they loved and murder the girls when they were older.

But now they were too late. The girls had already owned the hearts of the ones they loved, but they weren't gonna give up. The guys may be hot and sometimes emotion-less but they were still teenage boys with raging hormones. So they began to dress slutty to gain their attention until the point where they would break.

"Say that again and see what happens." Said Karin.

Sakura got up and glared at Karin. Her eyes were looking into Karin's and she spoke the words with utter confidence.

"You're. A. Slut." Said Sakura again.

The red head aimed to slap Sakura, but she blocked it with her hand. She then began to twist Karin's finger back and the red head began to yelp in pain.

When she was nearly to the ground, Sakura let her go and turned around. Little did she know what was gonna happen next. It was like everything went in slow motion.

Karin got up and pulled out a knife, she then threw it and Sakura looked back when someone yelled her name. the knife stabbed her hand and she screeched in pain. Sakura pulled it out and saw all the blood. She wasn't that good with blood and she nearly fainted.

Then things went back to normal. A crowd had gathered around to see what was happening.

"Kura-chan, are you alright?" asked Yayuki. She took Sakura's hand in hers and the blood began to fall on her too. Sakura was on the floor and when she saw the wound, it was like nothing but anger filled her mind.

Yayuki went in Sakura's bag and got out the small emergency kit that Sakura kept in there. She handed it to Hinata and the shy girl began to work. She then set her eyes on the red head that did that to Sakura and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"The hell is wrong with you?" she asked Karin.

"Oh so now that apperantly you're dating my love, you think you can curse at my sister?" asked Minamo.

"No, but when you hurt one of my friends with a knife, that gives me all the right to." Said Yayuki.

"You little bitch." Said Minamo.

"Pfft like I give a damn what you call me." Said Yayuki. "I'm not one of your stupid followers, I don't care what you think of me."

Minamo took a step forward towards the girl. She was tired of her, her attitude, the way she spoke to her and most of all how she had Hitomi's heart locked up in a cage and only she had the key.

Tenten had gotten up and stood by Yayuki. She was into violence and all and loved a good fight. But when someone hurts her best friend, she goes mid-evil on them. And she don't give a crap who watches or if she gets arrested.

"Step off you bitch. Go somewhere and fuck yourself." Said Tenten.

"The hell did you just say to me?" asked Minamo.

"You heard me." Said Tenten.

This was getting out of control really fast. Sakura was hurt and Yayuki and Tenten were about to start a fight. The guys knew what was gonna happen and they had to stop it right now. So they each stood up and got in front of Yayuki and Tenten.

"Step off." Said Hitomi. Sasuke had gone to help Sakura and so had Naruto. They were helping Hinata treat her wound and keep it from getting infected. So it was just him, Neji and Shikamaru.

The fan girls looked at them. They loved them and didn't know on whether to follow or disobey them. So three of them stepped back, they weren't willing to ruin their chances with them, and that left Minamo and Karin.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Because, we said so." Said Neji.

Karin didn't know what to say. These were the best friends of the man she wanted and if she disobeyed them, that would completely ruin her chances with Sasuke.

Sasuke, she looked over and saw him holding Sakura. He was helping to calm her down while Hinata sprayed the disinfectant on Sakura's hand. Blood was on his hands, Sakura's blood. And there was a semi-concerned look on his face. He never showed emotion before.

The scene made her want to barf. She wished that, that knife went through Sakura's heart instead. That she was lying on the floor dead and Sasuke went over to her and kissed her. She wanted Sasuke to kiss her, to love her, to be hers. And to not be worrying over that pink haired freak.

Her eyes hardened and she took another step forward. She was now at her sister's side, her eyes were full of nothing but determination and her hands were on her hips. She wasn't gonna back down until she got at least one date with Sasuke and he was hers forever.

"So what." Said Karin.

They all had to admit that they were somewhat surprised to hear her say that. Even Minamo who knew her sister like the back of her hand. The guys didn't show that they were surprised, but they were. They had each thought that Karin would back down too.

"We're warning you. Back off or you're dead." Said Shikamaru.

He wasn't one to make threats that much. But he was beyond pissed right now. One of his girlfriend's friends was bleeding on the floor and Ino was crying. She was worried about Sakura and blamed herself for not seeing it sooner.

Karin didn't say a thing neither did Minamo. Both of them were too determined to back off now, but if they told the guys, would they hate them forever? They didn't want the guys they loved to hate them, it was like social suicide. But a part of them told them to just do what they wanted, to get rid of those girls before each of them end up getting an engagement ring on their hands from the guys. So with that thought set in their minds, they knew what to do.

"We won't back off, not this time." Said Minamo.

Neji glared at the sisters. They had passed his irritation point and had gone into his blood lust territory. He wanted both of them dead, but he wouldn't say. His face was still emotionless, but his pearl eyes spoke for him.

"Both of you are starting to get on my nerves." Said Neji.

Sakura was still clutching her hand. The wound was deep and had it been any higher, would have killed her automatically. She was in so much pain and she felt deaf at the moment. Sasuke may have been telling her words of comfort, but she didn't hear them. All the pain had only left her body with one single function, feeling. And right now, she felt in complete agony.

Hinata was doing a good job treating the wound though. She had sprayed some disinfectant and was currently bloating away some of the blood. She got out the gongs and was beginning to wrap Sakura's hand, but not before putting some pain killers on the wound.

She loved Hinata so much. She took a look at Ino was had tear streaked eyes. She knew that Ino had blamed herself for what happened and she loved her for that. For worrying so much about her. She saw Tenten and Yayuki behind the guys. It looked like they wanted to fight and kill Karin for doing that to her. They were so protective of her.

She truly had amazing friends that would go to no lengths to protect her and each other. They were so much like sisters and they looked nothing alike. None of them even had the same hair or eye color, but they did mostly have the same personality. She hated making them worry so much about her but she knew that it couldn't be helped. It was their choice after all.

Hinata finished bandaging up Sakura's and put everything back in the first aid kit. She got up and when she spoke, she didn't stutter. She was beyond pissed to feel nervous at the moment or shy.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Hinata.

The guys were a bit shocked to not hear her stutter at all and to see her glaring. Naruto looked at her but she didn't even make a move to look at him. Her eyes were set on Sakura.

"Yes Hinata. I'm fine now thanks to you." Said Sakura. She too got up and was careful with her hand.

Hinata smiled for a moment but then the glare set itself on the knife Karin had thrown at Sakura. She hated that thing more than anything else right now, but she mostly hated the one who threw it.

Hinata picked up the knife and looked at it. It was a Buck Knives Rush ASAP. She thought that these things were discontinued but apparently not. That stupid switch knife hurt her friend. As she wrapped her hands around the cool metal, she felt the sharp blade touch her skin. It dug in but not enough to draw blood. At that moment Hinata decided to stop acting shy, to speak up and say what she wants. It would be okay for her to blush once in a while but not every time. She would stop stuttering and gain a back bone.

And she would start right about… now!

She turned around and set her glare on Karin. She walked past all of them and stood in front of the guys. Some of them were surprised at her boldness, but Yayuki and Tenten backed her up. They too got in front of the guys and stood behind Hinata. A mad Hinata was never a good sign, and you could be sure that some serious shit was about to go down.

"You little demon, you let your stupid jealousy corrupt you and you hurt Sakura-chan." Said Hinata. Her voice was like venom.

"Oh so now you all of a sudden decide to stop being that shy-as-hell little bitch?" said Karin.

Hinata walked over to her and put the switch knife in her pocket. She would give it to Tsunade later, but what she did at that very moment was something that everyone would talk about forever. Hinata, without a single warning, slammed her fist in Karin's face and sent the red-head tumbling down a few feet away.

The crowd gasped when Hinata did that. They had never seen her so much as raise a finger towards anyone.

Karin sat up. She then spit and blood came out, and so did a tooth. She looked at Hinata like she was the plague. That little shy-as-hell bitch just punched her in her face. She was going to get them all back for what they did.

Minamo helped her sister up and then both of their eyes set on Hinata. She didn't look like she regretted it at all, but she was sure as hell gonna make them regret what they did to Sakura. That you could be sure of.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that." Said Karin.

"No, the only one about to pay is you for what you did to Sakura-chan." Said Hinata. Oh her voice was bold alright and it sent shivers down some of the students' spines.

"Me, pay. Please I don't even pay for my own food." Said Karin. She was now standing on her feet and had an amused look on her face.

"That's because you're such as slut that the guys pay for you so that you'd give them a quick fuck." Said Hinata.

The crowd 'ooohed'. Karin was angry-as-hell now and she was gonna take Hinata down. She could not believe what Hinata had just said to her. It sounded like something that Tenten would say but it came out of Hinata's mouth.

Karin was about to say something back when the bell rung. Everyone began to head to their next class. They really didn't want to leave in hopes of seeing an amazing fight, but Tsunade would torture them if they went late to class.

The gang began to get their stuff and leave. So did Karin, Minamo and the rest of the fan girl leaders. They all had some classes with each other but were as far away from them as they could get.

During science, Karin had sent a test to Minamo.

To: FuCkInGbItCh

From: Yaknowuwantmeh

Subject: Revenge

That betch iz goin' down. We need to come up of a plan to separate them and 2 get our chances to get the guyz.

She sent it form her phone and waited for her sister's reply. In her mind she was already thinking of ways to separate them from each other. It would be difficult though, they all stuck together like glue.

Mid-way through one of her plans, her phone vibrated and she looked at the message her sister sent back to her.

To: Yaknowuwantmeh

From: FuCkInGbItCh

Subject Revenge

U think I don't fucking knoe that? Those bitches r goin' fucking down and I knoe just the way.

Karin smirked at it and didn't bother to reply back. Her sister's plans were always too evil and exciting to hear from just a text. She wanted to see her face and the emotion. Oh, she was gonna enjoy this.

End of this chapter. Wasn't it exciting, totally worth the wait huh? Next chapter will be about getting revenge. Okay, people will snap and things will be done and said that will make you go like, 'Holy fucking crap! Did that just really happen?' I'm gonna work so hard on it, that it'll be one of my best chapters ever. Alrigh then, see you when I upload the next chappie.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	18. The Terrible Three

Hey people! Welcome back to another chapter of one of my four fan fics. I hope some of you have read my new one. It's based on the hit TV show Bad Girls Club. Okay now back to this story, as you all know, last chapter everything was now out in the open and the fan girls were planning for revenge. So, welcome to my first all about crazy, psycho, nut case fan girls trying to get revenge. Oh this is gonna be fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. I only own my characters and the plot.

The sun shun through the windows of her temporary house until the assignment was over. She groaned a bit and hid under the covers but then she felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes to see someone standing over her.

It was a male; he had black reddish-brown hair and wine red eyes just like her. She glared and turned in the other direction of her bed to try and get some sleep.

He put his hands on her shoulder and began shaking her awake. She groaned more and slapped him.

SMACK

The shaking stopped and for a second she thought that she had won. But then her covers began to move until they were full off of her body. She shivered as the cold air of February hit her. She decided that he had won this round and sat up in her bed.

She rubbed her eyes away of their sleep and stretched her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Wake up, Minamo's waiting for you downstairs." He said.

"And why are you here? I thought you had your own house with your own partner?" she said.

"I do, but something told me that you were gonna ask for my help and I decided to come over, little sis." He said.

She hated it when he called her that. Sure they actually were brother and sister, but did he have to remind her of how much younger she was than him and Minamo? No! That was just cruel.

"Shut up Miomi, you know I hate it when you call me that." Said the girl.

"I know Karin, which is why I call you that." Said Miomi.

Yes it was true; Karin and Minamo had a brother. So they were actually triplets. Sarina, Miomi was a perv. Huge perv, but he was also cute and that's why some girls didn't mind if he groped them or lifted their skirt up a bit. He was very tall, at least three inches taller than Karin and two taller than Minamo. While his hair was red, it had several parts of it that were brown and in the sun, it looked gold. His eyes were a wine red and his skin was slightly pale, but still had that certain glow to it.

Karin got up out of her bed and looked at her brother. Damn his tallness and her shortness. Why couldn't she be the tallest of the three, but then again Sasuke likes short girls so she didn't mind all that much. She stretched a bit back, pushing her breasts forward and Miomi looked at them.

No he wasn't lusting after his little sister, even he isn't that much of a perv but he does notice them a lot. Same thing with Minamo too but he would never try anything on them. He wasn't lusting after either of them but he was lusting after a girl in his school.

Karin stopped stretching and shifted her eyes to her brother.

"So, why are you here again?" she asked.

He groaned and looked at her face.

"Karin, Minamo told me all about how you want to get revenge on the pink haired hottie, Sakura." Said Miomi.

Karin made a disgusted face at her brother. He did not just say that Sakura was hot, she is so not hot! She's just a girl who got lucky enough to be dating her Sasuke-kun and for that she must die.

"Sakura-slut is not hot. That chest of hers is stuffing under her bra." Said Karin.

"How do you know? If there's a man in the world that can tell when a girl's chest is just bra stuffing, it's me and I assure you that they're incredibly real." Said Miomi.

Karin put on her glasses and glared at him.

"This is why I knew that in the ninth grade, you stuffed one of mom's bras and wore it around school on the first day to try and get a senior dude to ask you out." Said Miomi.

She looked at him shocked. Damn, she couldn't fake anything about herself without him fucking knowing! Ugh, why couldn't he be one of those brothers that observes the change in your chest and thinks that they're real? Then he can try to protect you from the eyes of the many men looking at you but backs off a few weeks later. Why couldn't that be him? Why couldn't that be Miomi?

She groaned and rolled her eyes. It was way too early in the morning to start and argument with this ass of a big brother. So instead she flicked him off and went to grab her towel. She then exited the room and headed towards the bathroom, not even bothering with wondering where her assignment partner was.

She heard footsteps and knew that Miomi was heading downstairs. She put her towel on the towel rack and began to strip herself of her clothing. She then got into the shower and turned the water on. She was glad that it was a Saturday because now she could take her time to actually enjoy the feeling of the warm water against herself. She began scrubbing herself with her favorite shower gel that smelt of black berries. She loved black berries because they reminded her of Sasuke's hair, so they reminded her of Sasuke.

She took her time and washed her hair, her red hair beginning to smell like raspberries. I guess you could say that she loved smelling like berries because they reminded her of her favorite things in the world. She finished and didn't bother with conditioner; she believed that her hair didn't need it. Which is why it's like the way it is, remember people, ALWAYS USE CONDITIONER! OR YOU'LL END UP WITH KARIN'S HAIR!

She got out and studied her soaking wet, naked body in the mirror. She smiled as she put her hands on her hips and turned around a bit, if only Sasuke could see her like that, and then he would instantly dump Sakura and go after her.

She wrapped her towel around her body and put back on her glasses. The hallways were a bit dark and if she didn't wear them then she will bump into something and hurt herself. She made her way to her room and didn't bother in locking her door. Her brother has already seen her naked, even now at her age so why the hell should she lock the damn door?

No, he wasn't the one that she gave her virginity to but he once did walk in on her in the shower. And besides, he was her brother. He would protect her, not try to get busy with her, he would never do that. He can control his hormones unlike other boys. Also, Minamo has seen her naked too. They would often compare their sizes to each other to see who was bigger, so far it was a tie but Karin was determined to win that competition.

She dried herself with the towel and put on a dark red lacy bra and matching thong. She then put on a nice short skirt that hugged her curves, (Even though she was a smidge chubby) and tube top. She added a necklace, hoop earring, bracelet, and an open sweater over the tube top and some flats.

She checked herself in the mirror and decided that she looked amazing. After applying her basic make-up, lip gloss, eyeliner, blush, powder and teeth whitening strip she grabbed her brush and combed her hair down, and grabbed her purse filled with more make-up, her backup in case anything happens and her cell phone plus other things. Then she left her room, with contacts on so she wouldn't need to wear those glasses in case she came in contact with Sasuke and headed down stairs.

"About time, Jeesh Karin can you take any longer?" said Minamo.

Karin rolled her eyes at her sister's impatient behavior. She was acting bitchier than usual. That wasn't much of a surprise since today was when they would execute their plans on separating those sluts form their boyfriends. Miomi stood by Minamo and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Karin was a bit jealous of Minamo; she was always Miomi's favorite. And having your older sibling, who you sometimes look up to, not care as much about you than your older sister can hurt. But she pushed those feeling way deep in her heart where they would be locked away until further notice or forever.

Minamo had calmed down and was looking at Karin with an apologetic look, a look on Karin ever saw. Karin smiled and grabbed her keys out of her purse.

"We better go, where are they?" asked Karin.

"My sources tell me that they're still in their dumb house." Said Minamo.

She and Karin had made the other fan girl captains stake out at the house where all ten of them were staying. They would text them in case they saw anything or the girls left the house. They got into Miomi's car after Karin locked the door.

Miomi sat in the driver's seat while Karin and Minamo sat in the back seat so that they could discuss their plans. Minamo instantly took out her phone and checked her messages, nothing new at all. She glared at her phone and then looked at the passing buildings. They came to a stop light and she looked at the other cars. That's when she saw them.

The windows were a bit tinted but she knew that mess of hair anywhere. Sasuke and Hitomi were driving off somewhere. In the back seat were the rest of the guys and the girls were nowhere in sight.

"Follow that car!" yelled Minamo at Miomi.

She pointed to the car next to them and Miomi looked at it, he then looked at her like she was fucking crazy.

"Why?" asked Miomi.

"The guys are in there, all five of them and no girls in sight." Said Minamo.

Karin looked at it and she saw that her sister was right. She could easily make out the shape of her Sasuke's spiky black hair. She felt her heart speed up at just the sight of him and then a smirk, filled with so much evil that it could put Orochimaru to shame, showed itself on her face.

"Follow them or you will have to face us." Said Karin.

If there was one thing that Miomi was scared of, truly, truly scared of then it was the terrible duo of both of his younger sisters. They may look harmless, most of the time, but no one has ever seen them at their angriest like he has. They were pure evil and it scared the hell out of him.

The light turned green and he began to follow the car. They only got this crazy when it came to guys that they liked meaning that Sasuke and them were in that car. He picked up the speed and switched lanes so that he could be directly behind them.

They followed them for another good five minutes and with each passing minute, Minamo and Karin grew more and more anxious. They wanted to see where they were going so badly that it was killing them. Then after another turn, they now knew where they were headed.

"The mall? A group of guys with girlfriends are headed to the mall?" said Miomi.

"Shut up! What if they're here to get those girls something? We can't let that happen." Said Minamo.

"Besides, Valentine's day is in a few days." Said Karin.

"Next week actually, as in, in seven days." Said Minamo.

"We have to get them to break-up with each other by then." Said Karin.

"Why?" asked Miomi.

"Are you mentally retarded? If they're still together by Valentine's Day, chances are that they'll always be together!" Shouted Minamo.

"And we can NOT let that happen!" yelled Karin.

"Alright, just stop screaming." Said Miomi.

He turned his attention back to the rode ahead and sped up again. Why did he have the urge to see them? Why didn't he just stay home and let them do as they wish? Stupid older brother urges. He really hated when he got them. They were about as much a pain in the ass as they two.

They drove into the mall's parking lot and were able to find a parking space that was decently close to the guy's. After the guys got out, they got out as well but made sure that they didn't recognize who they were.

"Why are we following them around?" asked Miomi.

"Because me and Minamo are going to put them in situations where it looks like they were hitting on us and you will take a picture of it with this digital camera." Said Karin.

She went in her purse and threw the camera at Miomi who caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Then after that, we'll send them to the girl's who'll be so heartbroken that they'll dump the guys and they'll be on the rebound." Said Minamo.

"Giving us the perfect chance to sneak up behind them and make them ours." Said Karin.

They loved their plan, it was practically fool proof, or in this case, slut proof. Miomi looked at them like they were crazy but decided to not say anything because when they were like that, there was absolutely no stopping them.

They entered the mall and stayed close enough to the guys so that they could keep a track on them and be able to put them in those awkward situations. They were able to hear their conversation.

"Where to first?" asked Sasuke.

"How about that one jewelry store, what was it called again… oh yeah Kay's." said Hitomi.

"Okay then, maybe we can find something for the girls in there." said Sasuke.

"Crap, they're gonna buy jewelry for them." said Karin.

"We can't let that happen." Said Minamo.

"You girls apparently can't let anything happen." Said Miomi.

"Shut up." they both said to him in unison.

X Kay's Jewelry store X

Once inside, the guys immediately began checking out the diamonds and other pieces of jewelry. They were all gorgeous and it would definitely be difficult to find out which one the girls would like the most.

"May I help you?" asked the guy working there.

"Yeah, we're looking for a Valentine's Day gift for our girlfriends." Said Sasuke.

"Well you came to the right place. Here there are many pieces of jewelry that have the personality of every woman on Earth. I'm sure that there's one for your girlfriends." Said the guy.

He led them over to a glass counter filled with many different pieces of jewelry. They guys all looked at them and saw that while they were beautiful they all looked super expensive.

"Do you see anyone that might be perfect for your girlfriend?" asked the man.

They stayed quiet.

"No. Come on guys, let's try somewhere else." Said Sasuke.

They all left, except Hitomi.

Outside the store Karin was waiting for Minamo and Miomi to get back. They had went into the store because Minamo came up for a way to make it look like one of them was staring at her chest and Miomi was there to capture the moment on film.

She saw the guys leave all except Hitomi. A few seconds later Hitomi came out as well and Minamo and Miomi came running towards her.

"Did it work?" asked Karin.

"Yep, poor little girl won't like it though." Said Minamo.

"Awesome." Said Karin.

"Where'd they go?" asked Minamo.

"They're heading over to a clothing store next." Said Karin.

"Which one?" asked Minamo.

"The Gap." Said Karin.

They began to rush over to The Gap. When they entered, Karin and Minamo searched feverishly for the males of their dreams. They found them but saw that Neji was missing.

"Crap, he probably went to a different store to buy that psychopath her gift." Said Minamo.

"I have an idea, Miomi come with me." Said Karin.

She and Miomi left the store, so now it was up to Minamo that none of them found a present here. She searched for a disguise and easily found one with all the clothes.

She went in the changing room and changed into the clothes, she made sure that they weren't too tight or it might be a dead giveaway. She stepped out of the dressing room, now looking completely different.

She had on a light brown t-shirt that went down to her wait, and had a skull design on it. A pair of light blue jeans with ripped holes in them, a black hat and her hair was loose instead of her pony tail. She searched through her purse and found a pair of contacts that were blue. She put them in her eyes and they hid her normal red ones. She removed some of her make-up and now looked like a normal girl.

Best of all, she looked like she worked her and she was so gonna use that to her advantage. She walked over to them and with a voice filled with innocence and a smile on her lips that was not flirtatious, she walked over to them.

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked.

They all looked at the girl in front of them. She was pretty, they would give her that but she had nothing on their girlfriends. Sasuke was the one to approach her and to his surprise, she didn't blush.

"Yeah, we're looking for a gift for our girlfriends." Said Sasuke.

Inside Minamo hated it when he or nay of his friends said that word, 'girlfriends.' Ugh! Why couldn't they still be fucking single? Why the hell did they have to go and fall in l-l… no! That word was too awful to be put in the same sentence with their name unless the words 'should never fall in' were between them.

"Well, maybe she'd like a purse?" said Minamo.

She led them to where the purses were and they followed. It brought her a secret sense of joy that they were following her like lost puppy dogs, even though if she was leading them over to where a possible gift for those sluts were.

They reached the bags and there were multiple kinds. They were all very pretty and either one would be perfect for the girls. The guys looked at them but still weren't very sure.

"I'm not sure." Said Sasuke.

He began to leave and Minamo felt a huge sense of joy. No gifts, no love, no marriage, hell yeah! They all left and she was already back in the dressing room to even notice Shikamaru walking back into the store. By the time that she was out, he was gone.

She walked out of the store and texted Karin.

To: Yaknowuwantmeh From: FuCkInGbItCh

Where r u?

She sent it and a few seconds later, she got a reply.

To: FuCkInGbItCh

From: Yaknowuwantmeh

We the food court. They're all here getting' something to eat. Come quick!

Minamo then made a mad dash for the food court, pocketing her phone safely away while she was at it. She made it there in thirty seconds; thank god she took track when she was younger.

She quickly found her older brother and younger sister. They were sitting in a booth near a wall and were eating fries and milkshakes. She thought that it was gross to dip something salty like fries into something sweet like a milkshake and eat it. But they both loved it and it kinda made her a bit jealous that she didn't have that in common with them.

She quickly headed over to them and sat down next to Miomi, across form Karin.

"Did it work, did you get the picture?" asked Minamo.

"Hell yeah I got it, but the poor girl will hate it." Said Karin.

Minamo smirked and took a fry.

"Get your own." Said Miomi.

"No, besides you're supposed to share with your younger siblings." Said Minamo.

She took another and ate it. Miomi couldn't say a single thing about it. Because if he did then Minamo would most likely cause a scene and get them caught.

"Did they find a present for the girls there?" asked Karin.

"Nope." Said Minamo with a smile on her face.

Karin smiled as well and Miomi just ate his French fry dipped in his chocolate milkshake in silence. Minamo and Karin looked throughout the food court for the guys. Karin spotted them first. They were near the Burger Kings stand.

"I always knew that they had good taste. Burger Kings is better than McDonalds." Said Karin.

"What? No, way. McDonalds is way better than Burger King." Said Miomi.

"Uh, no. McDonald's fries are too salty while Burger King's are crispy and crunchy." Said Karin.

"Plus I love their chicken nuggets, they're so tasty and make me feel like a princess." Said Minamo.

"You two are so weird." Said Miomi.

The girls turned their attention back from their brother to their loves. They watched as they took a seat three down form them and began to eat what they got.

"I wish I was with them. Sharing a fry and shake with Sasuke-kun." said Karin.

"Ugh, I don't see what you girls see in them." said Miomi.

"Of course not. You're a guy and unless you're gay, which I highly doubt, you won't ever be able to see why we like them." said Minamo.

Miomi groaned. He really hated the idea of his little sisters falling in love. While he wanted them to be happy, he didn't want them to forget about him. And right now, they were so focused on those guys that they didn't even notice that he was still with them.

The girls watched as the guys got up, threw away their food and left.

"They're on the move. Let's go." Said Karin.

Miomi groaned again. This was gonna be a long ass day.

X Valentine's Day X

Love filled the air. Everyone was giving gifts to their loved ones and receiving gift form ones that loved them. The weather was nice in sunny and considering that it was February; it was a bit of a surprise.

The gang was already awake and was all sitting in the living room. They had spent the last week trying to find the perfect V-day gift for each other. While it was very difficult to do, they came out on top.

"So, what you got us?" asked Ino.

The blonde was jumping in her seat. She was way too excited in getting a gift from Shikamaru but people say that the greater the gift and the harder it was to get it, the more the person cares for you.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out a purse. It was a light purple with dark purple trimming and had 'Ino' written in fancy golden letters on the front. Ino screamed and grabbed it out of his hands. She scanned the material, it looked so expensive. She hugged it to her chest and looked at Shikamaru.

"You are too sweet." Said Ino.

She then went behind the couch and got out a bag, she handed it to Shikamaru who looked at its contents. Inside there was a picture of him and Ino that they took at the photo booth in the mall, a 'I won't bug you for an entire week' pass, that he certainly planned to use it and a sleeping mask, earplugs, cloud book etc. In short term stuff that he planned to use for a very long time.

"Thanks." Said Shikamaru.

He really did like it, especially the pass. I mean he liked Ino, maybe even loved her, but sometimes she can be such an agitator that it makes him want to pull his hair out.

"Here's your gift Hinata." Said Naruto.

Naruto handed Hinata a wrapped up rectangle with a bow on it. The shy girl took it and un-wrapped it. It was a digital touch screen frame. It was filled with thousands of pictures of her and Naruto together. She blushed and held it to her chest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

At moments like these, she did not want her stupid stutter or blush to ruin it. So she forced all of her will power into stopping those two things from happening. She was getting a lot better at controlling her stutter though. She vowed to herself to never let that happen ever since the fight at school last week between Sakura and Karin.

Hinata then put the frame down on her lap and handed Naruto a small black box. Naruto took it and opened it. It was that watch he wanted, the one where the image of the clock could be changed to any picture you upload onto it.

Naruto smiled and then took the girl into his arms. She eeped and blushed, damn her low will power. Naruto then set her down because he was feeling the murderous glare that Neji was sending towards him and smiled brightly at Hinata.

"Aw, that's too cute." Said Sakura.

Hinata blushed again at her friend's statement and sat down. Naruto sat down as well, as far away from Neji as he could get, but still close to Hinata.

"Alright Neji, what did you get me?" asked Tenten.

Neji went into the closet and tossed her a wrapped up pole. When she removed the paper, it revealed the scabbard of a sword. She quickly removed the sword from within and studied it. It was well polished and then she did that hair thing and her lock of hair split perfectly in two. It was so sharp, and then she noticed writing on it.

"'Tenten, while you tend to drive me nuts, you are still mine. Happy Valentine's day, Neji.'" Said Tenten.

The girls made sounds of approval and Naruto began to snicker.

"Tin man really does have a heart." Said Naruto.

Neji glared at the blond and sat back down next to Sasuke, who had an amused smirk plastered on his face. He could tell that Sasuke was trying to hold back from bursting into laughter like Naruto was doing at the moment.

Tenten put away her brand new personalized sword and threw Neji his gift. He un-wrapped the paper and a black square box came into view. When he opened it, inside were two shuriken. One had Tenten's picture on it and the other his. When you put them closely together you could see the heart that they formed. There was a card too.

"'Happy Valentine's day Neji, Love Tenten.'" Said Neji.

He gave her a smirk of approval and she looked away to hide her blush. She was never really good with all that mushy crap. Besides why should she show him her blushing, she wasn't that shy. But then again, he did that to her. And she hated and loved it at the same time.

"So Hitomi, where's my gift?" asked Yayuki.

"You're wearing it." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki gave him a slightly confused look and then she looked down at her chest. That's when she noticed the necklace hanging form her neck. She raised it to eye level with her hands and examined it.

It was in the shape of heart and was covered in white diamonds. It was made of pure black obsidian, her favorite rock in the whole freaking world, and had little grey hearts scattered across the back of the necklace. There were a few multi-colored diamonds that formed the shape of a music note. She opened it and two separate parts appeared. There was one on the left that was flat, the middle one and the one with the diamond on it.

On the first one, was a picture of her and Hitomi when they were younger. They were both glaring at each other and had their tongues stuck out at one another. The other side, with the diamonds on it had a picture of her and Hitomi how they were now. Her hands were on his chest and his head was on hers, damn her shortness to hell and back. She was smiling and so was he, a true one. One he only gave her. You could tell that his arms were wrapped around her because of how close she was standing to them.

The middle heart had writing on it.

"'When we were younger I hated you, but now I can't help but love you. Happy Valentine's Day Yayuki. Yours truly, Hitomi.'" She read it.

She looked at it and then closed it. She then jumped on Hitomi and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled up against his chest and had a smile plastered on her face.

"I love it, I love it, I love it, I freaking love it!" she kept repeating.

She then let go and kissed him on the cheek. Then she got off of him and sat down next to her friends. She sat there like nothing important and acted casual.

"Well, where's my gift?" asked Hitomi.

"Garage." Said Yayuki.

Hitomi looked at her in disbelief and she just smiled at him. She was not lying to him. She got him that one electric car that he wanted badly. The one he was willing to sell his motorcycle he got for Christmas to buy. He remembered taking her to the car show and saying how much he wanted it, but how he couldn't get it cause he couldn't contact his parents and ask them. He smirked at her. There was no reason to thank her, she already knew how he wanted to react and by the smile on her face, she loved it.

"Wow, money can buy happiness." Said Naruto.

"Not really, we just know each other so well." Said Yayuki.

"Alright time for my gift. What'cha got me Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

She had an excited look on her face and her green eyes shined and Sasuke felt his heart thump like mad. He really hoped that she liked his gift because it took a hell of a lot of time to get it. He had to go to nearly every freaking store in Japan to find the perfect gift for her, one that would resemble how he felt about her. But he didn't want to show it in front of the guys, they might think that he was too sappy or something. He swallowed and pulled it out of his pocket.

It was a nice onyx colored velvet box. He tossed it to her and Sakura quickly caught it. He saw her open it and then quickly shut it, there was a shocked look on her face. Oh man, did she hate it? Was he pushing it too far? Had he an Uchiha fucked up beyond repair?

Sakura got up and then went over to him. She then jumped on him and smashed her lips against his. He was taken a bit back but never-the-less he enjoyed it. She then broke it and then began to sob into his chest. She whispered in his ear the response he was hoping that he would hear.

"Of course Sasuke-kun." she whispered.

He felt his heart leap for joy. Thank god, now there was no way that she would ever leave his life. Since the day he saw her in second grade, he knew that she was different. He also knew that he liked her but it wasn't until now that he truly saw how much he liked her on in this case loved her. Yep, there was no other word for it; he was in love with Haruno Sakura. Pink-haired, green-eyed, spunky ball of energy, ice-cream lover Haruno Sakura. His Haruno Sakura.

She was still in his embrace and then she got off of him. She then sat down and kept the box on her lap.

"So, what was it?" asked Ino.

"What did he get you?" asked Tenten.

"Come on Kura-chan, tell us." Said Yayuki.

"Please Sakura." Said Hinata.

The pinkette kept quiet. She was gonna torture them like no tomorrow, but she wanted to tell someone. She sighed and handed the box to Yayuki. The girl then opened the box and her eyes went wide.

"O. M. F. G." said Yayuki.

Ino then looked at the box's contents and began squealing. Hinata and Tenten saw what was inside and they both began to jump for joy.

All four best friends of the pinkette began to jump around while holding each other's hands and hugging each other. The guys looked at them so confused. What the hell is in that box that would make them act like that? They looked ta Sasuke for the answers but he just stayed quiet.

"Kura-chan you have to let me help." Said Yayuki.

"No way, I'm planning it." Said Ino.

"Over my dead body." Said Yayuki.

"Oh you wanna fight about it? Well come here and we'll fight about it." Said Ino.

"Please don't fight you two. This is a very special moment for Sakura-chan." Said Hinata.

Her stutter may be gone but she was still polite. But if she ever got annoyed, it was truly a scary sight. It was like she was possessed or something. She was so scary that once the girls stayed locked up in a small bathroom for days to stay away from a pissed off Hinata.

"You're right Hinata. We shouldn't fight for Haruno Sakura's sake." Said Ino.

"I think you mean, for the sake of the future Mrs. Uchiha Sakura!" yelled Yayuki.

They screamed again and the guys looked at Sasuke. There was no fucking way that Uchiha Sasuke, king of the ice cubes, proposed? Who the hell was he and what have they fucking done with the real Sasuke?

"Teme did you… no wait, there's no way." Said Naruto.

"It's true Naruto-kun, look." Said Hinata.

She grabbed the box and showed the wedding ring to the four guys. It had a gold wedding band and the ring itself was a pinkish color. It sparkled so brightly, even in dim lighting. On the box was written, 'Sakura, would you marry me?' the guys looked at the Uchiha who stay impassive.

"Bachelor party!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata slapped him upside his head. Sasuke just got engaged and that's the first thing that popped into his mind? Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, he was so gonna hear about that later in private.

Naruto winced and put his hand over where Hinata just smacked him on his head. He looked at her and saw her glaring at him. That didn't go un-noticed by the girls.

"Oh crap, Hinata's pissed off." Said Tenten.

"Grab the ring and make a break for it!" yelled Ino.

Sakura hurried over to them, got the ring in the box and then ran like hell. The other girls following her as well. The guys just looked at them like they have gone completely psycho. They then noticed that Hinata's eyes were narrowing into slits and the creepy aura beginning to surround her.

"I'm going to go see if the girls are alright." Said Neji.

He had once seen Hinata at her scariest and he did not want to relive that terrible moment again. He got up and then began to power walk out of the room, once he was out of sight; he headed for the safest place he could think of. And boy did he fucking run!

The guys knew something was wrong. When Neji was scared of something or someone then it sure-as-hell has to be scary. They looked at Hinata, then at each other and booked it. They made it safely upstairs all except for poor Naruto. Hinata had grabbed him by the back of his collar before he could even think of escaping her wrath.

X Upstairs X

The rest of them were all upstairs. They hid in the safest place possible with bullet proof windows, actually all the windows were bullet proof, some even bomb proof, and had thick walls. So basically, they were in the guest room. It was very beautiful and comfy.

"Why are you all scared?" asked Sasuke.

"Last time Hinata got pissed off, we spent nearly an entire week hiding in a bathroom. Luck for us, we had our purses and were able to survive on gum and mints." Said Sakura.

"She was crazy. She broke things, cursed so much and never stopped. Even I'm not as scary as a pissed off Hinata." Said Tenten.

"It's true. I've witnessed Hinata getting mad at me and see these scars," said Neji. He pulled up his shirt to reveal three slash marks on the side of his stomach, "Hinata did that to me with her nails. She dug them in hard in my skin and moved her hand over it. Blood even leaked out."

The boys processed this information. Pissed off Hinata = Severe damage. Stay away and clear the damn area. They filed that under the 'you better know or you'll fucking die!' file in their minds. Poor Naruto must be suffering like hell.

"So how long do you think that we'll have to stay in here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well since she doesn't want to miss school, I'll say about until Sunday night. Around 10 when she decides to go to sleep." Said Ino.

"We can't stay up here for nearly two days without anything to eat." Said Sasuke.

"Oh crap, I just remembered something." Said Tenten.

"What?" asked Neji.

"I and you left our Valentine's Day weapons down stairs. Those objects are extremely sharp, Naruto's a dead man!" exclaimed Tenten.

They all thought about it. If Hinata can give Neji permanent marks on his skin with just her nails, imagine what she could leave on Naruto's body with two shuriken and a sword! They all gulped and inwardly prayed for minor damage on Naruto's body.

The girls then sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. The guys took the couch that was in the room and looked at the TV too. The girls flipped form channel to channel until they found the perfect one.

"The bridal channel?" said Hitomi.

"Yeah, why not? We have to learn all the detes about planning a wedding so that Kura-chan's can be pure perfection." Said Yayuki.

"Besides, might as well study up now because you two are still too young to get married." Said Ino.

"How old do you have to be anyway?" asked Neji.

"At least 21, that way you already finished high school and are in college. So you have your own house and money." Said Tenten.

The guys stayed quiet and inwardly groaned. They did not want to see programs all about finding the perfect dress, shoes, location, blah, blah fucking blah! But they stayed quiet and just watched. They were slowly beginning to fall asleep and decided that they would sleep on the couch, that thank god was big, and the girls would take the bed.

At some point they fell asleep but the girls were still wide awake. They were making a bridal book and filling it with all sorts of details on the pinkette's future wedding. They did it in pencil so that if she changed her mind over the years, they can easily erase it and changed it.

"Alright, food. What type of food do you want at the reception?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, how about just a buffet?" said Sakura.

"That's perfect, make sure you include some sea food." Said Ino.

Sakura nodded at that request and Yayuki wrote it down in the big book labeled, 'Sakura and Sasuke's Future Wedding.' She then looked at what they had. They had the entertainment, food, wedding location and honey moon location.

"Okay all that's left is the guest list; dresses for you and the bride's maids and of course your maid of honor and Sasuke's best man." Said Yayuki.

Sakura thought of which one to do next. She wanted to avoid the whole maid of honor thing in fear of a fight between them breaking out so that one was out. Then Sasuke would have to pick his best man, lucky, the guys would be okay with who he chooses. So she chose to go to the whole dress thing, the guest list can surely wait.

"How about we do dress next?" said Sakura.

"That's my specialty." Said Ino.

She got off of the bed and then went to the bathroom in the room. She then came back with a laptop, and several magazines. She then set them down on the bed and jumped on it.

"Okay in this one, the dress would look good on you but the material is kinda itchy." Said Ino.

She showed Sakura the picture of this gorgeous wedding dress. The dress was very big and flow-y and was just… amazing. But with the itchy material, Sakura wasn't so sure about it. She didn't want to be walking down the aisle while scratching herself and looking completely crazy.

"Eer… no. how about another one?" said Sakura.

Ino flipped through the pages of the magazine and stopped when she saw another dress. This one was beautiful as well and the material wasn't scratchy.

"This one would hug your curves and show them all off for everyone to see. The material is silky smooth and while it's not as huge and looks like a normal dress, it's perfect for you." Said Ino.

"Ooh, that one is cute." Said Yayuki.

"I have to agree, that one would look amazing on you Sakura." Said Tenten.

Sakura looked at it. Sure it was pretty and all but she wanted a nice dress that the bottom was flow-y. Where, when she and Sasuke danced on the dance floor, whenever he would twirl her, the dress would move with her and look so beautiful.

"No, sorry girls." Said Sakura.

They all waited for Ino to find another dress, but then they stopped and felt something weird. There weren't shrieks of pain or crying. No crashes were heard and it was only six.

"Hinata must've stopped early." Said Tenten.

"Let's go check it out because that's really odd." Said Ino.

The four girls got off of the bed and exited the room quietly. They then headed downstairs and looked around. Nothing was broken and everything seemed alright. They went into the living room to look for Hinata and Naruto.

They had to cover their mouths to keep from screaming. Naruto and Hinata were wrapped in a white sheet that they probably got form the closet and their clothes were scattered across the floor. The room still smelt of their… 'Interaction' and they were sleeping in peace.

"Thank god Neji isn't awake." Said Tenten.

They all had to agree with her on that one. If Neji had seen his cousin and Naruto like that, Naruto probably won't survive to see another day. Why the hell am I saying probably? Naruto WON'T survive to see another day.

They decided to go upstairs and leave them alone. They continued with the wedding plans and decided to wake the guys up later.

X 2 hours later X

They had woken up the guys and were now all downstairs. They were of course in the living room; well the guys were anyway, the girls were in the kitchen cooking up samples for the big event.

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke on the love seat. She felt slightly uncomfortable because it was the same one where Naruto and Hinata had been sleeping on when the girls found them two hours ago. But lucky for her the seat seemed to have been cleaned of any and all residue and didn't smell like they had done it on the seat at all.

Tenten and Ino entered with a tray in each of their hands.

"How about this one Sakura? It's pure chocolate with and without milk." Said Tenten.

She lowered the tray and Sakura saw the treats. They looked to have dark chocolate over a brownie with milk chocolate in the middle of it. She took one and so did Sasuke. They each took a bite and then took another and another. They were so good that it was almost addicting.

"Yes, definitely these. Put them on the list. Who made them?" asked Sakura.

"Yayuki." Said Ino.

"Hinata made these." Said Tenten.

She lowered her tray to show some caramel covered balls on it. Sakura took one and when she bit in, white frosting and chocolate exploded form it. She made a noise of approval and gave her a thumbs up.

Ino and Tenten then let the guys try them and they gave thumbs of approval as well. And considering since some of them can't even stand sweets, it was a real victory. Ino and Tenten then went back into the kitchen and told the girls to add that dish to the wedding menu.

Sakura licked her fingers of the chocolate.

"I might gain ten extra pounds at this rate." Said Sakura.

There were so many sweets that she thought that she had died and gone to heaven. That could be the perfect theme for her wedding. Sweets or a chocolate heaven. Yes, she has her them! But first for his approval.

"Sasuke-kun do you mind if the theme is 'A Day in Chocolate Heaven?'" asked Sakura.

The Uchiha looked at his future bride. She was gonna be the first Uchiha to have pink hair and green eyes. It was a weird combination, but he loved it. He pretty much loved everything about her.

"Why not? But just not too much sweets." Said Sasuke.

You see, you guys know Tobi right? Yeah well when he gets at least over a bite of sugar, the guy gets hyper as ever. And no one wants to deal with a more overly hyper Tobi than usual. The wedding would be ruined so he could do two things, cancel it completely and destroy Sakura's feelings or have less sugar and keep Tobi tied to a chair the entire time. He chose chair because if he hurt Sakura, he would have to deal with her four friends. He shivered ta the thought.

Ino came back with a silver platter.

"Sakura, this one is perfect for your wedding." Said Ino.

She removed the lid form the tray and revealed a delicious looking lobster with the shell already cracked open. The scent of it filled the room and the guys all surrounded around it.

"No way, who made it?" asked Naruto.

He was practically drooling all over himself. It smelt so good and had been freshly salted with sea salt and was placed on some of that lettuce stuff with sauce over it and… delicious!

"Yayuki made it. She started it the second she got into the kitchen and it just finished now." Said Ino.

"She can cook lobster?" asked Neji.

"Apparently. She said that she can cook other dishes too and that she'll cook some of her favorite ones to make for you tomorrow." Said Ino.

Naruto dashed towards the kitchen. You could hear him flailing and yelling at Yayuki to make him some of that extremely expensive ramen that never got stale. Then there was a loud bonk and Yayuki came in dragging Naruto's unconscious body by his feet.

"Here and when he wakes up, make sure that he doesn't step foot in the kitchen." She said.

She then went over to the lobster and using the tiny fork; she picked up some of it and popped it in her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Hope you like it." She said.

She then walked back into the kitchen and resumed doing whatever it was that she was doing before.

Sakura took the fork Yayuki used and tasted some of it herself. She felt her taste bud explode of happiness and she leaned back on the couch. Then she grabbed the plate it was on away from Ino and began eating it.

"I'm guessing you like it." Said Ino.

Sakura shook her head up and down and continued eating it. She wasn't about to let anyone else but her taste this because it was just too good to let go. She looked at Sasuke who was staring at her in a weird way. She knew that he was about to say something so she put some of the lobster into his mouth.

He began chewing it and now he saw why Sakura didn't want to give it up. It was too good! He snatched the platter way form Sakura who gave him an angry glare and began eating it with the second small fork that was there all by himself.

The guys watched at his childish behavior. That must be some good food. So they went into the kitchen to test any other fabulous dish the girls were preparing before the Uchiha and Haruno got a taste of it.

X 1 hour later X

The kitchen was clean and everything was done. Sakura was laid out on the couch with her hand over her stomach. Sasuke was next to her in the same position. They were so full that it just had to be illegal to be that full in one hour.

Hinata and Yayuki walked out of the kitchen. They had washed all the dishes, cleaned up the mess and were so damn tired. They both collapsed on the bodies of their boyfriends and they wrapped their arms around their girls. They were all quiet and then Sakura burped.

"Sorry." She said. The girls laughed.

"No but that was delicious." Said Sasuke.

"So true, why didn't you two tell us that you could cook?" asked Sakura.

"It never came up." said Hinata.

"Besides you never asked." Said Yayuki.

"Remind me to ask you to cater my wedding." Said Naruto.

"I don't cater." Said Yayuki.

Hinata didn't say a thing. When Naruto said 'wedding' a picture flashed in her mind of her in a wedding dress with Naruto. There was no doubt that she didn't want to marry Naruto and she was pretty sure that he wanted to marry her too.

"Yeah well, when I have my big day, it'll be gorgeous." Said Ino.

"Fifty bucks the main colors will be gold and purple. Plus Shikamaru will have nothing to do with it." Said Tenten.

"Please, we'd all lose that bet." Said Sakura.

The girls yawned and got up.

"I'm way sleepy. That much work is not good for me." Said Yayuki.

She and the girls then headed back upstairs and the guys followed.

X Time Skip: Lunchtime, Monday X

They all sat at their usual table. Sakura took a bite of her chicken and sighed. After she tasted the fancy food that her friends could cook, she couldn't just go back to normal food. It was like riding in a limo and the next day having to take a cab. It just doesn't feel natural anymore.

Deciding that she had had enough of this pressed chicken, she pushed her tray aside and sighed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"It feels weird eating this after tasting all that fancy food." Said Sakura.

"I know right, but you'll get used to it." Said Yayuki with a smile.

"Please, Yayuki and Hinata. Can you two cook me something fancy and delicious when we get home?" she asked.

She really, really wanted to taste it again. She wanted to taste the lobster, crab, caviar, shrimp and pretty much everything else that they cooked for her on Saturday.

"Sorry Sakura, but don't you have play rehearsal today?" asked Hinata.

The pinkette dropped her head down to the table. She should have never tried out for that stupid play in the first place. She blames her misfortune on Yayuki and her other friends that encouraged her to do it. But mostly Yayuki since she was the one that signed her up in the first place.

She rested her head on her arms and stared at the table. Her phone buzzed and she saw what it could possibly be. Someone had sent her a couple of pictures. She checked out what they were and felt her heart break.

There was a picture of Sasuke staring at a blonde girl's chest at some diamond store. It looked like he was smirking and she had a flirtatious smile on. She dropped her phone on the table and wanted to cry. The girls looked at her weird and then Yayuki grabbed Sakura's phone. She nearly choked on her food when she saw the picture on it. She then went to the other pictures and each one showed one of the guys flirting with a girl.

The other girls crowded around her and saw them too. Shock and heart break written all over their faces. When Yayuki got to the picture of Hitomi she wanted to burst out crying. She let go of the phone and stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

The girls looked at them and had glares on their faces. They then grabbed their stuff and began to leave, but the guys stopped them.

"Why are you girls leaving?" asked Naruto.

"Shut up you ass!" yelled Hinata.

The entire cafeteria turned their attention to them. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Hinata had never talked to him like that before. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You guys have done some low things to us before, but this one is the worst." Said Tenten. She then left and so did Hinata and Ino.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" asked Sasuke.

He tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she yelled.

She then looked at him and her eyes began to water.

"How could you? I trusted you and this is what you do? I…" said Sakura.

She couldn't find the right words so she just got up and left. She looked at the ring on her finger and threw it at Sasuke. He caught it in his palm and looked at her in disbelief.

She then exited the cafeteria. Yayuki was still at the table she then began to leave and Hitomi got up and stopped her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from moving forward.

"Yayuki, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Hitomi.

"Let go of me Itorashi!" she yelled. She then removed her hand from his grip and resumed walking. He stopped her again; this was really beginning to piss her off.

"What is your problem?" he asked her.

"I said let fucking go of me! I'm tired of you Itorashi and I never want anything to do with you or your damn friends!" tears began to spill from her eyes and she looked at the necklace hanging from her neck.

She removed it and with anger threw it at his chest.

"Take this and stay out of my life!" she yelled.

Then she resumed walking angrily out of the cafeteria.

"Yayuki! Yayuki get back here!" yelled Hitomi.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. And with that she exited.

He stayed there staring at the door, her necklace in his hand. He shoved it into his pocket and then walked back to the guys. He knew that she was insanely mad at him. Because she only called him by his last name when she was extremely pissed at him and besides, he tightened his grip on her necklace, she wouldn't have thrown it back at him if it was just nothing.

He reached the table and had a sad expression on his face.

"What do you think happened?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it had to be something bad." Said Neji.

"Too bad we don't know what." said Shikamaru.

"Man, why do they have to be so damn complicated? What could we have possibly done that would make them do that?" asked Sasuke.

He looked at the ring that Sakura threw back at him. It hurt him deeply to see Sakura mad at him and after he gave her the ring too.

Their phones beeped and they took them out. It was a message from each of the girls. There was only one word written in big bold print and they didn't know what it meant. They put their phones together and re-arranged them. Now they knew what it meant and boy did it sting. On their multiple screens, in big, black, bold letters was a message that could hurt any guy no matter how hard he claimed to be.

'**IT'S FUCKING OVER YOU BASTARDS!**'

They felt a large pain in their chests. Then they took back their phones and pocketed them. They looked at each other and said no words. None were needed because right now they were mourning over the loss of their best relationships ever.

X Gym X

Today they had gym and they dreaded it. Up until today they would usually love gym because they could see the girls before the end of the day. From lunch until gym, neither one of them had any class with either of the girls. And usually right now they would be extremely happy but since the girls broke up with them, gym would be pure hell.

They had already changed and the girls had just stepped out. They looked amazing in their gym uniforms. They wanted nothing more but to see them smile at them and get that feeling in their chest that they all grew to adore. But when the girls spotted them, all they received was a glare and a middle finger. They walked past them and sat down at the far end of the bleachers.

"Alright today we will be playing volleyball." Said Gai. "Team captains are Sakura and Sasuke. Pick your four other players."

Sakura quickly chose the girls and Sasuke the guys. They then positioned themselves at either side of the net. They locked eyes and then the girls had death glares aiming at them. They were gonna do everything that they could to keep them from winning this game.

"Okay, first team to score ten points wins." Said Gai.

He gave the ball to Sakura and she served it. She used so much force into it that it slammed straight onto the floor and none of the guys were able to stop it.

"Point one goes to the girls." Said Gai.

It was the guy's turn to serve and Sasuke served it. It went over the net but Sakura slid on her stomach and was able to get it in the air. Then Ino jumped over her and hit over the net where Shikamaru hit it far and the guys scored a point because the girls got there too late.

Yayuki served next and with determination in her eyes, she spiked it over the net and it nearly hit Hitomi in the face.

"Watch where you hit it, it almost hit me." Said Hitomi.

"That was kinda the point. Speaking of points, that's two for us." Said Yayuki.

The rest of the game went on like that. They would score point after point. The girls tried to hit one of the guys hard anywhere the ball might land but they somehow managed to stop it from hitting them. The girls would become more frustrated and determined.

They were now tied. They both had 9 points and next point scored wins. It was Hinata's turn to serve and if she made this one the girls would totally win and claim victory of them.

"You can do it Hina-chan!" yelled Yayuki.

"Come on Hinata! Spike it so that we can claim our victory over those bastards!" yelled Tenten.

Hinata took a deep breath and then her gaze landed on Naruto. Naruto, the guy who just a few hours ago she proudly called her boyfriend. The guy who stole her heart when they were so young but she never had the courage to talk to. The guy that… that… broke her heart! Her eyes burned with fire and she smacked the ball.

Everything was silent and felt like it was in slow motion. It went over the net and the guys rushed over to it. It smacked Naruto in his face and flew in the air. Neji hit it and then…

Things were back to normal. The girls cheered, well the fan girls did. The ball had been hit so hard that it flew to the back corner of the gym and no one reached it in time to keep it from hitting the ground. The guys had won the game and the fan girls went on the gym floor to congratulate them.

Normally the girls would push their way through that crowd and congratulate them but that was before and this is now. The girls just looked at the mob of girls and walked away. Why bother, they weren't dating anymore and were free for the taking. Let one of those silly fan girls have them, they didn't mind.

X Kakashi's class X

They all sat down in their last class. Sadly it was Kakashi's and the girls were not looking forward to sitting next to their ex. It would not only be torture but just cruel and unusual. No one should have to sit next to their ex in an hour long class.

Kakashi came in with Jiraya. They both sat down at the desk and looked at their class. The first thing that they noticed was that their ten favorite students seemed to be in an awkward position. Oh how fun.

Kakashi and Jiraya walked on either side of the desks and stopped where the ten were seated.

"So, how have you been?" asked Kakashi.

Not a word was heard.

"How did you spend Valentine's Day?" asked Jiraya.

Still silence.

That's when they noticed the hostility. The girls had glares plastered on their faces and the guys kinda had sad looks on their eyes.

They were gonna ask what happened when the TV flicked on. Of course it was the broad cast report but it was slightly different. Minamo and Karin were wearing party hats and had noise makers in their mouths.

"Happy Monday!" yelled Karin.

"And why are we so happy you may ask?" said Minamo.

"Because, they broke up!" yelled Karin.

"That's right! All five couples are now over!" said Minamo.

"Some of you may have seen the scene in the cafeteria but if you didn't here's the clip." Said Karin.

The whole cafeteria scene played. It ended when Yayuki threw the necklace at Hitomi, cursed him out and left.

"Isn't this just great new?" said Minamo.

"And now all of those girls has a chance with them." said Karin.

"But at the same time no because they're ours!" yelled Minamo.

They both blew the noise makers. That's when the girls decided to leave. They each got up, got their bags and left the room. They didn't want to be reminded of that incident one bit. And those two red headed sisters were just making it worse. They slammed the door to the classroom shut and left to wherever they wanted.

Kakashi and Jiraya looked to the guys for an explanation but found none. Now what the hell were they supposed to do? They loved making fun of those ten but with the girls mad and the guys upset, their fun is gone. So they walked back up to their desks and taught the boring lesson.

These next few days were gonna be pure hell.

I am so cruel. I broke them up, all ten of them. Oh well, I needed drama to keep this baby rolling. So, what'cha think about Miomi? When I originally came up with the characters that I was gonna add he was one of them. And originally, he's Minamo's brother. I know that it seems like I'm just adding more and more characters to over shadow the original but I'm not. I'm just trying to keep them more exciting, that's all. Anyways, I'll be updating more and more soon.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	19. Lost Love

Ahh, love. It's such a confusing thing and makes a person go completely crazy. I say this because this chapter has to do with that subject. As we all know, love is the most difficult thing ever. It's so nerve wracking and can make you crash and burn. Your heart could be destroyed in a mile-second when you see the person you love with someone else. I haven't dealt with that yet because I only have crushes. And believe me, when they end badly I don't get disappointed. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. I only own my characters and the timeline of the story. I mean the plot. Sorry, I had a test on literary terms.

A Few Days Later:

The house was completely silent. The snow fell on the ground like little snow fairies dancing. The sun slowly rose and made the bed of snow glisten and look absolutely magical. There were no foot prints in the snow and it looked so pure. But this beauty and magic was disrupted by an alarm clock.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

SMASH

She slowly opened one tired eye and looked at her damn alarm clock. She finally got clear enough vision and was able to glare at the damned thing. Whose idea was it to even invent these things? They were so annoying.

She grumbled a few incoherent words and sat up. She rubbed her eyes away of their sleep and stretched her arms out. For a second she didn't do a thing and looked to the side of her bed. She expected to see another body there and was lightly disappointed when she didn't see one. She felt colder without his body warmth there. Then her sad eyes hardened as she remembered what the bastard had done to her.

He broke her heart.

And that is a crime punishable by death! You know if the world was ruled by woman. But since it's not all she could do was break up with him. And give back the Valentine's present that he got her. Too bad, it was a very amazing gift too. She would probably only get one of those in her entire life time. Unless something goes terribly wrong and the guy she's married to dies.

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock. It was 7:10am. She had at least 40 minutes to get ready for school. Well no use in sitting on her bed and moping about Sasuke. It's like the saying goes, 'When you fall of a horse, get back on.' Or something like that. The point is that she has to move on with her life. Find the right guy and maybe even marry him instead.

She got off of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower because she needed to squeeze in a few minutes of practicing her lines. The play was next week and only knew like three-fourths of her lines. She had to know them all by next week Friday.

After she got finished doing her daily, school week routine she headed downstairs. She found that the girls were all in the living room and that the guys were nowhere in sight. It was for the best though. The last thing she wanted after a break-up was having an awkward morning breakfast with him. She sat down at the island in the table and Hinata gave her a plate of freshly made pancakes.

"Thanks Hinata, this looks amazing." Said Sakura.

"You're welcome Sakura." Said Hinata.

She had gotten over her stuttering. She thinks that it was because of the shock of Naruto cheating on her. But her voice was still low like a mouse. But it was very cute. Even though she no longer stuttered, she still blushed and she was still shy. And when she's really angry she curses. A lot, a lot, a lot.

The girls all ate their breakfast and by the time that they were supposed to leave for school, the guys still weren't around.

"We better go. I'll drive." Said Yayuki.

"I call shot gun!" yelled Sakura.

"Why do they call it shot gun?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe because when you're in a car chase, the person next to the one driving fires bullets at the people behind them?" said Tenten.

"Who cares, let's just get this day over with." Said Ino.

They agreed with Ino and then went in the garage. They each got in the car and then the garage door opened. Yayuki pulled them out, closed the garage door, locked it and then drove them all to school.

With the guys:

The guys watched as the girls drove off. They were all in Sasuke's room because it had a good view of the front of the house. It's been that way ever since the girls broke up with them. They each returned their gifts and said that the guys could keep theirs as long as they didn't talk to them or anything.

"Maybe we should head out too." Said Shikamaru.

"It would be best since school starts in five minutes." Said Neji.

"I'm not even sure if I want to go to school today. I can't stand not being able to talk to Hinata." Said Naruto.

"We still have to go." Said Hitomi.

Sasuke was the only one still quiet. He was too upset over what happened with Sakura to even get out of bed. It took him nearly forever to get dressed and head and eat breakfast. They had all woken up an hour early so that they could avoid contact with the girls. Who would have thought that the playboys of the school would be upset when a girl dumped them? But then again they have had a crush for the girls since elementary school. Man, life sucks.

He turned towards his dresser and saw the ring that he had given to Sakura. He remembered how happy she was when he gave it to her. It roe him inside when she threw it at him during lunch. It made his heart split in two when she said that they were over. All he wanted to do was die at that very moment. But why did she break up with him in the first place? What could have made her want to do that?

"They're probably already at school." Said Naruto.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke.

They all turned their attention to the guy they considered their leader.

"You all heard me. Let's go to school. There's no use in staying here and moping around." He said.

They all looked out the window and then grabbed their stuff. They knew that he was right. Besides even though they sat right next to the girls in Kakashi's class doesn't mean that they have to speak to them. But it might be hard for them to not look at them. To see how they look today and maybe even try to touch some part of their skin. Things were gonna be tough.

School:

They all sat in Kakashi's class in silence. No one bothered to say a word and no felt like doing anything about it. It was weird though, it was like the class's volume was lowered to zero. The guys had arrived a few minutes ago and that's kind when the silence started.

The door finally opened but it wasn't Kakashi who entered. Neither Jiraya. Instead it was their principal Tsunade. She walked into the room and immediately felt the awkward tension. She could have sweat dropped at that moment but decided that it would be a terrible thing to do.

"Class, today we have a new student." Said Tsunade.

This got everyone's attention. The last new student was Yayuki and that was in like October. Besides, it's like the middle of the school year and someone switches schools? That person must be either insanely crazy or had no choice.

She stepped inside and then motioned with her hand for someone to come in. it was a boy. He had brownish red hair and wine red eyes. When Minamo and Karin saw him they couldn't help but feel happy. Now all three of them were in the same school. They could carry out their plans much more sufficient now.

"Class, this is Sarina Miomi." Said Tsunade.

"Sarina? Does that mean that you're Karin and Minamo's brother?" said a girl.

"Yes, but I am the oldest. And they have to do everything I say. Besides, I'm actually a pretty nice person." Said Miomi.

He smiled and the girl blushed. He was so damn cute. His bed head hair looked so soft. All the girl wanted to do was run her fingers through it and get close to him. She was glad that he wasn't like Minamo and Karin. Those two were like two evil witches from hell. And he was like a magnificent god.

"Miomi, take a seat wherever you like." Said Tsunade.

"Very well principal Tsunade." Said Miomi.

Tsunade could just tell that this guy was a major playboy. She bets that by tomorrow there will be a swarm of girls after him. there might be some drama too. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Miomi walked to the back of the class and stole glances at some of the girls. He nearly froze when he saw who was in the class. Her pretty hair looked so soft. Her unique colored eyes looked amazing. Her body was so… wow. Now he was really glad that he transferred to this school.

He sat down next to Minamo. She always sat alone just like Karin because she didn't want her love to think that she was taken. The trio looked at one other and then continued with their usual business.

"Well then, I hope you all behave." Said Tsunade.

She then turned around and left the class. When she shut the door a mob of girls went over to where Miomi was seated.

"Miomi, how old are you?" asked one.

"I just turned nineteen last Monday." He said.

"But Monday was Valentine's Day." She said.

"I know, the day I was born." He said.

They sighed dreamily. No wonder he was such a heart throb. Any person born on the most romantic day of the year just had to look amazing ta some point in their life. This made him one of the oldest guys in the classroom.

They kept asking questions and he kept answering them. Some of them he would make sound seductive and the girls would sigh again or shiver. His voice was like velvet. Minamo and Karin didn't mind. They knew that their brother was quite the hottie and that's why it was so good that he was there. That way he can steal the hearts of the sluts that once used to date their loves and keep those girls away from them forever.

Sakura looked back at the mob of girls. She could tell why they were there. When she first saw Miomi come in the room she couldn't help but blush a bit. He was like one of those male models that when they walk into a room, everyone goes silent and stares at him. But she had to admit, that he had nothing on Sasuke. Yep, even after they broke-up she still found herself thinking that he was the hottest guy in the world.

When will she ever get over him?

Lunchtime:

To their distress they still had to sit together ta lunch. Kakashi made it perfectly clear of that in October. When the project first started.

They all sat in silence and ate their lunches. Ino kept looking from side to side. It looked like she was scoping around and looking for something. It didn't bother them much until she started shouting and pointing in a random direction.

"Aha, there he is." Said Ino.

She was pointing towards the table where Miomi was seated. Her eyes were squinted and there was a gleam in them.

"Tenten, I'm gonna need you to back me up." said Ino.

"Back you up? For what?" asked Tenten.

"I need some fire power to get through those girls and get to him. I want him to know that I'm the prettiest of them all. And all others are ugly compared to me." Said Ino.

The girls began to glare at her. How dare she think that everyone besides her is ugly? How dare she call them ugly? Ino realized her mistake and turned towards her friends. They each stood up and surrounded the blonde.

"C-calm down girls. I-I was only kidding." Said Ino.

They were still ganging up on her but then Ino made an observation.

"He's coming over here with Karin and Minamo." Said Ino.

The girls looked and saw that she was telling the truth. They instantly sat down and acted normal. The guys were slightly annoyed by this. It was like they didn't even exist. They were paying more attention to that guy then they were to them. Oh Miomi was going down.

The three siblings stopped at the front of their table. Miomi was eating something that looked like crystal candy out of a plastic bag. Karin and Minamo stood in front of them and had their hands on their hips.

"Miomi-nii, this is my future husband Sasuke-kun." said Karin.

A vein throbbed in Sasuke's head when she called him that. He'd prefer it if Sakura was the one who called him her 'future husband.' His eyes softened at the thought of having Sakura as his bride. She was pretty and she was unique. She always had a cheery attitude and smelled so nice.

"So do you approve of him?" asked Karin.

"I really don't care much for the fact of you getting married Karin. I'd prefer it if you stayed single for the rest of your life." Said Miomi.

Karin began to glare at him. He was acting all big brother on her again. Why couldn't he just approve of one guy? Besides, he has no right to tell her that she should stay single and not marry anyone. Because she knows for a fact that he has a crush on one of the girls.

"Miomi-nii, I am marrying my precious Sasuke-kun and no one can stop me!" Said Karin.

"Karin, I will never marry you because I don't like you. I'd rather die and go to hell than marry you someday." Said Sasuke.

Karin looked at him shock. Don't tell her, he still has feelings for Sakura. Ugh, what the hell is this girl's problem? Why couldn't she just leave and allow her a shot with Sasuke? Sasuke wasn't her little puppy. He didn't have to follow her around everywhere she went. Karin set a glare at the pink haired beauty who only acted like nothing important interested her.

That was partly true. While she didn't give a crap if Karin wanted to marry Sasuke, she was interested in Karin's brother. She kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. Sometimes she would see him look at her for a while and that would make her blush a bit. She would watch as he ate a small shard of the crystal candy from the brown paper bag. It looked so tasty. And since it was candy, she knew that she wasn't the only one thinking that.

And it was so sure. Her candy loving friend, Yayuki, was wondering exactly what that was and how it tasted it. The urge was nearly too much to control and she just had to ask.

"What're you eating?" asked Yayuki.

Miomi looked at her. He had to admit that she was very attractive. Purple eyes, nice figure, long hair and cute streaks. She seemed sweet and innocent.

"Crystal candy, wanna try some?" he asked.

"No thanks, I was just curious." She said.

"You sure?" he asked.

He came closer to her and stood right behind her. The girl felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She really wanted to try it but she didn't want to seem like a pig in front of him. She didn't know why but she wanted this guy to think that she wasn't a fat ass. Not that's he was fat or anything.

"I… um," she said.

She didn't know what to say. At that moment she couldn't think straight at all. Her heart was beating faster and her breath was becoming a bit heavier.

Miomi smirked at this. He always knew of the kind of affect that he had on girls. He took a look at her friends and saw that they were turning slightly red. It was a pleasant sight in deed. He took a look at the boys across form them and saw that they were slightly glaring at him. The one across form the black haired girl was glaring at him the most.

'So he's her ex-boyfriend. I wonder how angry I can make them all?' thought Miomi.

If there was one thing he liked then it was messing with a guy. When guys were angry he considered it funny. And the best part was that they couldn't do a thing about it because if they did the girls would shun them and make their lives hell. Now, how angry could he possibly make him?

He reached into the bag and pulled out on of the crystal candies. It looked like a small ball with spikes around it. He then leaned down so that he was eyes level with Yayuki and popped it in her mouth. The blush became present as he put the candy in her mouth.

"So what you think?" he asked.

She blushed more and then licked the candy. She felt her cheeks puff and she had to admit that it was pretty delicious.

"D-delicious." She said.

He smiled. This made her heart beat pick up its pace. The blush was still present and she could barely think straight. He then put his hand on her shoulder and with the other gave her the brown bag. He then began to whisper in her ear.

"Here you go, if you like them so much I'd be glad if you had them." he said.

Her blush spread more and she could barely breathe.

"A-arigato." She said.

He put his hand on her head and then ruffled up her hair. He smiled and then went back over to where Minamo and Karin were standing.

"Well, I'll see you later Ya-yu-ki." He said.

Then he and the two girls turned and they left. As they walked away the group stared at them. The only one who wasn't looking up was Yayuki. Her bangs were covering her eyes and you couldn't see her face at all. Then they turned their attention to her.

"Yayuki-chan, are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Miomi-kun, kawaii." She said.

This shocked them. Yayuki wasn't really one to say what she thought about someone at all. She always kept quiet until she knew that the person liked her back. Hitomi was heart-broken. She really didn't like him anymore. She was falling for that candy-giving-shoulder-touching-ex-girlfriend-stealing-cassonova-play-boy.

They were all quiet. Her bangs were still covering her face and she wasn't speaking much. The bell rang and she got up and left in a hurry.

The girls then got up as well and went after her. This left the guys alone and worried. They all looked at Hitomi who was once again emotionless.

"Come on, we have class." Said Hitomi.

He got up and left. They followed a few seconds after. This was gonna be more trouble than they thought. With Miomi around and all the girls seeming to like him, it would be difficult to get them back. So they came to a decision, they could either kill Miomi or figure out why the girls broke up with them in the first place. And since the first one might land them in prison, they had no choice but to go with the second one.

Gym:

They all had gym next. It was a huge bother because of the gym uniforms. Sakura wasn't really looking forward to guys trying to lift up her shirt or get close to her. When she was dating Sasuke she knew that, that would never happen because the boys were intimidated and scared of him. But now that they've broken up… (Sigh) she really hated these uniforms.

They all sat in the bleachers. There was a mob of girls surrounding Miomi. They had built like a wall around him and separated him from everyone else.

Gai stood in front of the bleachers in his usual clothes and a clip board around his chest. He looked at everyone and then resumed with his stupid speech about youth and all that other crap of his. Then he looked at the clip board and announced what they would be doing today.

"Today we will be doing combat. First two are Tenten and… ahh, Miomi." Said Gai.

The girls looked at Tenten. There was a shocked look on her face. She really didn't know what to do. If she hit him then there would be a mob after her. And if she didn't hit him then she would fail the class. How was she gonna full-fill her life-long dream of opening up a fighting studio that people from all over the world come to in order to train?

She sighed and stood up. She really didn't want to fight him. But she didn't want to fail the class. She had no choice she had to fight him. Maybe she could take on a few of his fan girls? At least she has friends who would be willing to back her up. She stood on the gym floor a few feet from Miomi. He looked so cute. No, focus Tenten.

"Alright when I blow the whistle you start. The victor is the one with least amount of damage in five minutes." Said Gai.

He blew the whistle and Tenten charged at Miomi. She was gonna land a kick to his stomach but when it almost hit him, he grabbed her leg. She looked at him shocked and a smirk appeared on his face. She slightly blushed when some of his hand grazed over her skin.

"Good attempt, but not good enough." He said.

She tried to shake her leg free of his grip but all he did was twist it to the side. She winced in pain and then the unthinkable happened. He let her go. He released her leg and just stood there. She looked at him slightly shocked and he just ran a hand through his hair.

He used the stunned opportunity to get behind her and put her in a head lock. She winced at the feeling of pressure on her neck. How was he able to do that so quickly? She winced again and began to shiver at the feeling of his hot breath against her neck.

"Looks like I win, Tenten." He said.

She didn't want to accept defeat but she had to. She tried her best and he wasn't hurt. Now not only will she pass the class but a group of his fan girls won't come after her. She had to admit that that was one of the shortest fights that she has ever been in. and this time it was because her opponent won and not her.

"Alright then Miomi wins." Said Gai.

It was weird how the girls reacted. They acted like the dud had just finished scoring the winning touch-down in the super bowl or something. They ran onto the gym floor and surrounded him. He had released her and she hurried over next to the girls. The hair at the back of her next was still standing up. That boy made her feel weird. A feeling that she never really had with Neji.

She stood in front of the girls. They all looked at her. Her face was slightly pink and her breathing was pretty heavy.

"Tenten-chan, what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Miomi-kun, kawaii." She said.

It was the same thing that Yayuki said before. It was like the dud had a spell on him. The guys overheard what Tenten said and Neji felt his heart break. Tenten was over him. This made him feel awful. What the hell had he done that drove her away from him?

The rest of the day went like that. Each girl would have an experience with Miomi and then they would say the same thing, 'Miomi-kun, kawaii.' It drove the guys insane when they heard them say this. That guy was up to something, but what? Maybe he was the one that made the girls break-up with them? If he was then he was in a world of hurt. They were already plenty motivated.

But the one that was the most motivated was Sasuke. During science Sakura was asked to go up to the board and write something. When she finished she dropped the chalk on the floor and was about to slip. Miomi caught her and had his arms wrapped around her waist. Sasuke could plainly see the blush on her face and the desire in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him; she actually wanted to kiss him.

"Minna!" they heard someone yell.

They looked to the far right at the hallway and saw Yayuki. She was running towards them and then stopped a few inches away as to where the girls are.

"Yayuki-chan, what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Miomi-kun's gonna try out of the baseball team. I think we should try out for cheerleading so that we can cheer for him." said Yayuki.

"Cheerleading, but that would mean that we'd have to dress girly." Said Tenten.

"True but the outfits are very cute and Miomi-kun will see that we're the best out of all of those fan girls." Said Yayuki.

"I like it." Said Sakura.

They each looked at her in a bit of surprise.

"Cheerleading sounds like a great way to get exercise. Besides, I wanna see how cute Miomi-kun will look in his baseball uniform." Said Sakura.

"Right, so it's settled. For the next few days we will all practice for cheerleading try outs!" exclaimed Ino.

They agreed and then ran off. The guys watched as they ran to the far left of the school and then turned a corner. It was like they were invisible. The girls said everything like they weren't even there. And it was all that Miomi's fault.

Heat began radiating from each of them. Their eyes were filled with fire and determination.

"We're trying out for baseball." Said Sasuke.

They shook their heads. They would get the girls back one way or another.

Home:

The girls arrived at the house last. They had made a quick stop to the mall first in order to get some new cheerleading practice outfits. They entered the house and didn't waste any time in running upstairs and putting on the outfits.

The guys watched as they entered and didn't bother saying a word to them. This angered them more and only fueled up their intention at beating Miomi at his own game. They were gonna make the baseball team, they were gonna get the girls back. And they sure-as-hell were gonna rub their victory in Miomi's face. He deserves it dammit!

"It's getting worse. We have to stop it before it's too late." Said Neji.

"No, we have to find out what caused this change in them." said Shikamaru.

"And then maybe we could convince them to take us back. I miss Hinata-chan." Said Naruto.

"It's weird isn't it?" Said Sasuke.

They all turned towards him.

"How Miomi just happens to show up after the girls break0up with us." Said Sasuke.

"And it's stranger how he's Minamo and Karin's brother." Said Hitomi.

"I bet those three planned it all out. Just so those stupid fan girls could get what they want." Said Shikamaru.

"We have our theory, now we need our proof." Said Neji.

They stayed silent and began thinking about it. They were about to finally figure out a way to get their proof when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" one of the girls shouted.

Surprisingly enough all five of them were fighting to get to the door. That could mean only one thing… Miomi was there. The guys began to send death glares towards the door. When it opened the death glares stopped but the girls groaned.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Yayuki.

"Ah Yayuki, u don't sound too happy to see me." Said Deidara.

"I'm not; I thought it was Miomi-kun. I and the girls just wasted energy trying to get to the door first and it's not Miomi-kun!" she yelled.

She turned around and so did the girls. They then all headed back upstairs. Deidara and the gang looked at them. Then they looked towards the living room where they saw the guys watching TV. They went in and collapsed in their usual places.

"Who's Miomi?" asked Pein.

"This bastard all the girls seem to like. He came today and already he's made each of them blush and think that he's cute." Said Neji.

"Sounds like you guys don't like them." said Deidara.

"Of course we don't like him. The guy nearly kissed Sakura in science." Said Sasuke.

Hidan chuckled. It was always funny to see these guys angry.

"Looks like you guys are in some deep shit. To have a guy steal your girlfriends fucking sucks." Said Hidan.

"Ex-girlfriends. They broke up with us the day after Valentine's Day. During school and in front of everyone in the cafeteria." Said Hitomi.

"That's ridiculous. They seemed to really like you before. And honestly it was kinda a huge shocker to find out that Yayuki was secretly dating you Hitomi. We had to keep Deidara locked up in a room for days when he found out that you and she were… and item." Said Konan.

"Don't mention that dumb fact." Said Deidara.

"That's weird." Said Sasori. "I would have thought that if they ever broke-up, you'd throw a party or something."

"I am not that cold hearted. Besides, I don't have the money to throw a party. My parents cut me off for a month when I nearly tried to make a whole in the Itorashi yacht." Said Deidara.

"You tried to do what?" said Hitomi.

"I tried to sink your damn yacht, got a problem with it?" asked Deidara.

Hitomi stood up and so did Deidara. They were a few seconds from fighting when someone cart-wheeled in front of them.

"So, watcha think?" said Yayuki.

She stood in front of them in her cheer practice outfit. It was of a pair of light blue shorts with a hot pink tank and a black bra. Her hair was up in two high ponytails and she wore some black flats. It was quiet and outfit and when she raised her hands you could see her piercing.

Deidara's jaw nearly dropped. He really needs to start examining Yayuki's closet more because she is starting to wear way too little clothing. He looked at Hitomi who was practically staring at her.

"It's cute right?" she said. She turned and turned her hair circling around her and it looked so elegant.

"Hell no." said Deidara.

"Nii-san," she said.

"There is no way that you're ever wearing that. Me and you are about to throw away all of those outfits of yours that show way too much skin for my liking." Said Deidara.

"Nii-san, nearly all my clothes show skin. And sometimes it's like my arms or my hands or my legs." Said Yayuki.

"So we're throwing them all out." He said.

"No, Konan-nee-chan bought me half of them. And others are irreplaceable, they're one-of-a-kind!" she yelled.

"Too fucking bad!" yelled Deidara.

He began to drag her upstairs. She was kicking and screaming and acting like a child. He was having such a difficult time dragging her up the stairs and then it happened. The sound echoes through the hall ways and everyone went to see what happened. They saw a shocked look on Deidara's face and Yayuki's hand raised in the air.

"Don't you ever think about doing that again. You can't just take something away from me that I consider precious." She said.

Her eyes saddened and tears began to slide down from her eyes.

"You're… you're… you're just like Hitomi!" she yelled.

She got out of his grip and then ran upstairs. Her crying became louder and it nearly broke your heart to hear it. Hitomi dug his nails into the wall. He had really broken her heart and she herself was broken. She was no longer strong anymore. He wished he knew what he had done to break her.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" asked Hidan.

"I have no idea, but I think I know who might. Sasuke, call Karin." Said Hitomi.

"Does it look like I know her phone number?" said Sasuke.

"No, but if she and Minamo did the same thing then Karin probably programmed her phone number into your cell phone. I erased mine when I saw it; I doubt it that you've seen it." Said Hitomi.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and scrolled through the numbers. Sure enough there it was. Karin's number was not only on his contacts list but she labeled it as 'Uchiha Karin.' Will this girl ever give up at all? He sighed and then clicked it. His phone began to ring and he put it to his ear.

"Hello? Sasuke-kun, is that you?" she asked.

"Uh hi Karin, listen I need," he was cut off.

"Eep, Sasuke-kun finally gave up on Sakura and now wants his lovely Karin to ease his pain! Don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes!" she yelled.

"Hold it Karin; I just need you and your brother and sister to come here. Now." said Sasuke.

"Oh I get it; you need witnesses to make our engagement official, no worries. We'll be there in like two minutes." Said Karin.

She hung up and the dial tone appeared. Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket. He could not believe what he just did. It was like inviting a vampire into your own home. Things were gonna end bad and then he realized a mistake.

"Oh crap." Said Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"I told Karin to bring her sister AND brother. That jack ass is coming over here." Said Sasuke.

The guys all began to glare at him. That was the last thing that they needed. To have their worst enemy in their house while the girls are dressed in skimpy outfits. They stopped and began to think of a way to keep them from coming downstairs.

"So, the guy that all the girls suddenly like is coming over. I'd like to meet him." said Pein.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"To see what makes the girls like him. And if I don't approve of the guy, there's gonna be hell." Said Pein.

"Pein-kun, you're so over-protective of us both. It's so adorable." Said Konan.

Pein slightly blushed.

"I'd like to meet him too. Because of him Yayuki now hates me." Said Deidara.

They all went into the living room to wait for the terrible triplets. That was now their new nickname, the terrible triples. After like three whole minutes the doorbell finally rung.

"We'll get it!" yelled Sakura.

She and the girls came running down. This time they were fully dressed and in normal clothes. That was a huge relief for the guys. Miomi doesn't need to see what he'll never fucking get. Actually he does but that time isn't now. It's later. When they win back the girl's heart.

"Oh h," said Sakura.

She paused when she saw who was behind Karin and Minamo. Her eyes went wide and a blush appeared on her face.

"Mi-Miomi-kun." she said.

"Hey Sakura, girls." He said.

They stood away from the door and let him in. When he went inside the living room they practically fought tooth and nail for the two seats next to him. In the end Sakura and Yayuki won and they curled up with one of his arms hugged to their chests. They sighed happily and gave the three remaining girls evil glares and snickered.

The gang just looked at their reaction. How the hell could they act like that? They had never really been the fan girl type. Never. They were becoming the very creatures that they've mocked.

"Miomi-kun, I heard that you were gonna try-out for the baseball team. Is that true?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I really like baseball. When I was little I would collect all of the baseball cards that I could find. I still have them too." He said.

"That's so cute." Said Ino.

"Yeah but not as cute as you and your friends." He said.

They snuggled up more to him. Minamo and Karin just watched. They were glad that they got Miomi involved. He had this weird power of making all the girls he meets go gah-gah over him. This would make the guys think that the girls have finally given up on them and send them running into their arms. They would finally be together, the way it was meant to be.

"So Sasuke-kun was there something you wanted to ask me?" said Karin.

"Actually yes, Karin. Did you have anything to do with our break-up?" he said.

This shocked her. He honestly couldn't believe that she had something to do with their break-up. Well she did but she didn't want him to know that. But since she was a really good actress, she could completely fake it.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe that you would accuse me of such a horrible crime. I would never do something like that to you. I want you to fall in love with me for me, not just because you have no girlfriend and are on the rebound. I would never try to ruin what you had with… Sakura." Said Karin.

Sasuke looked at her. Now he really knew that she was the one who broke them up. Karin has always hated Sakura. He knew this for a fact. And now she's standing in front of him and telling him that she would never try to break them up. When on the last school broadcast she called Sakura a slut for stealing him. But Sakura never stole his heart. He gave it to her and besides how is she a slut if she's only slept with one person.

"Liar." He said.

Her eyes went wide and she gulped. He stood up and walked up to her. When he was three inches away from her he spoke.

"You would do anything to see me without a girl. I bet if you had the money you'd ship all the girls in Japan away to some faraway private island. That's why I know now that you were the one who caused our break-up." said Sasuke.

The room went silent. Even the girls stopped cuddling up to Miomi to listen in. They thought that it was a lie. That the guys were just trying to blame Karin and Minamo for their mistakes. But still, it would make sense though. Karin never really liked Sakura. And when she and Sasuke became a couple her hatred grew more. But all they had was assumptions, and no proof. Therefore the girls are innocent. They think.

"S-sasuke-kun, I-I," said Karin.

She didn't know what to do. She had lied way too high. How could she forget the number one rule of lying?

How to perfectly Lie

Rules to help you succeed in becoming a better liar.

Rule #1

Always and under no circumstances are you to ever try to convince the person you're lying to too much. Remember, ALWAYS LIE LOW! This means to keep your lie simple and easy to believe.

She couldn't believe that she lied too high. She was always able to lie to other people perfectly. But then again this was Sasuke. The guys she was perfectly in love with. She wasn't really good at lying when it came to people she liked. But since she really doesn't like anyone besides her sister, brother and Sasuke, she was always able to perfectly lie.

She looked down at the ground. She had been caught. Her plan was ruined. She was never gonna be able to marry Sasuke-kun. Her dreams were ruined. Crushed. Her dreams were useless. No, no! She isn't that type to give up and she never will be. She'll still do her best and win the love of Sasuke. Besides in like twenty years or so she'll be Sasuke's second wife. And as for the first wife, you can't prove shit.

"Fine, I admit it. I and my siblings followed you guys around the mall when you went looking for the girl's presents. I and Minamo made situations in which it looked like you were flirting with a girl and Miomi took the pictures. Then I sent the pictures to Sakura during lunch and made you all break-up." said Karin.

"Why, why would you do something like that?" asked Naruto.

Karin's knuckles began to turn white because of how tight she was making her fists. She was shaking and you could almost hear her whimpering. It looked like she was crying.

"Because it's not fair. I've always tried to get Sasuke-kun to notice me and yet, all he cares about is Sakura. Even in second grade he couldn't help but keep looking at her. I saw her as a threat and when you two started dating I had to do something. I wanted my chance with you Sasuke. I… I wanted… I wanted you to… I wanted you to love me like how you love her!" Karin screamed.

The room went silent again. Karin's tears were falling harder and she was gripping her shirt more.

"Karin," said Sasuke. "You're an idiot."

Karin looked at him shocked. He was supposed to say something nice to her. She was crying for god's sake. Why wasn't he acting nice?

"Wha-" she started.

"You heard me. You're an idiot. Because you couldn't get the one you liked you went crazy and ruined something important to them. You should have moved on to someone else when you saw that there was no hope. That is why you, Sarina Karin, are the biggest idiot ever." Said Sasuke.

She felt her world begin to shatter. The guy she had loved for nearly all of her life… she couldn't say it. It hurt too much to even think about them. Her heart began breaking. Giant piece by giant piece it fell into a void of darkness. That void of darkness that was once her soul.

"I don't care." She said.

This got everyone's attention.

"I don't care if I'm the biggest idiot ever. If I'm an idiot because I still believe in having my first love become my everything then I don't care. But I will never give-up. One day, you will be mine Sasuke-kun." said Karin.

Sasuke had to admit that her determination was admirable. She was so determined on getting him to be hers. Even though his heart still belonged to… Sakura. Sakura, she was still cuddled up against Miomi. Maybe she really was over him after all. And even though Karin just admitted that she was the one who caused their break-up, maybe she didn't want him back anymore.

"Karin, you're such a stupid girl." He said.

"I don't care." Said Karin.

"Leave the house. I can't take anymore of you or your family's presence here." Said Sasuke.

The siblings looked at each other and then got up.

"Wait a second." Said Sakura.

She stood in front of Miomi.

"You mean to tell me that you were the one who made me break-up with Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"I didn't want to. But it's just that I liked her so much and I didn't want him to have her." Said Miomi.

"Her?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." He said.

"Who is she? Is she one of us?" she asked.

Miomi paused and looked back at the couch where all the girls were. It felt nice to have her so close to him. Her embrace was so warm and he could easily see why he fell for her. It was hard to not fall for a girl like that.

"Yeah." Said Miomi.

"Then back off." Said Neji.

Miomi looked at him.

"Stay away from each one of the girls." Said Shikamaru.

"Or else." Said Hitomi.

The atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed. Electricity filled the air as the guys all glared at Miomi. If he thought that he was gonna take them after all that they've been through then he must be pretty damn drunk. Because there is now ay in hell that he was gonna get anyone of the girls.

Miomi chuckled a bit.

"I see that I have competition. But don't worry; at our wedding I'll be sure to thank you for breaking her heart." Said Miomi.

No one knew who the statement was intended for. This dude was just like his sisters. Always thinking that they're gonna marry the person that they love. Was their mother drunk when she gave birth to those three? Cause seriously. People remember that you won't always end up marrying the one you love, sometimes you might end up marrying the one you hate or someone you just met. Love is an unpredictable thing and chooses its own destiny. Also, this is my quote and if anyone steals it, I have the right to sue. Seriously, I do.

The siblings left and this left the gang alone. It also raised an important question in the air, are they gonna get back together? It was the question that was on all of their minds and it was a darn right scary question too.

"So, does this mean that you're all back together?" asked Itachi.

The teens were silent. They really didn't know, the guys wanted to get back together but the girls weren't so sure. Even though that it was just Karin's fault that they broke-up, they still weren't sure.

"No." said Sakura.

The guys were all shocked when she said it.

"Even though it wasn't your fault, we just can't live like that. With some crazy girl constantly plotting to get rid of us. She might even go so far as to try and murder us. She already threw a knife at my hand." Said Sakura.

She looked down and saw the scar Karin gave her. It was just too much to handle. She loved Sasuke but she also loved living. And there will be other loves. She wasn't about to give-up her life for him. She was still young and hasn't even lived a full life. She wanted a family and children. She wanted to become a world famous doctor who's able to cure some of the toughest diseases in the simplest ways.

She didn't know whether she'd regret the decision sooner or later but she had to choose now. It was either Sasuke or her entire life. And while Sasuke won't be part of her life anymore, he'll still be her first love.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but we just can't go back to being your girlfriends. We love you guys but we love our lives even more." She said.

This really shocked them. So it was true, they were over them. The atmosphere had changed again. This time it was full of sorrow. They had lost the girls because of the fan girls. They had lost them because they wanted to live. They had dreams that they wanted to make reality. They couldn't take that away from them just because they wanted to claim them as their girls. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Shikashi, sore wa sa rete inai baai wareware wa purezento o hoji shite okitai ki anata wa, barentaindē ni shite kureta koto kōkō no koibito o omoidasa seru." Said Yayuki.

The guys went to the closet in the hallway and came back with the gifts that they got them for Valentine's Day. They then handed them to the girls. The girls looked at their presents. They really were good presents. You could tell that they came from the heart.

Sakura slipped on the ring Sasuke had given her. It was a shame that she could no longer call it her engagement ring. Instead she had to call it 'the thing that never was.' She looked at Yayuki and saw that she was clutching the necklace in her hand.

"Hitomi, can you please put it on for me?" she asked.

He nodded and then proceeded to get behind her. She gave him the necklace and he pushed her long black hair out of the way. He then put the necklace around her neck and clipped it shut. Then he put her hair back and sat back down.

"We should probably do our homework now." said Hinata.

"Yeah, bye everyone." Said Tenten.

The girls then took their gifts and went back upstairs. The room was silent. It seems that today wherever they are everything is silent. But this was more than just silence. This was like mourning. The guys were mourning over the loss of the girls. After all they had been through, in the end they weren't meant to be.

"I think we should go now. Come one guys." Said Pein.

They each got up off their seats and left without another word. They didn't think that they'd ever visit here again. The place just seemed too depressing to stay in anymore.

The guys sat in the living room alone. This was gonna be tough now. The girls didn't want to be with them anymore but they still have to see them every day. They live in the same house as them and go to school with them. They played a huge part in their lives but now it was finally over.

"So what now?" asked Naruto.

"We do nothing and let them live their lives. It was their choice after all and we should respect it." Said Sasuke.

"So we're just giving up like that?" said Neji.

"We have to. If we force them to be ours again then it won't be out of love but out of fear instead." Said Sasuke.

"And to think of all the stuff that we've been through with them." said Shikamaru.

"I know but it's what they want. We just have to deal with it." Said Sasuke.

"In that case I'm leaving. There's really not much of a reason for me to stay in school or Japan anymore." Said Hitomi.

"So you're gonna start learning the business." Said Sasuke.

"Exactly. I'll be gone by next week." Said Hitomi.

They stayed quiet again. The pregnant silence was all that they had at the moment. They had lost their loves and their motivation. They then all stood up and headed back upstairs. When in times of hardship one must endure the pain that comes with it.

But still they would always remember the fun times that they had with the girls. When they teased them, their first kiss, the fights, their dates etc. But at least that the whole experience with them made them stronger. Besides, they would each always remember their first love.

Author's Note:

Yeah that's it. This fan fic is over. I thought about adding more chapters to it but then it would be like any other fan fic. With a happy ending. And honestly, I don't really like happy endings that much. The reason that I decided to end this fan fic here was because, choosing who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with is a difficult decision. And sometimes you won't end up with that person because of certain situations. But if you stay strong and keep moving forward then you'll find another love. One who you will be able to marry. Anyways thanks for reading.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	20. TOO IMPORTANT OF AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUHTOR'S NOTE REGARDING THIS STORY! MUST READ! SERIOSULY, IT'S LIKE… **_**MEGA**_** IMPORTANT! SO READ!**

Okay, first, I'd like to apologize. I know that you must be extremely pissed at me for writing this story that didn't even seem to be all about Sasuke and Sakura in the first place. I've noticed this and have written this small note in an attempt to fix it. But, before I get to that part, let me just say a few things…

First, I am well-aware that a lot of you, at this point, are fed up with Yayuki and don't like her. You're probably wondering why I added her in or why I didn't post this story onto a miscellaneous or wrote this on a Mary Sue site, which by the way, I have no clue what it is.

So to clarify that, here's why I added her in… I needed someone who could pose a threat to Sakura. I needed someone who Sakura would try her hardest to beat. I mean, who was she gonna compete against? Ino? Hinata? Tenten? Puh-lease! They're her _best friends_, she wouldn't compete against them and she has nothing to be jealous about. Thus, I created Yayuki. And just so that Sasuke can have someone who would pose a bigger threat than Naruto, I made Hitomi. But you all seem fine with him, but, I just wanted to clarify that as well.

Second, I know that I had gotten out-of-control and focused on my own characters instead of the main. But remember, the first two stories that I added them in, were, in fact, my first two stories written on this site ever! I wanted so badly to create a story about them, but never knew of the miscellaneous channel on this site, and I did want to write a Naruto story, so I made one, with Sasuke and Sakura as the main character and added them in. Although, I never intended to steer-clear of the main couple and focus on my own. I am terrible sorry for that. But, if you read my latest stories such as the new chapters for _Kiss of Death_ and _To Prevent Hell_, plus the sequel to one of my first story ever, _Hokage High_, called _College Life_ and _Bracelets_, you'll see that I have clearly learned my lesson and can now focus on the main couple and throw all the others in as well without making it focus on Yayuki too much.

Third, Yayuki isn't exactly as I made eh rout to be. To be honest, I wanted to post a story that was all about her first, before I introduced her and the others in my other stories. And I have finally created this story called _Animetra Princess_; my latest. So, just so you know what she's _actually_ like, read that one and who knows, maybe you'll gain a whole-new perspective on her. And also, I made her the way she is in the stories to, once again, post as a challenge for Sakura.

And finally, the reason I actually took the time to write this. Due to the fact that I don't like having people being upset at me for my own, amateur faults, I'm determined to show that I can fix it and actually stick to the plot this time (because I am well-aware that I did not stick to the summaries throughout the stories –remember, I was a beginner back then and it was a year ago). And for this, I ask of your opinions on this one question…

**Should I re-write both **_**Hokage High**_** and **_**Seductress Assassins**_**?**

I want to right my wrongs and make a completely new, re-edited version of both of these stories that, this time, will _actually_ stick to the plot and keep focus on Sasuke and Sakura as being the main couple. I want your opinion on this because I'll do it, if you want me to. I am actually okay with leaving the stories as they are because they will stay as a reminder for me telling me what_ not_ to do again. But of course, I'm getting really annoyed by all the negative comments and how my, _"OC caused you to stop reading the story," _or whatever it is that all those other negative reviews said.

Of course, there will be many scenes similar to the ones in the original versions, and parts will be the same. But several things will be highly shifted and will surely be to liking. And I will keep the original versions for those of you who actually liked them; so no need to worry about me erasing them.

So tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me. I don't care which one. And if you all do decide on letting me fix my huge mistakes, I will add in everyone's name who actually agreed to do this in the first chapter of the new-versions of the stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this and, once again, sorry if the story wasn't to your liking.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


End file.
